Crashing Surf
by sixsixfour
Summary: Nagisa Okazaki is having a hard time coping with her health, and so is her family. But when her daughter Ushio discovers about a certain conversation long ago, things become a lot harder. Is there hope yet?
1. A Song of Falling Petals

CLANNAD visual novel is the property of Key. CLANNAD anime is produced by Kyoto Animation, and CLANNAD the Movie by Toei. This work of fiction is not for profit.

I'm doing another story featuring a grown Ushio. The little Ushio was plain adorable, so it is interesting to speculate on what she's like in high school. I hope you won't blame me for focusing somewhat on her, and on CLANNAD, too. The girl's just sweet (though somewhat twisted also in this fic), and the show's just...awesome.

This work is an alternate story to my earlier work, The Tides. It presents a scenario where Nagisa survived childbirth, but still falls ill from time to time. This greatly upsets the family, and a freshman Ushio, especially after she finds out about a certain conversation that transpired between Sanae and Tomoya before she was born.

Both these stories are based largely on the animated series, and this one is presented as an alternate _After Story._

Feel free to rate and review.

Crashing Surf, Chapter One

* * *

Hikarizaka is called a city by its residents. Others, those who drop by from such places as Osaka and Kobe, insist that it is a town. The metropolitan people may well be right in a sense, for at the crack of five, right after the end of a busy and bustling day at work and school, many neighborhoods fall silent as a quaint country hamlet.

Not so a chattering foursome of girls, three high school freshmen and one grade schooler. They had just been to a short visit at the salon after school. Only one of the freshmen, however, had her hair done. Not that it was very much "done", though, just a simple cut.

"My, Ushio," marvelled Kiyomasa Tomoe, "you look so awesome with shoulder-length hair. I just got so used to having it long, but now you look just like a fresh, new you."

"Of course," Okazaki replied, proudly bouncing the ends of her mane on one hand. "I always have good fashion sense, don't I?"

"Haha!" taunted Nakayama Minako. "Like when you picked that lizard stuffed toy at the arcade? Great taste, indeed." Laughing.

Ushio made a face. "Yeah, yeah," she sneered. "So what? Lizards are great creatures. They're just like spiders. I don't understand why girls hate them. They're beautiful if you ask me. In fact, I like it that there are so many in our city."

"Yeah. There's one inside the back of your uniform now."

"What!" Ushio turned around and found herself frantically groping her back—"Where? Where?"—as the rest looked on laughing. Even Yoshino Megumi, the grade schooler, could hardly keep herself from bowling over.

When Ushio realized she'd been tricked, she chased Minako round and round, hitting each other with their schoolbags whenever they got close, while the other two were already coughing themselves out from mirth. Child's play can't last, though, as sun sank behind the mountains and night started to gather. It was already evening when the two freshmen dropped Ushio and Megumi at the Okazakis' apartment.

"See ya tomorrow, losers!" called out Minako smiling.

Ushio smiled back. "Yeah! Lose your way home, OK?"

As soon as the two went out of sight, Megumi handed Ushio a paper bag. "Mom told me to give this to your dad."

She peeked into the bag. "Whoa. Uncle Yusuke's old power drill? Say, I think I remember Dad mention getting one to fix our roof." She sighed as she glanced in the direction of their apartment. "Man, we've living there since the beginning of time, and now the place's just so ancient it's falling apart. Why doesn't papa just look for a bigger place? I say, I'd rather stay at grampa's bakery."

"Come on, Onee-chan," Megumi chided. At times she seemed to be the elder of the two. "If Uncle Tomoya hears you, I shudder to think what he'll say. You know you're not that well-off to look for another house. Aunt Fuko won't be pleased."

"It's been sooooo long! Dad's been working almost as long as yours. We should have been rich already. Why can't he be promoted, anyway? By gad, if he were just like Uncle Yoshino, he would have been assistant manager by now."

Megumi just gave a sad, knowing smile. She already knew why, from a conversation she accidentally overheard between Tomoya and her mother Kouko. She would have wanted to explain to her, but she also knew Ushio was not one to care bearing with a rambling elaboration that could only lead to more questions, and hard feelings to boot.

"See? Even you can't answer that." She whimpered in frustration. "Anyway, be sure to return my pencil case tomorrow, OK? My pastels' just ruining the inside of my bag pocket." She dashed up the stairs. "See you around."

She fumbled for the keys. Much to her surprise, the door was open, and right upon opening the door, she found her father sitting on the sofa, obviously waiting for her. "You're half an hour late, Ushio."

"Papa..." she mumbled, at a loss for words.

"I told you to arrive at six because your mother is staying awhile at Akio- and Sanae-san's."

"Again?"

"Haven't I told you?"

She earnestly gestured a 'no'.

"Bah. That's what you get for having that headset on while I'm talking to you. Shouldn't you be watching over Mizuumi as soon as she gets home?"

_Mizuumi again? _ she thought ruefully. "Dad, she's already seven. Megumi's already been to Tokyo and back at her age. She's no invalid."

"Don't you understand? Your sister's weak."

"It's not my fault that she's weak," she muttered under her breath.

Tomoya caught her. "What is that?" He went over to her and took her shoulders. "You're becoming cheeky and you're only a freshman! Don't be saying things out of my hearing, is that clear?"

Just then he noticed her hair. "And when did I tell you to cut your hair? What will your mother say when she sees this? I haven't even given you money for a haircut."

"I saved for it, Dad." She smiled. "Aren't you proud your daughter's learning to handle her money?"

He sighed. "Nobody's laughing at your wit, bigshot." He motioned to Mizuumi's room. "Go see her. She's waiting."

The girl flung her bag on the sofa and marched to the room.

_That girl, _he thought. _Sometimes I just want to give her a memorable slap or two. _But he knew Nagisa would not approve, not at her age, anyway. He hated to add to her stress. Recently her fainting spells had returned with a vengeance and this time more often, even more so than some years back. He didn't like to think that his wife's strength couldn't help but dwindle with the passing of time. He already had such a fright with her giving birth to Ushio, and even when she got to the hospital with Mizuumi's, the staff had to observe her for over a week before allowing her home.

Worse, her condition was passed on to her offspring. Ushio had frequent bouts of fever herself when she was Mizuumi's age and younger, but she quickly got over them once she was older. As for Mizuumi...

Ushio hesitantly opened the door to the room she shared with her sister, hoping that she's probably asleep or otherwise lost interest in seeing her. She goes to sleep way earlier than her, anyway.

Quite the contrary. She was sitting in bed and when she heard the door creak, she turned and slowly went to see if it was indeed who she was waiting for. Before Ushio could close the door again, Mizuumi took hold of the opening and pushed it apart.

She brightened up upon seeing her big sister and clung to her. "Shio-chan..."

_Oh man, don't look at me like that._

"Shio-chan, will you hum to me again?"

_Whut?_

"I... I'm tired, Mimi. Maybe I'll eat first, OK? Just hang on," she finished insincerely.

It only elicited a tighter hug. "Shio-chan," she entreated. "Hum to me. Please."

It's that voice. And those eyes. _Oh no,_ was what she was wont to feel at times like this. She couldn't help but soften to that voice. _You darned rascal. Why do you always have to melt me like that? You sure know your guns, huh. _Soon enough her own deep brown eyes reflected Mizuumi's expression and she knelt to take her in her arms and rock her. Then, she even carried her to bed where she duly served her little sister's request. Mizuumi sure isn't one she could refuse for long. She really is cute. Her bluish hair and face reminded her so much of papa, who, she must say, was her model in the way of how men should look.

She laid her sister on the bed and smelled her face. "Mimi, you're so kawaii!" she whispered admiringly.

Still, oftentimes Ushio thought that her sister was such a burden, and it must be said that several times caring for Mizuumi prevented her from hanging out with her classmates or joining some other gimmick, but more than that the girl draws out all the sugar and spice and everything nice from her, at a time when she wanted to try out being a high school toughie.

Worst of all, there were also those times when Tomoya catches her in the act. Like now. She was startled to find him standing there at the door all along with that tender look on him. _Papa, I'm not your little girl anymore!_

_That Mimi, you cheesy!_

* * *

Nagisa was another figure she was rather uncomfortable being with at her age.

Every single motherly touch, every stroke of her hair, every kiss and hug, always has that effect on her. Simply put, it transported her back to that unenviable time when she would just, like Mimi, thirst for every inch of her. To compound that, every time she was directly reminded of her mother's health, seeing for herself when she went pale, or coughed, or stopped to catch her breath, she would just rush to hold her, and every time it just pained her. Just seeing Nagisa, that gentle, peaceful look and her simple yet touching, if weak, smile, made her heart skip a beat.

Then she would hear in the back of her mind, as though the air was suffused with music from a thousand invisible loudspeakers, that rich melody in which chimed the tune of that song of hers that the three of them, her and her parents, sang together when she was little.

_Dango...Dango...Dango...Dango..._

"Hearing" it was a sign that she was in her presence. It seemed the wind suddenly stopped blowing, the clouds halted in their tracks, the trees did not rustle, the birds ceased their song, and only cherry petals were allowed to fall as everything came to a standstill, whenever she was near, and that tune played. She felt pretty sure, as she stood in front of Furukawa Bread that Saturday morning, though she saw nobody inside, that Nagisa Furukawa was within fifty feet of her. Somewhere...

Her mother's scent confirmed that she was inches from her.

A hand landed on her arm. "Ushio..."

"Mama." She instinctively turned.

She saw that her mother was paler than when she last saw her. Her eyes widened from shock. She embraced her trying to hold back the tears. "Mama," she whispered, "what happened to you?"

She smiled weakly. "Don't worry, Ushio. I'm fine. I can walk outside now, see?"

"No. You shouldn't." She remembered her father saying to her that he was once almost mad at her mother for being outside in that condition.

"_Ushio,"_ she also recalled, as she prepared to enter high school, though she was half-listening to him, enamored by the rap score over the radio in the apartment back then, _"I honestly don't know what will become of you in Hikarizaka. In the world, some people will pass you by, others will use you, and most may throw you away. My high school life was rotten as hell. I could not get any good recommendation from my own school. _

"_But your mother, and you, and Mizuumi, were my proudest achievements. I could bear going to school if your mother was there. I could bear going up those electric poles over and over for the rest of my life if you and Mizuumi will always be there when I come home. I would not care for anything I missed in the world._

_"Your mother took me in when nobody else would, and then I knew you were all I have._

"_Ushio, take care of yourself. Take care of Mizuumi. Take care of your mother."_

"Mama," she said tugging at her sleeve, "Let's go inside."

Just then, someone suddenly ran out of the bakery and bumped Ushio into Nagisa's arms.

The weeping lady ran on, followed by her husband who had stuffed several smoking ramen-filled donuts in his mouth. "I luf em!"

"Hey! Who did that!" Ushio retorted.

Nagisa giggled. "Don't worry, Ushio. It's only Akio- and Sanae-san. As if you didn't know them."

She whined. "Why do they always have to do that?" she grumbled.

Nagisa's giggle bloomed into an open laugh. Ushio was startled by that, and her annoyance became happiness. It actually relieved her to see it, and the color returning to her cheeks. If it made her this happy, she felt, I don't mind if grampa and grandma chased each other every day. She just might join in herself.

"Ma," she said as she rested herself against her bosom, "you'll be alright, trust me."

* * *

Sanae served hot chocolate as the four of them sat down to eat. Ushio was overjoyed. No matter how gross her bread gets, she was just expert when it came to hot drinks. She in fact already downed three cups in a row.

"Ushio," said Nagisa, "Don't push yourself. You might be full too soon."

"Ah..." she breathed as she finished her fourth cup. "That's fabulous! Sanae-san, can I just live here instead? I'll even help you pois—er—improve the bread." She already thought of pranking some customers and to her there was no better prop.

"Oh, Ushio," replied a flattered Sanae, "if only I could let you." She still looked at fifty what she was at twenty, and it was quite another thing Ushio loved about her. To her she was a second mother, and no doubt Sanae returns the favour.

"You sure have a thing to Sanae's drinks, huh," remarked Akio. "To think that Mizuumi hates chocolate."

"Bleh," she scoffed. "That girl's just weird. Do you know, Akki-san, that she digs plenty of _cauliflower _in her bento?" She laughed. "For a kid!"

"Ushio," chided Nagisa, "don't speak of your own sister like that. And what's so wrong with vegetables? You should be glad it helps her condition."

She then winced. She never liked hot coals on her conscience, most especially from her mother. "I'm sorry."

Akio laughed. "I should expect some sibling rivalry for a change here. Though I can't really vouch for that. You're Mizuumi's hero, you know that, Ushio? I can't imagine her hating you at all."

_Really? Now you just made me look morally worse._

"Your grandfather's right, Ushio," seconded Nagisa. "It really warms me to see the two of you together. And she's really cute, don't you think?"

_Yes, she is, Mama... Times I just want to cuddle her myself... Wait, what am I thinking? Ahhh! No!_

_But if it really makes you happy... well... Grrrr, I'm getting sappy—again!_

"By the way, Ushio," broke in Sanae, "Kyou dropped by the other day and she asked me to tell you something about Mimi."

"Kyou-sensei?"

"She said you should fetch her every day after school from now on."

...

"Er... What was that again, Sanae-san?"

"Mizuumi's not getting any stronger after almost a year in Grade One. Your father might be working overtime to pay for overdue bills on the rent. And your mother, of course we can't let her out too long for now.

"Kyou-chan just thought you were old enough to take some responsibility."

This was not her idea of maturity. It would mean being permanently cut-off from her friends' afterschool adventures, and who knows what other chores have to be done for the little girl on weekends? What could she possibly make of herself if she kept company with a timid and clinging little girl? She remembered how her father described her mother once... a crybaby, shy, and had difficulty in making friends. _I'm sorry, Mama, but I can't bring myself to follow in your footsteps._

"Ushio," said Nagisa, reflecting her daughter's thoughts, "you should be the one to lend your sister strength. You can make your own way in the world...but Mizuumi can't stand on her own, not until somebody helps her up. The best one to do it will be you. If I get better I will be there but even then she will be seeking understanding from a sister as well."

Ushio twirled a lock of her hair in her fingers. "I don't know, Mama..."

"Ushio, please, do it, for her. For your own sister."

She wanted to reiterate her dream of being her own self, but those pleading eyes of Nagisa and concerned look from Sanae was too much for her to bear. To top it all was Akio's pin-sharp stare, daring her to make up her mind.

* * *

And she did.

She tramped at lunch break to the school where Kyou was teaching and where Tomoya dropped Mizuumi off every morning, intent on politely giving her former teacher a piece of her mind. Why can't Fujibayashi-sensei just look after Mimi and strengthen the child herself? After all, she was the teacher. She hasn't yet gotten wind of the fact that Mizuumi was not in Fujibayashi's class.

An arm appeared out of a bush and yanked her into the greenery.

"Hey! What—" she ranted, struggling in the bush as a hand gagged her. It was none other than Hirano Shinichiro, aka Nichi, the troublemaker. Truth to tell, the boy looked pretty uniformed decent outwardly and tries to maintain some decorum at school, which aided him to elude suspicions for a number of pranks that even put Hikarizaka High on the newspaper once. Things like setting off fire alarms for nothing, that sort of stuff. And he is notorious for pulling along hapless bystanders he knows into his schemes. One of the more frequent customers happen to be an equally mischief-minded...

She managed to put his hand away. "If you don't let me go, I'll tell everyone you're molesting me."

"What? Molest someone with dorky hair like yours? Forget it."

Punch.

"Listen, I got some important things to do so if you have another cliché plan, bug off. Your traps are really old now, you know."

"No! I swear to you this will be fun. I just learned how to hack the circuitry on a bike."

Suddenly, the annoyance on her face was turned into fascination, and finally the intent registered on her a smirk. "Sounds fresh. Count me in!"


	2. Reunion

Nichi and Ushio found the 'bike' chained to a fence outside the Arts building. There were no passers-by and the area was tucked well away from the walkways and entrances/exits so it was the perfect place for a crime.

"What?" stammered Ushio, upon seeing the large motorcycle. "I thought it was a scooter. Didn't you just say 'bike'?"

"Well...uh...it's a _motor_bike. Isn't that the name people call that thing?"

"Are you sure you can get into the system of something this big?"

"And now you start out insulting my expertise. Go stand over there and be my lookout."

"Hey! Since when have I become your errand girl?"

"Just shut up, OK, if you want me to pull this off. Now go. Shoo!"

Ushio wanted very badly to see exactly how he's going to do it so instead of watching for any intruders she tried to make out everything from a distance. She could see him wield a large—indeed seemingly rare—screwdriver, fix a few cables, and finger what appeared to be a palmtop device. A phone? Now she was dying to see what was really going on. She sneaked up on him just as he had finished programming and he started to detach the cables when

"What model of phone is that?" asked Ushio.

Nichi made such a yell that he actually covered his own mouth and eyed around nervously. He then gritted his teeth at Ushio. "Watch it! This is a bigtime operation and if we're found out we could be suspended or worse."

"You always do something bigtime."

"This is different! This bike here belongs to a special visitor. An alumna of the school. And she's from America! I heard she is based in some topshot university in Tokyo and the school board's just falling in love with her."

"Why must you always make a jerk out of important people?" she sighed in exasperation. "What have they done to you anyway?"

"Look. If I press the horn here..." He did so, and a piercing scream followed by a dramatic flourish rang, frightening the beat out of Ushio's heart. "See? This is from the 'suspense' keyboard. I copied it on my phone. Now if she tries to maneuver on the road or into parking the warning sounds will do the same thing. Isn't this fabulous?"

"Yeah, yeah..." she shrugged. "I just hope she does not try this on the highway or I'll have you pay for the hospital bills if she drives off the lane in shock."

He paled in fright. He grabbed her by the collar. "The hell you do!" he shouted. "Remember, if ever I get caught in this you will also be involved. So if you know what's good for you, you keep the nose out of my business, OK?"

"Ho ho! Well, well! Who was it who poked his butt at me in the first place?"

"You always wanted it yourself!"

"I wouldn't have given in if nobody enticed me!"

"Hey!" shouted a third voice from afar. "So you were the ones shouting over here!" It was a teacher. He walked over to the bike but before he could get there a frightened Nichi covered his head with his uniform and bounded across the lot, leaving a shocked Ushio rooted to her place and caught by the arm. "So you're trying to steal the doctor's motorcycle, of all people! Young lady, do you realize what grave crime you have committed today?"

"I-I am not stealing the bike, sir!"

"You're a true criminal," he spat out. "Caught in the act and still not budging!"

"Well, search me, sir! I don't even have any tools. I don't even know how to drive."

Just then the teacher saw on the ground something. It made him gnash his teeth. "So you don't have any tools, eh?" he hissed.

Ushio followed his stare. _Oh mother! And he even had the courtesy to drop this?_

* * *

The principal inspected the screwdriver and showed it around to some teachers and utility that gathered about the prosecuted girl in the office. The utility man took the thing, and with a single glance he satisfied himself that it was something built especially for motorcycle screws. "Damning evidence," he smirked.

"It's not mine!" pleaded Ushio. "Sir, you saw the other guy who ran away, right? It's his! He's Hirano Shinichiro from 2-A! Ask him!"

"And you have the nerve to embroil a section-A student in your misdeed! How dare..."

"Miss Okazaki," said the principal, narrowing his eyes, "you don't happen to know who exactly owns the motorcycle, do you?"

"How could I know, sir? And I never steal anybody else's property. Please, give me a chance to acquit myself."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question now. If that was from outside the school, I could only have you suspended for a month, but..." cough... "the offended party is an honorary member of the school board itself. She has extensive connections not only all over the country—and I say Japan, young lady, Japan—but even among leading institutions in the United States!"

_Suspended... for a month... ONLY? _Suddenly her head seemed to spin and acid seemed to seep into her throat from her tightening chest. She shut her eyes and could not bring herself to understand anything that was said next.

"This is a matter of choosing between keeping you here and running the risk of ruining the school's reputation, nationally, and internationally! I should say you will not blame us for anything that follows, and I believe we don't even have to call in your parents. They should realize beforehand what it is like to run into their betters.

"You not only badly carried yourself, you even chose badly the people on whom to pick. You were simply too unbelievably insolent.

"I deeply regret that a freshman like you should end her academic career so early."

As all of them stood to escort the distraught girl out of the office, a lady appeared in the doorway, though Ushio could see only her feet and her skirt as she could not bear to look up. All of the school staff and especially the administration fumbled as they bowed to her. "Good afternoon, Madam!"

"Please forgive us," said the principal to the floor. "We have the culprit here and we promise to dispose of her quickly. Accept our apologies!"

"Accept our apologies!" the rest echoed.

"I had my assistant check the motorcycle and he said it was only tampered. The warning devices were not working properly. However, that was some expert hack. It may take some amount to restore or replace those parts."

"The school will pay for it in full!" stammered the principal. "You can count on us, Madam! You will have your motorcycle good as new first thing tomorrow!"

"I don't like the idea of the school itself paying for something done by an individual. I also don't believe a good school as this have to suffer a bad image for a single student. It may turn out that you are giving a mere girl too much importance. You don't have to go through the trouble just for this... child."

"It is still our responsibility to make sure you have a pleasant stay with us. And what if the other schools hear of this?"

"Then don't leak it! Hand over the girl to me and forget the entire affair. I intend to punish her _personally."_

Ushio gulped. It looks like she just got into a far worse bind. Who knows if the good doctor wants to dissect her?

"Young lady," said the doctor, "bring your parents to the board at nine AM _on the dot _tomorrow so we can arrange for your penalties. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes... Madam."

* * *

At eight-thirty in the morning the next day, Tomoya and Ushio were already waiting on a bench outside the board's office. Neither wanted to look at the other. One was holding back his anger and despair, and the other was hot with shame. _How could it have possibly come to this? _lamented Tomoya. _I think I have raised her well enough. I tried my best. Could it true that the misdeeds a man did to his father will be returned to him by his own children? _He groaned from the possibility, knowing the kind of relationship he had with his own father, Naoyuki.

Ushio for her part could not bring herself to lift her eyes from the floor. She tried to distract herself by counting the ants, seeing if she could mirror herself in the shiny floor, but the guilt just gnawed at her. In any case, they did not have to wait for long before an assistant ushered them inside.

The board room, surprisingly enough, was empty. She had half-expected the table to be lined with all sorts of officials, with the dreaded lady at the head, passing a verdict on her. Whatever it is, though, she tried to comfort herself thinking it won't mean her being expelled as the principal was told to forget the entire matter yesterday. Still, she might be blacklisted, prevented by the school from applying in a university anywhere in the whole of "Japan, young lady, Japan", thus assigning her for the rest of her life to a workingman's job just like Tomoya's or Nagisa's instead of her father's dream of her being a professional, and if that should happen, how could she possibly relate to him afterwards?

Wasn't it her father himself who told her how rotten his high school life was? And she was repeating the same mistake! She was pretty sure those very thoughts were running in his mind right now.

Her litany was interrupted by the assistant telling them to enter a room at a corner of the hall.

Upon coming in, father and daughter were startled by a wall-sized window that presented a panoramic view of the city. Right there, her back to them, stood the woman. Tomoya was intrigued. _That hairstyle...she looks like..._

When she turned her face to them, a shock came over Tomoya. Ushio reflected the fright on her father's face. _Papa...what does this mean? Does she hate you or something? Don't tell me my fault is that great!_

He immediately went before the table and fell on his knees. "Kotomi, spare my daughter, please!"

Startled, the woman rushed to him and brought him to his feet. "Stop that nonsense, Tomoya-kun!" She straightened his jacket and beat the dust out of his pants. "Where is Nagisa-chan?"

"She... she will follow. Kotomi. Kotomi, forgive me. I have been a bad father. I could not rear my own child well. I'm sorry she had to cause you all this trouble."

"If it was your fault, you have suffered enough. It is not you I must deal with, it's the girl I want."

"Please, Kotomi, have pity on Ushio! She is too young. She does not completely discern right from wrong."

"Then I will help you teach her. Goodness knows how hard-headed teenagers could be these days. They are just too much for their own parents to handle by themselves."

"Kotomi! I beg you. I promise, I myself will stop her studies if ever she makes any more foolishness. I swear it to you!"

"I am not someone to swear to, and I do not like swearing!" she reprimanded him. "Is that how far apart we are now?" she finished with a bit of hurt in her voice.

Tomoya fell silent. He remembered how he once helped her out of her loneliness and her past. Whatever she is today, no matter how high, she must also tip a hat to him, and to everybody else who meant much to them both. It was not something to hold against her prestige, it only shows how close they are. And that is how Kotomi wanted it to stay.

"Kotomi, I am deeply sorry my own daughter had to be a pain to you. But... for the sake of our friendship, at least, please, let her go just this once. Even just this once."

She gestured a 'no'. "That is not how a friend should return favors. I'm sorry, too, Tomoya-kun. She must learn."

"Then tell me!" shouted Ushio, not wanting to take any more of this. "Do what you want with me. Enslave me! Forget that you and papa had ever been friends. Just tell me what I must do to pay for what I did."

"Ushio—!" rebuked Tomoya.

Kotomi gave her an amused stare. For a while nobody spoke, until the silence was already too much for Ushio to bear.

"Come on, tell me already! Please!"

After another moment of silence, the girl was on the verge of sobbing. Kotomi started to giggle, until it turned into a low taunting laugh. Father and daughter were dumbstruck as she went over to the girl.

"You know, Tomoya, your child has a little more spirit than you. And certainly a lot more than her mother. When I heard that she was an Okazaki I just had to make sure. Now I have double confirmation that you are her father. Such a prankster she is, too.

"Still, Ushio, I advise you not to follow what your Dad did in high school, but to remember how he helped others. So now, I want you to do the same.

"I am dismissing my aide for a month out of the two in which I am staying in Japan so I can divert his pay into repairing the motorcycle. I think you should know by now who I have in mind to replace him."

"You can count on me, Madam Ko—er, what should I call you?"

"Ichinose will do. You spell Ichinose with three kanji. I prefer to be called Doctor."

"You got it, Dr. Ichinose!" she bowed. "I promise to do my utmost in your service."

"Wait. This means that I am employing you full-time. I know the school will let you. However, I'm not even giving you free lunch for your labor. And from now on you will take the trouble yourself to follow up what your classmates learned all the while you're staying with me. I'll let you out only on tests. You may have to solicit your classmates' help for explaining missed lessons. _If_ you can persuade them."

"I understand. I accept all of your terms, Dr. Ichinose."

"Tomoya-kun, perhaps I am not being hard on your child at all, am I?"

"No, Kotomi," he sighed in relief. "She deserves it." To the girl, "Ushio, I hope you have learned your lesson now."

"Still," added Kotomi, "I don't think it right that I should seal my decision without Nagisa-chan here. Perhaps I should wait for her to hear what she has to say?"

"Not at all," said Tomoya. "I am sure she will agree with your judgment. In fact she said she was worried we might have spoiled her as she was our only child for seven years."

"Well then," she replied, going to the table and producing a form. "Sign this. Both of you, father and daughter. The other space is for the mother. It is a waiver that the student is willingly offering her time for extra service to the school. Bring this to Nagisa-chan."

As they went out, the air became much lighter. Tomoya and Kotomi chatted about old times while Ushio basked in the fair weather. The wind blew briskly and raised her hair while huge white clouds floated idly above. Now she didn't have to worry about ruining her father's dreams.

Just then, she thought the wind suddenly died down. She also noticed the clouds hung still in the wispy morning air.

Only cherry blossoms were allowed to fall.

From a mile out she already knew who would emerge from the line of trees along the road across the parking lot from where they were. In fact, the two adults also halted in their tracks. Perhaps, they, too, were hearing what she was hearing right now.

_Dango...Dango...Dango...Dango..._

A shadow appeared in the shade up ahead right in front of Ushio. Before she knew it, a form broke the surface and there right before her eyes approached Nagisa Okazaki, her mother. She held with one hand Mizuumi Okazaki. One of either was already enough to break her, yet the two together made her want to sink through the earth, especially after what she did.

Yet even the ground did not dare move.

Before she knew it she was staring right at her! Her mother! Coming here to see her wayward child!

What finally did her in was the weariness in her mother's eyes.

It was enough to tell her that she must have stayed behind to catch her breath after hearing what dishonor her offspring brought unto the family. It also reminded her of that Saturday when she asked her a favor, and she declined. About the girl right next to her.

Now she couldn't stop the tears from coming. She buried her face in her hands.

"Mama," she choked. "Mama..."

Mizuumi broke away from Nagisa's hold and embraced Ushio. "Shio-chan, why are you crying?"

She lifted her face out of her hands and stared through wet eyes at her sister. She knelt down and took her in her arms. "Mimi. I'm going to fetch you now everyday, OK?" She wiped the tears off her face. "Is that a deal?"

Mizuumi smiled so brightly it could have blinded Ushio. "Really? Thank you, Shio-chan!" she said as she wrapped around her neck. Ushio stood and carried her. She looked over the girl's shoulders and saw that a sense of relief has returned to her mother's expression.

Tomoya went over and patted her daughter's head tenderly. Finally, she is learning to be more responsible.

"Nagisa-chan," said Kotomi, "it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Mine, too, Kotomi-san. I'm sorry about Ushio."

"It's over now, Nagisa, don't rebuke the child anymore. By the way, if I should be honest, you don't look as well as I remember or is it because I have been away too long? My, you should take a vacation."

"I can't enjoy a vacation if it is away from my three babies."

"Then perhaps this weekend, all four of you."

"You're too kind, Kotomi-san. What about you? Would you like to come over to our place tonight, or perhaps sometime?"

"I don't know. I travel whenever I'm not at Hikarizaka High. These two months I must spend visiting universities all over the country, but..." she hesitated awhile, looking at Ushio. "...I have someone to help me."

Nagisa smiled. "I'm sure my Ushio is very capable, Kotomi. She can redeem herself to you in no time." She took Kotomi's hands. "If it's alright with you I would like to see her at school one time and maybe we can also talk even just some..." Just then she started to pale again, and then fainted, languishing into the arms of an aghast Kotomi.

"Nagisa! Nagisa-chan! Wake up!"

Tomoya immediately took Nagisa and ordered Ushio, "Get a taxi, quick!"

* * *

Kotomi offered to take Nagisa to a hospital at once but Tomoya said she wanted to stay with her family at home. Nevertheless, the professor sent for a doctor to the Okazakis to check up on her friend.

"There's nothing much to worry for now," said the doctor. "But she must avoid travel as much as possible. She should also abstain from any extended work even at home. Plenty of short breaks in between if she must."

Tomoya took the doctor's number and accepted a month's supply of medication paid for by Kotomi. The dosage looked a bit complicated, but Nagisa said she could remember details well. He took note of the prescribed drugs. Palliatives. All palliatives. _They still couldn't explain what exactly is afflicting Nagisa, _he thought bitterly.

Ushio wanted to keep vigil over her mother for the night, but Tomoya reminded her that she had to be at Dr. Ichinose's office at exactly seven in the morning and with that he made her go to bed.

* * *

It was only the first day of "work", yet Ushio was already complaining about why she ever "gave in" in the first place. To be sure, a professor's aide's workload suddenly thrust upon a high school freshman is certainly not something to pledge oneself into just like that. To Ushio it was a lesson on how serious giving and keeping one's own word is.

Lunchtime arrived and the girl had to go all the way down to the cafeteria as Nagisa was of course not well enough to make her bento. She slugged out all her pocket money on a feast and afterwards she felt so full she decided to stay behind awhile under a tree after eating and savor the daytime breeze.

By about two she was back at Dr. Ichinose's office.

The professor herself was standing at the table, arms crossed. Three heaps of unfinished papers lay on Ushio's desk. "You could have finished all these in one-and-a-half hours."

Ushio was dumbstruck. "W-What time is it?"

Kotomi only facepalmed with one hand and pointed at a rather large digital wall clock with the other. "I suppose you have graduated from kindergarten. You can read numbers, right?"

Ushio immediately turned red and rushed to the desk. "Sorry, madam!" She was in such a hurry that she toppled one stack spilling papers all over the floor.

"And now you just had to add fifteen minutes simply to gather and re-organize all that. Very efficient."

As Ushio finished stacking the papers and carried the heap, Kotomi put a booklet on top. "You will sort out my itinerary, won't you? I must meet with the board now, and I want all that finished an hour from now, after we adjourn. Don't let your work pile up on you." As she opened the door she let out a very audible sigh and muttered, "Really now, my old aide was worlds better." And she closed the door on her.

"What can you expect of a high school girl?" she mumbled back. And she said the papers can be finished in one _and a half, _not one hour as she last said. Not that she could really finish in either time.

_Nichi, you... Just wait till I get my fist down your gangling throat!_

* * *

After school is out, Ushio's travails still won't let go of her.

To compound her misery, examination week was coming up and she must catch up on her school work real fast. Minako and Tomoe were too busy themselves and of course nobody aside from them would want to lose time for self-study tutoring someone who might trump their own performance in the end.

As such, the girl had a load of textbooks slung over her shoulders in addition to her heavy bag, itself stuffed to the brim with other books. (The zipper broke when she first tried to yank it all down and she had to fix it.) But that's not the end of it. She promised to fetch Mizuumi at Kyou-sensei's school everyday after school. _Maybe I could make Mimi carry some of these._

To make it even worse, these times, before sunset, were their special times together, her, Minako and Tomoe, as well as Megumi. The loneliness was a much heavier burden on her. Well, at least she'll have a chance of finding Megumi at that grade school.

"Konnbanwa, Ushio-chan," smiled Kyou. "My, I never thought you could be so studious for a freshman," she added, noticing her books. "Are you from Section A or something?"

The girl made a face. _Section A people are rotten. _"I really need someone to help me with these. Is Megumi around?"

"Oh. She already left, but if you take the loop you can pass by their house and Kouko-san might let her out to assist you."

_And add another mile to my aching arms? No thanks! _"It's OK, I don't think I should bother her now. Where's Mizuumi?"

As if on cue, she felt somebody cling to her back. Yup, it's her alright. "Let's go home, Shio-chan."

"Wait, Mimi, I haven't even recovered from walking all the way from Hikarizaka with these." To Kyou, "Kyou-sensei, I think I heard you were dating someone already." She hummed knowingly. "If I know... You shouldn't be keeping secrets like that. Who's the un—er—lucky guy?"

Her ex-teacher laughed. "Look at the envious girl," she taunted. "Should I perhaps break it to someone like you? That... I am _engaged... _To a _foreigner... Oops! _I think I said something I _shouldn't! _Not to someone out of luck in the_ boy department. _Were you _offended, _Ushio?"

"A foreigner, huh?" she smirked. "American?"

"No, German."

"Ah!" she exclaimed. She then ranted as she imagined, "The Europeans must be curious if Japanese women can actually transform like they do on TV. That would make an exciting marriage."

_I love fish!_

"What was that again?" growled Kyou with her terminator eyes on.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Shio-chan," said Mizuumi, hearing something that sounded fancy. "I think I also want to be engaged to a foreigner. Must be fun."

"Mimi," Ushio sighed, "just get your things ready. We're leaving soon."

"By the way, Ushio," Kyou said, being levelheaded again. "I heard you're Kotomi's assistant now. You really went overboard with that prank, I must say. Still, sometime I'll go over there and talk to her. Maybe she can lighten your penalty."

"I should hope so," she sighed. "But first, I think you must visit Mama first. She's much worse now."

"I was about to say that myself. Don't worry, Shio-chan," she finished with a thumbs-up, "you can count on me!"

* * *

For the first time in her life, perhaps, Ushio actually stayed out late in order to finish her homework while Mimi slept quietly. _At least she's a good sleeper. _And a week's worth of them. After that she reviewed three subjects in a row until she couldn't take it anymore. She slumped on the desk herself and it must have been half an hour when someone set down beside her a glass of juice and some pancakes. And dangoes, of course.

"Ushio," nudged Nagisa, "wake up. You should eat before you go to bed."

Get up she did, and the first one she saw was Tomoya, who was actually looking very pleased at her. "At last, Ushio," he said, "you are learning to be responsible at your age."

She slumped back, not very impressed with her father's praise. "No fun..." she drawled.

Nagisa let out a soft chuckle, while Tomoya held his wife's hand. "Nagisa, she'll be fine."

"Ushio," said her mother, "if you get hungry, I'll leave your refreshments here. If you need somebody, we'll be waiting in the room.

"Good night, baby" she finished, with a kiss.


	3. How to Grow Up

Ushio did not get any pocket money that day as Nagisa, whose condition had improved somewhat, was now able to cook. Her mother promised to send someone to bring her the bento.

At lunchtime, Kotomi was already starting to consume the first of three packages she ordered delivered to the office. Her diet reflected her cosmopolitan outlook. The first was traditional Japanese ramen and rice with tonkatsu, the second were Mediterranean pita bread, and the last was the same American fastfood fare of burgers, pizza, and fries. For somebody who used to make lunch herself, she had settled to ordering food on the fly with her being busy and all.

_And someone like her just had to eat three meals in one sitting? How did she keep her figure? Man, if only... If only I could get even that one burger! If only...!_

The intercom at Ushio's desk rang. She was about to answer it when Kotomi stopped her. "Don't. I'm sure it's for you."

_At last! Lunch!_

Upon going outside the boardroom, she found Megumi. "Hello, Ushio-san," she greeted. "I heard you're already in cram school at fifteen."

"And you are already a troll at eleven." She sighed. "What even brings you here?"

Megumi giggled. "Why, of course I must accompany Mizuumi lest she gets lost going around in this school."

And on cue, a bluish-haired girl appeared behind Megumi, carrying the bento from their mother. She went in front and offered the box with both hands.

"Shio-chan, this is a special gift from deep in my heart. I hope you enjoy my food. My love goes out to you."

"How touching!" squeed Megumi hugging the little girl.

Ushio was getting mushy again, much to her dismay, but then...maybe it's OK if only Megumi sees.

"Well, thank you, Mimi," she smiled warmly, ready to cry, taking the bento. "You're a real loving sister."

Hmmm... It felt somewhat light. Perhaps Mama could not cook so much yet?

"Thanks a bunch, dear Mimi. I'm just famished."

She then opened the lunchbox, only to see half of the rice and _all_ of the fish eaten, leaving her only the salad and the four slices of cured ham, which, by the way, were only three now.

"Mimi," she cried, aghast, "What on earth happened here?"

"Oh," said Mizuumi, "I thought Mama's food was great so I borrowed some from you. You won't mind, Shio-chan, will you?"

_Borrow? You mean you even intend to return it to me? Uaagh._

So it was that Ushio trod the depressed path back to her desk, where she slumped over her bento and was about to cry. Kotomi, still finishing the pita bread, stopped in her tracks and eyed the girl quizzically.

There was still a bowl of unfinished ramen, and she decided to consume the noodles, then slurp the remaining soup in the softest but most long-drawn possible manner. Living for so long in America, it was actually uncharacteristic of her to eat with any noise, but she knew it would provoke hungry native Japanese like Ushio. Indeed she saw the girl get a magazine and cover her head as if to keep the sound out.

Kotomi chuckled. She went over to her with the entire fastfood package plus the last pita bread, and set it down before the girl, who was surprised to find the professor's food on her table. "Wait. I-I thought you're not giving me—"

"I'm making an exception for today. After all, I won't be here tomorrow and I'll be back only next week, although on what day I'm not sure. It's yours. But only because you look so pathetic."

She kept laughing to herself as she made her way to the comfort room.

* * *

The next day final preparations were made for the examination, reviews galore, and Ushio was able the attend classes because of Dr. Ichinose's trip, so there were hardly any books to take home. Still, going home with Mizuumi became a letdown. Her friends' absence just bore down on her, and Mizuumi, sweet as she was, was barely a substitute for high school horseplay. She missed her chums, and it ached.

She decided to take the loop to the Yoshinos, if only to grab a few minutes' chat with Megumi.

"Where are we going, Shio-chan?" asked Mizuumi.

"Only to Megumi's, don't worry. We'll be with papa and mama right after."

Ringing the door bell, the lapse of time waiting for a reply seemed like ages to her, so pining was she for company. At last, someone opened the door and rushed to the gate, who turned out to be

"Tomoe!" exclaimed Ushio.

"Ushio!"

The two could not get enough of each other, hugging like crazy. Ushio was already in tears.

"Why, what's the matter?" asked Tomoe with concern.

"No, it's nothing," she fumbled, wiping her own face. "Just wasn't used to being without the group."

Just then the rest of the group, Minako and Megumi, appeared and joined their pals. "Hey, crybaby, cut that out. You look so monstrous with that face," said Minako.

"Not as half as wicked as yours," smiled Ushio.

"Say, is that your sister?" Minako sat down to talk to her. "Hello, little one. You look much cuter than your Onee-chan."

The youngster giggled. "Papa says the same thing."

_Oh brother, _thought Ushio. _And I thought you would be on my side._

"Really, if only Ushio here would have her long hair back you two would be the cutest pair ever! Short hair just doesn't fit her at her age."

"Umm!" agreed Mizuumi. "Shio-chan is the most cutest beautiful hime whenever she has long hair."

"Really, now," mumbled Ushio, "can't you just let me re-invent myself?"

"Re-invent?" taunted Minako. "When you just failed your last Science test? Great inventor, huh?"

"Just you wait till I take that exam. Nobody will laugh at me anymore, 'cause I studied hard. Real hard. Really... Really hard..." At that point she was on the verge of breaking down again, but her two schoolmates immediately took hold of her and group-hugged.

"There, there, girl," said Tomoe. "We're here. We'll always be together, right?"

"No. You were never there. And I don't know if we'll ever be. Mama just told me to babysit Mimi everyday after school. How can we even see each other? And you're busy now..." She started to cry, but they wiped her tears right in her eyes before she could.

"Don't say that, you," said Minako. "It's great to have a little sister. I just wish I had one 'cause we're all boys at home and they just get rowdy it drives me nuts. And Yoshino-san agreed that we could hold a group study, all of us, here at Megumi's so we can also tutor her some. We'll all get busy together!"

"It won't work. Mama said I must teach her to be strong. I must be on hand fulltime. How on earth will I do it? I don't know any other kids her age. And I can't just pretend to be her age and socialize with her. I just hate that! I'm not going back. But...I don't want to let Mama down."

Minako thought for a while, her brow furrowing, while Tomoe made some reflection of her own. Then, an idea dawned on her. She laughed and slapped Ushio's back. "Now, I get it! You know, Ushio, you were just being too hard on yourself.

"You don't have to feed her kidstuff all the time. Maybe it won't hurt to give her something advanced."

"What do you mean?"

"From now on, Mimi's part of our group. Right, Tomoe? Megumi? We'll take her on our shopping and she'll see what's it like to be in high school. What d'ya say, little one?"

The excitement on Mizuumi's face was evident. "We'll go shopping?"

"Yup! Sign up, sis!"

"That's a wonderful, idea, Minako," said Tomoe.

"All right!" clamoured Megumi. "I'll phone Uncle Tomoya so she can stay with us tonight. Tomoe and Minako can tutor the both of us and we'll sing together. Mizuumi will learn the latest hits off the chart! Without any language, of course."

Speaking of singing, just then Ushio thought she heard another tune in her head. It was bubbly, belonging to a grade schooler, except the one around was anything but. In age, at least. But she doesn't look it.

"Oba-san!" said Megumi. It was her Aunt Fuko.

The lady (or girl) stared straight at Mizuumi and for a while their eyes locked. _Oh no, _thought Ushio, _I've seen this before. Don't do it to Mimi, please! Not her!_

Too late.

Fuko clung to Mimi with squint eyes and in no time she was transported to the starfish realm.

"Eek!" said Minako, "what's happening to her?"

"I-It's nothing!" said Megumi. Auntie's just like that. It's probably related to her being hospitalized way back. It's harmless, though she could stay like this for about two or three hours."

"In that case," she said, "Let's go." She gently eased Mizuumi out of the dazed lady's grasp, and they all went inside, leaving her daydreaming at the fall of night.

* * *

It was already past eight, but everybody was still very much up and about. For one, the subjects were admittedly enough hard and took some time explaining, but Kouko made drinks and Yusuke pitched in often to explain some physics related to his job. He was a big help. The two grade schoolers took turns beings helped on their assignments by Tomoe, who was quite bright and fixed them up in no time so after a while they were doing basically nothing, messing around the sala, watching or playing games on TV.

The high schoolers were so absorbed in their study that they weren't able to keep track of the youngsters. Well, Megumi's fine, sleeping on the couch after a hard night's play, after all, it's their house, but Mizuumi...

Ushio excused herself to get to the comfort room.

After she finished relieving herself, she happened to pass by the balcony, where

_Oh my, what's Mimi doing with Fuko Onee-san?_

She sneaked up on them behind the wall. It seems they were doing some sort of photoshot.

"This way, Mimi-chan," said Fuko, posing as she lay on the folding arm chair. "Fuko's so gorgeous, isn't she? Now you try it."

Not having any chair, Mizuumi tried as best she could to copy Aunt Fuko's sexy pose, but ended up looking like she's doing a badly-done stretch exercise.

"Fuko's impressed! Fuko says you're beautiful and lovely!"

_If this keeps up, Mimi might catch a cold! Goodness knows what could happen with that body of hers._

"Hey, Onee-san," she said, emerging from the wall, "It's late now. I think we should let her rest."

She suddenly found herself flung onto the seat. Next thing she knew, she was laid out by Fuko on the chair, trying to make her do the same pose. "Onee-san! Cut it out!"

"See, Mimi? Onee-chan's a good model. Onee-chan's cute to begin with, so I believe you will be inspired to be like her."

"Onee-san, what is this all about?"

"I'm trying to teach Mizuumi-chan to grow up."

"Grow up? How can you make her grow up? She's not even ten."

"Fuko heard you girls say you want her to grow up. So Fuko is teaching her because Fuko is mature enough."

It must be Minako saying something about giving Mimi something "advance", and about "shopping". What she really meant was exposing the girl to the outside world, not trying hard acting like showbiz. Nonetheless, she appreciated her Onee-san's intention. "You know, Fuko Onee-san, I believe I got a better idea. Come with me."

"No. Fuko has the best ideas because she is the most mature lady in the neighbourhood. Fuko will make Mizuumi-chan a lady, too."

"Before she can be a lady, she must be a girl first, don't you think?"

Fuko paused to consider what Ushio said, sucking on her finger, and then, she must have understood. "Uh-huh. A girl comes before a lady, right? But isn't Mizuumi-chan a girl already?"

"I don't think you can call someone a girl if you don't have any girly interests. Like... Like making bead necklaces. Or bracelets! That's it! Teach Mimi to make star decors!"

"Star... decors...?" As she mulled over the idea, she remembered the star shape, and the creature it resembled, her favorite life-form, and it promptly fired her up. "Ah! You're right, Shio-chan! We'll make starfish decors! Starfish! Starfish!" And she relapsed into her starfish dreaming.

Ushio smiled. Aunt Fuko may not be very useful oftentimes, but she was a sincere and friendly person nonetheless, reasonably nice to talk to whenever she's in the mood (as she remembered from her younger days) and she hated to see her go into trouble. Perhaps, pouring her attention on some project will while away her time, and who knows, those decors just might fit Mimi. Making Fuko useful and perhaps liked for her contributions, brightened her up.

* * *

Examination week came around, and, owing to the intensive study of last week, Ushio did somewhat better at the tests. At least her scores got higher, not the almost-dead passing marks, and there were no failures. It was achievement enough for her teachers to note in class, earning her some applause from her classmates.

With the remaining free time left before Dr. Ichinose returns, and since the three chums, Ushio, Tomoe, and Minako have roughly the same test times, they were able to eat together at lunch break. And yes, after school, they would go on a short trip to the clothes store with Mimi.

When they did arrive at Kyou-sensei's school, they found the teacher and their pal Megumi standing proudly around an elated Mizuumi, who was adorned with beautiful little star-shaped tidbits: a starry necklace, a bracelet on one arm, and tiny earrings.

"Her classmates were so amazed by her beads," the teacher beamed. "Everybody wanted to have them, but there were but a few to give away. She was an instant hit."

_At last, Mimi's learning to open up. Thanks a bunch, Aunt Fuko._

The Okazaki couple, of course, did not miss the change in their youngest child. The girl now actually babbled about her day at school, much to the delight of Nagisa. Tomoya couldn't have enough of asking her little girl questions about school, from which he only got positive answers. She even stayed up later than usual, showing off her beads and the hair band Tomoe got for her at the store. The couple was too satisfied anyway to be bothered by their coming home a little later than usual.

"But isn't it a burden to Kiyomasa-chan?" asked Tomoya.

"Uh, no," Ushio stammered. "She volunteered. And I think I'll get her something in return one of these days."

Still, the looks of her parents told the girl, "Good job, Ushio."

Warmed, and utterly thankful for everything that happened that day, Ushio finished her supper with gusto and went to bed early, dreaming happiness.

* * *

It was an entirely different matter the next day.

When the three visited her at lunch, Mizuumi was crying as Megumi held on to her, trying to comfort her. Kyou herself looked worried. How could her fortune turn around so quickly? But the reason was plain for everyone to see.

Minako was already about to laugh but Ushio barged an elbow into her tummy before it could break out.

"Onee-san must have gotten overboard this time," she sighed. Mizuumi's uniform was studded with large, colourful, and thus _visible _starfish badges. Her notebooks were patched all over with starfish stickers, and there were even tinier ones on her cheeks. Her classmates took to calling her "stargirl".

"Certainly," mused Ushio, "Mimi can't rely on stars all the time. We must find other interests for her."

"We're already shopping, right?" said Tomoe. "Maybe we just haven't been to the really large stores yet."

"No. We should branch out more. I think we should find other people who can teach her something else."

"My," said Kyou, "you're really putting yourselves out for her. She might end up knowing more than her classmates."

"Sensei, perhaps you know other people, like, from when you were in high school with papa? He mentioned some names that I couldn't remember."

"Well," she ruminated, "I have a handful, but they've moved out. Wait, I think I can call one to come over. Well, we're not exactly close, to be sure, but she does call me sometimes to check up on Hikarizaka High. Let's just hope she's not too busy."

"That's wonderful, Kyou-sensei! I'll be waiting for it." She then remembered something. "But you haven't visited Mama yet!"

"Oh, that." She laughed. "I always tend to forget. How could I? I'm such a bad friend. Don't worry, honey, we'll get to it as soon as I'm free."

* * *

With the return of Dr. Ichinose, Ushio's workload appeared to have tripled. It was as if her work had nursed a lingering hatred toward her for being out so long and was now paying her back. But she would have none of it. She was inspired by her determination to help Mizuumi that she looked forward to it everyday, giving her unusual energy. Kotomi, intellectual that she was, did not miss out on the change in her assistant, though it did not guarantee she would know everything accurately. Or does she?

"Hmmm... Ushio?"

"Yes, Madam?"

"Is somebody dating you now?"

_Out of the blue? What is this? _"Um, uh, why would I have any?"

"You look so up today. It's not ordinary that a freshman like you should keep to that kind of work for so long without remuneration. I was worried that perhaps you were looking for a date at your age and have found it."

She laughed nervously. "Come on, Doctor Ichinose. Just because I'm in high school..."

"It's _because _you're in high school. Ushio, everybody passes through that stage, and you are no exception. Feelings can get out of hand very quickly. I just hope, when that time comes, you will have your better judgment on hand to support you."

_But of course, Madam! Papa and Mama say the same thing. Wait, why are we even talking like this?_ She decided to startle the doctor with her own unrelated question to change the topic. "Um, doctor, when is your birthday?"

"What?" she blurted. It happened that the day was already not too far away, and coming. "What do you care about my birthday?"

"Huh? Uh..." she muttered, caught off guard by her own words. "Uh, I'd like to give you a present." _Oh my, what have I gotten myself into?_

"Do you have any idea what I prefer to be given on my natal day?"

Visions of sports cars, gold watches, and—satellites, perhaps?—danced in Ushio's mind. Her mother once mentioned having made a hand-drawn dango gift certificate herself for a friend because her violin was still under repair and could not be given on the day itself. _Maybe if I made a really large check for a grand piano plated with gold paper? _she wondered, hoping somehow the doctor would overlook the fakery.

"Before you ask any personal questions like that, you might want to consider knowing the person himself or herself first. Am I right, Ushio?"

Nervous laugh. "Of course, doctor. Ehehe."

"Though, if you're really interested, your father can give you a hint," she followed up, remembering how he spearheaded the same event of way back.

"Papa has a clue? Hmmm... Maybe you want Papa for your birthday?"

"What!" She found herself reacting somewhat hotter than she'd admit. "Why... why of course I would want to have a friend to be present on my special day. Don't you?"

"Well, maybe Papa can introduce you to some lovelife? You don't look like you have any, even after college."

"Ushio, you will excuse me?" she fumbled as she went to the comfort room. A little later she could hear flushing, but somehow she could tell the doctor was faking it.

_What's so wrong with talking love, Doctor Ichinose? You started it, after all._

* * *

That Saturday, Nagisa was at their apartment and she was apparently recovering from her spells of weakness, moving about the house with the chores and all, but Tomoya and Ushio was on hand to help her with a number of tasks, while Mizuumi concentrated on her watercolours for the junior art exhibit.

The sky was overcast, but a high wind blew and there were no rumblings of threatening rain so Nagisa spread the wet blanket across the line with Ushio's help. Ushio loved the fresh, cool weather and her mother was glad to see her revel in it.

"Ushio, I think we have done enough work for today. "Let's settle down so I can make you lunch."

"Nuh-uh," she smiled. "Papa already set the table. You go on first to your throne, Your Highness," she said with a bow.

Her mother only smiled. She reached out to touch a strand of hair. "You got a split end, dear." She pulled it off, with only a tiny yelp from the girl, before letting it blow away in the wind.

However, the comment made the girl a bit downcast.

"Ma, are you saying my hair's not good? What guy will like me if I had split ends?"

"I was only saying what I see, Ushio. It must be because your hair's cut. I think it's better if you kept your hair long. Anyway, don't worry, admirers come without your asking it."

"I should like to do her hair, then," added a voice from behind.

Mother and child turned to see another mother and child pair, also of about the same ages as they. The woman had long, silvery hair, flowing like a banner in the moderate gale and with her is a similarly looking son.

Nagisa gave a bright, warm expression to greet them. "Oh, goodness! How wonderful of you to come. It's been a long time, Tomoyo."


	4. Kind Stranger

The table was steaming with the kitchen delights Tomoya and Ushio prepared. The father was not a good cook, but his daughter's feminine touch softened the over-sharp flavours somewhat. The pair tends to cook a lot more than Nagisa, and it seemed that their being at the helm was in unwitting anticipation of the visitors that day.

"We're sorry to have come over at lunch. We planned to drop by late in the morning, but the plane was right on schedule, and there was that accident at the junction going here," explained Tomoyo.

"It's OK," smiled Nagisa. "You come here only once in a thousand years. I believe you should stay with us for some days."

"Oh no," she chuckled. "You're too kind, Nagisa. But I will be lingering in this city alright. Kyou phoned me and asked if I could come and I thought, hmmm, pretty excuse taking a vacation. The station's wearing me down already and Tenshi here wants some fresh air, too."

"Indeed?" said Nagisa. Turning to Ushio, "You must have asked your sensei to call her. What a good idea, dear."

"Uh, um," she stammered, "it's nothing." She was made more than a tad uncomfortable by the presence of another male, and one her age, in her own home.

"Kyou said your Mizuumi needed some coaching from me. Well," she said looking endearingly at the girl, "I'll always have that soft spot for kids. Especially the cute ones." She giggled. "Maybe I should have been in Kyou's job, instead."

"That's wonderful to hear," gushed Nagisa. "I'm sure my little girl will learn a lot from you."

"Tomoya," said Tomoyo, "You don't mind if I carry Mizuumi around some? Like to the bookstores or banks or such?"

"Why should I worry?" he said. "I know she will be safe with you even if you take her to the grubbiest alley."

Tomoyo laughed from the reference. He still remembers her as ruler of the streets.

"Still," she said, "I'll be needing Ushio from time to time as I know Mizuumi will be most comfortable with her very own sister." She stared lovingly at the little girl. "Right, baby?"

"Umm! Shio-chan's the best!"

"Uh... well... sure..." said Ushio.

"Ushio," said Tomoya, "are you feeling well? Maybe you should go to your room for a while."

"I think so, papa," she replied. She apologized to Tomoyo. "I'm sorry to be out of your service for now, Madam. Maybe I can chat with you sometime before you return to Kyoto."

She waved a hand. "Oh no, it's alright. After all, it's Mizuumi I came here for first of all. And Tenshi will keep you company if you want to talk to someone your age."

_Wha—Hey, I'm trying to steer clear of him, OK?_

"Mom," mumbled Tenshi, "I came here to see my friends."

"Friends?" frowned Tomoyo. "Tenshi, people you meet online can't be real friends when you haven't even met them. And what if they only mean you harm? Don't tell me things like these don't happen."

"Mom, you're making a nitwit of me. Of course I'm careful about my buddies. I even checked their photos and all."

"They will only show you what they want to show you. If I were you, I'd look for some flesh-and-blood person whose family your mother knows well." She motioned to Ushio... "Like—" ...but was stopped when she saw that everybody else were just staring at them, at which she realized she and her son have had the floor for the last few minutes.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry." Nervous laugh. "Tenshi has a strong opinion, you know. It could do him well if he took up law."

This was the last straw for him. He wanted to be a photographer.

He stood up and bowed to the Okazakis. "Mr. Okazaki, Mrs. Okazaki, Mizuumi, I'm very sorry. Please excuse me for a while." When he got Tomoya's permission he filed out to the balcony where he took out his phone to contact his chatmates.

_Hey there! You did not acknowledge my existence! You snob!_

* * *

"So is he cute?" asked Tomoe as the two of them awaited their turn in line to the buffet.

"Not a bit," frowned Ushio. "He's got that split chin there. Looked so odd. And I definitely won't fall for someone who feels like a superstar."

"Oh, Ushio, you shouldn't judge somebody like that especially when you only just met. I don't suppose you've even talked—"

"Blame him."

"Still, just because somebody mistreated you one time doesn't mean he's such a bad character, don't you think? Give him a chance, Shio-chan."

"Wait a sec," she said as she purchased a float and her favorite anpan to go with her rolls. "It's you who are interested in him and now you're asking me to give him a chance."

"N-No, I mean, as a friend. A friend. Don't you think it's exciting to know someone new?"

"And why are you even excited? You haven't even seen him, like I did. I thought you said you shouldn't judge somebody so easily. You're doing the same, only in reverse."

"Say," she said as she bought her ice cream in a bowl, what with her pack lunch back at the table, "I hardly thought of that. Guess the both of us should poke around a little more. That still means you must give him a chance."

"I don't know, Moe," she said plaintively as they turned to go to their seats.

They had to finish everything in a hurry so Ushio would be back at Dr. Ichinose's on time.

* * *

Kyou finally found time to visit Nagisa at the apartment. She did not want to bother her old friend with the cooking so she brought home, along with Ushio and Mizuumi, a packed chicken meal everybody could share.

"You look a bit thinner than when I last saw you," said Kyou in a concerned voice. "Are you even eating well?"

"No, no, I'm fine. You know I have poor health all along."

"But you sure look different now... Nagisa, I'm really scared for you. I can't forget those times when you were giving birth." _I should say you've gotten far worse ever since you had children. _"Honey, maybe it's about time you got a ligation."

She smiled weakly. "No need. Tomoya and I do not plan on having any more children. My Ushio and Mizuumi are quite enough comfort for me."

Kyou sighed in relief. At the corner of her eye, however, she spotted Ushio looking downcast, staring into her meal. _Oh, dear, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be worrying you now, should I?_

To dispel the gloom she laughed out loud and changed the subject. "But Mizuumi's looking lovelier with each passing day. She's way cuter than her tomboy Onee-chan here."

Ushio snapped up. "What? I'm no tomboy!" She stuffed more chicken into her mouth and washed it all down with the pineapple drink. "At least I don't throw dictionaries and stuff!"

She laughed even louder. At least she's out of her melancholy now.

"By the way, Mizuumi's educational trip is coming up," she informed Nagisa. "It's not really very far. Half of it is a mountain hike to see the different kinds of trees and flowers and the rest of the day will be a picnic. I can arrange for Tomoyo to take Mizuumi out of the other half so she can give her a tour of her own."

"Please do," said Nagisa. "I want my daughter to know her parents' friends more."

"If that's what you like, after the trip Tomoyo can take her home. If it's alright with you, you can let Mimi sleep there as well. And lastly, you could let Ushio stay overnight with her too so she can keep her company."

Ushio was in the middle of chewing a nugget, but she suddenly choked.

"Ushio dear, are you alright?" asked Nagisa assisting her child.

She drank some more and coughed the remaining bit down. "Kyou-sensei," she spoke up, "you don't mean to say I'm sleeping there, too?"

"Why of course, sleepyhead!"

"So that means I will also..."

"Yup! Because the next day's a school day."

She looked broken. "Big NO! I'm not going sleep, bathe, and dress in the same house with that creepy son of Tomoyo-san's!"

"Don't worry, he isn't the only man in the house. Takafumi's there..."

"WHAT! Mama, you're not going to let me go there, are you? If I was a mother I will never let my teenage daughter sleep in another house with two total _men _strangers. Don't you, Mama?"

"But I thought you wanted guys to see you so they can admire your hair."

_You too?_

Just then Tomoya arrived from his overtime shift. Mizuumi ran to her father and he carried her. Tomoya and Kyou greeted each other.

"Papa," begged Ushio standing, not minding any introductions, "Kyou-sensei's making me sleep at Tomoyo-san's! This is outrageous! Papa, you won't let me, right? Please!"

"Who's at Tomoyo's house?" he asked Kyou.

"Oh, the usual. The same people."

He pondered for a while. His puzzled and serious look, seemingly trying to recall names he could not, sent a sigh of relief through Ushio.

"Oh, I remember. Takafumi and Tomo." He smiled at his daughter. "They're nice people, Ushio. I won't mind letting you sleep at their house. Tit for tat, really. Did you know they actually lived here once in the past? Uncle Takafumi's even put up a computer."

Ushio sank back to her seat. All is lost now.

"What's the matter, Shio-chan?" teased Kyou. "You're not disdaining people whom your own father trusts, are you?"

"Shio-chan, you will sleep with me at auntie's, right? Shio-chan..."

"Ushio," said Nagisa, holding her hand, "please do it for your own sister. Don't you love her, dear?"

"Shio-chan..." begged Mizuumi.

The ultimate bread-and-jam combination was, as usual, too much for her. But she still tried to eke out at least a faint glimmer of hope. Her father. He's the head of the family. He didn't really _order_ her to go, only allowed. He might reconsider.

"Ushio," spoke Tomoya seriously. "Do not let your family down. All of us trust you."

Speaking of down, the girl, in despair, lay face down on the table, moaning, as Kyou laughed at her display of self-styled martyrdom.

* * *

Mizuumi was having the time of her life. Tomoyo spent those golden hours driving the little girl to the nearest interesting places.

"Tomoyo-san," chirped Mizuumi to Tomoyo, who was at the wheel, "are we going to the museum again?"

"Nah-ah. But I got loads of other places for you. We will go the planets and stars."

She instantly brightened up. "Really, Tomoyo-san?" She reached out to hug the lady.

"H-Hey, easy now," she chuckled. "I might not see the road, you know."

They toured the train station, a planetarium (where she was scared but later fascinated by the ride to the planets and stars), a small gallery for Japanese art, and even a radio station. Everywhere, the staff let them in freely, as Sakagami Tomoyo was already a nationally-known figure among professionals, co-hosting a radio health show, among other things.

As they were leaving the station, they were assailed by a handful of employees.

"She's the weather girl, right?" asked one.

As soon as the word spread round some more people came to see them, including the guards.

"Sakagami-san, can I have your autograph?"

"Sakagami, I always watch your segment. You're so hot!"

"Is she your daughter, Sakagami-san?" sombebody said regarding Mizuumi.

"Oh no," she said, laughing amusingly at her fans. "She's Mimi, my best friend's kid. But, hey, you may want to get her autograph as well!"

"Hello, little Mimi," cooed a lady staff. "How old are you?"

"Umm," said Mizuumi, showing seven fingers of her hand.

"And little Mimi already comfortable with strangers!" she gushed. "Can you write your name here?"

Everybody got both of their autographs, and a little girl's kiss to boot.

* * *

Nobody could illustrate the expression on Ushio's face as she set out to the Sakagami residence that evening with a bag of about three changes of clothes with two uniforms and toiletries and stuff.

Nagisa tied a little ribbon on her daughter's hair as she pouted. She then proceeded to kiss her daughter on both cheeks, much to the high schooler's consternation. "Ma, I'm not Mimi! Cut that out!"

"Ushio, your hair looks better that way," commented Tomoya. "A ribbon on that short hair reminds me of your kindergarten days."

_Of all things! Ugh!_

"Of course," seconded Nagisa. "This was the same ribbon you wore when you turned eleven. Isn't it cute? And it has a dango in the middle."

"Ma, I like dangoes, but not on my hair!"

"Shall I tie you a bigger ribbon, perhaps?" smirked Tomoya.

This ended all argument so Ushio dutifully bade farewell with a short kiss to her parents, but she could not keep her resentment down. _I'll persuade Mizuumi to go home early with me and I'll just tell Ma and Pa she wanted it. _After she got into the taxi she pulled the ribbon out and tied it around her arm instead, with the little dango décor tinkling along.

She arrived at the Sakagamis' much earlier than she had hoped to. The lights are out. With nobody inside, she got a neat excuse not to come in. For a while she wondered if perhaps there was a nearby place—anywhere—that she can hang out on, an arcade, a store, a park, just to delay her arriving at the detested place. But there don't seem to be anywhere.

She walked for some time until she found a convenience store. It was better than out in the open. There were seats for customers dining in on ordered snacks so she got an extra-large float just for the excuse to stay. She wanted to hold on for at least an hour, but the dessert was consumed rather quickly and she then wondered what else to buy just to extend her time.

A customer sat down next to her with armloads of fresh produce he got from the grocer earlier that afternoon. He laid down his load just under the table and started to eat the cup noodles he got.

After a while, the girl grew restless. With her limited pocket money meant to last until the end of next day, she can't just stay there indefinitely. She stood up. But as soon as she did, she tripped a bag of produce, spilling oranges and stuff all over the floor. The man got up and picked everything one by one. Ushio, embarrassed, was about to lend a hand but was restrained politely. "It's OK." In no time, all were back in the bag and then he proceeded to quickly finish his meal and gather all four bags in his arms before going out.

Suddenly, the girl had an idea. Now she could buy more time.

"Sir!" she called out to him. He looked back at her in surprise. "I-I'm sorry. It must be tough on you to carry all that and yet I almost ruined it, without even helping you."

"Don't worry about me," he smiled. "I live not too far from here, anyway. I'll just fetch a cab if it's too much."

"No. If you live nearby, and you can find someone to carry these for you, you can save money by just walking home."

He laughed softly. _What a cute voice he got. _"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I'm older than you and you're a girl."

"Forget about the old chivalry stuff. We're in the modern age now, aren't we? Men and women are supposed to treat each other as equals. Remember the feminist movement of the sixties?" _For a change, I'm finding some use for those long-winded lectures in class. _"So please, mister, allow me to do the favor."

He laughed louder now. "I didn't know you have a thing for women's rights. Well, then, I'll let you have two and I'll carry two. Is that equal enough for you?"

She returned his laughter. "You're the most equal person I ever knew," she flattered him.

As they walked down the street in the evening cool, they found time for a chat. "You mean someone's coming over to your place?" asked Ushio.

"Yes. We intend to have a welcome party."

"Wow, that's great!" she said. "I really feel like sitting to a nice dinner party right now," she joked. "Of course," she added, lest she turn out to be rude, "at my place."

"So where are you staying?"

"Oh, I don't really live there. I'm just looking after my kid sister. She's the real deal there. I really just want to stay home."

"The owner of the house must be looking for you, then. It's already dark, you know."

She laughed nervously. "No problem! They won't mind me. As I said, I'm not the real deal there, so there's no need for me to hurry back."

As they turned down the lane, a familiar sight caught Ushio's eyes. Hey, that's… Aunt Tomoyo's house! _Gotta hide behind the man so nobody inside spots me…_

_Hey, mister, where are you going?_

"We're here," smiled the man. "I guess you can go back now. Thanks for the help." He saw a change coming over the girl. "Umm, what's wrong?"

"You…you live _there?_" she fumbled, paling.

"Yes," he said, mystified. "Is anything the matter?"

"Ah… well… "

"Maybe we're too far away now, eh? Lost your way home? I think I can help you a bit as I know the ropes of this neighborhood. Our guest might not be arriving yet, anyway."

_Well, how do I explain this…?_

"Takafumi," called a voice. The two turned to see a silvery-haired woman carrying bags of goodies and holding a little girl. The girl ran to Ushio and clung to her. "Shio-chan, I knew you'd come for me!"

But she did not mind her, as her eyes were fixed, unbelieving, at the woman.

"Ushio," said Tomoyo with concern, "are you alright? Takafumi, have you taken care of her? Why is she like this?"

"I was just in from the grocer. She said she was visiting someone and she must have forgotten the way back to their place when she helped me carry these. It was her idea."

"Bro, that girl's place is with us! That's our guest."

Takafumi's mouth hung. "What!" He immediately dropped his bags and lifted hers out of her hold. "I'm so sorry! I could make a hundred women carry my bags, but not one guest! Please come in. You didn't even tell me!"

"What's that racket?" called another voice. Tenshi just arrived wearing a headset from which music blared so loudly the others could actually tell what song was playing.

"Tenshi!" said Tomoyo. "You're wearing those earbombs of yours again? I say you'll have a hearing aid before you reach forty."

"Here we are again, mom," he grumbled.

"Instead of messing around with that, why don't you help prepare the table? Our visitor must be hungry now."

He gave Ushio a sideways look. The girl, in turn, gaped at him. _And we just had to actually see each other again? _Now the tension was too much for her. She ran over to Tomoyo and whispered, much to her embarrassment,

"Auntie, I'm sorry to ask this so soon, but can I get to the comfort room?"

* * *

Akio had just come in from a hard day's play with the neighborhood kids. He was in his bragging best, and he swung the bat around arrogantly as he entered Furukawa Bread.

"Akio!" reprimanded Sanae. "You might break something. Calm down, will you?"

"What can you say, Sanae? At this age, I'm still the greatest baseball player in Hikarizaka." Loud belching laugh. "No one can stand up to the mighty Furukawa, the Babe Ruth of the baking world, Ahahaha!"

"Can't you just hush now? Nagisa is asleep."

"Eh? My daughter is here?"

"The children are at Tomoyo-san's so Tomoya-kun thought to escort Nagisa here so she can rest with us while they're away."

"Tomoyo's here? Humph! I should like to have a match with her."

"Akio, Tomoyo-san's busy with Mizuumi. She can't fool around with you now."

"Babysitting? What a disgrace for a dashing young woman like her. Anyway, can I have some dinner now? I'm just famished."

Sanae heard a moan from the room. "Nagisa," she said, hurrying back into the room.

Akio was frustrated. He decided to look around and see if anything edible could be had on the shelves. He saw some nondescript pudding near the counter. He went to it and read the label. "Bean bread?" he said. Well, it didn't sound fancy, or looked fancy even. Maybe Sanae's baking has finally come to its senses.

He picked up one and inspected it. He could not see any beans. Filling? He tentatively smelled and licked it, and tasted nothing unusual, just the ordinary pudding flavor. Well, it's certainly better than any she came up with lately, he thought.

As he was about to bite it, something burrowed out of the bread. A bean. A dog-faced bean! _Is this mutated from the leftover radioactivity in the rainbow bread?_

The bean started to talk.

"Konnbanwa."

"Uh…," he mumbled, "good evening."

"Did you know…?

"…that a chameleon, when frightened, becomes white?

"Ghostly white.

"And did you know? That a hippo's sweat is pink? And the inside of a kangaroo's pouch is smelly?"

He went pale, as if about to puke, and unconsciously put the bread back on the shelf. _Where have I seen this before? An educational ad? Is Sanae putting her teaching into her bread now?_

* * *

Author's notes: If you were somewhat confused by the ending of this chapter, it involves a certain merchandise franchise in Japan. It features TV shorts that substitute for commercials. Familiar? If you want to know what it is exactly, that can be your homework! ;D

Till next time!


	5. Encounter at Furukawa Bread

Dinner with the Sakagamis was a lighthearted affair…for Mizuumi. Tomoyo and Takafumi took turns talking to the girl about her adventures, and Mimi responded with far more excited words than she could fill with one sentence. The lady was so happy her task of broadening the child's horizons worked pretty well.

Ushio, in the meantime, was eating in a very uneasy silence, despite the fact that Tenshi completely ignored her as usual. His very presence was a nuisance. What she didn't realize at the moment was that she was also irked by Takafumi not talking to her as he did earlier, focused on her little sister. For a second she thought of breaking her ice, but she didn't want tip off Tomoyo's attention on her discomfort.

Mizuumi did it for her.

"Shio-chan, you know the planets, right? It's Mercury, Venus, Earth…"

"Huh? Oh yes!" she laughed, trying to appear her best. _Oh man, what am I doing laughing out of place? _"Um, there must be ten of them now, right?"

"Really, Shio-chan?" she said wide-eyed. "Wow! What's the tenth planet? Tell me!"

"Uh, well, I forgot!"

"Shio-chan, tell me!" she pouted.

Wanting to put the entire matter to rest, she counted off on her fingers. "Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, and…and…Pluto is not a planet anymore…"

"What?" gasped Mimi. "But Pluto was there! Auntie showed it to me! You're lying!"

"Mimi, we're not arguing in other people's houses, are we?"

Tomoyo just laughed this off. "Takafumi, will you enlighten our guests some?"

He smiled. That smile just sent a sudden chill through Ushio. "Beyond Neptune's orbit lie the Kuiper belt, and other places, with five individual objects, Ceres, Pluto, Haumea, Makemake and Eris, which are recognized to be large enough to have been rounded by their own gravity, and are thus termed dwarf planets. And you forgot to mention Saturn."

_Wow, he's so cool with the info._ "Well, that was neat," was all she could say.

"Ushio," Tomoyo said, I had the spare-room arranged for you and Mizuumi. You'll like it there. It has a big window that faces the breeze. Or if you like you could just close it and turn on the airconditioning or the heater. And there's a cable TV, too."

"You're so kind, Tomoyo-san. But Mimi sleeps early and I thought I could just go with her, too."

She smiled warmly. "You are two loving siblings, right Takafumi? Anyway, Ushio, if you want help with anything you can call Tenshi. His room is right next to yours."

"Huh...? No thanks… We can take care of ourselves. We don't want to be anymore a burden."

"Burden?" she chuckled. "This is only one night you're staying here and you think we'll be inconvenienced? I should be privileged, actually, having the children of Tomoya and Nagisa right here with me. And don't mind Tenshi, it's been a long time since he had served any visitors."

"Yeah, the usual bellboy…" he muttered.

"Tenshi, I don't want you having that attitude of yours in front of our guests. And since when have you spoken up whenever we have visitors?"

_So I'm getting special treatment, huh? Fine._

Ushio stood up. "I'm full now, Tomoyo-san. I think I should put Mimi in bed. Must have been a hard day on her."

"You're right. But come down when you feel like, OK? I'll just have a word with my boy. He isn't really like this, you know."

She did not venture any further comment as she took her little sister's hands and accompanied her upstairs.

* * *

At three-thirty in the morning, Mizuumi was still in a deep sleep, but Ushio was already up, having slept much earlier than usual. And she meant to get up at this hour. She took all of her toiletries and undergarments, and marched to the bathroom. She is _not _letting herself being seen by that Tenshi-guy going in and out of the bath.

As she passed by his room, she satisfied herself that the lights were out. _You're a dreadful sleeper. _She tiptoed noiselessly downstairs and found the bathroom, fingering as few lights as possible. Those she did turn on, she switched off as soon as another one was lit, leaving no telltale traces. Finally, she reached the bath, and as soon as she turned on the lights inside she rushed to finish off those outside.

She had to take care not to spend too much time inside. What made her bath exceptionally long was the facial ritual Tomoe recommended so she can "keep looking fresh for 24 hours." Skipping that. She's also showering instead of dipping in the tub.

As she bathed she couldn't help but remember what she and Minako had talked about that day when she told her about one of her brothers.

"I can't let that happen, girl!" she protested, almost sobbing. "Arata's not a dog. I can't let Pa and Ma take him to the facility."

"But you yourself said he's hyperactive and breaks things."

"I don't care if he brings the house down," she retorted. She started to cry. "I can't forget how he looks whenever he sees the syringe. All that 'medication' the doctor got, and my folks just fell for that! How could they unless they see him as no more than an animal? I just know there will be more needles at the hospital. I just can't let him go through all that." And she broke down.

Funny how she complained about her siblings being rough-and-tumble just the other day. She could hear the girl rebuking her for grumbling about Mizuumi when 'I got a far greater weight to bear.'

But she just dismissed it. A burden is still a burden. Or so she thought.

When she had finished, it's not even four-thirty. It's still delightfully dark. _Take that, bigshot! You think you'd get the luxury of seeing a girl from the bathroom firsthand?_ She proceeded to grope for the nearest switch to resume the painstaking routine. Her deft fingers found it, and she lit up.

"Ahhh—!" cried a voice in shock. Ushio herself let out a gasp of utter surprise. They stared at each other in the face, both getting red from embarrassment.

"W-What are you doing there!" stammered Tenshi, holding his own towel and grooming kit. It was the first time he spoke to her.

"You're sneaking on me, aren't you?" she blurted.

"Sneaking! You're actually saying I'm a stalker? You—"

"It's your word! How else would anyone think of you creeping in the dark like that!"

"Well, excuse me? Who was crawling down here in the first place? And you think you look good enough to be stalked on, with that _hair _of yours?"

She gritted her teeth. "And _you _think you're such a pretty boy to judge someone else's looks? Take a look in the mirror and your _split chin, _pal!"

"You know what you just did? Do you?" He spat. "I just thought I could escape being seen fresh out of the bathroom by a weird girl, so I came down at this hour to take my bath…and now it had to be _you_ in there?" He flung his towel aside in an arrogant flourish. "You ruined my whole day first thing in the morning! I'd never been so humiliated at any time in my life, let alone in _my own house!"_

Ushio clenched her fist. That was saying a lot. It was something she almost never did. She closed her eyes, her lips set in a stiff line. Her nostrils raced from the hot, rushing breath she forced through them.

Tenshi was disconcerted by the change, but he tried to hold his ground. Who is she, anyway? _Just because you're the daughter of Mom's friend. You think I'll kowtow to you simply because you curried Mom's favor? To tell you, miss, you're one of the things that set me apart from her. _But for some reason he still could not dismiss his agitation. _Well? What are you standing there for? Speak up!_

When she did, there was venom in her low voice.

"I never wanted to be here. Take your house with you."

She tried to stay herself as she trod slowly past him, but broke into a run upstairs. He for his part did not bother to even look at her. He was trying to sort himself out. Not only was he humiliated in his own abode, but there was something else he never thought he would feel in his own residence.

Feeling guilty in his own turf.

He tried to explain it away to himself as something else entirely. After all, he had offended quite a handful of people before, not to mention his own mother. But it was clear to him that there were different shades of offense. Though it was easy enough to annoy a stranger, it was virtually unheard of to hurt one.

* * *

Tomoyo and Mizuumi were befuddled that Ushio did not join them for breakfast. Tenshi was not there, either. That was understandable enough as he was on a break and could get up as late as he wants to. When the girl did show up, however, she was all dressed up for school and hunkered down directly to the table, eating silently, adding to their puzzlement.

"Ushio," asked Tomoyo, "did you stay up late last night? Your eyes look red."

"Uh… yes. I took a bath early so I won't cause any commotion."

"You didn't have to do that, dear. Everybody here welcomes activity in the house. And since you're our guest, you are free to cause commotion like everyone else. Feel at home."

She smiled bitterly at this reverse echo of her son's words. "Mizuumi," she said, "hurry up so we could get back at Kyou-sensei's. It's almost six."

"No need, dear," said Tomoyo. "I will drive the both of you to your schools, and I will pick you up as well going home. If Tenshi doesn't show up soon, we'll go on our own. Takafumi will pack up your other things shortly."

Ushio tried to hide her smirk. If that Tenshi isn't coming, she hoped she would never see him ever again after that.

* * *

Akio stood out at the front of Furukawa Bread, feeling the heat of the day as he wiped his brow. Talk about climate change. _It was never this hot back in my day._ It was already lunchtime but he somehow wasn't able to work up his appetite. Must be that nightmare-bean pudding. He was half-afraid Sanae had put in the same on all the food. Nah, he thought, trying to reassure himself. Sanae's bad only with the bread.

"Akio," said Sanae. "Would you mind buying some vitamins for Nagisa? She's better now, but I want to make sure."

"Is he getting around now?"

"Yes. She looks perfectly normal today. But I don't want to let her home just yet with Tomoya and the children away."

He sighed. "Sometimes, Sanae, I just wonder why he doesn't just quit that job of his and take over this place. Goodness knows this bakery needs two expert bakers rather than just one."

"What? Aren't we two already?" The hurt crept into her eyes. "Are you saying…?"

"What? Heck, no! I mean you need an assistant. Right?"

"Why should I need a helper? Don't I bake good enough bread myself?"

"Otou-san, Oka-san," interrupted Nagisa. Her complexion has a healthy pinkish tint. "Come inside. It's hot."

"Of course, Nagisa dear," said Akio. "Shouldn't you be resting in the sala? We'll get lunch shortly."

"I've already made lunch, Otou-san. Come on, let's eat."

"Nagisa," said Sanae, holding her by the shoulders, "I'll call Shio- and Mimi-chan to come here after school so they can help you home."

"Oh, Mama," she laughed. "I can take good care of myself. You just watch me. As soon as the day cools down, Papa and I will have a baseball match. Isn't that fine, Otou-san?"

He grinned. "Heheh. Never said a better word. Step right up. I just hope you have improved your pitching."

Just then a Hikarizaka student ran up to the bakery. He stopped there, panting and sweating profusely. When he came to, he grabbed Akio by his apron and pleaded.

"Akio-san, save me! They're coming after me."

He gaped at him. "W-Wait a minute. We're not close, are we? How did you know me?"

"Ushio-chan said she also lives at Furukawa Bread," he gasped. He paused to recover his breath. "You're her grampa, right? Please!"

The two women were appalled and perplexed. This was no time, however, to ask questions, so they took him into the house. Akio stayed outside to see who exactly was pursuing the lad. Soon enough, a group of three appeared on the road. Gangsters. They were in civilian clothes, but he could not mistake the signature tattoos, not to mention one of them had a black motorcyclist jacket donned.

They found him. "Say, did you see a Hikarizaka boy come this way?"

"Hey," he retorted, "why are you involving me in your petty fights? Go on and let me mind my own business!"

They sneered at him, but the jacketed leader nudged them on. They didn't want additional trouble to distract them from the pursuit. They ran down the road and disappeared at the far end of the park.

He went inside and found the boy being wiped and rubbed by Sanae and Nagisa to ease his tension. Akio was aghast to find the ladies of the house lavishing such attention on a male other than him in his own house. He took the student by the collar and said, "Hey, pal, if you know what's good for you, get out this place on the dot. You'll have me in a brawl before I know it!"

"No! Please! Just this once. I never thought they would find out. My place is way too far and my folks are not home. This is the only place I can count on."

"If you keep yakking at me like that, I will hand you over myself to that gang. And what did they find out? Are you making me an accomplice to your crime? Bug off. Now!"

"Otou-san, it's not right for us to turn him out like that when he's in danger. Let him rest, and then he will explain everything to us."

He spat. "You be thankful my beloved daughter is here or I'd have thrown you bodily out of here." He dropped him.

The student dusted himself and bowed low to Nagisa. "I'm eternally grateful to you Ma'am. So you're Ushio's mother. I'm Hirano Shinichiro. I'm so glad to meet you." She saw Sanae. "And you must be Ushio's aunt. Konnichiwa, Oba-san."

"Hey, don't call my wife Oba-san! Can't you see her looks? You should call her Sanae-chan!"

"Eh?" He was stunned. She's Ushio's _grandmother? _He must say, Akio's right. He might have well mistaken the woman for Ushio's big sister. "My apologies, Madam Sanae-chan!"

"What?" flared Akio. "How dare you address her with a –chan? Are you best friends? Do you even have a relationship!"

"You said it yourself!" he shot back. Then he grasped his head in despair. "I don't care! Just hide me! I promise I'll be out of here by four."

"No need Shinichiro-kun," reassured Nagisa. "My Ushio will arrive here after school, and you can stay here for dinner. After that maybe the two of you can elaborate on what's happening."

He was speechless. What with the last time he involved her in his doings, she must have been disciplined already. He knew he left her to the irate teacher's mercy. How could she possibly treat him as soon as they meet? He was sure to himself the girl will beat him up before even the gang does. And Nagisa-san. How else would a mother possibly react when she finds out what he did to her very own child?

He remembered in biology class how a mother of every species violently defends its brood. Even a dog or cat is sure to bite anyone who comes near its litter. An eagle will tear away at anything that threatens its nest. A grizzly bear mauls down anything that hurts its cub. And Ushio's Mom? He could just imagine her strangling the life out of him. Not to mention the girl has a father to boot.

And when the woman's own parents see how upset he made her… It looks like Nichi-bashers will be having a field day today.

* * *

Ushio washed her face silly several times in the washroom to erase all evidence of her crying this morning. She was determined she won't cry just for some guy. Besides, she does not want anyone else to notice, not her friends, who were good at ferreting out things from her, and especially Dr. Ichinose, who was obviously better at it, and might be in the mood again to do so.

"You're so fortunate, Ushio," said Tomoe as they walked down the hallway on her way to Dr. Ichinose. "You got a columnist for an acquaintance." She sighed dreamily. "If only I could be in your place. She just might recommend me for a job at a publishing house."

"You still want to be a writer? Don't you know not many get well-paid for that?"

"You may be right, but at least I want to land a career close to my heart's desire. Plus, there's a better chance my works will get known nationally." She squealed. "Oh, isn't that delightful?"

"You got a point somehow. More power on your dream, then." _Hmmm. __It's odd that only the two of us should be talking about after high school. _"By the way, have you seen Minako today, Tomoe?"

She looked stricken. "No. Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"She's at the hospital to take care of his brother." She looked downcast for a while.

"Why, Moe? Anything wrong?"

She paused further to consider her words. "Actually she's got a rough time there. She said she won't come to school while he's not returned home."

Ushio's face fell. "How long do you think she's staying there?"

Tomoe looked out the window to the juniors holding a calisthenics class on the grounds below. It was her way of saying, "I have no idea."

* * *

As soon as the sun started to set, while the women of the house were at rest, Nichi silently filed out to the front door, not even minding to bid farewell. As he pushed the door open

"Where do you think you're going?" said Akio menacingly.

He was shocked. "Ah, thank you for the meal. It was great." Nervous laugh.

"My Nagisa said you're staying for dinner, so you're staying for dinner!" he said grabbing his neck by the arm. He took a rainbow bread from the shelf. "Eat this for starters! Feel the rainbow!"

They struggled for a while and were only interrupted by a threesome that entered the bakery. "Oh," said Akio. "Customers. Welcome. We were just having wrestling practice."

The three gangsters stared menacingly at them. Nichi actually paled in fright and Akio stiffened just a bit as he remembered who the "customers" were.

"You lied to us," one hissed.

"I did not," Akio replied with a smirk. "I only told you I have no business with gangsters like you, haven't I?

He spat. "You just poked your toe into our territory with your harboring that Nichi!"

He shoved the boy in front. "He's yours!"

"You think you'll pull yourself off of us just by tossing him back?" he shouted. "You will also pay!"

"Well then," he said flinging Nichi aside, "I challenge you to a man-to-man fight. A manly duel! What do you say?"

The lead gangster turned to his fellows and they laughed this off. "Old man sure thinks he can pull a good joke at his age, much less a good punch!" They kept laughing with those threatening hyena-like cackles until the lead man got floored with a good whack from Akio's fist.

"Phew! Youngsters sure don't know how to respect their betters these days."

He got up, gnashing teeth, and snarling. He launched a punch of his own, but was stopped short by Akio's open hand.

"Heh! No different from catching a pitch. Can't you do better than that?"

They ended up wrestling each other past the door and out to the street. The other gangsters went out and cheered their ringleader on. The two boxed for a full half-hour. The noise disturbed the women, and Sanae and Nagisa appeared at the doorway. They were appalled by what they saw. "Otou-san!" cried Nagisa. "Akio!" screamed Sanae.

Finally Akio lodged a fist deep into the lead man's belly, making him double over coughing. Akio, himself panting heavily and patched with a handful of bruises, was now at the end of his tether. The gangster's right in a sense. He might have retained his striking force despite the years, but not his stamina. His vision started to blur as the other gangsters bristled with alarm.

"He's got Kenichi!"

"Get him!"

The two others took hold of Akio's arms as the women watched on in horror. The lead slowly got up, still up to the fight.

"You… old…" he growled. He cracked his knuckles as he prepared to deliver his hardest blow. "Eat this!" he yelled as he charged.

Plak!

The guy couldn't believe it. He was landing on his face before Akio after receiving a powerful blow at the back. The others, in shock, gaped and whined at the same time.

"Tomoya-kun!" cried Nagisa.

"You cheat!" threatened one of Akio's holders. "Backstabber!"

"I'm no more treacherous than you holding down an old man. Fight _me!"_

They responded in kind. Tomoya, however, was more than able to hold his ground against two. Seeing that his pals were at the losing end, he set out to take hold of Nagisa. Sanae took a tray from inside and whacked him, but he just shook it off and shoved the woman back inside, and she landed just in front of a much frightened Nichi. In the meantime, the lead tried to pull Nagisa into his grasp as the lady struggled.

Just then, he was knocked to the ground by a girl ramming herself at full force against him.

"Ushio-chan!" said Nagisa.

"You will _not_ hurt my Mama!" she hissed.

"Ushio!" managed Tomoya as one gangster's arm coiled around his neck while the other held on to his legs, himself struggling to break the stranglehold with both arms. "Run away…"

"Papa!" she cried in shock. In the intervening moment when she was afraid for her father, the lead got up and grasped her. "Papa!"

"Ushio…" he said, about to pass out.

Through all this, Nichi sat paralyzed by fear, but now, when he saw how many people were hurt by his misdeeds, a resolve sprung up in him. He doffed his uniform and went out to attack the man who got Ushio, hitting him in the face and allowing her to break free.

"Nichi!" she said astounded. "Didn't know you can stand up for once."

"I gathered your folks will all have a beatfest on me once they get wind of how I got you into a bind, so I thought I might as well start getting used to it."

The man got up. Now he's really furious. He got a knife out of his pocket.

"Ushio," gasped Nagisa. She was starting to faint. Ushio was completely disoriented. In front was a guy with a knife, behind him Akki lay prostate on the ground, and behind her, her mother was passing out, not to say anything of her beleaguered father. What should she do first?

It was solved for her quickly. The lead found himself smashed, for the last time, by an incoming Tenshi, letting go of the knife. The boy took it and pointed it himself at the guy.

Realizing defeat, he finally covered his face in his hands and moaned in a gesture of surrender.

But the fight itself is not over. The gangster at Tomoya's legs let go and rushed at Tenshi wielding a chain…

Pow!

…only to be kicked ten yards into thin air by a beautiful silvery-haired woman who fights with stylistic grace. She swept her gorgeous long mane to the back of her head as everybody gazed in wonder. After a while, she saw her son and was shocked to find him holding a deadly weapon. "Tenshi!"

"Mom!" cried Tenshi in dismay. "You just robbed me of a fight!"

"Tenshi, put it down! Now!"

He grudgingly complied, throwing the knife straight to the ground where it stuck.

The one guy remaining, frightened, let go of Tomoya and fled the scene. The man coughed mightily to right his breathing.

"Ushio," breathed Nagisa, taking her daughter into her arms and kissing her. "You're safe," she sobbed.

"Tenshi!" hissed Tomoyo, taking his son's arm and pulling him. "You'll get killed or jailed!" she nagged. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I know the real reason you're saying this," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" She tightened her grip and threatened to twist his arm. "Are we going to fight over it again?"

"Mama?" said a little voice behind them. Mizuumi was crying, not completely understanding what exactly happened but seeing everybody upset. She ran to where Nagisa and Ushio was and dived into her embrace. Nagisa couldn't have enough of hugging her two darlings.

Tomoya helped Akio up, and afterwards they both apprehended the two beaten gangsters. Now that the danger is past, they could now turn their attention to the boy who now gazed apprehensively at everybody else, knowing his time has come.


	6. Tea in the Upper Library

Nichi felt for his pulse under the table as everybody sat around staring at him. He wanted to at least appear calm but his trembling hand showed otherwise. Besides, he was sweating, and in defiance of his trying to keep a straight face a particularly large bead rolled down his forehead to the bridge of his nose. He wiped it off with his handkerchief but in doing so showed the shaking of his hand to everyone.

"Now, Nichi," said Ushio, "you were talking about a beatfest." She smiled in a half-sneer. _"Why_ would you think you'll get a beating, dear old buddy, when the gang's already lost? Maybe _we_ should be the doing the favor, perhaps?"

"N-No," he fumbled. "Of course not. I was worrying about my folks."

"Oh? Well, either way, I guess your parents will end up knowing of your pranks, so you _will _get beaten anyway. So what are you worried about now?"

"Hey, I'm not worried, OK? How can you even prove that it's me? Nobody will accept your testimony now."

The beaten lead man spoke up. "We will witness to that! I'll get the whole gang before the school and the police and we'll even sign, all of us! Nobody will then blame us for everything that's happened in Hikarizaka."

"Then again," mused Tomoyo, "we must face it. Nobody there will listen readily to you boys. It's a Section A versus a group of delinquents. Especially when you got no proof of his doings."

"Y-Yeah," seconded Nichi, finding new hope. "Nobody here can blame me without any evidence. Not Ushio, not them, nor anyone."

"Why you!" he flared. "Isn't the fact itself evidence? Just because we're gangsters!"

"I'm afraid it works that way," said Tomoyo. "Still, the corollary is that the school will believe something said by a reputed source. Like me. Being a radio personality and a columnist, I can throw weight in Nichi's favor… or against."

"You're not going to testify against me, are you?" Nichi shot back nervously.

"I just might," she said eyeing him menacingly, "seeing that you put the daughter of my good friend in trouble."

He paled. "No! You can't! Even if you're nationally-known, you could be tarnished for testifying falsely without proof!"

"Correct. But you know yourself whether I'll be testifying falsely or not, right, Hirano Shinichiro?"

Her saying his name in full unnerved him. Those may be the exact words that will appear on the school misbehavior records.

"As for evidence, we journalists have our way of finding out."

"For instance," added Ushio, "you may want to start with the motorcycle screwdriver. It's in Dr. Ichinose's custody. Even if we can't immediately prove it's yours, simply re-opening the question puts you at risk. Bye bye university if it pans out on the wrong side for you."

He gulped. The shaking of his hands was now strong enough to be plain to everyone. "OK, you win!" he shouted grasping his head in despair. "Beat me up now if you want." He whimpered pitiably. "Now I just wish I let the gang have me than getting here in the first place."

"But it's too late now, buddy," teased Ushio in a sarcastically low voice. "All of us here can choose to beat you, _and_ testify against you. Even Aunt Tomoyo alone can do both, right, Auntie?"

Tomoyo, on cue, reaches an open and outstretched palms-down hand towards Nichi. The student's eyes widened as the hand came closer... closer... closer... to his

_No! Please! Not what you did to that gangster!_

to his

_No! Don't strangle me! Mommy..._

to his

forehead.

Tomoyo's fingers lightly touched down. He did not trust this. What if it was a prelude to some killer move? He felt the fingers lift off. This is it. He knew it was coming...

He heard the air swoosh as the hand rushed straight back

_"Noooooo!"_

and pushed him lightly, tilting his head back.

"No!" he finished in tears with a pathetic supplication pose. "I promise I'll be good from now on! I'll never play pranks on anyone. I swear!"

"I'm not someone to swear to, silly. It's not my ideal to beat up children at that age. Though you must be responsible for what you did. It is not I you should answer to. I leave the decision on how to dispose of you to the one you caused the most trouble."

Nichi turned nervously to Ushio. He understood. It really had to redound to her. What could she be planning to do to him, then?

Everybody were looking at the two of them. All of them have those not-so-pleased looks. That was understandable, but they kept silent, obviously giving the floor to the girl.

"Nichi, dear old chap, I wonder what would happen to you considering that the owner of the motorcycle you nixed was not just someone the school board's in love with, as you said, but actually... er... how do I put it? A member of the school board itself?"

"Hah! You're lying!" he bluffed through his moist eyes. It couldn't be true, right? But who knows? Maybe she is exaggerating, after all. If what she said was right, however, he wouldn't even want to imagine that. He would be beyond hope, likely.

_Wait, did she just mention a Dr. Ichinose a while ago?_

Now he finally grasped the full import of what he did. He should have known from the start that a Tokyo-based visitor from America was really someone else entirely. As he realized, he dropped on his knees and shouted. "OK, I give up! I'm done for!" And he started to sob again.

Ushio yanked him to his feet. "That is not the right gesture in facing your problems. Look me in the eye." He did. " 'Cause I got something to tell you. We're having a deal."

"Huh?"

"You know, Dr. Ichinose laid a punishment on me that you were supposed to take. I believe it's only fair if I passed on the favor to you, don't you think?"

"Tell me what you want, anything!"

"Well then, come with me tomorrow at nine A.M. on the dot."

* * *

Doctor Ichinose was somewhat dumbstruck upon seeing a section-A student volunteering to work for her. It's not as if he's seeking more favors for his advancement, maybe?

As if reading her thoughts, Ushio said, "It is pure goodwill on his part that brought him here.

"He feels like he wants to spend his life on something far greater than himself alone, that he will live for a noble cause, beyond that what he can gain from material concerns!"

"Yes," replied Kotomi, unimpressed, "but why me?"

"Er... Well? You say it, Nichi!"

"Uh, because, Madam, you are the...living symbol of Hikarizaka High School's tradition of excellence. It is my utmost honor to be in the service of the finest alumna of this venerable institution."

_Funny that teenagers these days should look up to a professional achiever. Oh well, he's an A student... _"Well then, Ushio," she said uncertainly, "I'm glad you brought him here. Uh, did he...volunteer to you?"

"Yes," said the girl, trying to keep a straight face. "I told you it's his pure goodwill."

"Don't lie to me, Ushio. Frankly, I don't think someone in this world would volunteer out of the blue on his own out of 'pure goodwill'."

"Come on, Doctor. You're too cold about people. Just because you don't have a lovelife."

"Well maybe the both of you do! What else could explain that he volunteered to _you_ instead of giving me a letter? Every A-student should know that things start with formal correspondence."

They blushed from embarrassment. "We don't have any such thing in our minds!" they chorused. "How could you say that?"

Nichi, not taking it anymore, again fell on his fours and begged, "Please, Madam, accept my offer! I promise you I'll do my best. If you want a letter, I'll make one right here if you want."

Kotomi placed a palm on her forehead. It's that goofy gesture again. Do these people have a severe case of osteoporosis in their shins or something?

"Stand up, young man! Sign this waiver instead with parental consent. But don't expect me to give you any credits. I didn't call for this."

* * *

"Hmmm," mused Ushio as they walked out of the building after meeting with Dr. Ichinose, still with a hint of teasing in her voice, "I got less than a month left before I finish my term with the professor and you pledged to serve for two months. So we will be spending some quality time for at least two weeks. I wonder what errands I'll have you do in the meantime."

"Don't be so hard on me, 'K? You got your deal now."

"But I will be the one supervising you…" she smirked. "Right? You should follow my every word. If I told you to jump off the roof…"

"You wouldn't!"

"…Or I could just get the screwdriver."

"You won't, either! I'll find that thing in her office before you could thumb it at my nose."

"But it's not there anymore. And I won't tell you where I put it. Or should I?" She made a taunting drawl. "Well, maaaaybe it's in the giiiiirl's looooocker rooooooom…"

"You sly fox…" he snarled. But she's got the wheel and he could not respond any further.

"Watch out!"

shouted Ushio as she dived to push him aside. A soccer ball hurtling at blinding speed whooshed past them

Splack!

and hit a window with such force it cracked severely.

When they got up, they were surprised to see a player looming menacingly in their path. The girl immediately recognized him.

"Hey," she said, "you're one of the star players in the soccer team! Or so I thought. Maybe you don't know what a soccer field looks like anymore!"

"You watch out for that boyfriend of yours, miss," he sneered. "We'll make sure he'll be in the hospital before the year's out."

Ushio's eyes widened and Nichi gritted his teeth. A gangster. She could hardly believe they have planted allies inside the campus itself. _So he's one of them, huh? I never thought high school would be this bad._

The guy walked right up to them, and to Nichi in particular. He wanted to see the student step aside in fright, but he stood his ground, trying to prop up his nerve. When the boy didn't budge, he knocked him off with a powerful shove of his burly chest. He went on to retrieve his ball, went back through them, and continued back to the field.

They could only stare after him stunned as he went on ahead of them.

"Wait!" she called out after him. "He's not my boyfriend!"

* * *

At breakfast before school, Tomoya and Nagisa were quite busy entertaining Mizuumi's excited chatter about Tomoyo. She sat between her parents and might have gotten dizzy turning her head this way and that replying to every happy comment from either side. In contrast, Ushio sat across them staring into her meal, lost in serious thought.

"Auntie said no crowd ever got that big around her and it's because of me! She said I was the cutest thing she brought with her in her whole life."

"Who could be cuter than our little Mimi?" cooed Tomoya rubbing her head endearingly.

"Mimi-chan," said Nagisa. "I will make some cookies for your Aunt Tomoyo so be sure you bring it to her when she drops by school, OK?"

"Umm!" she agreed. "And oh yes, teacher asked me to make a speech today about my trip with auntie. I really don't know how to make one, Mama." She turned to Ushio. "Do you, Shio-chan?"

She did not seem to hear her.

"Shio-chan…?"

"Ushio," said Tomoya, "are you not feeling well again? It seems you're getting sick a lot lately."

She lamely gestured a "no", much to the puzzlement of everybody else. "Shio dear," said Nagisa, "are you still having problems with Nichi?"

Suddenly she grasped her head and cried, "Oh, why do I have to care about him so much!"

They were dumbfounded. Mizuumi could only say, "Shio-chan?"

"Ushio," chided Tomoya, "where are your manners? You're in front of a meal."

"Sorry," she whimpered.

"I thought you already disposed of him. Isn't he working for Kotomi-san yet?"

"No, you don't understand, papa. It's not over. It's not over for him."

"You mean the gang's still after him?"

"Papa, I can't just let someone I know get into trouble without doing something. Anything. But I don't want to be entangled in a gang fight. What must I do? Tell me, please."

"Ushio," he said exasperated, "really it's not your fault if anything happens to him. He had been doing those pranks all along." Right then he felt Nagisa's hand reach over and touch his arm.

"Tomoya-kun," she smiled, "our child has a good will."

He only gave her a mystified frown, not thinking it right that they should go into so much ado for a relative stranger. He closed his eyes and went into thought himself. Fortunately, he remembered a name, someone who could lend a hand in the exact same problem Ushio worried about.

He fingered in his pocket and produced a blank scratch pad on which he wrote the name. He handed it to his daughter and said, "Ask for her at the public library. She should be there full time."

Nagisa brightened up as she remembered who it was. "Tomoya, she's still here? I'm so glad."

He smiled even more warmly back at her and clasped her hand lovingly, much to Mizuumi's delight.

* * *

Hikarizaka's municipal library was one place Ushio has never been to, indeed, she never had a love of libraries or books. So it was understandable that her stomach should flutter just a bit as she pushed through the glass door, expecting and indeed finding towering columns of hard bounds. Between those and the girl stood a desk where a middle-aged lady sat.

She gave the woman the paper on which Tomoya had written the mysterious name, and the woman immediately pointed her out to the second floor of the building.

Upstairs, there were more of the same; if anything, the bookshelves lay much, much closer to each other.

Much of the floor was just _dark. _She could not see the far end of the aisles, nor the top of the shelves, for a black gloom spread there that not even the lights in the lobby could vanquish.

She felt hemmed in. It felt as if the towering shelves threatened to fall down on her in a instant, and if they did, she would be crushed beyond hope. She only barely realized she was already sweating from uneasiness despite the air-conditioning.

For a moment the shelves seemed to dance around her, closing in to engulf her.

_Little Red Riding Hood tramped through the woods…_

Her vision started to whirl. She put a hand over her mouth as she attempted to stay herself. She can't pass out now.

_Little Red Riding Hood got lost in the woods…_

And then, something got her attention.

Much to her surprise, she caught the aroma of brewing tea. Puzzled, she followed the odor till she stumbled upon a niche among the books, a librarian's station.

She was astounded to find that the place was so neat and well-furnished it looked just like home. And there was even a stove on which the tea was set. _A stove? _But however disconcerted she might have felt at seeing out-of-place objects in the library, it was more than offset by the ambience of comfort and cheer that suddenly made the encircling bookshelves feel more cozy than claustrophobic. In the end she felt compelled to sit down and stretch out, and, take a nap in someone's arms, perhaps?

"Is there something I can do for you today?"

Startled, the girl spun around, only to be even more amazed. A lady who looked a lot like her, almost a mirror image of her, stood there smiling. There was a sleepy look in her brown eyes, but her overall expression was warm and friendly. _So this is me in a good mood? _It was only upon closer inspection that one could finally make out any difference between their appearances. The shade of her flowing brown mane was a tad darker, or grayer.

"So you're a high schooler? I'm so glad. I don't get visitors every day and most of them are older folk. Youth today don't seem to mind good books anymore."

"Not all, madam," she could only mumble. "Er… what can I call you, ma'am?"

She smiled even more warmly. "I'm Miyazawa-san. Or you can just call me Yukine."

Yukine perused the letter Tomoya had his daughter bring to her. She found out that her "children" were getting into trouble again and were after a Hikarizaka student, going so far as to assault Furukawa Bread. A pained expression came over her as she closed her eyes and folded the letter. She stood up and put it away into a drawer.

When she returned to Ushio, her pleasantly bored look resumed, and she carried a steaming teapot. "Perhaps you should want some refreshment. You must be tired."

"Uh, no, really," said Ushio, somewhat surprised that she seemed to forget about the letter. "You don't have to bother."

But Yukine had already poured her a cup, and, truth be told, Ushio did want to lounge in this comfortable place and forget about Nichi for a while. The ambience was so overpowering that she simply let herself be seated on a spacious couch, and in no time, she lost herself in sipping cup after cup of the lady's signature brew as she looked on, very pleased.

"I see you have a liking for old-fashioned tea. Not many young people these days care about the original brew. I must say, though, that original tea is far superior to those iced-tea stuff you find in the stores. What do you think?"

Being a teenager who preferred iced tea herself, but wanting to please her gracious host, she only said, "I guess old-fashioned tea is great if it's you who made it, ma'am."

She could only discern a low giggle from Yukine. The woman is way too reserved. "You just tell me if you need more."

She left the girl there while she went to the shelves to check on the books. Ushio was very, very relaxed. Added to that was soft music playing somewhere: a music player or a phone, maybe? The rhythm of steam from the pot simmering on the stove was calming in itself. And there were stacks of rice packs and a small icebox that held vegetables and stuff under the desk, as well as loaves of bread and a toaster, a promise of a hearty full meal for her visitors.

The lady was only some distance away in between the shelves and the girl could still see her see her in the dim light.

"Yukine-san, isn't food prohibited in the library?"

"Oh no, not here," she replied cheerfully. "This is just an auxiliary section. This is where old references are kept. The only people who came here before did very tedious research that required them to dig for really old stuff. It's a gruelling task, you know. I thought I could ease their labor with a little something from me."

As the afternoon wore on, people began to seep out of the library and the librarians downstairs began to stash their things away. Upstairs, Yukine had just finished her inventory of new arrivals and would-be throwaways that she salvaged from homes and schools and even garage sales where no one else would have them. All this time Ushio snoozed away in the couch.

The girl was roused by a gentle squeezing of her hand and when she opened her eyes, she found Yukine smiling down at her. "The library's closing, dear."

She instantly got up. "Oh my! What happened? Did I… Oh no, I'm so sorry! I promise I'll never sleep here again."

Yukine smiled even more brightly as she gestured an earnest "no". "Come on, dear, don't say that. After all, I'm doing what I can to make our visitors feel at home here. And you're a special guest."

"W-What about Nichi?"

She only handed her a bag and a reply letter for Tomoya. "Take this home. I'm sure your parents will be delighted with my special coffee mix. And tell them I'll definitely drop by within the week."

* * *

It was with great reluctance that the girl left the fastness of the library halls. But out in the streets, she started to wonder whether the kindly woman she just met was real or perhaps she was making up a scene where a boring library actually became a homey wonderland, and convinced herself it was true. But she wasn't one so good in fooling oneself. And where did the bagful of coffee she was carrying come from?

Just then she saw her. Yukine-san! So she was real, after all. Ushio felt that today's mission was already accomplished and that she could go home now, but somehow she could not bring herself to part from the lady. She was way too interesting. She followed her from a distance, worrying that perhaps she'd be found out, but Yukine did not so much turn her head and just continued straight ahead.

The girl found herself in a rather unfamiliar sector of town. At one side was a bar.

And, to her astonishment, Yukine went right into it.


	7. A Breeze Blows in the Garden

The bar was in an uproar of activity: the usual arm wrestling matches, billiards, tattoo sessions, karaoke TV, drinking. This was not unusual as the patrons were the two gangs of Hikarizaka. In fact, from time to time a short brawl would ensue that were but narrowly averted by the barista and the more level-headed of them.

The neighbors would just wish the bar would close. A petition even went up before. Instead, it was they who moved out to avoid the noise. Not even the huge curtains set up at every window could help.

However, the arrival of one particular person instantly hushes the din in one fell swoop.

Yukine stepped into the bar as everybody gazed in wonder. Ever since the lady took up the librarian post she visited the bar only occasionally, but it only made her gangster children savor her presence even more. After all, she was still the team mom. This in spite of Yukine deciding that they should move out of the bar after a spate of drinking led to another fight.

"Yukine!" cried several gang members as they went to her, but they were halted in their tracks by the unpleasant expression that shadowed her face. This was an ominous foreboding indeed, for Yukine never showed any displeasure or pain, only in the serious points in life that all of them knew, one being the old fight long ago over Kazuto.

"Yukine!" said one as he met her, but the lady turned away from him disdainfully and went to the counter where everybody gave way.

For a while they stared at her apprehensively, her back turned on them, and the tension was such that the air suddenly felt humid and heavy. Clearly the mother was sorely displeased with her brood.

"Yukine, what's bugging you?" someone shouted in concern.

She faced them, and great was the change that fell on them all, for the lady stared them down bitterly, shaking only a bit, and if not for the cold steel in her eyes they would have been sure she will break down then and there right in front of them. It took them a moment to realize she was already focusing her eyes on a particular man, still bandaged from a recent fight.

The unfortunate guy instantly knew, and he fell on his fours before her, clinging to her skirt. "It was that Hikarizaka runt's fault!" Kenichi bawled. "We're always taking the blame for everything he pulls off at school!"

"Get off my skirt!" she thundered.

Kenichi backed off as one stung by a high-voltage fence. All the rest started to wail and weep.

"Yukine, forgive us!"

"Forgive us!"

"If you even so much lift another finger," growled Yukine, "I myself will escort you to the police. Every last bit of you!

"_Why_ must you always seek trouble for yourselves? What's the _point? _Can't you just stop? _Huh? _Just… stop! Stop!"

Everybody was reduced to silence.

Staying herself, she went over to the backdoor, but before she could get there, her tears broke out like a leak in a dam that suddenly burst. A handful of gang members instinctively rushed to her to assist her while the others just wept.

All this time Ushio watched, dumbstruck, through a slit in the window curtains. So gangsters do have hearts. A while back she thought it odd that the lady did not so much mention about Nichi again, but now she reckoned it best to let the woman fix things her way.

* * *

"Mommy, are you fetching me tomorrow after school?" asked Mizuumi, sitting on her mother's lap.

"Yes," smiled Nagisa. "Do you want me to bring you some goodies when I get there?"

"Really?" the girl beamed. "I want a princess crepe!"

Nagisa chuckled, stroking her daughter's bluish hair. "Ask something cheaper, Mimi. We only got enough money here for my trip to the clinic."

Mizuumi's face fell a bit. "But you're not sick anymore, right, Mommy?"

"No, but Daddy said I must go to Aunt Ryou to make sure I don't get sick again. Don't you want that, dear?"

"Umm! I wish Mommy will never get sick, ever again!"

Tomoya came in and interrupted them with a soft laugh. "That's my girl," he said carrying his daughter. "Mommy will be able to play baseball with all of us next month!"

"Tomoya-kun…" she chided. "Will Otou-san let me?"

"Nagisa, wasn't it you who challenged him to a game when you were staying there? He told me."

"Oh," she mumbled, embarrassed. "Did I?" Her eyes became sad as she spoke. "Otou-san must have waited for me all along. I just know he wanted so much to play with me." She squinted her eyes shut from the guilt she felt. "Oh, how could I have forgotten?"

Mizuumi squealed with delight. "Papa, Mommy looks so cute when she does that! Can I kiss her?"

Tomoya was only too glad to have his wife kissed by proxy. In an instant, her expression softened as she returned her daughter's affection.

At that junction, Ushio arrived, going straight ahead as usual with an "Evening, mom, evening dad" and flinging her bag on the sofa.

"Ushio," said Tomoya. "You didn't kiss your mother again."

She halted. She whimpered and hesitantly gave Nagisa a peck. "Gaoooo, this is so sappy," she murmured.

"Ushio," reminded Nagisa, "your Daddy too."

She just as reluctantly complied. Tomoya fingered her dishevelled bangs and hair back in place. "What happened to your hair band? Didn't I tell you to wear it? You look like a bird's nest."

"Shio-chan."

Ushio gulped. She already knew what her kid sister will say next. And indeed: "Shio-chan, can you kiss me, too?" The freshman felt more sappiness rush from inside her as Mimi yet again launched a mush assault on her. She looked as if she wanted to vomit, but both her parents have those expectant eyes trained on her.

_O Mimi, have mercy on this poor soul._

Tomoya frowned on her reaction. "Ushio, I just noticed you don't want to spend time with your own family anymore. What's so wrong with being with the ones who love you? You disdain even your very own house."

"Papa," she said exasperated, "this house is just too small for me now."

"Small? Well then, I'd rather you have stayed small enough to fit in so your mother and I could keep you and Mimi here."

"Dad, that's impossible."

"Well, what did Yukine-san say, dear?" interrupted Nagisa.

Ushio welcomed this fresh relief from the argument. "Um, she said she would drop by this week, and, oh, she got this for you." She handed her the bag of coffee.

Tomoya took it. "Ah, so she still makes her own blend." He sniffed. "It's hers alright. You dress now, Ushio, and be quick so you can join us shortly for dinner."

* * *

Kotomi was at the trunk of her car putting in a few light baggage and a projector. The upcoming week promises to be another hectic round for her, what with three lectures in a row in three different universities in the Kansai. These were the times she yearned for a vacation.

The sun was rather hot this early in the morning. It hasn't let up for some months now. Heat waves danced over the roof of her car and insects buzzed in the shade. She remembered her own forum on global warming back in the States.

She paused to wipe off the sweat that threatened to ruin her foundation.

"Bo-nnn-joooooooour!"

Kotomi was jolted by the atrocious French. Way to troll an academician. Either the speaker was psychotic, or very familiar.

"Ohayo, Kotomi-chan," greeted Kyou flashing her brightest smile.

A smile of her own suddenly escaped from her by instinct without her even allowing it first. Guess this is what always happens whenever she meets any of the same high school circle she had known and loved.

"Oh, hi…" was all she could reply.

"Eh? Still shy as ever? Is that all you could say?" She clapped Kotomi on the shoulder hard enough for her to grope for something to hold on. "Come on, haven't you even grown up? Just because you're a genius… Oh… I forgot! So you're Doctor Ichinose now, huh? Hey, aren't you going to react, professor? You're not even getting mad an ordinary grade school teacher's calling you with a –chan?"

She only smiled weakly. "Why should I? You guys got me round your little finger."

Kyou produced a specially-wrapped bento for her. "Here. I figured you might like pork cutlet. Just this once, though. I don't want to ruin your figure."

"No, it's fine. I just ate some the other day, too."

"Better watch that diet of yours, hon, or you'll end up a dumpling before you know it."

The professor smiled amusingly. "It is clinically proven that thinking alone can burn a significant amount of calories, and I got more than enough to pore over."

Kyou only laughed as Kotomi chuckled softly with her. The professor went back to her baggage. Kyou let her pack in some more stuff and close the trunk before she ventured her purpose.

"By the way, how's Shio-chan doing?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you're not being too hard on her."

"Ushio? Oh, well, only as much as necessary. Besides, I got a new helper so things should be much easier on her now."

(So true. At that exact moment Ushio was lounging in her chair as Nichi toiled at her two piles of paperwork. She even had him fetch coffee for her.)

"I'm glad to hear that," said Kyou. "I was worried you might have been too strict on her. She's a good girl, actually."

"If you're really here to persuade me to let her off," said Kotomi with a little smirk, "I must tell you I'm quite distressing to argue with."

Kyou laughed again. She was relieved that she didn't have talk it over anymore. "So you have changed after all! Anyway, I never really want to wrangle with you and ruin what we had."

Kotomi smiled warmly. "Neither do I. Oh… I forgot; perhaps you could tell Tomoya to come next month so we can arrange for Ushio's new block schedule?"

"You got it. But, still, not that I'm challenging your pride, why don't you come over to him instead? Like you had been good chums, anyway."

The professor looked away for a while as she weighed some thoughts. "Actually, I was looking for time to slip in a visit."

"So, umm... you're dropping by?"

Kotomi fell silent again. "I said I was looking for time, but I really can't promise. As you see, I'm frequently travelling."

"You're so hard on yourself, ma'am. I don't suppose you even have a beau. I believe it's high time you got one! We're not going to be young forever, you know."

"I should like to challenge that," she said, remembering Nagisa's mother, whose name she couldn't recall but whose face one can hardly forget. Kyou enlightened her on that.

"Sanae-san? Come on, not even her got infinity for an age. Anyway, I don't think it should be hard for you to hook a boy with those looks of yours."

Kotomi ventured a giggle. "Oh silly you. It may not be hard to find someone, but to find someone you like is another matter." Suddenly she caught herself. _What did I say? _She could see Kyou eyeing her mischievously.

"Hmmm?" she teased. "Pretending to be busy, eh? I didn't know you liked someone." She flashed a knowing, victorious smile. "But whoever it is," she said scratching her chin, "I just hope it isn't Tomoya. You know your limits now."

"Why of course not!" she suddenly flashed, anxious to put her off. "Why could I be interested in him? Actually someone's courting me over the phone and I don't even know how he got my number at all!"

Oof! Another slip!

"Whah?" blurted Kyou at this new, earthshaking information. "Er… uh… _Who is it?"_

The professor instantly knew she blew her cover, and turned away agitated from Kyou. "Uh, I," she stammered, fixing up the car and getting inside, "how could I know?" She started the engine, and eased onto the driveway. "I'm sorry," she finally called out, "but Kyoto is over an hour away at full speed and I must go now. OK, I'll drop by! Sometime!" She closed her windows and sped away.

* * *

Taking advantage of her spell of good health, Nagisa took the time to walk unassisted to a small private clinic which isn't far at all, actually. Her wide-brimmed straw hat turned the unbearably hot day into a picnic stroll. To her it was indeed an excursion to visit the proverbial old friendly neighbor over the white picket fence. To be sure, a picket fence did stand in front of the clinic, but it was overgrown with ivy and other flowering whatnot that delighted Nagisa's eyes as she ambled onto the front door of Kirishima Clinic where she knew Ryou Fujibayashi-Hiiragi stayed.

Inside, a young lady attendant, fresh out of high school, greeted her. "Anything we can do for you, ma'am?"

"Is Hiiragi-san in?"

"She went out for almost an hour now. Not very far. She will be back, ma'am, just sit back and make yourself comfortable." She led the woman to a sofa right next to a large window that showed the garden.

The fresh green shade lent a soft tone to the bright sunshine that filtered through the trees and cloaked the flower path. It was such a marvel to behold. Nagisa remembered a beautiful flute-and-guitar instrumental she heard that sounded like a lullaby and reminded her of white clovers. It also reminded her of Kotomi's garden that they renovated long ago, she, her husband, and the twins who were close friends of theirs, even now. Oh, if she could only have any of her loved ones with her this instant! It would be bliss if they would see this garden together.

Well, at least one finally came in.

"Nagisa-chan!" cried an excited voice.

"Ryou-chan!" she replied standing up.

They were about to grasp each other in a hug, but something stopped Nagisa from doing so. It was also something that amazed and delighted her.

"Oh, Ryou-chan, your belly's so big now!"

"Eight months," she said, smiling shyly.

"It's a girl, for a change," said a voice behind her. Her husband Kappei. "Taro's just a little wild at times, and I was hoping for some gentle feminine influence at home."

"Isn't Ryou-chan having difficulty with her pregnancy, Hiiragi-san?"

"Nope. Truth be told she's already ravenous at dinner. Some monster it must be in there."

"Kappei!" she rebuked yanking a lock of his hair. "To talk of your own child like that in front of others!"

"So what, dear? I must say it is a ravishingly beautiful beast you're carrying."

"Oh, you…" she whined.

Nagisa just laughed this off. "Some lovers' quarrel you got there."

"Really?" giggled Ryou embarrassingly. "All part of the set. Guess you and Tomoya had your episodes, too."

"Well, yes… But we make sure we finish it quickly before we sleep. Doesn't pay to let the children know."

"Oh, so the couple's in a fight again," muttered someone. They turned to see Dr. Hanabi Kirishima coming in from the consultation room. "Don't make that racket here or I won't mind your husband ever again."

"Oh no," Kappei quickly interrupted. "You'll never get cheaper prices for your pharma from anyone else but me."

"Blatant lie," she dismissed with closed eyes. "I know at least eight other dealers who give fatter discounts than you." She trained one open eye on him. "It's only because of your wife that I'm even talking to you right now. Blah, at least that guy with the puppet doll gives some entertainment around here."

"Oh," said Nagisa to Ryou, "so you're running a drugstore?"

"No," replied Ryou. "My husband is an agent for a local medicine importer. Of course he knew I'm with Dr. Kirishima so he reckoned it was an opportunity for him."

"I don't even plan on taking any more stocks for three months! Unless some plague strikes, perhaps; then he will have to talk to a big hospital 'cause I can't bother with too many patients at once."

"That's why she set up her own practice here," seconded Ryou. "She worked for a large city facility in, Nagasaki I think, and worked in Tokyo for a while before finally settling at our general hospital here. After a year, she quit."

"And then," said Hanabi, "I found this bright, young nurse taking up medicine. I felt she got great potential but won't make it 'cause of the expense in med school and all, and a family, too, so I agreed to help her out on her studies if she will help me run my clinic."

"We've got a number of high-end out-patients these days. We're currently in a boom," smiled Ryou.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that," said Nagisa, "but wouldn't it be expensive if I had a consultation here?"

"Don't worry Okazaki-san," smiled the doctor brightly. "My faithful assistant just got too much of me to convince me to let you have a free consultation." She then turned a severe look on Ryou. "But only this once! If she needs any medication I'll charge her."

"I'll be checking all your vital signs and performing all the tests," said Ryou, "and then make a preliminary diagnosis, after which I'll submit my findings to Dr. Kirishima for her verdict. It will take a while, though, so make yourself at home."

"I'm rough and ready," declared Nagisa with her signature two fists up. "I won't mind even if the clinic closes on me."

"Oh no," facepalmed the doctor, "not the whole day! I must watch my soap this afternoon." Everybody laughed at this quirk of hers.

Soon afterwards Ryou performed the complete checkup package she promised, manual and electronic, while the doctor entertained other patients inside. It was such a relaxing time for Nagisa, talking with her old beloved friend as the procedures progressed (Ryou's exceptional skill shows in her being able to do an accurate examination while chatting with her patients, which make them feel relaxed and prefer their clinic over others). Not even the needles frightened her as the erstwhile nurse had fingers so deft and hands so light that the prick was no more felt than a small itch.

As the doctor had hinted, the entire process did not actually last so long, only about two and a half hours, and by then Hanabi had finished with her last patients and was ready to turn her attention to Nagisa. She received the test results from Ryou and perused everything.

It was this segment that really made the visit long.

In the meantime the two friends sat out on the garden with Kappei, chatting about mostly their children. Ryou now let herself prepare snacks for Nagisa after having taken her blood samples. Their laughter filled the breezy afternoon air as the day started to cool and fade into the first wisps of sunset.

"Oh, Ryou-chan," said Nagisa happily, "I should hope I could finally get back to work when I get well. I really plan to put Ushio in a fine enough university even if it means we'll have to spend extra."

"You can do it, Nagisa," she encouraged. "After I weaned my girl Taro might still be in senior high and I could spare some financial help for you. In fact, if my acquaintances still remember me at Kyoto, I could get her a scholarship there to ease the burden. That is, if you don't mind Shio-chan being some distance from you."

At last, the doctor entered the garden and everybody turned to her smiling, eyes gleaming with hope that she could at least give them a prescription. Nagisa stood up. "Well, doctor," she said amiably, "how's my condition?"

"Oh dear," she grumbled. "Now I missed my favorite drama. I never take so long that I lose out on it. Never!"

"Doctor," Ryou said, concern starting to creep into her voice. "What did the findings say?"

At this, everybody held their breaths as the doctor's forehead creased. She made a small face as she reviewed the papers some more.

"Well?" Ryou said.

She earnestly gestured a "no." "Queer. I… I don't have a hint! Are you sure you did everything properly, Hiiragi?"

Just then, it seemed as if an icy wind passed through the trees, lifting the hems of their skirts.

"Y-Yes!" she protested, her voice breaking. "I did everything right. Everything!"

"Hiiragi, I checked the blood sugar, the X-ray, the ketones… You even got the EKG reading right?"

"Doctor, I detected a slight vitamin deficiency, and perhaps some missing enzymes related to nerve functions in the brain stem, and some possible anemia as well. P-Probably," she continued looking apprehensively sideways at Nagisa, "we can't immediately identify the source of weakness because there's no single cause, but a convergence of many different factors…"

"It is none of these," the doctor hissed.

Everybody was stunned. Nagisa's mouth hung ever so slightly, and Ryou felt as if she wanted to slap the doctor for once.

"Maybe it's just a matter of finding the right drug for her," ventured Kappei. "I don't suppose even doctors have already known the full range of pharmaceutical compounds in existence."

"It's not a matter of treatment anymore," finished Hanabi. To Ryou, "You should have known from the EKG that Okazaki-san's wave patterns show small irregularities. Small, yes, but they occur too frequently. I've never seen anything like this. It looks like HHS but if your description of her symptoms are accurate… fevers and all… I… I can't relate them. Except that it seems to have something to do with stress.

"This is a syndrome we have in our hands. A syndrome Science has never discovered yet." She smirked. "Maybe we should call it Fujibayashi disease in your honor as soon as it is recognized by the medical community."

This was the last thread. Ryou grabbed Hanabi by the collar with accusing stares. "This is my _friend _we're talking about, Hanabi! You should have _known _how dangerous it was for her when she gave birth! And even now!" Tears started to form. "She's not getting any _younger, _Hanabi. _Please. _Find a way!"

Through all this Hanabi only smiled lamely. "What are you so worked up about, Ryou? It's not as if she's suffering anything. Look at her!"

She motioned a hand in Nagisa's direction. The woman was healthy, standing erect and there was that color in her cheeks. Her brown eyes even looked brighter as they bristled with alarm over the news. "If I were Okazaki-san I wouldn't mind bearing a little something in my body as long as it does not disrupt my daily life. After all, that's the point of getting cured, right? To live a normal life?"

"No," sobbed Ryou. "You don't understand. You've never known us. You've never been with us." And she let go, going over to her husband so she could cry in his arms.

Hanabi sighed in exasperation. "Mrs. Okazaki. I'm sorry if I sounded blunt, but it's part of our duty as doctors to reveal the exact true condition of any of our patients to the parties concerned. I hope you understand. It's just that, I think, if you could still have the chance to live your life as you would have it, you could accept any condition you have."

She tried to cheer Nagisa up, all right, but that last sentence sounded dreadfully like an advice to someone afflicted with a terminal illness.

"Doctor," said Kappei, groping for every last bit of hope. "I once had osteosarcoma. Perhaps you would not imagine how awful it is to experience it firsthand. But now I have a beautiful family and a wonderful life. There's got to be a way."

The doctor closed her eyes in deep thought... When she opened them again, she regarded everyone else with a sweeping view that took everything in. Ryou, not daring to look up from her husband's bosom, Kappei, expecting a favourable answer, and finally Nagisa, looking straight at her, hurt, but with hope still aflame in her eyes. Hanabi's sight was so keen she did not miss the rustling of leaves on the ground, or a pair of squirrels chasing each other in the undergrowth.

"Yes," she replied at length. "Of course. There must be a way."


	8. A Peculiar Pair

The gangster eyed Ushio menacingly as she struggled not to panic. The blade of the dagger shone evilly in the wavering afternoon light. Soon, she felt, the grim gleaming silver will be drenched with crimson, _hers, _if she doesn't do something. Fast.

But what else is there for her to do? She has no weapons, not even a stone, granting that she even had any fighting skill to begin with. She can't try to run either, for the burly man can easily outbound her if she tries to evade. It looked as if she would end up like that history lecture:

"_Leonidas and his 300 men made a last stand…fighting with their swords, if they had them, if not, with their hands and teeth…"_

Outbiting him might be a good idea, but she never tried it before, felt it was too gross, or was too worked up to decide.

The man swung the blade tearing through thin air. The whoosh of the dagger slicing again and again finally broke her calm even further and she covered her ears, trying to think. The gangster laughed insultingly and grabbed her arm. She could not resist lest he might get mad enough to stick the blade into her. But she was already shaking. This only made the man bolder. He tightened his grip on her.

The pain of it finally jolted her back to her angry senses.

_Plak!_

The gangster winced from the force of the open hand of her free arm striking his cheek. As she had feared, he returned in great anger, shouting crazily and finally raising the knife… high in the air! He hammered it down

but another hand stopped it.

Ushio turned to see a handsome, silver-haired boy gripping her captor's wrist. The gangster tried to move his hand down but the boy was strong enough to halt it, and for a while they struggled as with an arm wrestling match. The boy saw his chance. With his other arm he shot a fist into his exposed belly. Such was the power of that punch that the gangster instantly doubled over and released the knife. The boy got it and pointed it at the fellow himself.

"You're a coward to pick on the ladies. You're not a man at all!"

The guy managed to recover and launch a punch of his own into him, but his fist got to the man's face first. In a moment he lay on the concrete, knocked cold.

Through all this Ushio gazed in wonder at the dashing young man who saved her. Her heart fluttered when he turned to look at her. _What cool, dark eyes! _She felt even more flustered as he held her arm to reassure her.

"Are you alright, Ushio?"

"Tenshi, I…" was all she could say. But gratitude swelled from inside her and she couldn't help it. She stared at him and regarded his flowing silver mane, his manly expression, his split chin…

"Tenshi, you're my hero."

* * *

Tenshi was secretly pleased to see Ushio sprawling on the hood of the car parked some distance from his, obviously trying to get his attention. But he pretended to be busy fixing his car and he even had earphones on to cap his masquerade though it didn't actually play anything. Of course, his wearing only a sleeveless undershirt to show off his biceps and all wasn't for nothing.

The hood of her car was soaped over and he could see she was dishevelled from washing it, and for the extra work as well.

He decided to look and smile at her. At which point she slid off the hood and dropped to the ground.

He went over to her and saw that she lay smitten. He took her hands and brought her to her feet, waking her up.

As soon as she saw Tenshi she smiled so brightly at him it almost stunned him. The next thing he knew she was writing something on his chest with her finger. A number. "Call me sometime, perhaps?"

He felt so satisfied with himself as Ushio caressed his rock-hard arms and abs. His workout paid off. He always knew men went to the gym simply to impress girls, and ultimately, _a girl._

* * *

"Tenshi!" called Tomoyo, yet again upset over her son. The sun was already high in the sky and taunting the household. "Aren't you getting up yet? It's almost one! I never thought you'd stay in bed this late!"

From the bedroom came only a pained moan.

"Tenshi, we might get to Hikarizaka High before three if you dress up now. I can't arrange for your transfer tomorrow. I must get to the station."

"Sis," interrupted Takafumi coming in from downstairs, "let him be. If you're too busy, I will accompany him in your place."

"Takafumi, you're spoiling him again. If that boy doesn't learn any responsibility he'll never get anywhere."

"This is the only time he got up this far along. Maybe he isn't feeling well. Or he had a nightmare."

She sighed. "Probably both. That's what he gets for staying up late with his tablet and those vampire movies." To her son, "I got some medication here. You get up now or the school will close on us."

No response.

This was what Tomoyo hated the most. While he's talking, there might still be a chance he could be argued into complying. But now, she'll have to resort to other means even if her journalist training made her feel guilty over it. But it was at least an interest of his. He wouldn't resist, she reckoned.

"OK, Tenshi," she finally said, "if you come with me right now, after the transfer, I'll take you to the gym. My treat."

_"I don't want the gym anymore!"_ yelled Tenshi.

"Hah?" blurted Tomoyo and Takafumi. And since _when _has Sakagami Tenshi ever hated the gym? The last time they knew his abs and chest were developing well and he did not miss a beat showing it off back home. At last Tomoyo groaned in surrender as though suffering from a vicious gas pain and it sounded so dreadful Takafumi actually held her, thinking she would faint. "Sis, are you OK?"

"That… boy…" was all she could say. "He's so impossible."

* * *

Ushio didn't really want to come to school. Why did it have to be today? Dr. Ichinose suddenly, unexpectedly got back from Kyoto and simply said the lecture was re-scheduled, so now it was back to work for her. Why today?

"What?" complained Nichi. "You're going too far now, madam. Just because you caught me…" Dr. Ichinose was at an early morning board meeting.

"So what? It was really your fault. Imposing the whole day's work on you is just fair. Besides, I feel bad right now."

"You try saying that to Dr. Ichinose! You think you won't be expelled for tipping her off on your fake illness?"

She decided to risk it. For one, she reckoned, she looked convincingly sick. She was convinced herself. Gah, who wouldn't feel awful after such a bad dream? Naturally, it would lead to a bad rising from bed, and thus a bad start to the day. And, as they always say, your whole day depends on how you start it.

As she lay on the clinic bed, she tried to argue herself out of the nasty implications of that ominous vision last night.

_He didn't save me! He just wanted a fight. He said it himself! _

_Well… Yes, I didn't get stabbed because of…ugh… him, but he didn't care a fig about me. _

_Sheesh, I must say he would even be delighted to see me in the hospital. That's the kind of person he is._

_If only it was Takafumi who showed up there..._

Later in the afternoon, the school nurse gave her some medicine and let her out sooner, not as convinced of her "ailment". Instead of going back to Doctor Ichinose, however, she visited Tomoe at her track and field class, slipping into a matching uniform so she could sneak in.

"Ushio," whispered an aghast Tomoe, "Mr. Takeo might see you."

"Nah," she reassured her. "I think he's too busy to notice."

"What if Dr. Ichinose finds you're gone?"

"Nichi will cover me." She smiled mischievously. "He's gotta, or he's good to go."

"Oh brother," sighed Tomoe. "You haven't changed."

A gray overcast provided welcome relief from the burning heat of the past days. Everybody were glad they were out in such refreshing weather.

"Any news about Minako?" asked Ushio.

"Umm… She's back, but, she's still somewhat grumpy the last time I saw her and I thought I should let her adjust some before I really talk to her."

She giggled. "Getting sensitive, huh? Come on, she deserves a good slap on the back herself. Don't let that cheeky girl fool you."

"I told you she had a hard time."

"Precisely. That's why we're cheering her up. Look here; if she's back, then her brother might have been released from the hospital, and if he'd been discharged, then that means he's OK, and if he's OK, then his sister's OK as well." Tomoe didn't seem to hear her long-winded argument. "Right?"

"Let her be. She'll come back on her own. Maybe sooner than we think. You know her." And then, as an afterthought, "I think we should visit her this weekend and bring some goodies for her and Arata, too, don't you think?"

"Great! That's just fabulous! I'll ask Mommy to cook some desserts and I'll get Mimi as well."

Mr. Takeo suddenly whistled in their direction. "You two! To the starting line!"

"Huh, eh, what?" stammered Ushio. "Is he calling _us?"_

"Practice is by pairs. Sorry girl."

"No way. I don't run fast. At all!"

* * *

Early in the morning Yukine passes by the view park where a bench affords a scenic view of Hikarizaka. Mostly, she would spend an hour or so basking in the fresh mountain air, or, if she got up early enough, enjoy the sunrise. She wasn't much of a nature-lover or hiker to begin with, but she had learned to love the place ever since she was a freshman in high school. This routine charges her and prepares her for another day at the library.

She took a thermos jug out of her bag. It was steaming with brew she made herself. She drew in a waft of the refreshing aroma and poured out a cup. She sipped it. Fine enough. She had advanced well enough as a tea maker that she would look for flaws in her own brewing, and oftentimes she did find reason to be dissatisfied. But today, she could find no wrong. Perhaps it was just the venue, the chirping of the early songbirds, the whistling of the cool morning breeze among the dew-softened leaves, the sweeping vista of green hills hugging the city she loved. Or maybe her being upset over the incident with her gangsters had already cleared, and it just felt good.

It was six-fifteen. She'll have to leave in half an hour if she wants to make it to work on time. Anyway, she was already quite relieved. After she put away her things into the bag, she went over to the railing to view Hikarizaka one last time…

"Yukine," said someone behind her, "you wake up earlier than most people."

"I know a dozen others who get up earlier than I," she replied, unruffled, as though she knew he was always there.

"It's really good," she added. "You should try that for a change. It could clear the alcohol out of your blood." She turned to look at him. "Or perhaps," she continued, "you're too besotted with it to actually rise in the first place."

"But I'm here," he said gently as he approached her. "Aren't you happy?"

She regarded him with a concerned look, feeling for anything in him he might conceal. Yukine was too experienced to let such a nonchalant remark pass by just like that. He shouldn't have tried to reassure her. Not after what the gang did.

"Tell me, Asahi, don't you think happiness is an expensive commodity these days?"

He chuckled softly. "Yukine, anyone can be happy over simple things. Just being out here should make you forget about the cares this world."

"Maybe." She paused to take him in with a gaze. "But my happiness had always been intertwined with others, so I could never completely forget."

"But you _must _forget, Yukine. Kouhei already made his decision. He assumed you already made yours."

She shifted her eyes away. "Yes, I… have made up my mind, somewhat." She returned to viewing the city. Asahi stood beside her and for a while they simply enjoyed the panorama. Then, she spoke again.

"You know, I have never regretted anything about him. Hurting, however, is a different matter."

"We have had enough over Kazuto. Why should you let Kouhei interfere now?"

She smiled weakly. "Kouhei is a man you cannot refuse."

Asahi put an arm around her shoulders as they looked out over the city together. "I should have wanted to date you once, you know." He laughed defiantly at the strengthening wind. "But I'm quite fine just standing here with you."

"As do I," she smiled. "I believe that, if someone's truly that important to you, just being seen by him counts more than anything else in the world."

"Say, I'd like to ask you something if you don't mind. Is that the reason why you barely see us anymore? Because being with us for only a day makes your whole year already? Hah! Come on, we don't work the same way as you."

"Still, isn't being a family at times much better than dating someone?" She sighed. "Perhaps our being a family exacts a high price, alright, but it's worth it."

He smirked in reply. "So, perhaps, there'd be no intrigue if I escort you to work now?"

She laughed softly. "I'll be just fine, thank you. Which reminds me," she said brightening up even more. "Do you have a job now? Is it true?"

He grinned proudly. "At the General Hospital. At maintenance."

* * *

Nichi kept looking at Ushio the whole morning, gloating. The girl came home last night in a fit of fatigue owing to the forced run she made in Tomoe's class. Even now, after an extra-long sleep that made her late for work she still hasn't fully recovered. Nichi was laughing to himself on and off as he pored over the paperworks and only Kotomi's irritated stares kept him from going berserk. It also prevented Ushio from bashing him with the keyboard. At the moment her fingers were channelling her rage on the thing.

"Okazaki," said Kotomi, "don't be so hard on the keys. Soft touches will do. I might have to extend your stay here if you break that."

"Of course," she whispered. "So I could have more chances to get back at that Nichi."

The mumbling did not escape the professor. Putting that and Nichi's self-important smile together, she finally decided to lecture them both. She cleared her throat audibly and coughed.

"Alright. I don't mind if you two have anything personal, but this is office hours. If only you could focus yourselves for once on your work, you'll never have to worry about your future career. Especially you, Hirano. It seems you're related to the famed geneticist Hirano Kasumi and yet you're ruining her name. Shape up, will you?"

"He's someone who'll ruin any name," Ushio said resentfully. "On purpose."

"What about ruining yours?" said Kotomi. "Don't you know your father has high hopes for you? If you want to go any farther than he was, you better break it up now." To them both, "Don't act like a pair of uncivilized thugs. You didn't study here to brawl."

"We're sorry, Dr. Ichinose," they said softly.

"I must talk to Dr. Suzuki in fifteen minutes. If anything ruins this place while I'm gone, I'll recommend you for expulsion. Is that clear?"

"Yes Madam," they murmured.

Later, while the doctor is away, the two tried to keep quiet at their work, but there was simply too much tension in the air. It did not help that they kept glancing at each other. Nichi obviously was still taunting Ushio. Worse, her hunger pangs were starting to creep in.

At length, the girl stood up and went over to him. "So what's the deal with you, pal?" she said threateningly. "Remember that I still have that screwdriver with me."

"You don't have a fig on me now. We got a deal on that. As you see, I'm doing my part of the contract."

"So now you thought you got a license to troll?"

"What's so wrong with your being shaken up yesterday? It's only fair. Your mischief simply went back to you."

"And now you're lecturing me on morals? You? Oh my days…"

"Hey," he retorted, standing up, "You think you're so better than me, Miss Goody-Goody? We're equally dirty, so don't come out like someone who judges whether anyone can lecture or not."

"Some people are dirtier than others."

"Then it has to be you."

Footsteps outside the door stilled them instantly. Not wanting to risk the doctor's warning, they went back to the job. "I'll get back at you, Okazaki," he said.

"My pleasure," she said acidly.

At lunch Kotomi let them out as there was less work to do for the afternoon. And, as they promised, the war raged on, the two staring at each other menacingly as they carried their trays to the counter while others looked on, baffled. But they were too hungry to talk. They took their orders and went to a table, where they kept looking at each other while eating. Still, no noise except the sound of slurping and chewing with gusto.

At last, one of them finally spoke.

"The ramen's really good today," said Nichi to himself. "And they usually make bad noodles. Soggy."

"Er?" blurted Ushio, surprised. "Really?"

He looked at her as to one who fell through the roof. "I'm not talking to you, you know."

"Well, who else is in front of you?"

"Just because someone's there when you're talking doesn't mean you're talking to her."

"Ohhhh… So you're talking to no one in particular? Man, you got to see a psychiatrist."

He threw her an irritated look. "Can't you just shut up, Okazaki? All I want right now is to enjoy my meal and all you do is harrass me as usual."

"Wha—? As usual? What're you trying to point out? I'm the one who always cause your trademark trouble?"

He finally whined. "Can't we take a break? Give this fellow a chance to relish his lunch after a hard morning's work?"

Ushio was struck. Yeah, why did they have to fight in front of a meal? For one, she was famished herself, and with her favorite anpan right there, she should be enjoying herself, too. It wasn't like her, it wasn't like anyone, to miss a good lunch just to bicker with someone else. What's more, her father always admonished her to respect the presence of food on the table, hard-won blessings earned through climbing up and down poles in heat and cold. For all she knew, it was really his money she was throwing away when she insists on bashing Nichi at lunchtime.

For a while they ate in silence. As she was about to finish, the girl stood up, went to the counter, and ordered additional rolls. When she returned, she set the tray down in the middle of the table, intending to share it with Nichi.

"Huh? You're giving it to me?"

"Just sharing, mind you. I… well, sorry for being unfair with you over the food. I just thought we could make up for the lost time."

"Heh. So you got a heart, after all." He took one and chomped down. "Thanks."

The rest of the day at work they spent finishing the last few piles of paper and a handful of fresh ones Dr. Ichinose brought in for encoding. But it was no tough job. Full bellies and good spirits prevailed and all the workload was slurped up earlier than usual. All that was left to do was clean and clear their work spaces.

"My," marvelled Kotomi. "You're so fast today. I never thought you'd get this far with that quarrel of yours this morning. I'll let you out now for the day. And, oh, I'll have you exempted for the upcoming unit test." The both of them brightened up at this announcement, further improving their mood.

As it was, they walked down the road together going home. Ushio, however, thought to pass by Minako's to see for herself how she's doing.

"So her brother's got ADHD, huh?" said Nichi. "I don't think they had to go so far as to send him to a facility. A skilled nurse or caregiver could take care of him at home."

Ushio sighed. "That's what I don't get about their family. It looks to me they already see a monster in the boy. Sure, he breaks things in the house and all, but can't they spare a room for him or anything?"

"The way I see it, they reckoned that if he's going to be tucked away anyway he'd be better off with the professionals."

"He needs love, Nichi. He needs his family, not professionals. What do professionals really know about how another human being really feels? Not even they could know everything."

"Actually, the hospital does enjoin the patient's family to be involved in managing the patient's condition. So maybe the real problem lies in their over-reliance on the outside."

"So Minako's right," frowned Ushio. "He's no more than a burden to them." Yet even as she spoke her conscience once more pricked her over her usually wanting to refuse Mizuumi. And at that moment, in a startling (to her) coincidence, there she was! Up ahead, and with her was Minako.

"Oi, Ushio!" she hollered. Mizuumi broke away from her hold and ran over to her Onee-chan. She wrapped herself around the freshman's waist. Minako followed flashing a huge grin like she always did. "Hey, what's the matter, girl?"

Her kid sister's embrace felt uncomfortably hot on her. Her mumbling "Shio-chan" didn't help either.

"Umm, shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" she could only mutter.

"Do I look anything bad?" she bragged. "I even got your kid sis for you. She's part of the team, right?"

Ushio was somewhat relieved. If Minako wants to put her troubles behind, especially here in the open, she'd best leave it that way.

"So who is he, girl? A date?"

Overly glad at the return of her playfulness, she decided to ride along. "Yup! He's not much in the way of looks but he'll do for a first boyfriend."

"Eh?" cried Nichi in consternation. "Uh, what? Hey, hey, hey… No trolling, 'K? I'm not doing anything to you, right? A-And don't say that I'll "do". I'm no second best, I'm the greatest man a girl can ever have, first and last!"

"Hear that?" beamed Ushio. "He confirmed that he's the greatest man for me."

"Hmmm?" smirked Minako. "You're a lucky guy, you," she teased Nichi patting him on the shoulder. "You'll never find a lovelier girl in short hair."

"Hey, I didn't say anything like that! And I hate her hair! Anyone would be turned off with that hair!"

Punch.

"Oh Nichi dear," said Ushio sunnily even as his face smoked from the force of her fist, "you're always coy. Beating around the bush about your feelings won't do these days. If I as a girl declared our relationship to the world, you should be guy enough to face up to it!" With a severe look, "And don't do you dare be ashamed of me."

"Yipee!" gushed Mizuumi. "Shio-chan's got a boyfriend! I want a date, too!"

"Huh?" the girls chorused. Ushio's mouth actually hung. She took Mimi aside. "Hey, Mimi," she whispered, "don't you know what a joke is?"

_Oh yeah, she's only seven. Man, why does it have to be her?_

Worse yet, Mimi broke away and ran on home ahead of them, shouting, "Shio-chan's got a beau! Shio-chan's got a beau!"

Another loud voice rent the air. Nichi's. It was his heartiest vomiting laugh ever. His guffaw was an inflaming mixture of honk, forced cackle, and asthma attack. It was so enraging that the two girls angled their fists, but he was too busy doubling over to notice.

_Splack!_


	9. A Call in the Night

Kotomi eased the car onto the driveway of her childhood home. She had the place renovated while she was in the States. The sloping roof was set off gently to one side. Large windows took up the other side of the house that faced the street, presenting what seemed to be a wall of glass to the admiring passer-by. At night, different colors of light shone from within the great pane, giving it the appearance of a crystal house made of gems.

Beside it was the carport, and behind the house was the old garden, the only place left undisturbed (along with a certain room upstairs), her guarded and cherished treasure chest of memories.

It was not that large, actually. Only a single maid was required to maintain the place, and there was still little furnishing in most of the guest rooms. It testifies to her expectation, and preference, that no one would bother to visit her.

"Otsu," she called after she got out of the car.

The maid hurried down and went directly to the trunk of her car to take the baggage. Kotomi herself went straight to a private study. She rested there and stayed inside for about an hour, as was her custom and her way of unwinding after a day's work.

Also routine, since she came back from the States anyway, was a question she asked Otsu as soon as she had rested.

She came out of the study and went to the dining room where the maid had prepared the table. She sat down to eat and took some pasta before asking it. "Otsu, have anyone tried to contact me again?"

Otsu tried to hide a knowing smirk. "There were a couple of messages that came in through fax." She coughed. "Illustrations, actually."

This unwelcome detail sent fresh chills down Kotomi's spine. She was somewhat torn between fear of whatever sickeningly sweet sight she might encounter, and hidden curiosity on to what heights (contrary to her prevailing attitude) the courtship was progressing.

"You can disconnect the fax. My communications are mostly by e-mail these days."

"But Madam, I also found a number of letters on the mailbox. There was even a bottle with a note at the driveway one time." Seeing Kotomi's irate and disbelieving stare, she quickly followed up, "M-Madam, I-I didn't say that to you, because, uh, you were busy that time and I don't want to add to your stress."

"Am I not always busy?"

"Y-Yes, but… Please forgive me for saying this, but I'm afraid we got a stalker on our trail."

"I already know that, so you shouldn't have bothered." She twirled some pasta on her fork, as though to eat it, but instead kept twirling some more. "On second thought, he might be less of a stalker than an amateur who isn't clear about what he's doing."

"Madam, I believe we should set up those CCTVs once and for all."

"No need," she dismissed, irritated that Otsu found another chance to insist what she felt was the maid's mere whim, when she didn't keep any money, jewelry or such in the house. However, she was somewhat surprised by her own words.

Normally, a prominent figure like her, who had cash to spare, and shadowed by an unknown person, would grab at the chance to install a camera at every turn of the house. She asked herself just why she felt it wasn't worth it. Perhaps she's not really that famed; after all, only the academic world would be likely to even hear of her. It's even more unlikely that she's cash-strapped. How else would she be able to make frequent trips, gas and all, if she wasn't supported?

So perhaps, then, the person is not really unknown… right?

How would someone even bother to fish out her number if he didn't know her in some way?

And whoever he was, he really was such an amateur! Normally, men do not bother to court a high-falutin professor who might be more inclined to career than love, no matter how attractive she may be. Only an amateur would do that. Yes! Someone who would blurt out that he had feelings for a girl first out as soon as or almost as soon as he met her the first time. And who would thus gain not a single girl thereafter. She knew the standard "polite" response (the other was to get a good fist or foot into him) to such a guy: "Thank you very much, but I think you'll find someone who's better for you."

_Argh! I knew it! It's him!_

She cleared her throat and announced solemnly, "Dear Otsu-san, I think you should officially cease concerning yourself with this from here on. Leave it to me. If I'm free, I just might go to him myself."

* * *

Ushio almost turned her bag inside out looking for the speech she has prepared from weeks ago and due to be delivered today in English class. She wanted to show off her relative skill in speaking the language. But now it was just absent. Four times had she emptied all the pockets of her bag, to no avail, putting the contents under her desktop so she wouldn't look like an automotive repair shop with tools spilling all over her seat.

"Ushio," said a concerned Tomoe, "maybe you left it home."

"Probably," she muttered. It was possible that she was disoriented enough to leave things at home after the ruckus she had with her father last night…

"_Ushio, tell me. Are you dating?"_

"_No, Papa! Why should you believe a seven-year-old? Please don't be so alarmed."_

"_You know well to think that Mizuumi would say lies."_

"_I'm not saying she's lying, she just messed up the facts! Dad, please, believe me, for once! I'll even have Minako witness for me."_

"_I just wonder what biased testimony a close friend would say in your defense."_

"He's getting paranoid," she murmured.

"What was that, Ushio?"

"Huh? Well, no, nothing… Say, why don't you help me find my speech?"

Tomoe only gave her a worried expression. "Ushio, it's sad to hear you speak of your father like that."

She sighed. "Oh, brother. Your hearing's always keen… I don't understand him! What's the big deal if I'm too young? I heard he and mom met as lovers our age, right here in this school! And he's denying me the privilege!"

"Maybe your dad's expecting something better for you, so you wouldn't be delinquent like him. He was making sure you would graduate on time and land a career early. I also heard it was pretty tough for them being married so early."

"Yes. But if you truly love someone won't you be able to take it?"

"Uh-huh," smiled Tomoe. "You got a point. Still, are you sure you know what kind of love you have the first time around? I don't really want to be showbiz, you know."

"Eh?" She remembered all those celeb breakups. "But wait, if your love's strong enough, even if it doesn't last, and even if it's too tough, then it must be true."

"If I were to love someone, I would try to remove as much tough from him as life would allow instead of adding to it."

Ushio sighed again. "You sound like dad, alright." She started to return her things into the bag. "But I'm sure I couldn't bring my bag anywhere else but home, school, and…"

"The mall?"

"You know I hate to bring a dumpy bag when I shop."

"Maybe you visited someone with your bag on? At Megumi's?"

"I can clearly remember Teacher assigned the speech right after the exams. I couldn't recall visiting anyone else… Wait… Yes, I did visit someone else…"

And the bag she brought there to put her clothes in was _this_ schoolbag, as she was expecting school the next day.

_Uurrgh…_

"Ushio," cried Tomoe, seeing that aghast look on her face, "is anything wrong?"

"I visited Aunt Tomoyo's place," she mumbled, downcast, "Landlord's going to be furious if he sees me trespassing on his domain."

Tomoe just laughed this off. "Oh Ushio, I know only one person can work you up so much. You should be nice to him 'cause he's already enrolled here."

"_What?" _she blurted, outraged. Some of her roommates turned to look at them. But Ushio didn't mind them a bit. _"No…_ He's going back with Aunt Tomoyo. Right? _Right?"_

But the onlookers were soon diverted from them as whispers arose. A silver-haired boy entered through the back door of the room to borrow a pencil from someone he knew. The girls squealed with delight.

"Oh my… His muscles show through his sleeves!"

"I think I saw his abs!"

"I know who he is!" cried one excitedly, who sat distressingly close to Ushio. "Sakagami Tenshi. In 1-C! Oh, if he could only be re-assigned here…"

Tomoe hugged her friend in sheer ecstasy. "Oh, girl," she whispered in a quivering voice, struggling mightily to keep it from breaking out in a yell, "look at him! He's here! Isn't he manly?"

_Am I the only one who notices his chin?_

Ushio clenched her hardest as she kept her fist under the desk and holding it at the wrist, as her father once did in a fit of barly controlled rage. _Tomoe, if only you weren't my friend…_

* * *

Now that she was sure Tenshi was in school, she slipped through the school gates against Tomoe's pleas and went out early. She was mad enough at her that day not to heed her. She hoped to catch enough time before he returns…

She rang the doorbell, expecting Aunt Tomoyo to come to the gate any time now. She might as well ask her why on earth did she choose Hikarizaka as her son's school.

Much to her pleasant surprise, it was Takafumi who came out.

"Oh hello. You must be, um, Ushio's your name right?"

"Mm-hm!" she agreed, pleased to hear him say her name. "Uh, where's auntie?"

"The station recalled her. She might come back in a week or so. What brought you here?"

"I left my speech. You know, that time I slept here with Mimi?"

"Oh, yes, I remember," he smiled, yet again tingling Ushio's nerves. "Good thing I was just about to clear everything out of the guest room. But it will be some work digging anything out of the mess. Why don't you get some snacks first?"

"Huh?" she said, turning away from him to hide her blushing, "N-No need! I'm full. I just want to find my speech and be out as soon as I find it. I don't want to be a bother, you know."

"Okay," he shrugged, "if that's what you want, but at least take home some goodies or Tomo might be sad. She's the one preparing all that."

"What?" she said, her blush instantly vanishing. "Who's Tomo? Your… cousin?" she added, hopefully.

"No. My stepsister."

_Shoo. I thought you're taken already._

"OK," she sighed in relief, "if you insist. It's about time I returned the favour of your being equal to me."

Takafumi laughed this off. Of course, it sparked a mirror mirth in her. It never fails.

About ten minutes later she was seated at the sala awaiting his delivering the snacks. She was still looking out for Tenshi, though. It was not even half past four, however, and, granting that he would like to hang out with the "friends" he mentioned to his Mom, he could be home at about six or later. Fair enough. She even thought he would arrive much later into the night if Aunt Tomoyo was still here, presumably just to rile up his mother.

A while later she could hear a female voice conversing with Takafumi in the kitchen. Tomo. Sure, she was his half-sister, but when a girl admires a man, there is at least a bit of uneasiness with another female around. Not that she is letting it bother her any further. She's spending time with Takafumi, and that's what matters.

At last, they emerged from the kitchen with the refreshments and she got to see the lady herself. _She looks so neat. _Tomo had short, dark, hair, but it ringed her well-rounded head like a tiara. Later she would find out this was achieved with the aid of a headband (an accessory she did not bother using herself) but the result just looked so natural. Befitting, also, as it complemented her tall, slim body and an age just past her debut. Ushio was indeed greatly relieved she was just Takafumi's relative. Well, they look somewhat apart in age, anyway.

"Oh hello, Ushio-chan," she smiled. Their clan seem to have a penchant for beautiful facial expressions. "You look as friendly as Takafumi described."

"Not really," she found herself stammering in admiration, even more tense in the presence of a woman who has attained the prime of life teenage girls could only dream of. "You look so nice yourself, Ma'am."

Tomo laughed it off. She set down her tray of goodies, sat beside Ushio and took her hand. "You know, you should look unusually lovely once you reach my age."

She was even more pleasantly disoriented. Tomo had hit the mark of one of her fondest aspirations, something she could barely aim at with her haircut, and something people like Nichi could only scoff at. And they have only met! The woman's self-confidence was so toweringly above what she could muster on her own, and such a forward remark made so early only made the difference more plain.

"Come now, will you?" invited the lady. "You shouldn't go on home with an empty tummy."

"You're so kind, Tomo-san. You know, you remind me of a professor…"

"Doctor Ichinose?" she laughed. "Tomoyo had told me about her. You shouldn't go about comparing me to an accomplished figure."

"Well, come on, you two," interrupted Takafumi cheerfully, "the food's waiting. And the speech, too."

They answered him with amused laughter on their part, and with that they agreed to settle down to eat.

They had a short but satisfying chat over the desserts. It turned out that Tomo was a rookie fashion designer working some distance away and renting a flat there, but comes home every two weeks or so, sometimes being away for as long as a month. Regardless, she finds time to visit her family regularly.

After the meal Ushio promptly went about her mission. It really didn't take so long. She found the speech in the room where she and Mimi have slept and learned that it was left under the bed. Since it had been there for quite some time there were bite marks from mice and such but Ushio was only too glad to rewrite it, where she could insert any needed improvements.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," said Ushio at the doorstep as she prepared to leave. "It was a wonderful meal, Takafumi-san, Tomo-san."

"You can come back anytime you like," smiled Tomo. "Anyone who is dear to Tomoyo will always be welcome in this house."

At that junction, Tomoe passed right in front of the house.

Ushio wanted to call out to her, but hesitated, remembering how she supported Tenshi. Oh well, she's still her friend, so in a compromise, she shouted,

"Hey, Moe! Is that brat on the way now?"

Surprised, Tomoe turned to see where the familiar voice came from. "Ushio!" She rushed into the Sakagamis' gate going to her. "Konnichiwa," she said bowing to Tomo and Takafumi.

To Ushio, "Oh, girl, are you still mad at me? Why do you hate Tenshi so much?"

"What?" chorused Takafumi and Tomo. "Who's hating Tenshi?"

"Hah?" blurted Ushio. She looked this way and that anxiously, trying to find out if they really understood what they heard, but her discomfort got the better of her. She took Tomoe by the hand and ran away with her, calling back, "Thank you for the food! I'll be back!"

The half-siblings could only stare after them, mystified.

At length, Takafumi laughed it off. "Well, I guess some boy's jealous of Tenshi. Quite natural if you're too handsome for your own good."

* * *

Tomoe was already panting hard as Ushio forcibly led her further and further away from the Sakagamis'. "Ushio, calm down!" Ushio took it as a cue to stop. She was already getting exhausted herself. The two took time out to recover their breathing.

"Ushio, what's the matter with you?"

"You were just about to make me a _persona non grata _there! Asking me if I hate that brat in front of his uncle and aunt? Do you even have to say that?"

"I asked you _why _you hate Tenshi, Shio-chan. You're the only girl in school who doesn't give an iota about him."

"So you finally noticed?"

"Shio-chan," frowned Tomoe, "this is not funny anymore. If I were you I would go to him and at least greet him. Show him that the row you had was over. Can't you just do it?"

"I'm amazed that you could be such a fangirl of him so quickly, Moe! You just don't know what kind of words spill out of that mouth of his."

And, as they walked down the road to Kyou-sensei's school to fetch Mizuumi, Ushio finally related to Tomoe what transpired that fateful early morning at Aunt Tomoyo's. Tomoe was bewildered, still besotted by the boy's charm, but quite sympathetic with Ushio's pain. Actually, for a while, she didn't want to believe what the girl said, but she knew it was completely unbecoming of a true friend to abandon her just like that.

"I think we should talk to him, girl," she finally said. "Maybe he's not so bad after all, we just had to make him see some sense for once."

Ushio only sighed in frustration. "As if he's the kind of person you can actually talk to. He doesn't even listen to his own mother."

"Still, somewhere in his heart is a chivalrous man who'll be willing to be gracious to ladies like us." She sighed dreamily even as Ushio winced at her hopeless admiration.

"Tomoe! Ushio!" called a young girl's voice. Megumi's. She ran to their place and said excitedly, "Papa's throwing a party tonight. I told him the whole gang's coming."

"Party?" said Ushio. "What's the deal?"

Megumi laughed out loud at her friend's memory. "Don't you know what day it is today?"

Tomoe took a finger on her lips as she tried to recall. "Oh yes!" She finally cried. "It's—"

"—your birthday," continued Ushio. She chuckled warmly and hugged her friend. "I was just kidding, dear." She kissed her lightly on the cheek. "So that means we're staying overnight at Uncle Yusuke's?"

"Nope," finished another voice. Minako arrived at the scene, again with Mizuumi tagging along. "Mimi-chan called her Daddy and he said he's picking you up at ten." Giggling, "Looks like daddy's a little strict on his kid now that she's got a suitor."

Ushio laid eyes on her sister and sighed in exasperation. "Oh, you Mimi, this is only the second time you ruined my day."

The little girl approached her with an apologetic expression. "Shio-chan. I'm sorry. Daddy said we must call him before we go anywhere, right?" More earnestly, "And your boyfriend. It's true, right?"

Minako managed to stifle a laugh before Ushio's annoyed look silenced her.

She took her sister's hand. "Next time, just don't listen to what Minako is saying, OK?"

"What d'ya mean?" said Minako, still trying to suppress the mirth in her voice. "It's you who said Nichi's your—"

"Just forget everything!" She led Mizuumi by the hand and went on ahead. "Come on, guys. To the party!"

As they tread their way to the Yoshinos, Tomoe carried Mizumi on her shoulders as the kid laughed with delight. Megumi ran around them trying to play tag with the little girl. The two other girls followed in silence.

Minako came up to Ushio, much to her surprise, and whispered plaintively. "Arata's getting his shots at home now. Ma and I almost had a fight again."

"What?"

"I just wish you could cheer me up always when I come back to school."

"What are you saying? Of course we'll always have a good time with the gang."

"No, it's not that kind of cheer."

"Spit it out, will you?"

The laughter made by the people ahead of them bubbled and wafted into the gathering twilight sky.

"In normal times we can laugh and pretend and it's enough. But now, I just wish we won't pretend so often anymore, Ushio. There are problems you can't just pretend away. I need more. So I want you, too, to pretend less than what you're doing right now."

"Hey, Minako," she replied uneasily, "take it easy now."

"I know that you are as really sweet as Mimi-chan. I don't want to think that you're trying to outgrow that, too. Sweetness is something you never outgrow. It's not an old dress you hand down to your kid sister when you think you're too big for it." After a while, she looked back at her. "Well?"

They passed the last block to Megumi's house before Ushio could reply.

"OK, girl," she finally agreed. "I might think about it."

* * *

It was only two days now for Ushio before she finishes her term with Dr. Ichinose. Nichi walked a little slower than usual going home as he ruminated how he would sequence his work so he could more easily take a double load, now that he'll be left alone at the office.

To be sure, lots of times, Ushio imposed all the workload on him, but whenever she didn't their job was a piece of cake. They found time to chat or fight some every time the professor was away so the day at the office wasn't such a grind. Dr. Ichinose's just _boring._

Yes, to his surprise, he found out just now that the girl was also a fun chum, albeit trollsome.

_"He confirmed that he's the greatest man for me."_

That's so ick. But now, to be honest, it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Pretending to be someone's boyfriend was actually an excellent prank.

"…_you should be guy enough to face up to it!"_

Hmmm… She's kinda right. How can he become a guy if he can't face things? Well, it does take getting used to facing up to the gangsters, and now to his responsibility for his misdeeds, but certainly that's not all. Right?"

_"And don't do you dare be ashamed of me."_

* * *

Yukine, along with Tomoyo, was one of two women from Hikarizaka who did not shun walking alone in the streets in the middle of the night. _But it's only nine, _she thought, _surely they would still be up and about. _Furukawa Bread, far as she knew, closed at midnight.

She was carrying a specially-wrapped box for the Furukawas, an apology gift. As she arrived at the bakery, she took a peek inside. There's nobody at the , if she went in and called loud enough, though it felt rude to do so at this time of the night, someone at the back might stir. She put her load down on the floor.

"Akio-san!" she called, careful not to sound too loud. "Akio-san!"

Footsteps told her someone's coming. It turned out to be Sanae.

"Oh, Konnbanwa, ma'am," she said. "You are a friend of Nagisa's, right? But I don't seem to remember your name."

"Miyazawa Yukine, Sanae-san," she bowed. "I brought a present for you," she added, lifting the box onto a table. She smiled as she continued, "Open it, Sanae-san, I'm sure you will love it for your house."

"Oh, no," said Sanae sheepishly. "You don't have to go to all the trouble."

"No, it's nothing… compared to all the trouble my friends did. Please, Sanae-san, bear with them. They're like children who love to play at other people's backyards. I myself will make sure this will never happen again."

"It's alright now," smiled Sanae. "I'm only glad someone could restrain them. You are a great help, Yukine-san."

"Sanae-san," she pleaded. "I ask you, open it."

Egged on by Yukine's earnest desire for her to open it, and nagged by curiosity herself, Sanae went over and gently peeled off the wrapping. She uncovered the lid of the box, and, to her delight, lifted out a bolt of purple satin cloth—a silken curtain! "Oh, Miyazawa-san," she said breathlessly, "this… such beautiful weaving…. How could you afford…?"

It was her turn to be subdued. "The cloth… it's just a gift to me by someone…" And, more cheerfully, "I made the designs. I hope it will lend some relief from the intense sunshine."

Her breath still racing from excitement, Sanae invited her to the dining room. "Come in, come in!" She quickly but carefully returned the curtain into the box and rushed to set the table.

It was almost ten but the house was steaming with hot dinner. The two women chatted away about such things as housekeeping and food prices at the market. It was as if, though years apart in age, they had been chums in high school, so comfortable were they with each other. (Sanae's looks helps even out the difference, of course.)

"But where's Akio-san?" asked Yukine at one point. "He should be waiting at the store at this hour."

"Oh. He went with Tomoya-kun at the Yoshinos to fetch Shio- and Mimi-chan. They even went earlier than they first planned." Her expression softened with recollection. "Tomoya's very anxious about his daughter now that's she's in high school. He knows how complicated it was being at her age."

Yukine only laughed softly. "But I suppose she would still love this." She produced a DVD from inside her coat and handed it to Sanae. The latter was very much pleasantly surprised.

"Oh my! This is a rare Dango Daikazoku disc! How did you find it? I never thought anyone could still find such an outdated show anywhere."

"Yes, it was an old show, and I just found it in a garage sale, but I know Nagisa always loved this."

Sanae's face fell. "I know Nagisa will need all the cheer she can get, now," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" she suddenly ventured, alarmed at this drastic change in mood.

Sanae told her how Nagisa was doing with her health. Yes, she is fine for now but her sickness is treacherous and uncertain. She said Nagisa went to Ryou to find a way to make sure she would never fall sick again, but fell flat in disappointment. She also said Kyou had an opinion.

"Yes, I think she must have a ligation. She may not make it with her next pregnancy."

"Nagisa said she is fine with two, but it's only after I nagged her out of having a third just after she gave birth to Mizuumi.

"Personally I think Nagisa was never built to bear any children. Perhaps it would have been easier on her. In fact…

It was almost eleven when Yukine went out to leave. Sanae wanted her to wait for the men (who might have been distracted by Yusuke into staying out late) so she can have an escort, but she said she could manage. Truth to tell, she was not in the mood to walk with anyone right now.

The midnight breeze turned into a gale as she walked down the silent road. It was getting hard to walk into the strengthening wind.

Finally, she stopped and stood there, and stayed that way for quite a while. She made no noise, but perhaps it was just because the violently rustling leaves muffled out any sound.

"Oh, Ushio," she sobbed heavily. "Poor girl. Poor… Poor Ushio."


	10. The Lady Genius' Visit

Hello, minna-san. Sixsixfour here.

I'm very sorry if I kept you waiting for so long. My old computer broke down (Chapter 9 was uploaded the day after from an internet cafe, but it certainly is hard for me to write on a rented computer). I just bought a new notebook so hopefully I'll continue whenever I could. I get busy with life, too, even now; it certainly added to keeping me off fan fiction for a long while.

Well, here it is. Crashing Surf, Chapter 10.

* * *

The Yoshinos seem to never run out of visitors.

Stack upon stack of unwashed dishes testify to the latest activity that happened just last night. Kouko was nearly brain-dead from exhaustion preparing all the meals while Yusuke did the video. In her mind, his was a disproportionately light task. She had insisted to him that the celebration should be moved to the nearest weekend so they could start fairly early in the morning and finish, at most, before sundown. But he maintained that a birthday was a birth_day._Besides, he added, she has no work to attend to but the house. As though the house was not enough work already.

As it was still a weekday, her husband woke up early for work, taking some leftovers, and so did Megumi for school (she of course never having minded anything being the bithday girl). To Kouko, however, waking up early after such a hard night was suicide.

Thus, we find our valiant housewife getting up at about nine, groggily. She still had to shower to flush down all the malcontent before taking on the load. _If only Fuko was here to help._But hers was a mighty slumber.

However, by eleven, when she has taken care of the dishes and was scrubbing the sink, her mood visibly improved. Sweet Kouko was never one to be grumpy for long, and usually it took but a little expenditure of effort to sway her attention away from all the unfairness, making her forget her erstwhile travails completely. She was up enough to call down her little sister for a lunchtime breakfast.

"Fu-chan!"

There was no reply. Oh well, at least she would have only herself to entertain

Doorbell!

She rushed to see who it was, and upon opening the door, she found a smartly-dressed lady, with long, flowing bluish hair. She wore chic glasses and the cut of her teacher's attire on her slim figure made her look more like a flight attendant. And a bright, beaming smile. _An encyclopedia salesgirl?_

"Ohayou," mumbled Kouko warily. "Is there anything I can do for—

"Mei-chan!"

The two hugged and squealed excitedly like schoolgirls. Eh, who wouldn't after such a long time apart?

Mei didn't miss a beat. As soon as they have settled down on the table she immediately produced a huge three-floor bento. "I got goodies for you, Kouko-sensei!" she gushed as she unwrapped it. Unstacking it, she revealed a full veggie-and-seafood meal with plenty of rice. One box was all heaps of dessert.

"Oh dear," cried Kouko catching her heartbeat, "Why did you have to bring so much?"

"Tehehe~ It was lunchtime and I hated to drop by at a convenient hour without some chow of my own." Bright, tingling laugh. "If you can't down that, there's always Uncle Yusuke, you know."

"You're really on top of things," smiled Kouko. "But of course you're free to visit here at any hour of the day. Be our guest."

"Actually, I wasn't supposed to drop by so soon, or I would have brought more! Ahaha~ But this is really urgent. I heard you were a teacher at Hikarizaka and I am to substitute for a science teacher there who's on a leave. It's my first time to be a high school teacher and I want to hear from you."

"Really now? How long have you been teaching?"

She counted off on her fingers thoughtfully. "I was in grade school for…four years…then, I finished studying for a high school post just last year." She giggled. "I was about to apply at a school near our place but then my university told me there's a vacancy here."

"Is Youhei with you?"

"Uh-huh. The airport's renovating their housing so he's moving in with me. His air traffic job's just an hour's drive from here, anyway. That way he can also finish…" cough… "some important business here."

"But I'm afraid I don't have much to advise you. You see, I taught art class, and it's not a jot close to Science."

"But Kouko-sensei, science is art! My professor always told us that. And you must know something about how high schoolers learn. Please!"

Sweet Mei was just a bit too much for sweet Kouko. She smiled warmly, reminiscing a little on her old days at Hikarizaka, where she met a student who became very dear to her heart. "Oh, alright. Where do I begin?"

* * *

Freak weather kept Kotomi in the house all day Thursday. Frequent travel, sure enough, wore down on her, but it irked her more to get stuck at home with nothing to do (she made it a point to leave most of the workload at school). This predicament, however, was not happening in Japan only; back in the States a major storm was starting to lash the East Coast where she was based when abroad. This, of course, meant that

"All flights to and from the mid- and Northeastern U.S. are cancelled," blared the announcer over the cable broadcast, "and Philadelphia air traffic might have to wait up to two weeks to normalize, as the Category 1 hurricane's path and slow movement is anticipated to take it to a near-landfall, and is likely to linger over much of the Eastern seaboard..."

and her colleagues might want her to stay behind some more while their research, too, warms back to normal.

Friday, also, was somewhat uncertain. At high noon dark clouds gathered and even spat some hail before sending a downpour. Anyway, if she couldn't turn to business just as yet, she might as well do her old high school chums a favor.

She got her chance when the rains finally cleared late in the afternoon. She slipped into casual dress, a plain shirt and knee-length skirt. Out of her professor's suit, with her well-preserved fresh and young look, she could well pass for a university undergraduate. She turned on, surprisingly enough, an FM radio on which played light pop and much jazz. Hmmm, perhaps she thought it best to get some matching music as well.

She always had a good ear for music.

As she neared the apartment she (with Sunohara and the Fujibayashis) visited so long ago, her heart couldn't help but flutter somewhat. For one, she felt sorry for Tomoya and his family being stuck in that place as though they were damned to stay there all their life, a very sharp contrast to her continuing advancement in the academic world. _The landlord didn't even bother to use a different color of paint. It looks all varnished. _

Parking her car on the street below, the subtle tension in her broke forth in momentary agitation. What on earth is she really doing here, she felt, making a useless cameo in the house of a man who already had his life all set, as far as his family was concerned? If only again somebody else was with her now.

She wavered as she knocked on the newly-fixed door. How did she manage to get herself right in front of another house's door? Surely, this visit was not a matter of business. Perhaps she was just driving around town to clear her burnout-jaded head, who knows? Well, if somebody doesn't hear her soft tapping and answer within two minutes, she might as well call it a day.

The door opened.

The woman inside brightened up so much it blinded her for a while, making her gaping speechless when she should have been smiling, too. But Nagisa did not bother with the niceties of courtesy and went straight to her old beloved friend to wrap around her. "Kotomi-chan!" she gushed. "I never thought you'd really come!"

Kotomi finally regained herself. "Uh, well, nice seeing you, too." She could say nothing more as the lady of the house immediately led her inside.

_She's such a neat housewife, _thought Kotomi as she sat down waiting for dinner. _The place didn't look so sparse the last time I came here. _Furnishings have been added over the years, to be sure, but it struck her that Nagisa could have wrought such marvels with only enough stuff. She could have made a good interior designer.

And a good chef. A pleasant aroma wafted in from the kitchen and soon enough she appeared with a steaming duo of homemade gyuudon and miso, a refreshing change from her constantly chomping down on outside food. Besides, no fastfood could offer the wonderful conversation only Nagisa could elicit.

For a good while Nagisa delightedly crammed in all sorts of housewife topics she wanted to share, and, with the professor not relating to even most of these, it already appeared to be a sort of excited monologue. But it was very much fine with Kotomi.

"You look much better now, Nagisa. But I don't think you should be moving around too much."

"It's alright. I have been like this for almost a week now. Your medicine's just miraculous."

_So you also know how turn someone's head, _Kotomi reflected sadly. _You don't have to hide from me. If only I knew how to truly cure you._

"Tomoya said I could return at Ernesto Host if this keeps up for a month."

"Leave the dirty work to the boys." She sipped at Nagisa's coffee, which was made from the pack given by Yukine. "I am quite sure Ushio needs more of your presence now. High school could be very difficult for her. But I must say she is doing better at her studies this time. The principal told me."

"My child will grow to be as strong as her father," said Nagisa with gentle pride.

Outside, the air had ceased to be stuffy, and a gentle breeze whistled through the grass on the sidewalks. Night fell.

"It's getting late," mused Kotomi as they finished the meal. "Isn't Ushio and Tomoya home yet?"

"Oh," said Nagisa as she started to put the dishes away, "Tomoya fetches Ushio at school everyday now. Maybe they passed by the Yoshinos again. Didn't you see them at Hikarizaka today?"

"No. I was supposed to visit a company laboratory the other day and today."

"Anyway," smiled Nagisa, "my younger daughter is here. I'll call her for you if she's not asleep. She goes to bed early, you know."

"Oh, no, never mind, I wouldn't want to disturb…" But Nagisa already went back to the kitchen.

Truth to tell, curiosity smoldered within her as to what the other Okazaki child would look like. Well, since Ushio was modelled after Nagisa, it was only fair to assume…

Soon enough, she reappeared, this time with a pretty little girl in tow. And oh yes! How indeed she resembled Tomoya! The bluish hair, the curious and brooding eyes…

"Mizuumi," coaxed Nagisa, "say hello to Kotomi-san."

"Konnichiwa, hajimemashite," bowed Mizuumi in her funny artificial way. "I'm Okazaki Mizuumi, seven years old," she followed, still bowing. "I'll be glad if you could be my friend."

Kotomi, delighted by such innocence, made a low giggle that she tried to keep to herself. But then, the child looked up at her in disbelief. Certainly not the expected response taught in grade school. The girl looked up in bewilderment at her mother and said,

"Mommy, is she a meanie?"

Nagisa smiled indulgently at her girl, saying, "Don't worry, Mimi. Come on, go to her."

She followed hesitantly. But as soon as she got there, Kotomi picked her up and placed the girl on her lap. "Come now," said the professor gently, "you're not afraid of strangers, are you?"

The child lamely gestured a "no."

"You haven't said what your hobby is."

"What's a hobby?"

"What do you like to do?"

The girl put a finger on her lips as she ruminated on what to answer to this strange woman. "Umm, uh…" she fumbled. Just then, she remembered, but through her tentative smile she still wasn't sure if this was the answer the mysterious lady was looking for. "Aunt Tomoyo showed me around in her car. I like that."

"Do you want me to show you around, too? I also got a car."

"Umm!" she affirmed, suddenly excited. "Are we going tomorrow?"

Now, Kotomi could not restrain herself. She let out a ringing laugh that sparkled like crystal-clear water on a mountainside brook. It was rare enough for her to show mirth, let alone produce this particular laugh, which showed only when she was unabashedly happy.

"Kotomi?"

The professor stopped in her tracks and turned, surprised, to the doorway where stood Tomoya and Ushio, he carrying a toolbox, she slinging a ponderous bag laden with some instruments. It turned out that the girl was having lengthy practice after school which her father simply waited upon. He wasn't going to be deterred from looking after his daughter personally. It made for a tense silence walking back home.

Now, however, they looked somewhat pleased. No, it was actually Tomoya who looked relieved, refreshed by that lovely laugh, and Ushio looked rather as someone indulging in malicious satisfaction. So, the grumpy professor has a soft spot, after all!

Kotomi promptly composed herself, and gently set Mizuumi down on the sofa before carrying herself standing and bowing formally to them. "Konnbanwa, Tomoya-san, Ushio-san."

"H-Hey," smiled Tomoya, "what's with the stiffness? Don't you feel at home with us?"

Ushio went on straight ahead to her room trying mightily to suppress a laugh of her own. Everybody stared at her in puzzlement, but Tomoya added a frown. _Oh, Ushio you brat. That's no way to respond when someone your senior is greeting you._

At dinner Tomoya held some subdued chat with Kotomi while Nagisa tied Mizuumi's hair into a bun to keep her loose hair strands from falling into her soup. All the while Ushio relished her meal, shifting her gaze on and off to look at Doctor Ichinose. The business-as-usual woman of Hikarizaka has returned, but she will never let the woman get away for caving in. In fact she already thought of something to take advantage of the doctor's good mood.

"Ushio," said the doctor, "how was your new schedule?"

Cough. "It was fine, madam," she said in a feigned prim manner. "As for my friend Kiyomasa-san I will still be with her for English, Mathematics, Arts, and Homeroom, and I have no malcontent classmates (she had missed ending up in 1-C by a beat). And I got a special class in Music on Fridays after school, because my teacher in Music thought me extraordinarily talented."

"I can see that, Miss Okazaki," she replied in kind. "But I would prefer if you had a coaching session in Science as well, as I hear you're getting behind in that subject. I just got news that a new teacher is coming this month and she might be willing to help you."

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Madam." Cough. "But if you wouldn't mind, I would like you to see for yourself how far I am along in my music practice." Cough. "You may find that my playing… soothes your heart, Doctor Ichinose."

"Ushio," said Tomoya. "You got rice on your chin."

"Wah—" she exclaimed, fumbling with her finger to get it off. Losing her face, she abruptly stood up to go to the sink. "Excuse me…"

The mood lifted once again after the meal, the Okazakis and Mimi settling down in the living room with their esteemed guest. It took a while for Ushio to show up again, but when she did, she brought with her the bag with the instruments. The thing jingled with all that brass inside.

"It would have been enough if you brought only one of those," said Tomoya.

"I may not know which type of music would really please Madam, so I want to give her a selection of instruments."

"You're too kind," smiled Kotomi. "Really I would be fine with any instrument so long as the one playing it does fine as well."

"Ushio," said her father a bit worriedly, "are you sure you can play well already? Didn't you just start practicing?"

"Papa, just watch me!" she beamed.

For her first piece, she produced a recorder out of the bag and, beginning with a long toot, played an upbeat video game track.

The next piece was that of a score from a commercial.

Neither performance was epic; after all, they were only simple pieces the girl had memorized, but they weren't bad, either. Her notes flowed mellifluously and the rhythm was soft to the ears. Everybody obliged her with a round of applause… except Mizuumi, who had seen an orchestra perform on TV.

"No way!" she cried. "That's not how it sounds on Channel 3!"

Ushio sighed in exasperation. "High standards already? Give me a break, Mimi, why don't _you _try playing this for a change? You don't know how hard it is to get the ropes of this."

"You don't know how to play, Shio-chan! I want Miss Kotomi to play for us!" Amid astounded gasps, the child turned to Kotomi, "Will you, Miss Kotomi? Please!"

Her parents were very startled. Telling a professor to play flat out! Nagisa was at a loss of words, while Ushio's mouth hung. Tomoya, for his part, was also stunned, but there was something else he almost remembered, but he couldn't grasp it yet; he only knew it was dreadful.

"Mimi!" exclaimed Ushio. "Are you crazy? You can't order around Doctor Ichinose like that!" To her utter surprise, Kotomi herself stood up, smiling to herself, and took hold of Ushio's bag as the girl watched in disbelief.

"What else do you have inside?"

"Uh… er… wawa…" She fumbled as she took out the rest of the instruments; there was a saxophone, a violin, a harmonica, and a clarinet. And Tomoya... Deep down in his heart, for some forgotten reason he was actually afraid to recall, Tomoya fervently wished she would just take the sax.

She took the violin.

She slung the instrument on her shoulders as everybody else stared in… amazement? horror? both? They could not take their eyes off of her. But as soon as he saw her pose…he knew. He finally knew! He is not waiting another minute to dive! behind the sofa with a pillow and bury his head underneath. For all he knew, it will come in 0.2 _seconds._

_0.2 seconds… 0.2 seconds…_

_Wait...Oh no! No!_

_It can't be! I just left my family out there! At the mercy of that merciless violin! _

_Ushio… Mizuumi… Nagisa…_

_How could I have been such a coward?_

_Tomoya, do something!_

Gingerly, he carefully lifted the pillow off his head, teeth clenched, bracing for the worst.

But there was no sound.

No, there actually was, cheering and clapping, and a wondrous, heartwarming melody playing. On a violin. _Is this truly happening?_

He stayed down, afraid that the dream might lapse back into horrid reality if he gets up.

The melody finished. Everybody cheered again.

Well... some time has already passed, so it couldn't be just a dream, right? But is it truly happening?

He held his breath as a suspenseful silence followed. This must be it. The dream has ended.

"…"

"Papa…?"

"…"

"T-Tomoya-kun…" mumbled a befuddled Nagisa, "w-what are you doing face down on the floor?'

"Daddy," chirped Mizuumi, "shouldn't you put the pillow under your head?"

"Tomoya-kun," said Kotomi uncertainly, "are you drunk?"

* * *

Summer was starting to fade into the crisp chill of autumn as dried leaves replaced cherry petals in showering the streets with confetti. Every early morning and evening the winds started to blow a bit colder and harder. Truth to tell, it appeared that fall arrived somewhat earlier this year and everybody in town feared a longer and harsher winter than last year.

Not the least concerned was Tomoya. He knew Nagisa was especially susceptible to cold, and he began to drop by Ryou's clinic every other day to see if Dr. Kirishima has found something for his wife. At one such visit, the doctor told him bluntly,

"I just said there should be a way to treat her. I didn't say _I _will be doing it. Now, scram!"

Which greatly upset Ryou especially as she saw Tomoya's half-downcast, half-resentful expression as he bade farewell, clearly smothering his anger.

After that, she hounded Dr. Kirishima with reproachful tirades whenever she could and would not eat with the doctor every breaktime like she used to. "If your family was in danger, you would not brush off a dying woman like that." All this the doctor treated as mere sentimentalism. If it was your time, it was your time, was her motto. Clearly, she had more important business to attend to.

"If something happens to my baby," Ryou finally threatened, "I will quit your clinic forever."

"Eh?" she retorted. So her aide was implying that the stress her snubbing caused could be detrimental to Ryou's pregnancy. "Isn't it you who's riled over that friend of yours? I'm not the one bearing your kid."

"You told us. You said there would be a way. You must find it! I oblige you!"

Dr. Kirishima would have just dismissed all thisagain as usual, even tell the assistant that she was bossing her around when it was she who was supporting her studies, but she couldn't just doff her hidden concern over the baby. Back when she was in Tokyo, a jealous colleague had remarked that she was just trying to set up an abortionist's clinic there. To feign top-of-the-line medical practice for cheap butchery was the height of insult to her. She is _not _letting herself be linked to the death of a baby, born or not.

About a week later, the Okazakis received mail. Tomoya found a small package in the mailbox, containing a box of capsules and a prescription, along with a note:

_Have Mrs. Okazaki take these after every meal to improve her circulation. We are targeting her blood vessel functioning to see if treatment there could compensate for general vulnerability in the body, and are trying to find out if artificial electrical transplants are feasible. Until then, please, no stress._

_Kirishima H. and Hiiragi R._

Tomoya's eyes started to well up with tears of joy and he rushed into the house to spread the word to Nagisa. "Nagisa! Come! See this! They have found a cure—"

He found her in their childrens' bedroom. She was keeping watch at the bedside, where Mizuumi lay, sweating profusely and catching her shallow breath.

His wife turned slowly and tried to put up a smile. "Oh, Tomoya-kun," she said. Seeing the box he was holding, she said, "You got medicine for Mimi? I'm so glad."

"Mizuumi!" cried Tomoya, dropping the box and rushing to embrace his child. "M-Mizuumi, can you talk to papa?" he stammered in a breaking voice. He finally hugged her, crying, as his wife looked on, trying to her own grief back.

* * *

"Mimi!" Ushio flung open the door to their bedroom. She put a hand over her mouth as she saw her sister's frail body struggle against an unusually high fever. She frantically felt for her temperature with her hand all over the girl's body, as though it would heal her, but the hotness only served to taunt her efforts. She finally lay herself over Mizuumi and wept.

"Sh…Shio…chan?" her sister managed to utter.

Getting up, Ushio forced the tears off her face with her open palm and smiled. "Are you OK now, Mimi? You want something?" She gaped in surprise as Mizuumi took her arm and tugged weakly at it.

"Shio-chan…hum to me…please…"

Wiping more tears off of her with her wrist, she took the girl in her arms and laid the head on her chest, cuddling her. She stayed inside until well into the night.

* * *

Word of Mizuumi's sickness spread like wildfire, and the first to arrive on the scene were Akio and Sanae.

All sorts of snacks and toys they put all around her bed, but the distraught grandparents were not impressed by the slow recovery. So they took shifts in watching over the child while Tomoya put Nagisa to bed himself so she could rest, trying to reassure her that help is on the way. The family could not afford two people on the sickbed right now.

Kyou also came early, having been apprised by Mizuumi's teacher. She took half a day's leave to see the Okazaki child herself.

"Kyou-san," said Sanae concernedly, "I am afraid Mizuumi might have to take a week off from school."

"Don't worry, Sanae-san. Everybody there understands. I'm sure they will send some fruits over here soon and get-well cards, too."

"You think so?" She let herself feel some relief, sighing. "I should hope Mimi's temperature at least goes down by a few degrees tomorrow."

"She already looks better now. Being supported by so many people is a boost to her."

The next day, Kyou asked for an extension of her leave so she found herself back at the Okazakis that morning. The Furukawas returned to the bakery to fetch some things to treat the child, as well as call on somebody they trusted to heal the child, but as Sanae had hoped, the girl's fever did go down some.

At about ten, Kyou was placing beddings under Mizuumi's feet while Nagisa wiped the girl over and over with a cold, wet towel, when her grandparents finally came.

"Yukine!" said Kyou, surprised. She stood up to hug her. "How are you? You never call to us."

"I'm sorry," she simply replied. The woman immediately knelt at bedside to take the girl's hands and bring out some fever remedies she made herself. "I could make her recover sooner," she said almost reproachfully, "but you must take care of her enough so she won't go through this again. Where's Tomoya?"

Sanae ears seemed to prick over what she thought was the self-importance in Yukine's voice, but she trusted her too much to be offended. After all, a skilled person like her has reason to be confident. If it's for Mizuumi's recovery, how could she complain? Nagisa, for her part, just thought her friend was worried about the girl, also.

"He's at work. We have to pay for any more medicine she might need."

"This is enough," she mumbled in a flat voice. It was almost a reprimand. "I think you should all go back downstairs and relax. Leave this to me." The commanding authority in her voice calmed them all. Yes, Mimi-chan would be in good hands. "Only," she added, "please send Ushio-chan here as soon as she comes home."

* * *

Ushio was determined not to show any weakness today, even as Tomoe expressed concerns over her sister. She wanted to be strong in the face of crisis, like Minako.

Most of time, in fact, Tomoe appeared to be far more worried over Mizuumi than Ushio herself and the latter chided her for being a whiner. After which she promptly went about-face.

"I'm sure Mimi-chan will be back on her feet in no time," asserted Tomoe.

Her friend made a forehead palm. (Or rather forehead fingertips, her refined version of frustration.) "That's precisely what I _don't _want her to do," said Ushio. "She needs to rest a lot to keep her from a relapse."

"Don't worry, Mizuumi's a strong kid. With her kawaii onee-chan to love her, I'm sure she will transcend the limits of her own body!"

Ushio winced. _Why do you have to make me sappy again? I just want to keep my mind off of home for once. _To switch topics, "Our new science teacher is due today. I just hope he isn't as bad as Mr. Nishimura."

"You're right," said Tomoe. "I don't want a droner. I fall asleep half of the time in his class. I want some excitement, you know, collecting specimens in fields and stuff."

"Isn't that boring as well?" Ushio was not a big fan of the outdoors unless it meant shopping.

The classroom din was abruptly hushed as somebody entered the room.

"Wha… where's our English teacher?" said one of the boys.

"No," replied a girl. "She must be Mr. Nishimura's substitute."

"They switched the schedules?" uttered Ushio in disbelief.

Even more disconcerting was that the teacher looked too young. A young girl. A student teacher? She appeared to be a high school lass no older than they are. _Is she even worth listening to? _wondered Ushio. On top of that, the new teacher flashed an expression so bright and sunny it burns. What on earth is she up to?

"Hello!" the new teacher smiled. "I'm Mei Sunohara. Pleased to make your acquaintance!"


	11. A Brother and Sister's Interlude

Minako escorted Ushio on the way home that afternoon. For someone who loved a sick brother, and who befriended a little girl, too, Minako couldn't allow herself not to see Mimi get well.

The two bought a bunch of fresh flowers at a nearby florist so they could lighten the atmosphere in the girl's room. Arata was allergic to pollen, but Minako saw no concern in bringing such beauties to a young lass.

"You won't believe what kind of teacher we had for Science," said Ushio as they walked, "I mean, she was like, 'Morning kids, we're gonna shake some sunshine and eat a lotsa love, love, love! Yeah!'… Yeesh."

"_I want to be your best friend, best bud, and bestseller all in one!_

"_Science is art! Science is fun!_

"_Whoever passes my subject is the most kawaii person ever!"_

"What does Science have to do with _that?" _said a bewildered Minako.

"It's my fault," cringed Ushio. "I said Mr. Nishimura was boring and now it looks like the whole class is being punished."

Minako laughed out loud. "Oh, I get it! So she's the new sub for Mr. Nishimura. From what I heard she's fresh out of grade school. From what you said, it appears she taught the lower grades."

_Great, _Ushio thought. _First, I get treated like Mimi at home and now I get a teacher fit for Mimi at school. Guahh. _

When they have arrived, they were startled by the activity at the apartment.

"Goodness!" Minako cried. The whole town got here before us!"

The place, small as it is, seemed ready to fall apart from the crowd that gathered. Nearly everyone they knew were there: The Yoshinos, including Megumi and Aunt Fuko (who fell asleep on the sofa) arrived there as early as four; the Yoshino couple was chatting lightheartedly with Ushio's parents. Kyou-sensei entertained some teachers and classmates of Mizuumi's. Takafumi (much to Ushio's secret delight) helped out with Akio and Sanae in serving drinks and stuff to everybody.

The girls took this as a hint that Mimi's condition has finally improved.

Excitedly they rushed to the room and found the little girl sleeping soundly. The bedside overflowed with gifts of goodies and flowers and cards. She looked much, much calmer now. With her was a woman who looked a lot like Ushio, stoically keeping guard over Mizuumi, unmindful of the outside chatter as if the people didn't exist.

The girls took the woman's demeanor as a cue to hush and settle down by the bedside as well. Ushio set the flowers quietly at the foot of the bed.

For a good long while, they stayed that way, neither of them speaking, afraid that the least sound might irk the lady or arouse the child from her much-needed rest.

Minako, not being a person to relish such meditative silence, at last grew tired of this. She was disappointed as she expected to crack jokes with Mimi and cheer her up but it dawned on her that there was nothing else for somebody like her to do in here. She carefully stood up and stooped to whisper to Ushio.

"I'm going now, girl. Hey, if she's game again you tell me 'K? Bye, sweetie."

* * *

Her chum has left for almost an hour now, and the guests still kept up the brisk conversation as the night started to deepen. Ushio couldn't believe she could actually sit like that for hours as she also gets bored easily, but Yukine's presence reassured her. After all, she was the same woman who lulled her into comfort at the municipal library.

"Ushio?"

"Uh, Yukine-san?"

The lady did not affix a –chan. But Ushio did not feel uneasy or anything.

"Ushio, could you come to the library tomorrow before school?"

"Huh—" she muttered. Was it something important?

"Please do, Ushio."

Compelled by the gentle firmness in her voice, she replied unhesitantly, "Yes, I will, Yukine-san."

* * *

Ushio woke up much earlier than usual so she could get to the library and still be on time for school. Yukine, for her part, purposely went straight to the library at six so she could prepare early and spare time for Ushio. As planned, the two met there at quarter past, whereupon they proceeded to the reference section.

The kettle bubbled and hummed and the toaster clicked and clicked as Yukine spread a coffee-and-sandwich feast before the astonished Ushio. The girl just sat on the couch waiting if the lady will tell her to do something but Yukine was opening the reference section all by herself. She wanted to speak up and ask for a chore but she didn't want to disturb the woman.

Besides, there is so much to worry down, and leftovers would mean letting her gracious host down. Man, this will be a problem…

After she finished stacking the arrivals from last week, Yukine took the uneaten sandwiches (and there were a lot) into resealable plastic snack boxes. "You can have these for lunch so you can save money. Don't skip meals, OK?"

_What is this all about?_

"Yukine-san…" mumbled Ushio, wanting to get to the bottom line already and ask what exactly she wanted from her. "Umm…"

But Yukine stilled her by combing her hair and buttoning her uniform. She got the girl's bag, which she had wiped with a moist cotton cloth, and handed it to her.

"Have a nice day, Ushio-chan."

"Uh… hai…" Ushio replied, mystified. She then hesitantly turned to head downstairs. She could already hear footsteps and stirrings from the ground floor.

"Ushio?"

"Huh?" This must be it. The lady must have only waited for the last minute to reveal her intentions.

She faced the librarian with a resolute and attentive expression, bracing herself for whatever it was she has to say. "Anything I can do?"

Yukine was deeply pleased at this and she almost blushed.

"Ushio," she smiled, "please come here again tomorrow, OK?"

* * *

Ushio was having a hard time finding a place to put all those sandwiches in. Her locker was full of the instruments from music practice; her P.E. uniforms were there, too, and so were her tennis rackets. She's going to be late trying to cram the snack boxes into every last bit of space.

And late she was. Everybody in school were already in their classrooms for Homeroom. She tried to catch her breath as she stopped outside the door of 1-B.

Gingerly, she opened it, afraid that the teacher would

"Here, get this!" beamed Miss Sunohara as she tossed a beaker… _A beaker?!... _at her. "It's plastic," the teacher smiled. "We'll use that to mix in the materials, and since you're late, _you_ will be doing the demonstration." Bright, sunny face.

* * *

"Who are you?" said Tomoya at the door.

"Whaaaah!" The man outside exclaimed. "We've only talked on the phone last week! I told you I'm coming today, didn't I?"

"No, I thought you said you're moving to Siberia today 'cause the airport kicked you out."

"I didn't say anything like that!" he shouted clutching his head. "You twist ninety percent of what I say one hundred percent of the time!"

"Shut up. The neighbors will be mad at us."

"Anyway," the man said calming down, "I heard your kid was sick, so I got goodies to cheer her up."

"We have plenty of those in here, so you're not needed."

"Did I say anything like I'm pushing myself!" he yelled.

"Just come in, or the whole city will hear your racket."

As soon as they have settled inside, the man looked around in admiration at how the place was furnished. "Nagisa-chan's a superb housekeeper." But then, his expression sobered. "Okazaki, I don't mean to be mean, but… you never were able to move out of here, huh?"

Tomoya only smiled weakly. "I really don't want to talk about it. You already know why we're still in a place like this, Sunohara."

"Meh," Sunohara simply dismissed. It was about Tomoya's father. "Life can be so unfair."

Nagisa was sleeping in the bedroom at Tomoya's insistence. Mizuumi, however, was already awake and even looked more active than before she fell sick. We find her playing with a PSP as we enter her room.

"Oi, Mimi-chan!" said Youhei as he and Tomoya came in. "How's our little princess doing?" he said tickling her affectionately, sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Mimi," said Tomoya. "Greet Uncle Youhei." But she was lost in laughing even as her father's buddy let go of her already.

"Meh," said Youhei straightening up, "she reminds me of Shio-chan back when she was little."

"Ushio loves her even if she won't admit it."

A breeze picked up and dispelled whatever mist remained from early this morning.

"Oi, Mimi," said Youhei again to the girl after she recovered, "what grade are you in now?"

"Two!" she beamed. "On April, I will turn eight!"

"April?" To Okazaki, "So she was born in spring? I suppose Nagisa didn't have any problems givng birth to her."

"I wasn't as worried as when Ushio was born. For one, the doctors were there. But I was still frightened. I didn't know what a C-section would do to her, but they pulled it off anyway. Even now I still have some debt over the operation.

"However, the hospital window opened on a view of blooming cherry trees and Nagisa must have been relieved by the scene so I think it helped with the labor and after." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "We thought of naming her Hanami (flower viewing) at first because of the sakura, but we settled on having her follow on Ushio (tide, of the sea), and so, Mizuumi (lake)."

"You got a knack for naming, eh?" To Mimi, "Hey, I got a present for you."

He with not a little pride opened the little bag he was holding and took out a pack of Kersheys Lips.

Mizuumi stared at it… and cried.

"Hah? Hey, hey," Youhei uttered in agitation, trying to calm her down. But the girl would have nothing to do with him, hiding under the blanket and bawling.

"Oh yes," followed Tomoya. "She doesn't like chocolate."

"You didn't tell me!"

"Just admit it, Sunohara, bungling is still your specialty."

* * *

"Sunohara-san," smiled a sleep-refreshed Nagisa, "I'm so glad you could visit us. How's your job at the airport?"

"Eheh." He still is just a teeny bit abashed seeing her again after so long. "I'm perfectly fine. My bosses and co-workers all say I should be employee of the month every month." Large hammy laugh. "The driving kills me, though."

"What's the deal?" scoffed Tomoya. "It's just an hour away."

"Listen to him," he snorted. "For all I know, yours is a walking-distance job. Your sense of distance is warped, man."

"Oh, well then," cut in Nagisa, "I think I should make you something to eat so you could recover your strength after the trip."

"Eheh." This time, he was nervous. He has a very bad memory of something that Nagisa also brought for him to eat. "I'm being rude now to expect that, am I not?"

"Don't mind us," said Tomoya. "By the way, is Mei-chan with you?"

"Yeah. We were supposed to move somewhere closer, the school here had a vacancy so I simply followed her here."

"Oh, Sunohara," said Nagisa, "how could you not think of moving here in the first place? All of us here are dying to see you back!"

He laughed a little to himself. "Nagisa-chan, people drift apart. You can't expect us to stay in the same place our whole life."

This made her downcast. "I guess so. I haven't been seeing a lot of you these past years, after all." Suddenly, remembering something, her hope returned. "But the other night we agreed to hold a baseball game to celebrate Mimi getting well! Otou-san said he's calling everybody we knew from high school to come and play. Isn't it great? Ehehe."

"Just like old days, pal," seconded Tomoya.

He rubbed his nose self-importantly. "Hmph. It looks like I get to show my expertise once more. Count me in!" he finished with a thumbs up.

"Actually you'll stay in the bench and all the girls will be at the bat."

"Then you stay with me in the bench, too!" he flared.

"Sunohara-san and Tomoya-kun could only be the best of friends," smiled Nagisa. "Ehehe."

"But surely," said Sunohara being calm again, "it will be hard for you to fix a day where he can persuade all of you to be there."

"Leave everything to Pops. If he was able to convince people to eat Sanae-san's bread…"

"Tomoya-kun," said Nagisa with a bit of hurt, "are you saying it isn't normal for people to eat Oka-san's baking?"

"Nagisa, you look so lovely today."

"Oh," she blushed. "Thank you." Tomoya got away with it again. It always works.

"Heh," beamed Sunohara, "Nagisa-chan alone should be enough reason for everybody to be there! Who could possibly refuse somebody as cute as her? Hmmmm?"

"Oh, come on," she fumbled blushing even more, "You two are just too kind."

"Wow!" said Ushio coming in with the groceries. "Uncle Youhei!"

"Oi, Ushio! Heheh, such a beauty of a carbon copy of her kawaii mom!"

"Uhh… uhh…" Nagisa, too flattered for comfort, stood up. "I-I will check if the rice is done." And she left.

Ushio carried the bag in one hand and with the other she high-fived with Sunohara.

"Ushio," said Tomoya. "Your stuff will fall."

"Oh, sorry," she said, hugging the bag and putting it down. "What malicious wind brought you here today, Uncle?"

"Eh?" he mumbled. "And I was just about to say how lovely your hair is."

"Really?" she said, very much pleased and stroking her hair. "You know, Uncle, you're nearly the only one to appreciate my hair.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, dear," said Tomoya, "But given that he's your uncle Youhei, you probably shouldn't take his word for it."

"Okazaki, you even had to involve your own daughter just to insult me? Heh, I'm serious. Long hair really fits Ushio-chan, neh?"

"Wha…" Ushio was at a loss for words. "Long?" She stroked her hair again, and found, much to her consternation, that the tips of her hair now reached down to almost half her back. "Umm, excuse me." She went off to her room and shut the door.

Youhei gazed after the girl, and then he looked up, remioniscing. "Ushio is quite the lady now, isn't she?" he said.

Tomoya sobered up. "Honestly," he replied, "I hate to think of it that way. I know I can't keep her from growing up, but if only I could keep her with me. Really, everything she's been doing of late hurts me little by little inside. I really wished she would stay like Mimi is." He toughened up. "Still, she's a stubborn girl, isn't she?"

Youhei smirked. "Like we haven't been there. You know, I'm no parent, but, looking back, I can say that, as a teenager like her, you sure can make me listen to you my father without your nagging me. Why, look at Nagisa.

"I don't think the likes of her are good at nagging, but Ushio's no beast in her presence. If I were her I would look for a good teacher rather than a good nagger. Someone who connects as well as corrects. In her eyes you're only pushing her away from you as much as your dad did, only you're pulling her this time. But the result is the same."

Tomoya sighed. "I guess I was trying to undo what my father did, and all I do is overdo."

"For one, you should let her grow up some. Youth flies by, you know."

"HEY, YOUHEI!"

"Eeeee…!" It's his sister. She barged in without ado. "What's the deal leaving me at the house while you're at a visit without even telling me? Are you ashamed of me or something? You even brought the car with you." Just then, she noticed Tomoya, and, suddenly, she paled realizing she was in someone else's house. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir, please…"

_Hey, it's… It's…_

"_Okazaki-san!"_

She rushed and clung to the aghast man with all her might, laughing. "I knew it! I knew I was looking forward to someone really special when I came here, and I'm right!"

Sunohara stared at them in embarrassment, but then, he shifted his gaze and it quickly turned into a look of alarm. Tomoya also shifted his attention.

Nagisa stood there staring at them, shocked.

"T-Tomoya…kun… do you… do you love someone else now?" She squinted her eyes shut in distress. "You don't love me anymore?"

"Kawaii!" squealed Mei flinging Tomoya aside. "You look so cute when do that, Nagisa-chan!" She jumped up and wrapped around her. "It's me, Mei-chan! You don't recognize me? Have I grown too lovely you have forgotten me?"

"Mei-chan?" wondered Nagisa. She then brightened up. "Mei-chan!" She returned the affection. "My days, you're such a fine young lady now! I'm right to be jealous of you."

"Nah. I should be the one jealous of you two." She stood back and made a frame with her fingers, as though to take a picture of them. "You are the cutest couple that ever is, and ever was! Say, Tomoya-san, why don't you say, ehem, _'Nagisa, suki da!' "_

Which rendered both speechless and turning away from each other. "Is that even necessary?" they chorused.

Mei wasn't amused. "Oh, come on! You're married now, what's the deal?"

"You know," fumbled Tomoya, "I think it's evident. Do you even have to do that?"

"Why of course! Meh, are you pretending to be available, Okazaki-san?"

It shocked Nagisa even more. Squinting and embarrassed, she forced herself to say, "T-Tomoya-kun! I-I love you...v-very much! P-Please don't leave me... Hey, why don't you speak up?"

At that point, Ushio came out after having tied her hair in a loose bun. Upon seeing Mei, "Oh, my goolye!" she went behind her mother to hide. "It's that creepy teacher of ours in Science!"

"Such disrespect youngsters show their teachers these days, humph!" reprimanded Mei. Then, "Hey, you're the…" _Who was she again? _She took out her school journal and flipped rapidly to see who she had assigned at the Homeroom experiment. "Wah! Okazaki? So you're… you're…" She squealed with delight and rushed over behind Nagisa but Ushio was quick to move to the front. "You look so much ;like Nagisa-chan!" They got to chasing round and round Nagisa. "I'm the one who brought your Mommy and Daddy together. Come on, kiss your mama."

"I don't have a creepy mama who gives diabetes."

"I'm the reason you exist! Technically, I'm your parent. Come on now, kiss me."

"I will not!"

"You owe me!" She suddenly went the other way and caught Ushio. She kissed and kissed and dishevelled her hair, undoing the bun and letting her mane fall. "Oh goodness, you smell really good!"

"Ushio."

"Huh? Papa?"

"Aunt Ryou called last night and asked if you could get your mother's medication at their house. She's approaching her term and is not feeling well enough today to come here."

"Uh, hai!" She broke free of Mei's grasp. _Daddy, you saved me! I'm forever indebted to you. _She rushed back to her room to dress.

After the girl has dressed and was about to go out the door, Mei playfully warned, "You watch out, Okazaki! I will make your life at Hikarizaka _miserable. _Teeheehee~"

* * *

Ushio was relieved to be out in the open again. This can't be happening! So papa and mama actually know her? Eeek. She struggled to put the terrible implications behind her as she pushed herself onward to the Hiiragis.

Aunt Ryou's house was quite unassuming: a California bungalow with a veranda obscured by riotous growth of potted flowers. Or so it looked. Inside, the house extended well to the back, giving it the appearance of a mansion. Refreshing piano music played somewhere.

"Coming, honey!" called Ryou from the far end of the living room. It was large enough for her to yell. "So you came to get the capsules? Kappei's still sorting them and a number will have to stay in the fridge for an hour or so. Why don't you sit down while you wait?"

The girl did so as her host went outside. The piano was just soothing. If only she could also have lessons after school...

She looked around some more, and noticed the area was tastefully decorated in... plants. To say nothing of the flowers dominating the veranda, there were also luxuriant aloe vera on the window ledge behind her, and the large window was one-fourth covered. There were only huge ornamentals on huge pots under generously-sized skylights. It was all very beautiful, but for a while she wondered if she was actually in some tropical resort or something. A number of the plants she didn't even recognize. Perhaps she should ask her Science teacher... uh... never mind.

"Having a great time?" said Ryou upon returning. Following her was her husband. "It's much better to have nature closer to you, now, isn't it?"

"They're very cumbersome to move when it snows, though," grumbled Kappei. "A lot of these are exotic and a few are actually expensive to maintain."

"So what," frowned Ryou. "Don't you want our daughter to grow up in a beautiful place?"

"Better be careful, hon, or she might grow up to be Tarzania. Say, it's a cool name, now, isn't it?"

"Oh you," she said yanking his hair.

Ushio laughed. "You're a cute couple when you fight." She could hardly hold herself down. "You're just as funny as grandma and grampa."

"But you know," said Ryou, "you shouldn't have a hard time looking for a man when you grow older. I mean, you have the loveliness of your mother and the liveliness of your father."

"Uh? Was Papa lively?" She could only think of his nagging and chiding her.

"Why of course," she smiled. "You should have seen him when he was in high school. Your Kyou-sensei even tried to pair me with him 'cause I was so shy back then, until he chose your Mama, and I ended up with... him. Humph."

"Your Aunt Ryou falls hard and fast when she's in love; she just ashamed of it."

"Oh, how sweet," giggled Ushio. "Though I wonder why you should be the one who's got a family when she's older than you."

"She's very picky. She has dumped tons of guys (trying to look for someone who resembled Tomoya, and chose a foreigner anyway) and even now she still gets love letters." Suddenly, she leaned closer to the girl. "I must tell you a secret, though. Only Kappei and I know this, and Taro, too, but he forgets things like that easily." She whispered. "The elder twin is actually me."

"Hahhh?" She nearly fell off the sofa. "Papa always said..."

"That's what everyone else knows. That's also what we sisters thought all along. Until I saw my birth certificate to prepare for my marriage to your Uncle Kappei, that is. It said I was the one who came out first. Even our kindergarten teacher knows I'm the older one. But I have always been timid while she defended me when the other children teased me. It had been that way since, and then our parents just took for granted that she was the older one and I the younger."

"Woah. That was some story."

"Mom?" called a voice. A boy had appeared at the door off to the side. Taro. The thirteen-year-old was tall, like a fifteen-year-old, and took after his mother's shyness as a teenager. "Is someone with us?"

"Hai. Say, greet her a good morning. She's Ushio Okazaki. She's the daughter of your Uncle Tomoya and Aunt Nagisa."

He bowed timidly and greeted, and Ushio stood up to do likewise. He did not say anything more, only looked at his mother, who seemed to understand and joined him to talk with him somewhere else.

Kappei went for the capsules and got them for Ushio. "Here. You'll join us shortly for lunch, won't you?"

"No. Our house isn't far away. I'll get there on time if I leave now."

"You're not waiting for your Aunt Ryou? Well..." He turned to the door where he could spy them, mother and child, having some private conclave. It must be important. He didn't want to disturb them, and neither did Ushio.

"So it's her who had that lovely laugh," said Taro out of earshot, blushing. "And her hair. So beautiful."

"So you like her?" acknowledged Ryou, restraining a little smile of her own.


	12. The Playful Autumn Wind

Mei Sunohara made good, bad for Ushio, her word to "oppress" the girl in class. She made the poor freshman recite more than half the time. The questions weren't that hard actually (Mei didn't really want to hurt her girl) but she made it plain to everybody that Okazaki was 1-B's official shock absorber, having to endure her teacher's constant _"Kawaii desu~" _every time she answers correctly. If she dares answer wrongly, though, Miss Sunohara would bombard her with more questions and not let her sit down. Her classmates did not envy this preferential treatment. In fact, whenever Miss Sunohara asks, "Who can answer that?" to nobody in particular, everybody, even Tomoe, nudges Ushio.

"You're the only one who can save us," she whispered nervously. "We promise, we'll treat you to curry yakisoba and croquettes at lunch."

"And you just had to say 'curry' just for me to unwillingly do your bidding? I hate spice!"

"OK, OK… I'll get you the extra-thick peach nectar juice. That dandy?"

Fair enough. Still, it was a tough call. If it wasn't the majority's wish, perhaps _nothing _would persuade her to face up to Miss Sunohara.

The girl was also made Sunohara's unofficial aide, fetching visual aids she brought for her to post on the board, operating the projector—_"How sweet of you!" _*pinches cheek*_—_even making her sing some grade-school jingles (!) she managed to twist to fit high school science, with matching wiggles. _"Kawaii desu!"_

All this made Ushio yearn for Dr. Ichinose.

Worst of all, perhaps, the teacher had a pet name for her. Hmmm... Hunny-bunny? Shio-babe? Chihuahua?

"U.F.O., could you please calculate the net force on the board?"

"Whah?" She almost fell off her seat. "W-Wait… No fair, Ma'am! I don't space out in your class like the others do!"

"So what, U.F.O.? I'm simply calling you by name. In the Western scheme of naming, your full name would be Ushio Furukawa Okazaki. A lot of people even sign with their initials, you know."

"But this is Japan!"

One time, after having Ushio carry her load of books, and after taking them before entering the faculty, Mei thanked the girl… with a resounding long kiss she planted mercilessly on Ushio's cheek. "Don't you dare tell me on the principal or anybody, U.F.O. I'll just say you're my niece."

_Even the most sickeningly doting aunts don't do that in public, Auggh. And we're not even related._

She was too embarrassed to talk about it to her parents. Besides, they also smother on her, as far she's concerned.

But talk about it to someone who understands she must. Who better than Hirano Shinichiro, who must be chafing this very moment under Doctor Ichinose? Indeed, that afternoon after school, she found him at the gate carrying a heap of textbooks, just as she herself had endured; he must be also desperately trying to catch up with his lessons. For all she knows it would be even more difficult for him, knowing the pressure expectations impose on section-A students.

"Doctor Ichinose just gave me an application form for a two-month study in Germany! It's just fabulous. She even said she's impressed with my hard work (something Ushio never had the fortune of getting). She just called my parents and told them to prepare me for examinations next year."

"You should thank me for putting you in her office then," she said ruefully.

"Hah! I went there as a punishment, so there's no way I'd be grateful to you. Though, if you want, I can send you chocolates from over there. Ahahaha!"

_Laugh now while you can; I could just knock you out again. _"So you're taking the offer?"

His laughing suddenly died down. His expression became serious and a bit downcast. Ushio was hushed at seeing this change, but he managed to recover himself after a moment and plaster a smirk on his face. "Honestly, I feel that I'd be leaving things behind here."

"What's the deal? It's only two months!"

"Tell me, Ushio," he said. "How would you feel if you were offered to be in a completely different country for real? I've never been abroad."

"What do I care a fig about how I would feel? It's an opportunity! You should care about you think you could get there! Humph. I should be thinking a man would be up to it!"

"Why of course a man should be up to it!" he suddenly flared up. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Heh. I knew it. I should have known _you _wouldn't understand." He stood up and turned his back to her as he walked away.

"H-Hey!" called Ushio after him. "What exactly do you mean I wouldn't understand?"

"Nothing!" he replied. "Just forget what I said!"

In the end, she wasn't even able to bring up her gripe on Miss Sunohara. What a helpful friend he was.

* * *

Speaking of helpful, one afternoon as she was going back to the classroom after lunch with Tomoe, they decided to pass by the faculty to see if the art club advisor was in so Tomoe could get an approval for their Recycled Art Exhibit, she being one of the two vice presidents of the club.

"You go in, Moe," said Ushio. "It's you who got business. I don't want to run into our nutty professor again." She folded her arms for emphasis. "Truth to tell, I'd rather have Aunt Fuko for my teacher than her."

"_You know class, starfish are organisms that are under the phylum Echinodermata. They are classified under class Asteroidea, and under subphylum Asterozoa. You know, they have a pentaradial symmetry as adults. They eat clams and oysters. Professor Fuko also loves clams and oysters. And you know, they move with tube feet, and they are collected all over the world because they are… they are… THEY ARE… WAH!… AWESOME!" *starfish ecstacy*_

"Come to think of it," mused Tomoe, "it could actually work. She'll definitely be focused on the subject."

They decided to only peek inside as the said teacher's table was near the door. He was not there. "Oh brother," grumbled Tomoe, "at this rate we will be late for the Foundation Day preparations, bah."

"Can't you just start preparations for the exhibit and then have him sign? I mean, he must be nice enough to approve anyway."

"He's aspiring for promotion, I hear. He's not one to risk an unapproved event."

"Well, you could at least move your things in place. There wouldn't be any disasters just from that."

But her classmate did not reply. She was staring intently ahead and her expression was hard to describe. Suffice to say she was heartbroken. Ushio apprehensively followed her gaze. It's Miss Sunohara! And carrying her things, chatting and laughing with the teacher, with a smitten expression… was Tenshi.

"That rat," Ushio snarled. "What's his business currying favors from novice teachers like that? He's so underhanded!"

"No, Ushio," whispered Tomoe. Sniff. "He's… He's…" She did not finish the sentence as she ran the other way, trying to hide her tears. Ushio followed her.

"Hey, wait!" she called after her. "What's the matter?"

* * *

That night at home, Tenshi lay down in bed, and there was that sparkle in his eyes. He had never seen a woman who could capture his heart so easily.

Such a beautiful girl…

Such a lovely voice, especially when she laughs…

Such an engaging personality…

And what an exquisite and unique name! Mei, oh Mei…

"Tenshi," called Takafumi from outside his closed door. Have you eaten yet?"

"Hah…" he uttered in ecstacy. Then, "Uh, no, I'm not hungry."

"I'll put your dinner in the fridge if you don't mind."

"Whatever," he breathed raptly.

Another five minutes have passed before he again heard his uncle's voice from the door. "Your mother's coming over the weekend. Do you want me to tell her to buy something for you?"

He really didn't care. "Uhh… nothing. Thanks."

For about an hour more, he stared at the ceiling and he kept constantly seeing Miss Sunohara's bright, smiling face. He knew he can't put it out of his head, but he had to do something about it. His assisting the teacher with her things whenever he could seemed hopelessly inadequate. There must be a better way to impress her.

Just then, he saw his old dumbbells on top of his study table. They were from his mother. Whew, it had been quite a while since he did any bodybuilding.

He went over and picked them up. They still felt light, even at ten pounds each. Sweet. He hasn't lost so much muscle even this far along, after all. He started flexing.

And in his mind, he again saw that girl, Ushio, who her mother doted on as "her friend's daughter", clinging to him, admiring his abs.

"No way!" he shouted, dropping his heavy dumbbell and making such a thud. Both noises prompted an alarmed Takafumi to come up and knock earnestly at his door. "Tenshi! Tenshi!"

He still had to catch his heavy breathing before he could answer. No way he's going through all the trouble just to end up with _her. _In the meantime, "Tenshi!"

"Huh? I'm fine!... I'm really fine. I'm OK."

"Can't you just let me in? Let me check if you got any injuries."

"I said I'm fine! Please!"

"You shouldn't let your mother worry, you know."

_She? Like she does. _"No, I'm really fine. If I have any damage I'll call for you."

He heard a sigh, whether from relief or from frustration, he didn't bother to find out. He has far more important concerns. It will be tough, but he'll really have to find another way to make Miss Sunohara fall for him.

* * *

Ushio sat down as usual to an early morning tea and full breakfast at the library. It was getting particularly cold at this hour as the month went deeper into fall. Some frost have even formed on the twigs of trees just outside the window, and on the window itself. But the girl in her snug and warm comfort amid the soft noise of escaping vapor tapping at the covers could just forget all that and lose herself in Yukine's hospitality. It was becoming a habit already, yet the girl was not taking all this for granted, being continually amazed by the kindness lavished on her by a strange and lovely lady.

"Was the tea good?" asked Yukine as she returned from fixing the books in place.

"Umm," she agreed, her mouth full. She worried down the food with another draught of tea. "It's just wonderful. I've never tasted anything like this before."

Yukine giggled. "It's a new flavor I made. It has a dash of nectar from certain flowers. And you got to try my rosehip tea and cold brew."

"Oh my," marveled Ushio. "So much to look forward to."

She smiled so pleasantly it couldn't help but elicit an involuntary smile from Ushio. "Hey, Papa said you served him coffee when he came to you back in high school; I wonder if I could have some too." _Oops._ "Oh man," she stammered, "no, I'm not ordering or anything, I've no right."

Yukine laughed softly. "I was wondering about the coffee myself. I didn't think it right to let a freshman drink coffee, but, anyway, I'll make an exception with you if you really want to." She lovingly stroked the back of the girl's head. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to feel like you're a bother to me. Because you're not. So please, Ushio, enjoy every minute you stay with me."

_If you say so, _she thought deeply delighted. "By the way, Yukine-san, I remembered something from a dictionary my friend Tomoe has. It's got a number of languages, including Filipino. The word for "married" is "may asawa", and it sounds so much like your family name, Miyazawa. You know, you'll really make an excellent wife and mother. If you don't mind, may I ask why you stay this way?"

Yukine smiled, but Ushio thought she saw a sliver of sadness in her eyes. "It hardly enters my mind that I'll be a wife, but I'm every bit a mother. Surely you know how many children I actually have?"

_Oh yeah, the gangsters. _"I must say you're also like a very good mother to me. In fact, I already think of calling you my second mother."

Yukine then laughed so heartily it unnerved Ushio a bit. "I'm so glad to hear that."

About a few minutes later, as she turned to go, Yukine gave her packed lunch again. And, much to her surprise, the woman kissed her. On the forehead. The way Nagisa usually does. The girl blushed. "Uh, um… What was that for?"

"Don't worry about anyone seeing us. I'll just say you're my niece." Which may well be believed, seeing how much they look alike.

She has already traced some steps to the door when she suddenly hesitated, and then turned. "Umm, Yukine-san, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes, could you tell it to me?"

"Well, it's not actually something I'd like to talk about in this kind of place. I, well, I actually only want to have warm memories here. Actually," _Hey, Ushio, how many 'actuallies' do you have to use in a conversation? "_I only want to have warm memories with you, Yukine-san."

The morning wind of autumn tapped softly on the windowpane.

_Oh Ushio dear, _thought Yukine as a nearly indescribably tender feeling for the girl swept over her. Then, managing to speak,"Does it bother you so much?"

"It's about my teacher. My Science teacher."

"Is he very strict on you?"

"Ah, umm, I-I'm sorry, but I think talking about him, I mean, her, is very out of place here. As I said I only want to feel comfy when I'm here."

"If it's hard for you, Ushio, it's OK even if you don't tell me. Still, if you want to talk to me about it, please do so. I will be waiting. I could be your source of strength."

* * *

At the end of the day, however, Ushio felt as if she hardly had any strength left. She wished badly she had just talked to Yukine about Miss Sunohara. She didn't expect so much trouble that day. First, there was this remark from her Science teacher right after Homeroom:

"You know, U.F.O., I got somebody in the other class who also helps me carry my things. Tenshi, it was his name. You're counterparts. His name starts with a T and yours with a U. Tenshi and Ushio. Tenshi and Ushio. _Kawaii!_ You know, you would make a great couple, don't you think?" (underscoring provided by Ushio's outraged mind)

_How could I be compared to that devious snake? We're not counterparts just because I'm forced to carry stuff like he does. We're archenemies! And that we would make… WHAT? What an insult!_

_And all this after what he has done to Tomoe…_

After that she could not talk or answer the teacher at recitation afraid that she would tease her with Tenshi, much to everybody's alarm. Her classmates charged her that she would put their entire section in jeopardy. The class representative even talked to her about it and warned her that she might have to be sent to the principal again for being insolent to a teacher.

Mei, for her part, for once felt awkward herself at the girl's clamming up. She wondered if perhaps she had gotten too far with her favorite girl. She went on straight the lesson in a demeanor much dulled and did not venture another look on the girl.

And then, as Ushio resented, there was Tomoe. The girl was gloomy all day and cried and cried in the girls' toilet. Ushio accompanied her and tried to comfort her. She really looked hopeless. She was surprised to see how much her friend actually felt for the guy, but, as her father said sometime before, passion will pass. Try telling that to Tomoe right now, though…

* * *

"I told you to pay in full!" the man yelled.

"Mr. Kimura," pleaded Tomoya, "please let me recover part of the payment for next month. My wife needs to take some medication." Nagisa tugged at his elbow, as if to restrain him from mentioning about her health.

"You always say that! Remember, Okazaki, you got three months backlog. Three months! I've never seen such a delinquent tenant."

Tomoya gritted his teeth. "Excuse me, sir, but it just happened that I am one of your more faithful payers. You should remember that the Ishiharas still owe you 400,000 yen when they left you. And what about those people who keep leaving after only two months or so? Suppose you run after them?"

"And you pretend to lecture me!" he shouted raising a rolled newspaper above him as if to whack him with it. Somehow, he was put off guard by Nagisa's pitiable expression even as she tugged her husband's elbow.

"Tomoya-kun. It's enough," she sobbed.

"Rememeber, Okazaki," the man said pointing the newspaper at Tomoya's face, "the only reason you're 'faithful' in this apartment is because you got nowhere else to go! Nowhere! Why, you can't get out of your dirty electrician job for ten years running, and you even have the nerve to have a family!" He spat. "If I were you, kid, I'll run back to my high school and rot there!"

Tomoya's fist clenched tightly but Nagisa's pleas were stronger than his bottled-up rage. The man stormed off stomping on the walkway till it shook. Tomoya looked down, his fists clenching even tighter, and he looked ready to weep. Nagisa went over to wipe the tears that started to form. "Tomoya-kun," she managed in a quivering voice, "It's OK. We'll make it."

Just then, Ushio appeared at the doorway.

"W-What's happening here?"

"Ushio," said Nagisa wiping away her own tears. She went over to her daughter and kissed her and straightened her uniform as she was wont to do. "You look tired. Why don't you rest awhile, OK?"

* * *

At half-past eleven, Tomoya and Nagisa were still at their children's bedside, watching Ushio and Mizuumi sleep. Nagisa hummed the Dango Daikazoku while she gently massaged Ushio's hand.

Ushio's breathing was fairly normal. Mizuumi has those small snoring noises that could be heard only when one is very close to her. If it was quiet enough, one could also discern tiny hiccups every now and then.

"Tomoya-kun," she said, "Ushio's hand seems to be bigger than mine now. How the years have passed."

"Ushio grows fast. Mizuumi will catch up with her soon, as well."

Outside, the wind picked up. After a few minutes, the rain fell. The patter of raindrops on the roof for a while drowned out any attempt to continue their conversation. Perhaps, they reckoned, the children needed a lullaby to keep them peacefully asleep.

"Tomoya-kun," she said with a hint of fear, "I wonder if we could keep things from the children."

"No, Nagisa, we must. They have their life. Let them relish it."

"Tomoya, perhaps, if we stayed with Otou-san and Oka-san? I'm sure they would be more than glad to take us in. Someday, Otou-san will hand over the bakery to you. Why don't we just—"

"No, Nagisa. I am here. I will protect you." His hands started to shake. "But…" sob… "Gah, it's hard."

Ushio's breathing seemed to halt as she fidgeted a bit to turn to a better position, after which she returned to deep sleep. For a moment Nagisa was afraid she would wake up and find them talking like this.

"Tomoya," she said taking his hand, "it has always been hard, you know."

He, for that brief moment, allowed himself to cry. But he made no sound, burying his face in his other hand while Nagisa caressed the one she held, feeling his wedding ring there.

* * *

It was about eight in the morning on a clear, sunny day when the light streamed into the children's room and bathed the bed in a mellow glow. Spots of sunlight that passed through the trees danced on the floor under Tomoya, who had slept still kneeling on the bedside. The children were already gone and the bedsheets and blankets have been folded away.

"Tomoya-kun," nudged Nagisa. She shook his shoulder gently. It took her about another ten minutes. She didn't want to wake him up too soon. And indeed, slowly, gently, consciousness seeped into him. He partly opened his eyes, but he saw only the dimness and shadows. And patches of light wavering on the floor.

"Tomoya-kun."

"N… Nagisa?"

"Tomoya-kun."

"What's happening here?"

"Do you still want to rest?"

"Huh… I… don't know. What should I be doing?"

"Tomoya-kun, you can sleep if you want to. But it's a beautiful morning so… well, I think you might miss going outside. It's quite warm today."

"_GET OUT OF BED YOU LOAFER!"_

Tomoya felt somebody lift him violently and dump him on the bed. His face fell flat on the pillow. With a sneeze, he abruptly got up. _"Who did that?" _he yelled. But he was suddenly taken aback upon seeing so many people at the door. Leading them was a man in an apron, glaring at him.

"Akio!" cried Sanae, "how rude of you to wake up Tomoya like that!"

"Tch. So much pampering to get him off of bed when the point is to wake him up."

"Otou-san," said Nagisa, "please be considerate of others."

"Tch. Ah, I'm sorry if I got carried away. Still… Tomoya, you, get up and greet the world with a BANG, and stop weeping in bed like a milksop!"

So he had been sleeping at the bedside all this time? In front of them all? Agggh.

"Grandma said we would all set you up to surprise you," smiled Ushio. "You know, papa, our rent will be paid!"

Tomoya tried to make sure his hearing was right. His eyesight as well. For all he knew, he still might be dreaming. Before him stood everybody: Kyou, Tomoyo, Kotomi, Kouko and Yusuke as well as Megumi, Youhei Sunohara, Minako, Tomoe, and Furukawa couple. Beside Akio and Sanae stood his own family, Nagisa, Ushio, and Mizuumi. All of them in baseball attire. Behind his mother sulked Tenshi. Behind him, Taro stood with his parents, Kappei and Ryou.

"I saw the landlord last night," said Sanae, "and I thought if I could ask Ushio if you have paid for the rent already. I phoned everybody to give some help when they come here for Akio's baseball match."

"Baseball… match…?"

"Kah," sneered Akio, "don't you remember? We all agreed to hold a baseball match today to celebrate Mimi-chan's getting well. Seriously, are you getting senile earlier than me?"

"Today?"

"You must have been too absorbed in your problems to remember," said Sanae. "But don't worry now, Tomoya dear, we have already answered for a month's worth of your debts. It may not be much but please accept our humble offer."

He was now on the verge of tears. "I don't deserve this. This is too much."

"A hard worker and loving father like you deserves everything in the world," beamed Kyou with a thumbs-up.

"We are all family, right?" smiled Sanae.

Nagisa went over to her husband and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Tomoya-kun, I know your shoulder's not right, but do you best."

"All right!" shouted Akio wielding a large baseball bat. "It's time for me to show you

"The ultimate power

"Of the greatest baseball star

"Of the baking world!"

"_Take me out…_

…_to the ballgame!" _


	13. A Meaningful Way to Kill Time

Akio's magnificent powers of persuasion gained for the reunion the school grounds as a venue to hold their match, as it was back then, long ago.

Today was one of the happiest days in Nagisa's life. It delighted her endlessly to see everybody from her high school days. Even Fuko, left behind in the car, went out with them to the field. The weather also rejoiced with Nagisa. At half past nine the sun already blazed, but a cool wind blew and relieved everybody of the heat.

"Tch," spat Akio, "Wouldn't this wind just ruin my pitches."

"It's not too strong, Otou-san," said Nagisa, "It dies down, too, every now and then."

"I'd rather have it that way," said Kyou stretching out and savoring the cool breeze. "This wind puts me in condition."

The rest of them lined to do a brief warm-up practice, throwing each other pitches. Ushio showed off how far she could throw (though still not very expert at the bat), enjoying herself so much she even forgot Tenshi's presence. She's not letting him ruin such a fine day.

One person, however, very nearly succeeded in doing so. She was late.

"Konnichiwa, everybody!" yelled Mei Sunohara from afar as she ran towards them.

Ushio paled in fright at the sight of her. She ran out of harm's way and went behind her mother again. "Mama," she uttered in distress, "did you invite her?"

"Well, no, Ushio dear," smiled Nagisa in blissful ignorance of Ushio's plight. "But I think it was wonderful of her to come here. She's so fond of you."

"Urrr," uttered Ushio in despair. "Mommy, can I stay here for a bit?" _Where's Takafumi when you need him?_

Tenshi, on the other hand, brightened up. The rest of them were also thrilled to see her back.

"Mei-chan!" cried Kyou, running to meet and hug her. "It's been a long while! Are you here to put some sense into your brother?"

_As if she had any to begin with herself, _thought Ushio.

"Nah, he wants to do what he wants to do," she shrugged. "Anyway, everybody, sorry I'm late. Onii-chan only told about it last night or I would have bought a new bat myself."

"Hmph," smirked Akio. "It does not matter if a bat is well-worn. What's important is if the person is a worthy opponent of the great Akio-sama."

"Also," said Yusuke, starting to recite his lines again, "What matters most is the warm… comradeship… and… that this game… will be a memorable—"

"—Yoshino-san!" yelled Mei tackling him with a hug and embarrassing Kouko. "It's so long since I saw you! You're even more handsome than when I last met you! _Kyaa,_ why do men become better-looking when they're married already?"

"Uhh… I thought we're having baseball, not football," managed Yusuke.

"I'll play any game for you, Yoshino-san!"

"Hey!" flared Akio. "Don't say 'any' game! It's should be baseball! Baseball! This is the only sport where one can attain glory!"

A number of them disagree, patronizing other sports as well, but try disagreeing with Akio on that matter…

"Who did you invite to play against us, Otou-san?" asked Nagisa.

"Eh, I saw this wonderful group from another school. They really looked like a bunch from a cool anime I know."

The wind picked up and caused such a dusty racket that everybody had to cover themselves for a moment. Ushio rushed over between Nagisa and her own schoolmates to put a veil over Mimi-chan as the little girl just came from sickness. When the dust lifted, a figure loomed at the far end of the field, holding a cat.

"Misae-san!" said Tomoya. "Since when have you arrived here?"

"Heh. You're not happy to see me? Well, I'm not happy to see you, either. Akio-san simply called me over to play here." Her cat seconded with a meow.

"Humph," said Akio. To Misae, "So you haven't forgotten your roots even after you have moved to Kyushu, eh?"

"You are the only people to pull me out of there," she smirked. "I should like very much to see everybody from Hikarizaka again." Noticing Ushio's schoolmates, "And I see we got young new blood here. What a pity I could not be your mentor now."

"But surely," said Tomoyo, walking to her, very glad at her return, "You could set a wonderful example while you're with us today. Do you remember me?"

She laughed. "Hey, who can forget such a well-known figure as Sakagami Tomoyo? I think you could make it to an international news agency if you pull the right strings."

Tomoyo bowed. "I wouldn't be where I am now if not for you, Misae-san."

"Well now," said Akio, "I trust your skills have not rusted too much yet."

Misae picked up a ball and threw it headlong at Akio, who dodged with a shock, and missed a horrified Sunohara by a hair's breadth. The ball hit a trash bin and clear lifted it off the ground, spilling garbage over a considerable distance.

"How's _that, _Akio-san?"

He recovered himself. "Hah! Not bad for a *beep* year old hag."

"Whah!" Misae cried, outraged. "How dare you reveal I'm *beep* years old! I will never forgive you!"

She shot another ball at him and he dodged, but the ball ricocheted off a post and struck Sunohara on the cheek.

"Wow, she's amazing," said Ushio in awe. "I'm glad to have her on our side."

"Dad told me she was a dorm mother at Hikarizaka back in the day," said Megumi. "She beat the daylights out of the boys there, even the rugby team."

"Rugby team? Woah! I wouldn't want to mess with her."

"But she's really nice, see? Even Sakagami-san is amazed at her."

"She even knows Krav Maga," said a voice behind them. Nichi. "I know, 'cause my uncle was in that rugby team and he got a sample of her skill back in the day."

"Huh?" said Ushio, surprised at his appearance. "You're here too? I thought you're preparing for the exchange program."

"You trying to stop me from having a little fun?" he said self-importantly. "Perhaps if I tell you that Doctor Ichinose herself invited me to come here?"

"Well, then," said Minako, thrusting a sack of baseballs on him, "you'll be our official ball retriever while we three play catch."

"Hah?" whined Nichi. "After I just arrived?" Groan. Ushio and Tomoe laughed at his complaint.

In the distance, Ryou spotted her Taro gazing dreamily at the girls, his chin propped on his bat. She went over and squeezed her son in the shoulder. "Come, don't be shy. Go to them." But Taro kept hesitating. It concerned Ryou that the boy, normally quite active around his classmates, should be so overwhelmed by admiration that he could hardly move. To Taro's surprise, she took his hand and led him over to the group. "Come on now, Taro, you Aunt Kyou won't be pleased seeing you like this." He stammered, but could not bring himself to voice his protest.

When they arrived, she pulled her son in front of them. "Hello," she said sunnily. "Mind if you let my boy join in? You're the only teenagers around and he's got nobody to talk to." To Taro, "Come on, introduce yourself."

Minako took the initiative. "Hiya," she said pumping his hand mightily and sending him into further distress, "I'm Nakayama Minako. This here is Kiyomasa Tomoe, Hirano Shinichiro, and Okazaki Ushio. We're the dandiest bunch in town. I assure you you'll have a first-class time with us!" In a loud whisper, "You know, you should sit right next to Tomoe. She's a real cute darling. You'll love her."

Tomoe and Taro blushed and even Ryou was stunned, not quite expecting things to turn out that way. Tomoe did not exactly like her friend's effort to comfort her over her heartbreak for Tenshi. Taro, for his part, did not want people to think he was a Mama's boy and he wanted to catch Ushio's attention, so at last, he managed to speak up. "Ah, huh, hey! Look at this!" He swung his bat hard and nearly hit Minako. "Am I good enough to bat? Pretty good, huh?" Picking up his courage, he made several more powerful swings in an effort to impress Ushio but the other girls kept dodging.

"That's my boy!" applauded his mother. "I'm sure he'll make a wonderful addition to your team." She turned to leave. "I'll be going now. You work hard now, will you, Taro dear?"

About half an hour later, a group of high schoolers from another school filed into the grounds. They were such a sight, four boys and eight girls. The lead man had a dignified bearing and short, brown hair. One of the girls, carrying a pet cat, looked like him, her brown hair in a ponytail; she must be his sister. The rest were quite diverse; there was a muscular guy, another man in a kimono and looked like a martial-arts expert. There was also a normal-looking boy, a cool-looking girl with long, dark hair (whom Kyou admired from the start), along with another who almost looked like her except for the mischievous expression. Following was a subdued lass with a parasol, purple-haired girl twins, a long-haired blonde, a childish girl with short hair, and a… Russian?

The lead man went up to Akio and bowed. "Konnichiwa, Akio-san. We're sorry if we're late."

"Humph. You have nothing to worry. We were having some practice while you were away and we are more than prepared. I hope _you _are ready."

"Well, then, at least allow us to have a trial play with some of your players and we will give some of our own."

"Hmmm. I haven't thought of that before. It was brilliant of you to come up with that."

Both sides immediately prepared makeshift teams, each with three members. The defense will only have a pitcher and two fielders and try to strike each batter out. There will be no bases yet. It was truly a peculiar setup, but it made for an excellent way for the two teams to be acquainted with each other.

"I like the blue-eyed foreign girl," remarked Ushio. "She looked so cute."

The opposing team took the defense while Furukawa Bakers went for the batter's box. The two fielders of the opposing team were the leader's sister and the martial artist, and the ordinary-looking boy will pitch. At the bat was Sunohara.

"It's such an honor for me to be first player of our team, Uwahahaha!"

"Stop hamming there and watch that ball!" scolded Akio. "This isn't even the game proper."

The pitcher threw a low curve Sunohara caught in time and the ball went off to the left field where the martial artist stood. "Wuhahaha! See that?" bragged Sunohara. "You must be thrilled now to see how far I have improved! Wuhahaha!"

"That is barely an improvement," muttered Kyou to herself. "Boasting at a trial game, how pathetic."

The fielder ran after the ball at a considerable distance, much encumbered by his kimono, but as soon as he picked it up, he threw it with all his might to the pitcher… only that he missed and the hurtling projectile of a ball ended up yet again… _Plak!... _on Sunohara's face.

"Yes!" said Kyou to herself. "Justice!"

Upon learning of his mishandled throw, the fielder went up to the lead man to apologize. "I'm not very precise in judging far distances."

"I see. That proves you will work best as a baseman."

The martial artist was immediately replaced by the cat-loving girl. Tomoya was about to step up to take Youhei's place when Fuko ran up. "Fuko wants to bat! Fuko's always on the defense. No fair!"

A somewhat exasperated Akio agreed to let her have her way. It was just a practice play, after all.

"Fuko will not miss. This game's a piece of cake. Fuko will play for the honor of starfish!"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Miss Ponytail. "Starfish have nothing to do with baseball! Are you even playing seriously?"

"Starfish have everything to do with anything! In fact, starfish are the cutest things ever!"

"No way! Kittens are the cutest creatures to exist."

"Then let's settle this with the ball play! I will show you the power of starfish! If you strike me out kittens are cuter than starfish."

"Alright! I will show a true raging meow ball!"

At the first pitch, Fuko swung wildly in all directions and was so busy she didn't notice the ball went right past her to the catcher's glove. Akio could only hang his head at the girl butchering his sport._ Oh man, two more strikes to get her out. It feels like an eternity._

Contrary to his expectations, though, at the second pitch, Fuko chanced a hit. The bat connected well and sent the ball flying… and hitting the girl's cat. Ouch.

(Fuko has mastered the "True Raging Meow Ball!")

The girl hissed in a very cattish manner. "Are you aiming at my cat!" she yelled, outraged.

The day started to get a little hotter so Akio finally decided to begin the game proper. He gathered the Hikarizaka folk to himself while the other team conferred. Akio assigned the first batch to hold the defense. Taro will hold first base, Misae second, Kyou shortstop (an excellent pick for a critical post), Mei third. Kotomi is left fielder, Yusuke center, Megumi shortstop, and Minako right.

"Hey, can't I have a better position? Like pitcher? I throw excellent balls!"

"We do have a vacant position," smirked Akio. "You want to be a catcher?"

There's really no arguing with the great Akio.

Turning to the players again, "Let us do our best as a team. Each one is important to win the game. Remember, there's no 'I' in 'win'!"

"And I will become catcher again?" lamented Sunohara. "For both teams? Am I that disposable?" The visiting teams did not assign a catcher of their own, having fewer players, so they simply borrowed Sunohara.

Rounding out the home team were the pitchers: Mizuumi, Tomoyo, Nichi, Akio, Ushio, and Tenshi.

"Everybody," said Akio solemnly as both teams gathered around him. "We will play for six innings. I trust that nobody would cheat at a friendly game like this so we will need no umpires…"

"Umpire! Umpire!" insisted Fuko jumping up and down. "Fuko wants to be umpire."

"… but I expect that everyone will do their utmost to make this match a memorable one." He made a heroic pose. "Is everybody with me?" he called. They all responded with a resounding yell.

"Umpire! Umpire! Fuko wants to be umpire!"

* * *

After everybody had positioned themselves, Mizuumi was brought in by her mother to open the game with her pitch. And rightly so, since the game was organized in her honor.

"Fight-o! Desu yo!" cheered Sanae.

The seven-year-old looked as if she wouldn't be able to stand among much older peers when it came to sports, but with a dead serious stare at the batter, the Russian girl, she threw an amazingly well-executed throw that stunned everybody. She obviously learned it on TV, being a child who watched considerably advanced shows for her age.

"Yipee!" cheered Mimi as she jumped up and down.

It was good start. Furukawa Bakers wreaked havoc on the visiting team and easily scored two runs for their half of the inning.

For the offense it was Taro at the batter's box. He swung his bat on and off hoping Ushio was looking his way (she wasn't, busying herself at the bench with drinking Sanae's lemonade and downing a couple of jelly shortcakes). He was facing the clumsy-looking girl. _This will be a piece of cake. _

To his horrified amazement, she threw a very low curve—which he caught just in time and managed to send far off. He quickly dashed for the first base… and arrived safe. _That was close. I was so unnerved. _He panted heavily from the excitement, but, like a triumphant runner hitting the tape, straightened up proudly, yelled, and turned to look for Ushio, only to find her chatting amiably with Sanae. Epic fail!

In contrast, Sunohara was all fired up in jubilation. He's feeling lucky no ball has yet the chance to give a shock to his hands. "Go, Furukawa Bakers! We will make it! This is where _they_ die!"

"Fight-o! Desu yo!" cheered Sanae.

Misae was next to bat. Pitching against her was the cool-looking student. She felt confident she could beat the girl who looked somewhat too young to her.

To her consternation, the girl threw fastballs, really fast fastballs, which pounded poor Sunohara twice. His "Hiiiiiiiiii!" echoed all over the field.

"Would you mind if you stopped screaming like some toddler?" shouted Kyou.

Misae was getting distraught. "If I don't do good for once this will be a very bad start."

The cool girl threw another fast one, her _coup de grace. _Misae, staring intently at the ball, swung with all her might. It missed. No, it slipped. Her bat deflected the ball way off to far behind Youhei. It wasn't as she had hoped, but at least it wasn't a strike. She can't afford to do this always, of course.

The pitcher, keeping herself level-headed in stark contrast with the raging Misae, tried to get two more fastballs through, but the first was actually a ball, and the second Misae decided to stop with a bunt. The force of the pitch reflected and the ball flew a decent distance toward the center field.

"Not a bad play," the cool girl murmured to herself.

Kyou came up next. Facing her was the muscular guy, who even cracked his knuckles in a show of force. Sunohara was about to turn to Akio to ask him to bail him out, but he glared ferociously at the poor catcher.

The man, as expected, threw a forceful pitch, but he did not reckon on Kyou. She met the ball squarely and sent it hurtling across the field on a level path. Youhei was saved. Kyou immediately ran for the first base, and wanted badly to go for the second, so she could put Taro on the home plate. Misae andKyou took the risk, quite unfortunately, encouraged by the run and terribly underestimating their opposition. The purple-haired twins stood on the field with the Russian girl. The boy was able to make it but the lightning-fast opposition relayed the ball back to third base, then to second. They both did not make it.

Akio whistled "Heh, they're not taking this hands down even if it's just a friendly game." He shuddered a bit to think what could possibly happen if this was an official match.

* * *

For the next inning, home team braced itself as cool girl took the bat. Nichi did not want to take any chances. If he was to face somebody as smart as her, he might as well give his best. He threw a curve ball, concerned that cool girl was fixing her stare at the ball the whole time. She hit—

_Plak!_

Everybody looked up in amazement and disbelief. It was a… pop up. The ball flew high but ended up in the infield.

It appears she was quite good in estimating a pitch but needs to polish her execution.

Next to pitch was Tenshi. Being the son of his mother, he easily strikes out muscle man. Not to mention Mei's around. He jumps victoriously— "Yeah!"— and lets out a victory whoop facing the teacher, hoping she'll be impressed. Mei only claps uneasily as she finds people staring at her. Instead, the one who came out to hug him was… his mother. Tomoyo stood cheering for her child, and when he was through she came over. It was of course, a major disappointment for him.

"How sick," Ushio muttered in disgust.

Later that afternoon, thick layers of fall clouds loomed over everybody, ensuring that no heat would prevent players from being in tip-top shape.

Stepping onto the batter's box at home team's third inning was Mei, facing the cool girl. The opposition seemed to be lenient with her and thus made an ordinary pitch, which Mei easily caught, making her appear quite the ace in Tenshi's lovestruck eyes. She cautiously advanced to first base.

Tenshi went up to Akio. "Please, let me be next."

"Haven't I assigned you a position already? Kotomi is next. You have the strength of your mother so you will stay in pitching."

_But Mei-sama was a batter. How could we relate?_

Taking her turn at the bat was Kotomi. She had a professional bearing even in sports attire. Facing her was the muscle man. It was a classic conflict of brain and brawn.

"Go, Kotomi!" encouraged Tomoya. "Don't let him overawe you. Remember, baseball is a thinking man's game!"

"You don't have to tell me," she whispered. She decided she would let the first ball strike so she could see how the enemy pitches.

Muscle man, with a yell, threw a powerful ball, meant to frighten who he thought was a timid girl who would rather hide among her books in the library. The projectile hurtled right past Kotomi, but not without her dissecting it, slowing it down in her mind.

_Velocity, 38 meters per second, 34 degrees down. Not impressive. By its flight trajectory the ball looks like it came from an amateur. I should bat within 4/100__th__ of a second to pull this off well._

Splack!

The ball hit Sunohara's face guard squarely, toppling him over. It turned out he didn't raise his glove high enough.

"Hey!" shouted Akio at Sunohara. "Are you distracted or something?"

Kotomi turned to him. "Are you alright?"

At this Sunohara jumped up in an instant, abruptly recovering. "I'm OK! Hahahaha! Bring it on anytime!"

With everything back in place, muscle man made another yell-pitch, and this time

_Plak!_

The ball flew sky-high. It was excellent timing. The ball was so far in the air it was quite difficult to predict whether it will fall on the left field or center field but everybody was certain it will fall on fair territory.

Akio gaped as his stare tried to chase after the long-gone ball. This will take some time to fall, let alone be caught, let alone passed back. "I don't know which of you and Tomoyo are better," he mused. Then, he cheered. "Woohoo! Take that! That's what you get for being fastball-happy!"

And since there was time, Kotomi took the chance to take a leisurely walk to base. "The earliest known reference to baseball is in a 1744 British publication, _A Little Pretty Pocket-Book_, by John Newbery. It contains a rhymed description of "base-ball" and a woodcut that shows a field set-up somewhat similar to the modern game—though in a triangular rather than diamond configuration, and with posts instead of ground-level bases. William Bray, an English lawyer, recorded a game of baseball on Easter Monday 1755 in Guildford, Surrey.

"This early form of the game was apparently brought to North America by English immigrants. Rounders was also brought to the continent by both British and Irish immigrants. The first known American reference to baseball appears in a 1791 Pittsfield, Massachusetts, town bylaw prohibiting the playing of the game near the town's new meeting house."

Approaching the first base, "By 1796, a version of the game was well-known enough to earn a mention in a German scholar's book on popular pastimes. As described by Johann Gutsmuths, '_englische Base-ball_' involved a contest between two teams, in which 'the batter has three attempts to hit the ball while at the home plate'. Only one out was required to retire a side."

Everybody was staring blankly at her while the fielders wore themselves out chasing the ball.

"By the early 1830s, there were reports of a variety of uncodified bat-and-ball games recognizable as early forms of baseball being played around North America. These games were often referred to locally as 'town ball' though other names such as 'round-ball' and 'base-ball' were also used.

Approaching second, "In 1845, Alexander Cartwright, a member of New York City's Knickerbockers club, led the codification of the so-called Knickerbocker Rules. While there are reports that the New York Knickerbockers played games in 1845, the contest now recognized as the first officially recorded baseball game in U.S. history took place on June 19, 1846, in Hoboken, New Jersey: the "New York Nine" defeated the Knickerbockers, 23–1, in four innings. With the Knickerbocker code as the basis, the rules of modern baseball continued to evolve over the next half-century."

Misae somehow managed to speak. "So this scene actually exists?"

Mei, who stopped running and was rooted to her feet at the third base, whistled in disbelief.

Yusuke, who had been gazing into space all this time, developed a major psychic nosebleed. Then, tears. He wept openly in his wife's arms. "I can't talk about memories anymore!" Bawl.

That being the case, Akio had to put him on the bench for some time, and to substitute for him, he selected Ushio.

All _right! _She bounded across the field and took the bat from Akio before he could speak. Sanae felt proud for her beloved grandchild. "Fight-o! Desu yo!"

However, as soon as she got to the batter's box, Mei pounced on her. "Fight-o! U.F.O.!" Ushio, in her excitement, had forgotten that she was in full view of her nemesis. _Nooooo!_

Ushio tried hard to concentrate as she faced the ordinary-looking boy. He threw a low curve in an attempt to catch her off guard, but Akio had taught her just enough skills. She easily batted despite the presence of Miss Sunohara irking her to no end. To her, it was an achievement.

Next was Minako. To her great disappointment, it was still the ordinary-looking boy who would pitch. She wanted so badly to humiliate the cool girl. Anyway, she hit the ball and got to the base.

"Tomoya-kun," encouraged Nagisa, holding his hand. "Don't worry about your shoulder now, OK? I'll follow right behind you. Let's just do our best so we won't regret anything. Alright?"

He wasn't very worried, actually. His shoulder did not prevent him from winning the three-on-three basketball match long, long ago—Nagisa cheered him—and he won for his town a home run, also long ago, and Nagisa was there, too. Whenever they're together, they can beat anything.

He faced the cool girl. He knew she's not pampering a guy, even if she knew about his shoulder. She would treat him like any other batter. And indeed, she made a throw that Tomoya only barely managed to catch. The ball did not fly very far, and he had to settle for first base.

And then, Nagisa.

"Fight-o, desu yo!" cheered Sanae.

"Go, Mommy!" called Mizuumi.

Nagisa smiled her brightest and waved at her daughter, then faced the pitcher resolutely. It was still the cool girl. "I have never met a woman so lovely and yet so brave as you, Madam," she said to her.

"Please don't say that," said Nagisa bowing. "I haven't proven anything to you yet."

Cool girl smirked. "In that case, I will give you my best pitch. Prepare yourself!"

She threw a fast-looking slow ball that arced. Nagisa, like Ushio, was well-heeled in her father's coaching, notably his constant admonition to keep her eyes on the ball and not to swing until the right moment. The bat connected. But the ball did not go very far. It landed near third base, and it looked like another double play was in the making.

Tomoya shouted to Nagisa to stay in first base as he dashed for second, not wanting to risk her getting an out even if he should. But Nagisa refused, wanting to push her husband so he could make it as far as he could and hopefully make a home run, even if she gets an out. He stopped short of second base to urge her back but his wife already left first base and is running headlong towards him.

She bumped into him, and they both fell down. The ball reached the glove of the martial artist serving as second baseman.

Out.

Groaning, Tomoya just stared at the sky in disbelief. He wanted to scold his wife for being stubborn, but then he knew it wouldn't have happened if he only took the care to step on the base. In the end, he felt as if he failed to fight for his wife well enough.

"Nagisa, I'm sorry. Perhaps, if I just went on, maybe… maybe we won't be humiliated like this."

To his surprise, instead of sobs, he heard giggles from Nagisa. She got up, laughing. Her cheeks were flushed with color; she never looked so happy in her whole life, and it simply made Tomoya overjoyed. They had given their all. For each other.

"Tomoya-kun," said Nagisa choking from laughter, "I never thought… I could run so hard... in a ball game."

Everybody was touched. "Oh my," cried cat girl, on the verge of tears. "How cute!"

Everybody clapped as the couple looked about in bewilderment. But, whatever… Tomoya stood up and helped his wife up by the hand, and they walked out of the field, hands holding, amid cheers and rejoicing, as players triumphant.

She looked at her husband. "Tomoya-kun, no matter what happens to us, even if we're like this, I want both of us to go on, just like this." She raised her hand with his.

"As do I, Nagisa," he said tenderly.

* * *

Akio assigned Fuko to the right field to substitute for Minako as "nothing special happens over there". He could have the lady daydreaming the whole time and not worry, but Fuko was all up for the post. She kept hissing at cat girl who was now on the batter's box. Akio faced him. Sunohara, still clearly remembering how Akio's pitch felt, screamed without his throwing anything yet.

"Will you just stop that racket?" scolded Akio. Then, closing his eyes, "If you face up to this game like a man, I will make my pitch easier on you."

"It makes no difference!" was Sunohara's frightened reply.

"You just calm down over there," said cat girl, "and watch this girl protect you from harm." She didn't really care for the poor guy, she was only bragging.

Akio threw his lightning pitch, but cat girl hit it on the fly and sent the ball on a wide arc far to the right field, right where Fuko was. She saw it coming. She jumped up and down and went round in circles, thinking the mighty effort will get her to the ball, which actually fell far behind her. Akio could not believe his eyes, gaping. He sagged and walked dejectedly out of the field while cat girl ran full circle for a home run.

"Fight-o! Desu-yo!" cheered Sanae, undaunted.

The losing streak continued right into the first half of the fifth inning. The visiting team won that part. The next frame saw the Hikarizaka girls playing decent offense, Megumi giving the defense a hard time with clever grounders, but it was clear they were getting tired, just when the decisive part of the game was approaching. For the last inning, Furukawa Bakers badly needed a miracle.

They did not get it for the first half. The visiting team made three runs. This put them on a slight advantage over home team.

The final frame has arrived. Both teams took time and Akio called a hasty conference with his team. They unanimously decided to put all the pitchers to the bat. "We need to do something extraordinary to regain our lead at the last moment. Everything rests on you."

First off was Mizuumi. She didn't do very well against the clumsy-looking girl, batting a ground ball the center fielder easily picked up, but he made it to first base on time.

Tomoyo was next. Her prowess was no secret to the visiting team, so everybody was alerted and cool girl was sent to the pitcher's mound, with specific instructions to give a very low lowball. They did not reckon on Sakagami's cunning.

Lowball came, Sakagami hit. The reply was a line drive… or was it? It was so fast. Everybody turned to look everywhere, but the ball basically whooshed by without warning. That is, until they found one of the twins dashing far off to the edge of the grounds, outside the playing field. She found there a wall through which the ball punched a neat hole two feet above the ground.

It was home run for them both. However, this only made for a tie. Visiting team bristled like cornered wolves, ready to pounce on the next batter, knowing that if he reaches home the tie will be broken and end in victory for Furukawa Bakers.

"I can't move another bit," complained Kyou. "Is this what being years away from practice means?"

Starting out with the match, one would think the home team would be as glorious as ever, but even at only six innings, the rust of disuse starts to surface. Akio, of course, was not afflicted, so he agreed to support Nichi, but there was no other in his team in proper shape. If he goes out, he reckoned, they might as well call it a day.

"Fight-o! Desu-yo!" Sanae cheered for her husband.

Akio easily bats against cool girl, but as he stepped onto the first base, he halted, suddenly frightened. He knew the visiting team's penchant for vicious defense. Nichi was only a base away from him. Next to bat was Ushio. She stared ahead to her grandfather, seeking strength from him, as she was already starting to lose her stamina as well (Ushio wasn't much a runner herself). They had a mutual understanding. Akio would carry her, and together they will put Nichi on the home plate.

Cool girl tossed her an easy pitch which she hit quickly. As she stepped on the base, it struck her. She was baited. The ball became a grounder, which the Russian girl picked up in a blink and threw back quickly to shortstop as Akio almost arrived at second.

Akio was out.

Nichi and Ushio were devastated. Without him, facing a highly organized opposition, they were just kids.

Tomoyo wanted to be next, but the batting order has been established. Tenshi was next. Unlike his mother, he may be good at pitching but even he doubts himself when it came to batting. As soon as he hit the ball he bounded frantically toward base, and stopped there, dreading further events. Ushio was no better at second. Nichi, at third, was even more frightened. They all knew what was obvious, though. They needed to avoid, very badly, a double play even as the opposition is dangling it right before them. They need to get to their bases unscathed. Without Akio. They have nobody to count on now, only themselves.

Mizuumi went up to the batter's box. The visiting team was smelling roses in the air. They knew the little girl would not hit so well. Cat girl faced her.

She threw a forceful pitch which Mimi hit, but, the ball ricocheted off the ground and flew to the center field where it was easy prey. As one, Tenshi, Ushio and Nichi launched off. Ushio is not letting herself lose. Never. She saw the ball shooting to third and made a split-second decision: _If the ball flies, then so must I. _She was not good in running and could hardly hope to outrun the ball. She leapt.

The ordinary boy, standing at third, poised to grab the ball but was stunned at seeing Ushio's daring act. The ball missed his glove by a heartbeat and he had to pick it up. By then, Ushio had landed, raising an immense cloud of dust. This also allowed Tenshi to reach second base and Mizuumi first base without fear of any ball coming their way.

Nichi, pounding all his fear into the dirt as he ran desperately, made it to home plate.

Furukawa Bakers won.

* * *

Everybody feted Ushio at the bench. Her family: her father, her mother, her ardently admiring little sister, her proud grandmother, could not get enough of hugging her in turn. All the rest gathered round to pat or simply to greet the girl. Even Mei's lavish outpouring of affection did not bother her this time. A victory well won was a victory well won.

Ryou nudged Taro over to Ushio, indicating that he should give her a "triumphal bouquet" that would double as a subtle statement to everybody. But he was too abashed whenever he came within two meters of Ushio. He stammered as he started to talk to the girl… only to ask for her autograph.

The only people from home team not in the crowd was Tenshi, resentful of the attention Mei and the rest showered upon the object of his hate, and Akio, congratulating the visiting team for putting up a good fight.

"I guess you have greater drive than us," said the lead man. "We have learned a lot from you today."

"Heh. If we were better than you, then only by a teeny bit. You sure gave us the shivers back there."

Lead man laughed out loud. Everybody from the visiting team crowded round Akio to get the autograph of "the Babe Ruth of the baking world."

All of them, both teams gathered round for a picture to be taken by Mei. They were worthy to stand together.

* * *

Everybody started to drift away from the playing field after a short snack. Yusuke invited the Okazakis over to his car while the Furukawas went in that of the Sakagamis. The rest were content to take the cab.

The last car to leave lay at its usual parking place near the Arts building. Kotomi packed her baseball gear into the trunk.

"That's too much for a lovely maiden like you to bear."

"Well, thank you for your kindness, but I think your sister's waiting for you," she replied, not even turning to look at him.

"Eh, she's too big for her own good now. Say, I think it's time we looked after ourselves for a change."

"You actually mean yourself, right?" She finally stood up to look at him. "My goodness, you look exhausted already. You go on ahead and rest."

"It's nothing," Sunohara said with a bow. "All my fatigue vaporizes from your presence alone."

"I'm afraid I'm not really that powerful."

"Heh. You don't need to be so modest. You have everything a woman could ever dream of. Surpassing beauty, amazing intellect… You are everything… a man could ever dream of." He took her wrist, which she instinctively shook off. At this, he went desperate all of a sudden and grabbed her wrist again. "Be my girl, Kotomi-chan!" he urged as she struggled to wriggle free. "I have waited so long to say this to your lovely face. I cannot afford to let another day pass without seeing for myself your wonderful smile. Please! We have held our feelings long enough."

"Stop this! Please!"

"I cannot! I love you, Kotomi-chan! Go out with me!"

She gritted her teeth. This is getting nowhere.

Suddenly she calmed down and closed her eyes. "OK," she sighed. "If that's the case, I guess you really can't help it." She let her hand hang limp. "Please. Allow me to play a song for you."

Elated, Youhei let go and watched her every step excitedly as she took a violin from inside the car. "Oh… yeah! Oh… yeah!" he moaned in ecstacy. "I did it! I finally captured your heart. I knew you loved me all along. And now I am rewarded by your wonderful music! Ohhh…"

_RAHHHHRRR!_

The shock waves of Kotomi's violin threw Sunohara to the ground. He lay there unconscious for a good long while, as her car's alarm was turned on from the shock. "I'm sorry if I had to do this. Anyway, that was only about forty percent of the effort." She went to look for any damages and turn off the sound. After which she went in and eased the car out to the driveway.

She had to get back to her house before six.

* * *

At about half past four in the afternoon, Yukine was surprised to find Furukawa Bakery closed. She had kind of overheard about a baseball match back when she attended to Mizuumi; was it today? In any case, she only hoped Ushio was going along well.

She proceeded to the cemetery where her beloved Kouhei lay. It wasn't very far; everybody in this little town knew almost everybody else, and every place was close to everywhere else. The roads would almost gladly lead you to any place you wished to go. It was one thing she liked about her town.

Everything looked so empty as she entered the graveyard. Shriveled leaves littered the walks and crumpled under her feet. Indeed, she chose this time as she reckoned nobody would think of coming here late in the afternoon. Visting Kouhei was to her an extremely private affair.

However, near Kouhei's grave, there were a few people here and there visiting their own dead; even that many made her uncomfortable. If only she could cast them out… She went into a shaded area and waited for the last people to disperse.

Unfortunately for her, it took so long that night fell on her. There were no lights at this part of the cemetery and everything was black as pitch. The darkness lay so thick and fast it rendered one blind. She did not mind it. She had a small flashlight. However, there was only so much light as to illuminate but as far as her footsteps. She will have to grope. The crunching of the leaves underfoot offered some comfort as if telling her she was taking the right path, but it took her at least another half hour of searching and backtracking to ascertain the place that marked Kouhei's grave.

A chill autumn breeze ruffled the wreath Yukine placed. It would also drown out the sound of her crying even if she wanted to do so loudly, but she just knelt there letting her tears flow out on their own.

"Kouhei-kun," she whispered, very softly, very inaudibly, to the unhearing gravestone, "if we had a child, she would look much like Ushio, don't you think?"

There was no reply. _Oh dear, what am I saying?_

As she stood to leave, she heard some distinct rustling in the nearby bushes. She was startled. She turned round this way and that, but there was nothing to see in the darkness save the faint outlines of shrubbery. The sound was soft, like that of a small animal, but she thought all along that she was alone.

Was she?

* * *

Author's notes: Kotomi's trivia courtesy of Wikipedia


	14. The Trip

Ushio stood on second base while the shadows cast by the afternoon sun shifted at her feet. Ahead stood Nichi, poised to run with his life. It showed in the tense, sharply angled posture and the agitated expression plastered on his profusely sweating face. Behind stood Tenshi, equally nervous but trying mightily to keep it to himself. He is not showing any weakness in front of his avowed archenemy.

Oddly enough, at that moment, with her attention in sharp focus on the third baseman and how to outwit him, she had a fleeting moment's notice of how calm he appeared in the face of enormous risk. It stood in sharp contrast to what she herself felt, to what everybody else felt. What exactly was he thinking? Was he trying to prove something? That he didn't care about the outcome of the game? That he had a trick of his own? That he smelled victory somehow?

For a split-second, she was curious about him.

* * *

Tenshi slept at the back seat while Tomoyo parked the car beside the house after ferrying the Furukawa couple home.

It would be useless to wake him up at this point. She decided to get out of the car and take the baseball gear out of the trunk. There was so much of it, her gear and Tenshi's, that it was rather heavy even for her. On the way she snatched a glance at her son through the window… only to stop, and stare at him. He looked so peaceful in sleep. She was starting to see a man in her growing child.

She lay her load on the ground against the wheel and opened the door to look more closely at Tenshi. Most of the time she was too irritated at him to even bother talking to him other than boss him around, and he for his part never relished being approached by or getting close to his mother. But now was her chance. She wanted badly to be on gut level with her own flesh and blood, and now the opportunity, so rare, was now so close it put her on the verge of tears. She stroked her son's silvery hair, the hair that looked so much like hers, and from there she could not get enough of stroking his face over and over. At last... If she was a bear she would lick and lick her cub endlessly… _Tenshi, I hope you wouldn't mind if I sneaked up on you. I know you don't trust me well enough. If you don't trust your father, I won't mind, not at all… but me, no, not me. Give me a chance…_

"Tomoya, I'm returning to the station first thing tomorrow," she said to him over the phone. "It's OK with you if you looked after Tenshi?

"Will you?

"Please…"

Small sobs constricted her throat and she wasn't able to speak for a while.

"Tomoyo?"

"Hai," she managed, recovering. "What do you say?"

When he didn't answer at once, she thought he was unwilling, and she broke down immediately. "Tomoya, please. I seriously don't know how he will get around here in Hikarizaka. He's so unpredictable. He fights and bickers with a lot of people back home, even some of his own friends. He's snappish. You would understand. Right?"

"H-Hey," said Tomoya, surprised. "Easy now. I didn't say I don't want to. What's the fuss about? Did something wrong happen to him?"

Tomoyo did not mind spilling private details now. Tomoya hung in there, listening. Of course he understood how agitated she would get if it was over her son. He would know.

"…His father wanted to be very closely associated with me so he could further his own career in the newspapers," Tomoyo explained. "I thought I could trust him well enough so we married and in the summer of that year Tenshi was born.

"We worked well together and we had a strong partnership for the first five years of Tenshi's life. I was content to leave him to the neighbors all the while I was in Tokyo. But when Tenshi was big enough for kindergarten I wanted to look after him personally, so I set aside a lot of time to bring him to school.

"His father and I found that we lost some time to work together, and he was furious at me often. He treated Tenshi very coldly and did not so much glance at him. Somehow I could put up with that.

"But later on, when he gets very irritated he would shout at Tenshi and frighten him so. Tenshi was a very big bawler back in the day and it only incensed his father even more. We found ourselves getting into fights over the child. I was strong, I tried to be, I could put up with his berating Tenshi and his chewing me out, but he, he could not in the least understand why I gave so much importance to only a boy. That's what he said.

"One night we had a particularly severe quarrel and I was not in the best mood myself after a long trip to Okinawa so I could not muster enough cool to talk to him. I threw very sharp words at him. And then… in his fury, he said… he said that it would have better if I just had a miscarriage."

She choked up at this point.

"Yes… he said he'd rather not have Tenshi born. I could not put up with that. To think so lowly of your own son? I forgot myself and slapped him.

"The next day he left without notice and I never heard of him since. I was regretful. I thought it couldn't have been like this if we just took matters to court. But his father never gave me another chance." She paused to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Tomoyo," he consoled, "you shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"Please, Tomoya. Watch over him. Will you?"

For a long time afterwards, phone in hand, Tomoyo just sat on Tenshi's bed looking over all the records and games and stuff he had amassed over the years. At about nine, Takafumi came in. "Sis, I thought you were asleep. Where's Tenshi?"

"Takafumi," she said softly, "please get a blanket out to Tenshi. He's in the car."

* * *

The second floor of the library was unusually lively today, even at such an early hour. A group of university students who called last week came in for research, and, of course, Yukine spread a full meal for her guests. Ushio was there as usual and she felt refreshed by the change in scene at the usually hushed auxiliary section.

The girl chatted with a engineering major, a lively woman who much enlightened her on mathematics. Yukine also joined in the discussion. It surprised Ushio that the librarian would be well-versed in such seemingly arcane topics as Geometry. To the girl's mind, Yukine should have been an architect, and she told her so.

"Oh no," giggled Yukine. "I was just parroting things I memorized back in high school."

"But surely, Yukine-san," insisted Ushio, "memorizing and explaining are two different things. You went well along enough discussing things with Madam." The lady could only agree with the girl.

"No, no," chuckled Yukine again. "It takes much more than knowledge to be an architect. I heard it was quite expensive to take up. But you know, Ushio, you were better at talking to Madam than me. It appears to me you could excel in any field."

"Me? I get more than enough trouble trying to move ahead with my grades." Not to mention an exasperating Science teacher.

"It's only because you're in your first year and perhaps do not have a clear vision of what you want to study after high school, so you could not fully apply yourself as you should. But once you envision a clear path and start to focus on what you want, I'm sure you yourself will be amazed at what you can do."

Ushio only blushed. "You think so, Yukine-san?" she could only reply.

The students were a jolly group. They worked cooperatively in pairs or threes. Their closeness was such that they found it easy to laugh even doing serious research. It delighted Yukine and she didn't mind the noise herself, though she will have to ask them to hush when the other librarians arrive.

She turned to face a twenty-something man in casual dress and wearing a cap. "Um, sir, could you please remove your cap?"

He obliged. Yukine was stunned. She gaped as she realized who it was. "Uh, Yukine-san?" Ushio asked, noticing the change.

She quickly composed herself. "No, Ushio, it's nothing. Say, you might be late now."

But it was only six-fifteen. "Um, is it important, Yukine-san?"

Yukine closed her eyes, somewhat embarrassed. She was unsuccessful in concealing things from the girl. With a soft "Excuse me." to the man, she turned and lavished the usual attention and affection she accorded the girl whenever she prepared to see her off. It worked. Ushio never asked another word as she savored Yukine's TLC. As the girl stood to leave and took her load of desserts from Yukine, she once again straightened the girl's uniform and arranged her hair a bit. With a kiss, Yukine said, "Tell me if you find anything funny about the taste. It's my first try on a new blend jelly and fruit."

"I don't have to," smiled Ushio. "Your cooking's always great."

As soon as the sound of Ushio's footsteps had vanished, the man came up right beside the librarian. He was from the gang who fought Kouhei's. These people really know how to blend and sneak in.

"You have not kept your word," he said gravely.

Yukine did not reply. The rest of the people there chatted on amiably, oblivious of the tension.

"You cannot stop another conflict from erupting in this city. We all expected you will fair on both sides."

"I still am, Shimizu."

"You are not."

"Is simply visiting a grave so much ado to you?"

"You came in the middle of the night. You know yourself how shameful your deed is."

"It is people like you who put such unsightly hues into things."

"Nobody will listen to you now, Miyazawa. Before the week is out, as soon as the rest knows of your treachery, the battles will resume. And you will watch all of it. If we have to take things right here into your library, it will be easy for us."

"Shimizu," she hissed, softly, but with unmistakable venom, "you really have to involve other people into this, don't you?"

"You brought all of this, Miyazawa. You are to blame. You alone."

Having delivered his message he put his cap back on and walked away. "Wait," Yukine said, regaining her composure, "perhaps you would want some coffee?"

He smirked. "From you? Hmph. Not wanting to risk being poisoned, who knows?"

She set her lips in a thin, flat line and shifted her gaze for a moment on the other people. Did they hear? But no one gave any indication of awareness, totally absorbed. She was relieved. No, rather, she was not. She will never be, not while this issue hung rotting in the air.

She tried to put back her smile, but, failing, she decided to immediately proceed to the toilet where nobody would see her.

* * *

"Who are you again?" asked Tomoya at the door.

"Meh…" uttered Sunohara in exasperation. "Aren't you giving me a warm welcome for once?"

"I'm sorry, but a person like you does not elicit lasting memories. The children of this generation, or their children's children, will probably never be apprised of your existence."

"Did I even say I care?" he yelled. Calming down, "Anyway, is Nagisa-chan OK?"

"She's resting. I don't let her do heavy house duties for extended lengths of time, as usual, but that's to ensure she would stay in normal condition. Come in."

As soon as he has settled, Sunohara went straight to the point. "I want to make up with your Mimi-chan. I saw how she played at the game, and I must say she was awesome for her age. I want to be on her good side."

"Well, what do you plan to do?"

"I heard that Tomoyo-san toured her. Humph. Having a car myself, would I let the chance pass by to endear myself to Mimi-chan?"

"It will take more than a car or even two years' driving around to win over Mizuumi for a guy like you."

"Did I say that I care?" he flared. "All I want is to make her happy so she can associate me with pleasant memories, so when the day comes, she will say, 'There was this really cool guy who taught me everything about the world.' What do you think now, Okazaki?"

"Mei-chan would be a great companion for Mizuumi."

Youhei nearly fell over. "I understand," he finally said. "She taught at Mimi-chan's grade level back home. But she's quite busy now while I have about two days' leave and basically I got nothing to do. Come on now, perhaps you could spare me your child for once."

Tomoya stood up and called for his daughter at the door to her room. "Mizuumi, Uncle Youhei's here. He wants to talk to you."

Very gingerly, Mizuumi slid out the door, as a five-year-old meeting a stranger would. Facing him, the first thing she said was, "I don't want any chocolate."

"No, no," he smiled, chuckling uneasily. "Uncle wants to get you on a trip. That dandy, huh?"

The little girl ventured a tentative smile. "Where to, Uncle?"

"Oh, anywhere. Any place you like to go."

"Will you take me to Tokyo?"

Youhei was rendered speechless. For a while he pondered on how to break it to the girl. "Well, now… _That's _a bit far." Cough. "Is it OK with you if we had a whole day's drive and three days' stay plus another day's drive back?"

Mizuumi, astounded, looked back to her father. "Daddy, is he going to kidnap me?"

"Well… it depends on his mood; certainly you don't want to rub him the wrong way."

"Did I say I was going kidnap her!" Sunohara yelled.

"See?" said Tomoya matter-of-factly over the outburst. "He feels like kidnapping you right now."

"What kind of rubbish do you feed your own child?" demanded Sunohara.

Mizuumi went over to Youhei with a resolved air and embraced the man. "If you'll kidnap me, I want Shio-chan to be with me."

Tomoya was disconcerted over how his daughter believed him so quickly. Was he that convincing? And an innocent mind.

"Eh?" Sunohara was dumbstruck for a moment. But then a glint shone in his eye and he wrapped himself around the girl. "Sure, little Mimi-chan. We'll get your Onee-chan right away." It dawned on him that the freshman would be able to carry out a very important favor for him.

* * *

"What?" blurted Ushio. She never played the role of pairings specialist before. "But I'm not at Doctor Ichinose's anymore. It's been about a month, I think."

"Well, maybe you know somebody who's close to her?" insisted Sunohara.

"Um… Do you remember Nichi? The one made the home run when we won? He's at Doctor Ichinose's office now. I could talk to him…" She wasn't very sure.

"Please do!" said Youhei grabbing her shoulders. "I'll do anything you want, just name it!"

_Oh goodness… Is he that desperate? Well in this case…_

"I'll take you on a trip with Mimi-chan to Tokyo, all expense paid!"

Didn't he say he'll do anything _Ushio _wants? "No, that's not what I mean," fumbled the girl.

"Don't you want to relax every once in a while?"

"But, Uncle, Tokyo's just too far from here. I mean, school's not over and we would have to stay there for days if we are to stay there at all. And I know we'll have to once we get there. What will happen to my studies?"

"Doctor Ichinose will allow you. She's powerful with the school board, right?"

_Now that's just asking too much. _"Ojisan, the reason I got stuck with her in the first place is because she was mad at me. How could you even expect me to impose you on her?"

"I'm not asking you to impose me, just, well, introduce me, mention me, whatever…"

She pursed her lips as she weighed her response. "OK. If you want to take me on a trip, I want Tomoe to be with me."

_Thud, _thought Sunohara, _more load to bear. Do I even have enough gas for all of you? _"O-OK…" Sigh. "Perhaps I could get enough hotel accommodation for four, hehehe…" This was getting difficult for him. But if it was for Kotomi… "Just make sure you'll improve my chances with her, alright?"

"Oh, and one more thing. What I really want, Uncle… is that, well, I heard Miss Sunohara is your sister, am I right? Could you please tell her to stop bugging me? Actually she'll clam up if I do, but the class will be mad at me, and I just want her to do the initiative."

"Righty-o, Ushio!" he said thumbs up in fairly good English. _"Fight-o! U.F.O.!" _she recalled. Urrggh. What a distressful rhyme. They're really kin, aren't they?

* * *

Tomoya shifted his eyes worriedly as he counted out the capsules that Ryou sent him. They were getting fewer and fewer. She had explained to him over the phone that Dr. Kirishima was finding it more difficult to obtain the drugs in Hikarizaka and additional supplies may have to be purchased from a distance, Kobe, perhaps, at a considerable cost. Lately, too, he chanced upon the landlord prowling around the apartment. He still has some debt left over. He let his head sink into gnarled hands. This was getting more complicated by the minute. And Nagisa was of course in no shape to work; even if she was, the current scale of things would still be difficult to surmount. There was just too much, he felt, for one man to bear.

In the room, Nagisa was peacefully asleep.

He ate dinner with only his daughters and Mizuumi excitedly chattered about school as she was wont to do, and she also gushed about the forthcoming trip with Uncle Youhei. He was a little relieved. At least it would take things off of the girls' minds. Later that night he tucked them into bed himself.

Returning to his own room, he was surprised to find Nagisa already up and about, looking over the family album. "Look at this, Tomoya-kun," Nagisa pointed happily, "Ushio looked funny in her grade two uniform. I remember she said she hated it."

Wanting to humor his wife, he just sat down beside her and smiled, listening.

"And look at this picture with her and Mimi-chan. She was trying to block the view so the camera would take her picture instead of the baby's." She giggled. "She really has a thing for cameras."

"I do remember she asked me to buy one a year ago."

"Perhaps we should, Tomoya-kun. Her birthday's coming in the winter."

He found an opening to which he could perhaps seamlessly insert his concerns. "I don't really know if we could, Nagisa. You know yourself how far along your health is going."

"Tomoya, I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to buy me all those medicines anymore. What matters is that we make Shio-chan smile."

"We still have the rent."

"Haven't Otou-san and Oka-san paid for it already?"

"Don't you remember? Sanae-san said it was only a month's worth. The landlord will definitely return here at the end of the month."

Nagisa's face fell just a bit. They can't rely on her parents all the time. "But still," she said, her face brightening, "I should be able to get back to Ernesto Host next month at this rate. If things go along as they do now, I might even say I'll be back in shape in two weeks."

_If, _thought Tomoya bitterly. He didn't want to add to her stress, so he just let it pass and cuddled his wife in his arms. At the same time, he was secretly mulling over fielding a move of his own.

* * *

Well… Sunohara did take them, Mizuumi, Ushio, and Tomoe, on a trip, but it was to the Hikarizaka shopping district. He just realized he really didn't have enough gas to last a voyage to Tokyo.

"How dare you go without me!" ranted a furious Minako over the phone. "I have done the most to teach Mimi-chan and now you leave _me _out! Gahhh!"

Youhei was nearly driven insane from the noise. The girl's voice over the loudspeaker was powerful enough to rival a speaking voice, and they were in the car. "Your friend sure got talent. She should be in a horror house."

"Don't worry, girl," reassured Ushio, "We'll get you a princess crepe when we get back."

"That doesn't explain anything!" retorted the voice over the line.

"Wow! Princess crepe!" rejoiced Mizuumi jumping up and down in the front seat beside Sunohara. She tugged at his elbow frantically. "You will get all of us a princess crepe each, or two each! Right, Ojisan?"

He might as well have driven all the way to Tokyo. "Mimi-chan, I'm driving! We'll get hit."

However, they did arrive safely at the district and Mizuumi ran on excitedly while Tomoe and Ushio chatted lightheartedly behind a hassled Sunohara. To his mind, as this place was in the same town, he could just leave the two high schoolers on their own, they could even go home on their own, and focus on the real deal Mizuumi. Then, perhaps, he could buy a princess crepe for real.

"Uncle," interrupted Ushio, "Do you know if any new arcades sprang up around here?"

"How would I? You're the ones who live here."

"But surely you do! Otherwise, why take us here?"

"Look, honey, if you want you could go around shopping and you just call me if you need me to drive you home."

"Uncle!" exclaimed Ushio. "Drive us home? So soon? We have just arrived here." She hugged him, throwing him into further distress. "You can't just leave us here! You're like a father to us in this trip. We have to stay with you!"

"We won't relate. I want to look over motorcycles and I must take Mimi-chan to kidstuff, and you girls want dresses and all."

"Dresses are boring!" Ushio declared. "If you like motorcycles, Uncle, I might as well try them."

"Yes," seconded Tomoe. "Wouldn't it be nice to try something new for a change? Besides, I saw Doctor Ichinose drive on a big model once, so I think it shouldn't be awkward for girls to drive even just a small one."

That name. It put a stifled grin on his face. It also reminded him to get on the good side of these girls. "Really? Hahahaha! OK! To the motorcycles we go!" He marched gamely forward while the girls snickered behind his back at his funny behavior.

The day passed by and afternoon came. Sunohara was relieved that the girls carried the things they bought themselves… 'cause he was busy carrying Mizuumi's. The little girl was finishing off the tip of her crepe and licking the leftover icing off of her fingers.

"Oh!" remembered Youhei. "We forgot to take our lunch. Hahahaha! Where do you want me treat you?"

"Anywhere will be fine," smiled Ushio sunnily.

"Good! I'll get you a burger each!"

"Anywhere the pasta's great, Uncle," corrected Ushio, still smiling sunnily. "I think I know a great pizza parlor down the road. We and Minako once got there and we all had a fabulous time. Right, Moe?"

"Yeah!" cried Tomoe excitedly. "And we could appease Minako by getting her a box straight from that restaurant! You're so brilliant, Shio-chan!"

_A box?! I'll have to get my credit card now… _"By the way, we can rest over there while we recover our energy," he said indicating a fountain. "It's refreshing to be near the water."

"You said it, Uncle!" agreed Ushio. The two girls ran on ahead with their bags and pleasantly settled on the cool marble ledge, while Sunohara lumbered along with his load. Mizuumi, however, halted in her tracks staring into some distance further ahead. He went over to her and said, "You OK, Mimi-chan?"

"It's Daddy…"

"Eh? Okazaki?" He lay down his bags and watched in that direction as Mizuumi ran on ahead. To the girls, "Look after this, will you? I'll get Mimi-chan."

It was a bit difficult to weave through the many passers-by and trying to follow the little girl's back, especially as she turned into a blind corner that led to a narrow stairway. He went up to a glass door, and went in, surprised to find that it was an employment agency. No, rather, it was a large office space that housed on separate counters, among others, an employment agency, a social security branch, an internet provider's billing outlet… and a branch of Hikarizaka Electric, where Tomoya was employed. He seem to be in a serious discussion with the officer as Mizuumi at his side listened curiously. He went over to them.

"Well the only project we have for you left is the rebuilding effort at Iwaki." The earthquake-hit city. It was very far, farther than Tokyo, even. It appears Hikarizaka Electric has been one of those contracted to re-install electric lines. "You would be staying there for about two months. Anyway, the pay is very good; the usual rate several times over. You could bag five months' worth of wages at the end of the project. If it extends, you could get more."

"I understand," said Tomoya resolutely. All the while Mizuumi was staring at her father with wide eyes.

"Daddy, will you get a lot of money?"

"Hai, Mizuumi," he replied gently.

"Will you take me there. Daddy?"

"Sure," he said ruffling her daughter's hair dotingly under which a bright expression shone on the girl's face. "When I get back I will take you there."

_Oh boy, Okazaki, you sure are good at lying to people, even to your child._

He approached them and somewhat surprised Tomoya. "Oh, Sunohara, how were you doing? I thought you guys went to Tokyo."

"Um, Okazaki, this… Have you told Nagisa yet?"

Tomoya declined to reply. He only subtly averted his gaze, while Mizuumi looked back and forth curiously at the two men.


	15. House of Remembrance

It was a breezy Sunday afternoon that brought a slight tang of rain in the air. Only a low overcast proceeded forth, however, endless blankets upon blankets of bleak, matted gray. The streets were still quite dry and dusty, crackling with dried leaves and twigs that Nagisa, feeling herself somewhat better, raked into a crammed heap that she would sack later. On that same street, trampling unswept litter, came the heavy footsteps of a pregnant woman nearing her term. Closely folowing behind were other footsteps, those of a boy carrying two large paper bags laden and heavy.

The woman approached Nagisa, who did not seem to notice despite the sound caused by the crumpling leaves. Perhaps, she might have thought, it was just another passer-by, especially as she didn't expect anybody to drop by on an hour and day when everybody else would rather nap.

"Nagisa-chan," greeted Ryou.

"Eh?" Upon seeing who it was, she brightened up. She then immediately laid eyes on her friend's belly; it now looked much larger than the last time; and rushed at once to caress it. "Oh dear, how much she has grown!"

"Nagisa-chan," said Ryou delightfully, "Your recovery is going well. I'm so glad." To her son, "Taro, greet your Aunt Nagisa."

He was very obsequious. He put down, almost dropped, his bags promptly and bowed low to the mother of his interest. "Konnichiwa, Nagisa-sama. I'm so plased to see you today."

Ryou laughed at his formality. "Come on, Taro dear, she's no stranger to us."

Nagisa chuckled indulgently. "It's alright, Taro-kun, feel at home with me."

Ryou stared meaningfully at her son. _You better, dear, if you want to be at home with her for real someday. _"He's shy," she said to Nagisa, "but it will wear off."

Nagisa took his arm and motioned him up to the house, eliciting a bashful smile from him. "Come in, come in."

Inside, Nagisa prepared for them some hot drinks. The two women chatted together about their families, Ryou proudly announcing that Kappei is up for promotion and she herself preparing to become a hospital intern late next year. Nagisa told her that Ushio's grades are improving and that Mizuumi was already a candidate for honors. Afterwards, she perfomed a perfunctory examination; seeing nagisa as she was, she felt no need to be worried. She only asked her if she was affected by sudden changes in weather.

"It's getting colder these days, especially early in the morning. I can't even feel warm at high noon anymore."

"Yes," agreed Ryou, "it could be a problem. You should start wearing those sweaters now."

As if on cue, Taro took out a large one from one of the bags. "Will this fit you, Oba-san? Oh... maybe it won't fit... then perhaps," he fumbled, picking another one, "this one. It would look great on you, Oba-san."

"Are these clothes really for me?" asked an astonished Nagisa.

"Why yes," smiled Ryou. "Ah, wait, the others are for Ushio, and, some are Taro's. Oh my," she chuckled embarrassingly, "I pretty mixed everything up."

"You don't have to bring so much," said Nagisa, blushing. "The capsules alone must be such a bother to you, Ryou-chan."

Ryou laughed. It was something she did not usually do, but whenever she does, it unnerves Nagisa such that she could dimly sense that something's afoot. Ryou took out a plain, short-sleeved dress, a rose print skirt and a large necklace—obviously for Ushio. It made for a pretty combination when put together. "Let's try this on Shio-chan," she said with muffled excitement.

A while later, the girl appeared. She was not a little surprised to see the visitors, and so much clothing laid out on the seats and the coffee table. "Shio-chan," smiled Ryou, "You're growing up real fast and I think you need something new to wear."

"Uh... thank you, Auntie," was all she could say.

"Your Aunt Ryou wants you to try this on," said Nagisa picking up the dress Ryou brought out for her. "Come on. It's not everyday you would come across somebody as kind as your Aunt."

"Go on, Ushio dear," encouraged Ryou.

_Yes, but there's a boy here. _"Uh, hai," she mumbled uneasily. She took the dress gingerly as though it was a letter bomb and made her way awkwardly back inside her room.

After some fifteen minutes, the girl came out fully dressed. Taro marvelled at her so much he had to look away just to hide his admiration. Ryou mouth hung just a tiny bit in amazement and her eyes shone with delight. Ushio never looked so charming. She hurriedly took a sports jacket and slapped it on her son, much to his consternation. She zipped it up, pulled him up and led him right beside the girl. He for his part clamped his lips shut as he tried mightily to prop up his composure. He managed somehow.

Ushio tried to calm down as well, but her eyes shifted nervously here and there. "Uh, Auntie," she said, "Are you going to put us on the cover of a catalogue or something?"

Ryou did not reply. Instead she whispered to Nagisa, "They look so cute together, don't you think?"

Nagisa was stunned. Her cheeks seemed to burn with embarrassment. "R-Ryou-chan! What does this mean?"

"I'm right, am I not?"

"Well, yes, they're both good-looking young children, but, you know, Ushio is used to being around girls."

"Hm? I guess being around boys is no different. After all, they're nearly of the same age, anyway."

"But Ryou-chan, I think she must be a little more familiar with Taro first, don't you think?"

"Precisely! That's why I think they must spend a little more time together. You know, doing homework, walking to school, going out..."

"Going out?" Now she's really uncomfortable. "Aren't they too young to date?"

Ryou laughed again. "Oh, silly you. It's never too late to make childhood friends. And I didn't say they would _date, _I only said they should spend time, like Ushio does with her girl friends. I'm sure Taro would also like to have a girl friend for a change."

"Friends that are girls or girls that are friends?" blurted Ushio, startled.

"Ummm..." said Ryou playfully. "You could look it both ways." It seems Ryou was the one getting the most enjoyment out of this scene, lording it over mother and child, and even her own child as well. "You two shouldn't restrict your social circle now, don't you think?"

In the end, she took pictures of Taro and Ushio together wearing each of the dresses Ryou brought over. The boy was getting used, delightfully used, to standing beside Ushio, and the girl relaxed as she at least enjoyed being in front of a camera.

With her missions accomplished, Ryou took everything back into the bags and prepared to leave with her son. "I might be back in a week to check on you again, but after that I will be away, to Osaka."

"Osaka?" said Nagisa, hushed. "Isn't that...?"

"Yes, Nagisa. I'm about to give birth. The hospital here is getting crowded and I heard of an excellent facility there."

"But Ryou-chan, at least you could give birth at a clinic somewhere close, or even at home, perhaps, like I did Ushio. You don't have to go, really."

"The pregnancy's a bit too advanced for that now. Don't worry, I'll send you a picture of the baby as soon as I can after birth."

With that, they exchanged greetings and Nagisa shut the door. The thud effectively cut off any sign that there had been any visitors. After making such a ruckus, the house fell unusually silent with Ryou gone.

* * *

"Tomoya-kun," said a much concerned Nagisa over the phone, "are you not coming home tonight?"

"No, I'll be staying overnight at work. I got a very important routine right now."

"I see," she replied, somewhat relieved. "So that's why you took some clothes and other things with you this morning. Why didn't you tell me? I would have woke up early even if you were in hurry."

"Nagisa, you need to get exactly nine hours of sleep everyday, didn't Ryou say so?"

"You have brought so many clothes. The cabinet was already half-empty when I saw it. I think there were about enough changes worth for two days. Will you be away that long?"

"Uh... well... Let's just hope... that the project will not be drawn out for so long. You never know..."

"Please come back home soon, Tomoya-kun."

"I... I'll try. Let's just hope for the best."

"Tomoya-kun, I'll miss you very badly."

In a firmer tone, "Yes. So do I, Nagisa."

* * *

Ushio was very much surprised when Doctor Ichinose called her up to her office one afternoon after school. She was wondering if she had some particular work she herself presided over that was left unfinished. She was quite apprehensive as she stepped into the office, but, much to her astonishment, the doctor herself stood up from the table and beckoned her in. She didn't look explicitly happy, she wasn't one to be often so. Still, her face wore a very contented expression, and it was easy see through and find that she was pleased underneath.

However, looking around just a bit, she immediately saw that something was amiss. Nichi wasn't there. Perhaps...

"He just left on yesterday's flight," Doctor Ichinose informed her. "But don't worry, Ushio, I'm not asking you to take up what he has left. I have already called my old aide and he will be back tomorrow."

"Er... how long is Nichi staying abroad?"

"It depends," the doctor dismissed. "Well, I do have to ask you just one favor. I hope you don't mind."

"Um, no," she replied softly, still thinking of Nichi.

"You know where Mimi-chan's school is, right? Take me there. I'll drive you. I just want to see her again."

_Goodness. So many people are doting on Mimi. _"Hai. I'm sure she'll be glad to ride on a car again." Then, she remembered something. This was her chance. "In fact," she added cheerfully, "Uncle Youhei just took us on a trip the other day. Isn't he gallant, Doctor?"

"About your Science teacher, I'll talk to her straightaway. It appears a few complaints have seeped in into the principal's office, and I'll snip it off before it becomes an issue."

_Eh? Just like that? Well, sorry Uncle Youhei... _"OK then! Shall we go now?"

* * *

As the car approached the school grounds the children, preparing to go home, turned from talking to their parents to gazing in wonder at the incoming vehicle. The grownups were even more amazed. "Isn't that a Vercedes?" they all seemed to chorus. The car eased to a stop. They were even more stunned at the driver when she came out. "How lovely!" quipped one of the older women. "She must be a celebrity," whispered others.

"No," asserted another older lady. "She hails from right here. She was the genius girl of Hikarizaka High School. Aha! And now she's a big professional in America! How much she has grown."

It was bad timing for her. She had always detested gossip. She went back inside the car and waited for them to drift out to the street.

When the crowd has thinned enough, she went back outside and made quickly for the school building with Ushio trailing her. Before she could get in, however Kyou and Mizuumi were already at the door.

"So your Onee-chan still isn't here? Bah, I didn't expect her to be so lazy this time around." When she saw Kotomi, "Ah! Konnichiwa!" she yelled as she rushed to hug her, embarrassing her terribly. "My, you have never lost your figure! I envy you, honey. By the way, how's the courtship going?"

"Courtship?" said an astounded Ushio.

"We came for Mimi-chan, Kyou-sensei," fumbled Kotomi.

Ignoring her, "Ushio did you know that Kotomi-san's got a secret lover?" Giggle. "Miss Professional keeps a thing or two about her lovelife from us poor ignorant ladies. Why don't you try finding out who it is for once?"

And then, realization. _Oh that! Urrr... ah... don't look at me now. I'm through with that. _Nervous laugh. "I think we should respect other people's privacy."

Kyou frowned, then shrugged. "You're such a killjoy. Just wait till _you _get a relationship. Anyway, what took you guys so long to fetch little Mimi? She was about to cry and she said she doesn't want to sleep in the classroom."

Kotomi instantly softened and sat down to the little girl's level. "Don't worry now, Mimi-chan, we'll get you back to Mama in no time. Your Onee-chan's here to get you."

The two took Mimi's hands as Kyou escorted them out to the yard... when suddenly a bottle flew and broke against the wall, making them instantly drop to the ground.

"What's going on?" cried Kyou.

From their awkward position down in the grass, they could make out people running frantically to and fro, others, shielding their children from harm, and... people chasing each other. Gangsters? "I thought Yukine-san has fixed them already!"

"Some people don't have 'listen' in their vocabulary," muttered Kotomi. As soon as a hush fell, she immediately pulled them all up and led them dashing for the car before any more gangsters spotted them. At which point they spy a group of them clambering up a wall and making for the car, perhaps thinking to loot the vehicle."

"Kotomi-san!" screamed Ushio.

"Into the car!" ordered Kotomi. "Drop down!"

They hurriedly complied. _Oh mother! _thought a frightened Ushio, _a firefight!_

Kotomi immediately took from the driver seat a violin and played—_RAHHHRRR!_-throwing the attackers to the ground in agony. She immediately rushed into the car and dialled for the police as she drove quickly away with her charges.

She was able to bring home Kyou, however, the Okazakis were in the most need of safety, and reports over the radio buzzed on and off: skirmishes flaring everywhere in Hikarizaka all at once. One particular report caught her ear: there was a rock fight at the very street where their apartment stood! Whether the house itself was affected, she couldn't tell from the radio.

Frantically, she called the Okazaki residence as Ushio watched on nervously. Mizuumi was already sobbing in her sister's arms. The ringtone was there, but there was no answer. Kotomi was now quickly getting frightened herself. _Nagisa... please, tell me you're alright. Think of your children..._

At last.

"Okazaki residence..."

"Nagisa-chan!"

"Uh, who's this?" asked the nervous voice.

"Nagisa-chan," she breathed in relief. "How are you there? Has anybody attacked your place?"

"Hah?" said Nagisa, the concern returning to her voice. Kotomi rebuked herself for making her friend worry. "W-What's going on?" followed Nagisa.

"N-No no, never mind. Can I have your girls here with me for the night? There are riots breaking out everywhere right now, but don't worry, they're right here with me. We're close to my house."

There was a gasp at the other end of the line. _Arrr, Kotomi, what have you done again? _"Nagisa, please listen. They are _al...right. _You get me? _Al...right. _It's you we're worried about. Lock all the doors and windows and don't go out. _Don't. _I will bring the children over first thing in the morning."

"Can I talk to Shio-chan?"

She immediately handed over the phone. She could make out some sobbing, whether from Ushio or from the end of the line, she didn't care. At long last, it seemed the children have already calmed down again and Ushio was carrying on a normal conversation. The girl returned her the phone.

"Nagisa-chan."

"Hai, Kotomi-chan." The voice has returned to normal.

"I want you to sleep well, OK? If you can't rest, I'll have the children talk to you later tonight so you can rest assured."

"But your bills will rack up."

"Never mind, Nagisa darling. Family is more important than any amount. By the way, where's Tomoya-kun?"

"He's on a project somewhere. He says he might not return soon."

_At a time like this? Tomoya-kun, what do you think you're doing? _"Try to contact him immediately."

"He's using a company phone. The line's always busy. I have no idea just from where he's calling."

"Well," she sighed, "I'll have to assume he's fine wherever he is."

* * *

They finally arrived at the house. The wall has been scratched from shards of broken metal and some graffiti have been smeared, but the inside of the yard was unscathed. Well and good.

Kotomi had Otsu deposit the children and their things at the spare room upstairs. She also told her maid to bring the cordless phone over at the room she can let Ushio talk to her mother, as well as her own laptop so they surf or watch videos and stuff. But the girls just lay there hugging each other, Ushio still trying to comfort and reassure her shocked sister.

The tension downstairs did not help. The doctor received a call for the chairman of the board and the principal, too, conferring with her on whether to suspend classes. She agreed. Two days, if it could be helped, but no more than a week. Perhaps there would be enough time to apprehend all the culprits, hopefully enough.

At about seven Kotomi called the girls down for dinner. It was all quiet now, and the streets outside were empty. Kotomi of course did not trust this. All the windows and doors of the house were locked as well. Ushio by now was already sufficiently composed to eat, but Mizuumi could not take a bite.

"Come on now, Mimi," consoled Ushio. "We'll talk to Mama after we eat, 'K? You can talk and talk as long as you like."

"Papa..." She was still worried about Tomoya.

"Mimi, Mama said Papa will be back tonight or tomorrow night. Stop worrying now. He's just somewhere around here in Hikarizaka, he'll be fine."

She gestured an earnest "no". "Iwaki," she said plaintively.

"Iwaki?" echoed Ushio incredulously. A smile crept up on her face and she wanted to laugh at her utterance, but she herself knew that whatever Mizuumi spills, she spills it as she hears it, without dissembling. So... Iwaki... street? Hotel? Department Store? Maybe Iwaki Noodle House? But she knew no such places existed in Hikarizaka, or anywhere else she has heard of. The only Iwaki she knows is... no, that's impossible.

"Two months," added Mizuumi. "Papa told me I mustn't tell anyone. Sorry."

_It can't be._

"Fukushima," Kotomi quietly confirmed. "Iwaki, Fukushima. The earthquake-hit city. Now I see. Your father's a lineworker, right? He must be in the reconstruction project, installing new electric lines. Trying to commute from here to there and vice versa on a daily, even a weekly basis, is way too exhausting and expensive. He likely will indeed stay there for months on end. Reconstruction pay in some companies are considerably higher-paying than the average.

"It must be your mother. Or your rent. Or both."

Ushio was dazed.

Gingerly, Kotomi stood up and went over to the girls where she crouched down to their level, and took their hands. "Ushio, Mizuumi, you must be strong from now on." Pain stabbed at her chest as she spoke. "Your mother has nobody to lean on now but you two. And possibly, if worse comes to worse, you will only have yourselves to rely on."

Suddenly, she felt guilt apply itself over her pain. _Why did you have to say this? They're only children. Perhaps, if you only let Tomoya fool them into complacency... _But a child as sensitive as Mizuumi is not to be fooled. A youngster on the threshold of high school and prone to asking questions is not to be fooled. And his own better half—he shouldn't have fooled her.

"Children, you won't stay young for very long. I know you have seen the kind of problems that visit your household. You yourself have seen everything, Ushio. And, Mizuumi, if you could get sick, how much more your mother..."

"No!" shouted Mizuumi. "She will _not _get sick! Not _ever! _Papa," she sobbed, "Papa will save her. Papa will save her! He will buy a whole hospital with all his money... and he will save Mama. He'll save Mama..." And she dissolved into tears.

Kotomi turned to Ushio. For some reason, she was more, far more, worried about the freshman. She would want to choose her words carefully with this one. "Ushio," she said tenderly, caressing her arm, "I know you're strong..." Her words hung in the air. _Strong? How strong could somebody you douzed out of the blue with ice-cold water get? _She was at a loss for words. She only hoped Ushio would hang on to that one word, however improbable.

"I want to call Akki- and Sanae-san," she said softly.

"Ah... oh yes, you're right," sighed Kotomi abruptly relieved. Of course. Her grandparents were still there. Nobody could better handle this than the Furukawas. After all, they often turned to them for help whenever Nagisa fell sick. But it was somewhat too often. How long would they hold out?

At about half past ten Kotomi was in her study in front of the TV. The news has ended about an hour ago. Usually, she would watch only the broadcast, as she wasn't one for game shows or any other stuff but tonight she had been viewing nonstop, falling asleep often, and now a sitcom flickered before her, of all things. But she couldn't bring herself to turn it off. She wanted to forget everything for now.

In those brief interludes of rest, she would dream of the Okazakis. Tomoya. Nagisa. Ushio. Mizuumi. Pictures of family picnics... pictures... games... attending school events... Ushio's amateur recital... laughter... Ahhh, everything was jumbled up! Perhaps, it's about time she just got up from the couch and checked up on them before she finally bring herself to go to bed... if she could.

She tread softly as she went to the spare room. The lights were off. She gently opened the door, turned on a single miniature lamp, and went to the bed quietly. In the soft light she could see that Ushio, still in her uniform, has fallen asleep in an awkward position, her hair messed up, cradling the phone on her belly, and was sleeping soundly. It seems that she has nothing more to worry about the freshman. She must have talked her heart out already to Akio- and Sanae-san such that she forgot to call her mother. Or maybe she really didn't call her on purpose, hating to have to break it to the lady directly, and hoping that her grandparents would have more finesse in revealing the truth to their daughter.

She fingered the loose strands of hair on her face back in place and carefully put her legs on the bed, before covering her with the blanket. The girl only whimpered faintly and fell back to deep sleep. Nagisa's innocence shows as clearly as the morning sun on Ushio's face as she slumbered. It was a far cry from the prankster that showed up in her office not so long ago. "Nagisa," she said warmly to her.

When she came to Mizuumi... what? Is she awake?

Her breathing was constricted by little sobs and hiccups and her body heaved almost imperceptibly. Kotomi couldn't help but notice her face. _Oh goodness... _It was Tomoya. Tomoya shone forth from her gentle face. Kyou once remarked how handsome Tomoya was when asleep, and his daughter clearly inherited his knack. She's so lovely. Kotomi almost immediately began to tear up. She couldn't bear to see the crying of someone who looked like, who could almost pass for... her beloved Tomoya.

"Mizuumi," called Kotomi softly, gently shaking her awake. "Mizuumi."

After about five miuntes of persistent nudging, Mizuumi finally got up clumsily like a broken doll and looked at her through the matted tangles of long bluish hair in an expression that half-queried and half-scolded her for the untimely rousing, even as the dried trails of tears scarred her countenance. She looked so funny that Kotomi felt peals of laughter bubble from within her, only to have them suppressed, for the tears also trickled freely down her cheeks.

She wiped them off as well as Mizuumi's with her thumbs. "Come," she said lovingly to the girl. "I'll tell you something about your father."

This piqued her interest at once. She quietly and meekly let the lady dress her up and carry her as she turned to go down to the garden.

On the way, Mizuumi turned her head noticeably to a particular room. She must have somehow sensed it. That place was important. Kotomi followed the girl's gaze. She knew. Now she couldn't restrain herself. She knelt down, and tenderly, yet at the same time earnestly, kissed little Mimi over and over. She pressed her cheek against hers, feeling the child's warmth merge with hers. "Hush now, dear, don't cry. Mama is here. She will stay with you. Always." Kiss. Hug.

The room before which she fell on her knees was that place where she had posted all those articles of her parents' death. At times she missed her family so much, even now. And right now she missed the one who did the most to get her over with it. She missed the one who could have been a family to her, the one with which she would have made her own family. And this girl. She was what could have been... the child she and Tomoya would have had.

Every emotion in her that should have been laid to rest were now stirred by the decision of the man who she never thought would leave his loved ones alone.

Her world was her parents, her house, her yard, and her friend, who came over that day, chasing butterflies.

When her parents left, her world was dashed apart. Tomoya put it back together. When Tomoya left—_what will happen to these children? Who will put them back together? What can I do?_

_Tomoya, who will put your family back together?_

The dew lay heavily on the garden as midnight settled over everything. Kotomi put on a coat to stave off the dew and she also put one on Mizuumi. It was deathly quiet. Perhaps no gangster would be bold enough at this hour to bother breaking into the yard. She hoped.

"Mizuumi darling," she said, "look. Isn't the garden beautiful?"

"What flower is that?" asked the girl.

"It's a California poppy," she smiled. "And over there is a pansy. And the flowerbed over there is filled with snapdragons. Has your teacher taught you the names of the flowers yet?"

"Umm," she affirmed. "There is... ah! Roses, Daisies, Orchids... ah! Cherry blossoms."

"Of course," smiled Kotomi, "who can forget the cherry blossoms?"

Kotomi caught the girl up in her arms. She now proceeded to tell the girl about things past, things that transpired long ago, even if it pained her a bit. It did not matter. "You know, your Daddy was once almost the same age as your Onee-chan."

"Shio-chan?"

Kotomi quietly assented. "We were in high school. We studied where your Onee-chan is studying now. Do you know the cherry petals? They're very memorable to your father and mother."

Mizuumi gaped in amazement. Surely, what this beautiful lady was telling her was important, but she could not grasp what she meant. She wanted to.

"On a certain road leading to your Onee-chan's school, you can ask her if you like, the path slopes upward on a hill. On either side grew the cherry trees. One day in the spring, your father said, when the sakura fell from the trees, he met your mother.

"She was a crybaby. She just stood there because she was scared of going to school. Would you believe that?

"Then, your father said something. To your mother. Whatever it was, I don't know, but from then on, your mother grew strong. She didn't want to climb the hill, but your father made her strong, so she climbed the hill. He led the way, and she followed.

"Your father gave the strength your mother very much needed."

Mizuumi was further mystified when she saw the lady swallowing a lump, as if she was about to choke.

"And then, there was another girl... I think she was also a crybaby... who stuck herself up in the library. She was very afraid of going outside. She spent all her time with books. Would you believe that? And then, your father came into the library one day and found her, barefoot, kneeling with her books and cutting out pages with her scissors."

Mizuumi made a face. "What a bad girl. Teacher always told us never to take pages from our books."

Kotomi laughed. Such innocence. "Indeed. And then, he made friends with her. He was the only one ever to do it. Ever." She paused to wipe away a tear that stung her eye. "Then, he introduced the girl to other friends, too. One of those friends was your mother. She was such a kind, sweet girl, just like you. Just like Onee-chan.

"One day, the girl got very, very lonely. She shut herself up in a dark room. But your father came. He couldn't reach her. The girl wouldn't go down even if he called so he did something different. To catch the girl's attention, he restored her garden. The garden was overgrown with grass and weeds and was tangled and dirty. But your father, he, and the new friends he brought for the girl, and yes, your mother was there, too, they all cleaned up the garden and planted beautiful flowers everywhere. When they had finished, see that? It looked exactly like this garden."

"Exactly?"

"Exactly. So you see, Mizuumi, your father was a kindhearted man who helped everyone he knew. He never leaves them alone. He will never leave you alone. I'm sure he will come back, so promise me, darling, even if there are many, many nights when he's not around, he will come back. Tell it to your Onee-chan, OK?"

_Tomoya, please, come back. Come back to your family. Come back to your child. Come back to our child._

She started to tear up. Mizuumi stared at her, bewildered. Kotomi caught her stare and wiped away the tears with her thumb. "Was my story too long? Did you remember all of it? Well, maybe not. But someday, darling, someday, I will write everything I remember in a big book so when you grow up, you can... you can... oh gracious..." She finally broke down and pressed her cheek against Mimi's. "I love you, darling. Always remember that."

After a good long while, Kotomi finally hushed. Mizuumi's eyes were heavy-lidded and she was about to fall asleep again in her arms. Kotomi caressed her face to wake her and stroked her long, bluish hair, the hair of his father, whom she loved. "Wait, Mizuumi, I'm not done yet. Look," she urged, pointing to the vast heavens. "It's just like what Aunt Tomoyo showed you. Do you remember the planetarium?"

Mizuumi instantly brightened up remembering that particular place. It was a peculiar spot, a dome on the rooftop of a department store. She squealed with delight seeing so many stars tonight that looked just like those in the planetarium. "What do you think of the view? The beautiful twinkling over the vast emptiness that will not fade, no matter when. All the stars in the sky are waiting for you."

"It's like a garden of flowery stars!" marvelled Mimi. "There are so many."

"Yes. It's just like the garden right here. You could say the planetarium was a garden of the stars."

"The lady there was so nice," reminisced Mimi. "She led me to the planets and galaxies and even one thousand years to the future!"

"Really, now?" Kotomi's eyes shone as she thought of a plan for the girl. "Well then, tonight I'll make a promise to you. I will make a computer program that talks to you and is nice to you just like that lady. And she will show you the stars, too. What do you think?" It was easy for her.

Mizuumi squealed, overjoyed. "Onegai shimasu!" Her voice went out to the midnight sky, as if to reach out to the very edge of the heavens. Yes, Kotomi-san. Please do!

* * *

For a long while after Akio hung up, Nagisa stood there, neglecting to return the receiver onto the cradle, stunned.

Iwaki?

Her unseeing eyes stared into an unknown distance forward.

Her hands were white and trembling.

Akio was furious that night. "That brat haven't told you where he was going? Tch! Men could be so irresponsible!"

"No, Otou-san, you must be mistaken. He really told he might come back in two days."

"If you have a private jet, you could very well come back in two hours. Bah! What was it that Ushio told me then? And she told me it was Mimi who said it. You know she won't lie!"

She felt her knees tremble as if they were about to give.

"Tomoya..." she uttered.

* * *

A number of gangsters were arrested by the police over the night and a few were caught at daybreak. The streets were unusually quiet. A few workers ventured out timidly fervently hoping they wouldn't meet with trouble as they hurried on their way, but then no more. The mothers did not come out even to sweep the front yards. The stores were closed, including Furukawa Bread. The windows were shuttered. Only a fine mist shrouded over the streets greeted the early passer-by, a very glum salutation. The events of yesterday were a very bad shock to this town that has never seen any crime for years, and now, people will have to live with the fact of violence at their doorsteps.

Through the mist shone the headlights of an oncoming car. It was driving slowly lest it hits something in the murkiness. In the back seat sat the sisters, Ushio and Mizuumi, and in the driver's seat Kotomi sat beside Otsu, meaning to help Nagisa prepare the day's meals for the children's sake.

The house was quiet as they went in. The lights were on.

"Mama must be awake by now," said Ushio.

But nothing stirred at the kitchen. "She could be awake," replied Kotomi, "or she just left the lights on all night."

Ushio's chest constricted. "Why would she do that?" she said very much afraid. "Mama never did that."

They rushed to the Okazaki couple's room. The receiver of the telephone dangled listlessly even as the warning tone could be heard screaming forth demanding the handset to be returned to its cradle. At the foot of the table, like a little child who fell in the mud, a woman lay face-flat on the floor. Her hair antennae lay limp like withered leaves.

"Nagisa," gasped Kotomi.

Otsu, shocked as she was, was still clear-headed enough to turn to Mizuumi and rub her back frantically in desperate reassurance.

No hand touched Ushio, save her own. It put itself over a mouth hanging open.

_"Mama!"_


	16. Bed of White Clovers

Kotomi rushed Nagisa with the children to the General Hospital, but as the wards were already occupied, not to speak of those rushed in who were injured by yesterday's gang fights, they had to look for another place. It was a good thing they were able to find a facility right in Hikarizaka, Dr. Kirishima's clinic.

"Please charge expenses to me," said Doctor Ichinose. "Here are my two account numbers."

"Bleh," declined Dr. Kirishima, "let's put the patient to bed first. We don't even know if she would recover."

"Doctor!" cried Kotomi, "We wouldn't bring her here if there was not the faintest hope of recovery. Won't you just name your price?"

"What I mean is," she replied, exasperated, "I'm a professional and not a vending machine. I want to know how to get about the patient first, or else, payment is moot."

They lay her down with life support. Her breathing was still shallow and her heartbeat irregular, but Dr. Kirishima assured them the supports could be removed within a few hours if everything goes well. "You wouldn't want additional expenses, would you, now?"

Ushio and Mizuumi sat at the lobby the whole day in agony. Mimi cried on and off, and later fell asleep on the bench exhausted at about noon. Ushio could not eat. It did not help that Aunt Ryou was far away with her family in Osaka.

At about two in the afternoon the distraught Furukawas arrived and were about to rush to Nagisa's room when the young aide stopped them. "Madam," she told Sanae, "the patient has to stay in for the day. You may return later if you want to see her."

"Nagisa," sobbed Sanae. She turned and wept in Akio's arms. He himself was gritting his teeth, trying to hold back his own tears.

But he couldn't hold back the words. "Do we have to pay you just for us to see our daughter?" he reproached.

"No need," said someone behind them. Dr. Kirishima. "You were only the second person to talk money to us today. My, why do people always treat us doctors like we're swindlers running freak shows?"

"Because nothing matters to you but the money!" shouted Akio. "You pretend to cure people with your worthless medicine but all you do is charge for every twitch and turn and skip we do. I will make sure Ushio will never become a doctor!"

She simply yawned loudly in his face. "Your daughter's life support has already been removed and her condition is stable for the moment," she said indifferently. "She needs plenty of rest so if you don't mind please don't make any noise in here."

Sanae looked up. "If that's so, doctor," she said, "Can we at least look through that door window?"

"Help yourselves," she replied motioning carelessly to the door without another look at them. _Ryou's friends sure are overdramatic __like her__. _She went to the information desk to watch her afternoon soap at a small TV on the counter.

* * *

By nightfall, Kotomi has returned, and with her came the Yoshinos as well as Kyou. Nagisa has regained consciousness so Dr. Kirishima allowed visitors into the room, but she was too weak to stand up. "I'm fine now," she tried to reassure them. Well, truth to tell, aside from her body, she felt strongly encouraged seeing them crowd round her at bedside. Kyou embraced the woman but the aide coaxed her back, reminding her of Nagisa's frail condition. Dr. Kirishima did allow Kouko to hold her hand, though. "Ibuki-sensei," said Nagisa, "I'm sorry if I had been a bother to you."

"Oh no, Nagisa-chan, we must be the ones bothering you. You should be resting now, but we wonly anted to see for ourselves that you were fine. Pardon us please."

"Iye," Nagisa insisted. "The truth is, I want you all to be with me here everyday. Please do—" She halted, embarrassed. "I-I'm so sorry. I was so selfish. D-Don't mind me."

"There's no way we could do that," reprimanded Kotomi holding her arm. "As long as school is suspended, I and the girls will watch over you everyday as you wish. Kyou will be able to do that, as well. Perhaps even Yoshino-san can be here, too, if their company has also closed temporarily."

Nagisa squinted her eyes in apology still thinking that she shouldn't be indulged so, but she evidently felt otherwise. In the end, she said, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

* * *

Tomoya dialled again and again but he couldn't get through to the house. Nobody was answering the phone at home. Could it be that Nagisa was outside? She shouldn't be. She needs to stay in bed all the way for weeks at the very least if she is to fully recover. He decided to phone Kyou instead.

"Hello? Oh, good morning, Kyou. I wonder if Nagisa brought Mizuumi over to school today?"

There was a brief silence. Then, "You haven't heard of the news?"

"Um, I was too busy lately."

There was a longer silence. It seemed to echo Kyou's thoughts from the other end. _Busy, huh? I would have thought as much. _With some bitterness, "You don't even have any radio there?"

"Kyou, just get to the point. Is Nagisa there?"

"Must I spell it out for you? Your wife has collapsed. She is in a clinic because the hospital is full of the injured from the other day's gang fights here in Hikarizaka. Schools are closed so don't go looking for Mimi-chan there."

Tomoya was enraged. "Did somebody attack the house? Who did this to Nagisa?" he demanded.

Another brief silence. "No, the house wasn't attacked. Mimi-chan was so worried about you she told everybody where you really are. And Nagisa heard of it." It sounded like there was sobbing over the line.

He felt his hand grow weak. He would have dropped the phone then and there but he wanted to know more right away. "Nagisa... Which clinic is she in? Tell me!"

"I'll give you the number," went the broken voice at the other end.

* * *

"Tomoya-kun," sobbed Nagisa, overjoyed at hearing his voice again, "are you even eating well over there?"

"N-No, Nagisa," stammered Tomoya at the other end. "D-Don't mind me." He seemed to be crying, as with a child who has broken a very expensive vase. "Nagisa, please, forgive me..."

"Iye. I only wish you told me you were going to Iwaki so at least, I could..." _See you off? Could I really do that? _"Tomoya-kun, please take care. Please."

"I will, Nagisa," he said earnestly. "When I get back, I will use all the money to cure you completely, once and for all."

* * *

Conditions have improved in Hikarizaka over the week. Although there were pockets of fighting in some street corners and isolated places—the gang wars were clearly not over—many gangsters were now lying low to evade the police. Hikarizaka High and the other erstwhile shuttered schools and establishments will now reopen tomorrow.

The mood of relief over the whole town was reflected in the room at the clinic were Nagisa was confined. Thanks to Dr. Kirishima's efforts, she wasn't pale anymore but the doctor didn't want to take chances and thus ordered that she stay in bed indefinitely for observation. Far as the doctor knew, what afflicted the woman was a very treacherous condition. Still, Nagisa was strong enough to eat and to talk, and she did so heartily, wanting to return to normal life as soon as possible.

Mizuumi rambled on about games and shows to her mother as she would at home, while Ushio listened and often broke into the conversation. The sisters would even argue playfully, and it brought much-needed laughter to Nagisa.

At that junction, a certain visitor arrived. Nagisa was delighted to see her.

Ushio was not.

"Mimi, hide me!" she cried rushing behind her little sister as if they had switched their ages. Mimi was now the one facing up calmly to Miss Sunohara while Onee-chan cowered like a frightened toddler.

"Hey," Mei chided her, "I didn't come for you, you know. I brought your Mommy some fresh flowers and fruit to wish her well." Seeing Mizuumi, "Say, why is there a cute little girl here?" She sat down to Mimi's level. "I don't think I've seen you before. Are you also Nagisa-chan's daughter?"

"Hai," affirmed Nagisa happily. "I think she was at school or asleep when you came to the house. She usually sleeps early, you know."

"Really?" She excitedly carried the little girl in her arms. _"Kawaii!" _She kissed Mimi in the neck and it tickled her.

"Hey," protested Ushio, "don't prey on my kid sister. She didn't do you any wrong."

"Really now?" flourished Mei. "Just so you know, your sister's much more polite, much nicer, and much _cuter _than you." To Mizuumi, "Right, sweetums?" Kiss.

_Yeah right. You belong with the kindergartners, anyway._

"Ushio," reminded Nagisa, "don't talk back to your teachers like that. Your father will be much bothered if he were here."

"Sorry, Ma," mumbled Ushio.

"See sweetums?" said Mei. "Your Onee-chan's a bad girl."

Mizuumi vigorously gestured a negative. "Shio-chan is the nicest and most beautiful hime in Hikarizaka, and she loves me very much! Right, Shio-chan?"

_Oh mush. You could be worse than Miss Sunohara at times._

"But I want to see little sweetums." Mei kissed her profusely again and Mimi's laughter resonated all over the room. Ushio would rather have it that way. It wasn't so bad. Mimi would serve as appeasement so Miss Sunohara won't turn on her. The little girl isn't bothered, anyway.

"Then again," said Mei putting Mimi down, "sweetums likes Onee-chan very much. In that case... Whoever sweetums likes... I also like!" And she pounced on the hapless freshman again, "Come here, U.F.O.!", who struggled tooth and nail to break free of Mei's affectionate stranglehold. All the while her mother and sister looked on... laughing.

"Mama! Mimi!" she groaned, "I always thought you'd be on my side."

Mimi only squealed. "Shio-chan's so cute, isn't she?"

"Ushio," said Nagisa. "I think you should also kiss your teacher for all the love she's showing you."

_I give up!_

Mei then suddenly sobered up and held Ushio at arm's length. She looked her over more tenderly, and finally gave her a serious warm embrace that surprised the girl. It was so unexpected that she found herself gingerly responding with a hug of her own. "Uh, Miss Sunohara, are you OK?"

Mei looked at her endearingly one more time and touched her cheek. "You know, Ushio, you have been such a good girl to me. I hope you'd bear with me for being such an annoyance to you, but the fact is, there isn't a single night that I don't think of you ever since I first saw you. I could tell you myself how much your Papa and Mama loved each other, and I just wish you would love them as much, too, 'cause I know how symbolic you are to their relationship."

Ushio was quite stunned to hear this coming from her, but at the same time, she was warmed and wanted to hear even just a bit more.

"Oh yes. Onii-chan told me how beautiful your hair is." She admiringly fingered the girl's mane. "He's right." She smelled it gently, almost solemnly. "I will miss you. Seriously."

"Seriously?" she echoed. "I mean, why will you miss me? Are you going away?"

A look of disappointment struck Nagisa's face.

Mei only smiled weakly. "Mr. Nishimura is coming back next week. And I got a job opening back home. It's another high school. You know, Kouko-san told me to make my students my friends. She told me it was important for high schoolers." She chuckled. "Well, I guess I must have overdone it. The only pupils I have handled thus far were quite young so I just kind of carried over. Actually, I still don't get most of the ropes of teaching teenagers, but I will grow with it somehow."

Perhaps for the first time, a genuine affection for her teacher sprung up from the depths of Ushio's heart. She took Miss Sunohara's hands and said, "Actually, Ma'am, if you are sincere and true to us, most of the time, it's enough."

Mei acknowledged what she said with a smile. "I'll remember that, Ushio."

"Mei-chan," said Nagisa, "could you not spare at least another week with us?"

She gently gestured a "no," smiling sadly. "I'm so sorry, Nagisa-chan. The school back home is already in urgent need of a Science teacher. And I really don't belong here." She went onto the bed and kissed her. "Don't worry, Nagisa-chan, I will send you pictures every now and then. I promise. And I will drop a call as well if I could."

"Well, then," sighed Nagisa heavily, "if that's the case, then I wish you a safe trip. Please, come visit some time."

Mei flashed a beautiful smile as she stood to go. "I will, Nagisa-chan." At the door however, she stopped and turned to talk to Ushio. "I only have a favor to ask of you, Ushio. Please make friends with Tenshi. I know he's really a kind person."

This will be a tough call. She tried to repudiate her. "I remember you said we would make a great couple, not friends."

She only laughed this off. "Well, everything has to start somewhere."

"But Mama and Papa told me I shouldn't go dating anyone while I'm at my studies."

"They're right. I'm not saying you should rush. Everything takes time. If you're really meant for each other..." She shrugged. "At least be friends with him, OK?"

No, it's still hard. And she's not the only one having trouble with what Mei's saying. "Umm, Mei-chan," ventured Nagisa, "her Aunt Ryou also seems to want her son to be Ushio's... er... friend."

Mei laughed again. "Well, I must say sweetums is right! Onee-chan's the nicest and most beautiful hime in Hikarizaka. Everybody falls for her!"

Ushio tried to hide the blush that put a bright crimson on her cheeks. _Indeed? Then perhaps Takafumi...?_

As she departed, Mei reassured Ushio that she won't "harass" her in class anymore, and that she's still staying in Hikarizaka for the remainder of the week. Nagisa watched her go with regret showing in her eyes.

* * *

It turns out Miss Sunohara wasn't the only one leaving Hikarizaka High.

"Minako?" chorused Ushio and Tomoe. "You don't say!"

"I say!" she retorted. "Ma wants me to study in Nagoya as there's a school there that will prepare me for foreign service."

"So your parents have finally decided that you will be a diplomat?" asked Tomoe.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "It really isn't bad, actually. You get to meet a lot of races, see a lot of places."

Ushio laughed. "Ha! Diplomat? I knew a very diplomatic person like you would have the temper for the job!" More laughter.

"Cut that out, girl! At least I have a path already marked out for me. And Tomoe here already aspires to be a writer-journalist. And you? Maybe you're just waiting for the right man so you could chill at home as a housewife." It was her turn to laugh. "You got the looks for it, girl!"

"Ah! Enough! What's so bad being a homemaker? I know Mama's a wonderful housewife. What will happen to our labor force if they haven't been potty-trained while young? Have you realized that? Miss Diplomat?"

Hmmm. It sure is uncomfortable to wear a diaper at the embassy.

"Besides, I don't give a fig about boys! If you want to know what I want to be... What I really want to be... well... uh... I want to work in the army!"

Blank stares. Then, uproarious laughter. "What!" exclaimed Minako. "You just picked the opposite! Excellent method to choose a career!"

All three of them laughed, but as the mirth gradually died down, Ushio found herself pained and starting to choke from a growing sadness. Is she really going away? "Mina-chan," she said, "After you go, there won't be three of us anymore."

"Why, of course," said Minako apprehensively. "Three minus one makes two."

"Are you going to let it that way?" said Tomoe plaintively. Minako couldn't answer. She opened her mouth in an attempt to again laugh, or bite back, or whatever, but it only hung limp and the sound that came out was a short whimper. Before long, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she frantically covered her face. However, the two also jstarted to weep, but not for long. Slathering her open palms on her face, Minako immediately dismissed it all. "Enough! Enough! It will ruin our powder. Say, why don't we just have a farewell party right now? Come on, come on, what do you say?"

"Alright!" shouted Ushio also dismissing her tears. "Each of us will buy the food she likes most!"

* * *

Tenshi was very agitated as he waited on Miss Sunohara outside the faculty door at lunch. He knew that his time was painfully short. Miss Sunohara would be gone by next week and it appeared he was nowhere near impressing him. True, there were times when her smiling to him—oh man, those smiles—made him believe he was singled out for special treatment, but whenever he did the same the other guys he felt threatened. But he didn't have much of a chance to get close to her other than carry her things, which he realized did not guarantee him her teacher's heart; she used other students, including the hated Ushio.

Miss Sunohara appears to be chatting and laughing with her co-teachers over lunch. She wouldn't be going out anytime soon. He couldn't think of any other way to get her attention now. Except with what he has. His body. He knew those giggling schoolgirls in his class always whispered behind his back, and he knew it was about his figure. It mustn't have degraded just yet despite being away from the gym for some time. After all, his biceps and his quads still bulge just a bit through his clothing. All he needs, he surmised, is to get a really hard workout for a full half-hour nonstop and his merely slumbering body will snap back to shape. There's still time. When he had finished, Mei-sama will be going out to class and they would meet with his new figure.

He'll wear a shirt in the hallway, pass it off as soccer practice to any passing teachers, lift all of Mei-sama's things with his muscles and abs jutting proudly through, and wear his uniform before going back inside the classroom. It will work.

He hurried to the gymnasium where a few basic equipment lay. Nobody's using them. Excellent. Nobody could be seen anywhere, either, being out to lunch, so he didn't mind taking off his shirt as well. If his upper half is naked he could better see how far he's going.

He started to doff his attire. Tie, off. Uniform, off. Shirt, off. OK, body check. Arms, OK. Chest, OK. Abs...

_What the..._

_I'll be..._

_Sick!_

His six pack, while it has not really disappeared, has visibly receded. Not just from misuse. Creeping up the sides, carpeting the front and everything in between like a flood that threatens the hills, was a modest layer of _belly fat._

It even rippled faintly when he touched it.

His throat constricted and his fists grew white as bitter tears rolled down his grimacing face. There's no way he could undo this now on short notice. He slumped down and wept unashamedly and his muffled wailing fanned out as that of a three-year-old who lost his way home. If only he had started to flex his muscles that time long ago upstairs. If only he kept it up everyday like he usually did back home.

Then, he remembered. The reason he stopped his workout.

_It's her._

He gritted his teeth and his vision clouded as he stood up and donned his uniform. She never was any good to him, he gathered, and now she even made his life miserable! Why did he ever had to know her at all in the first place? He sallied forth out to the courtyard. A number of students were chatting over their meals, laying out bento on picnic mats on the ground, or sitting under the shade of evergeen trees. And, yes! There she is! Under one such tree. She sat between her two friends sipping off that weird super-thick peach concentrate. Laughing. She appeared to much relish his agony.

"Wow, Ushio," marvelled Tomoe, "you really can't get over that stuff, huh?"

"Never saw anyone bother taking half of that carton, much less three!" seconded Minako.

"Alright!" said Ushio, "Let's sip like there's no tomorrow, right guys?" She made an exaggerated long-drawn sucking noise as she slurped the box empty as the two clapped at her performance. It was easy to do for juice that thick. She grabbed her fourth carton and started to sip again.

_What?_

_Who grabbed my juice?_

Her two friends stared in horror as they found the carton in the hands of an enraged Tenshi. Ushio watched helplessly as he flipped the box upside-down and squeezed all the juice out with all his furious might. The box practically shrunk into his fist. Ushio's precious juice snaked out in all directions and lay sticking to the dirt.

"Gut-rotting filth," spat Tenshi as he flung the empty carton away. He stamped off like a boy who lost at a game.

Minako was incensed. She went after him. "Hey! You apologize to my buddy or I'll knock you out! You hear?" She didn't mind the gathering onlookers.

As soon as she got to him, Tenshi pushed her to the ground with one smooth movement of his hand. Ushio had her last straw broken. That Tenshi was obnoxious enough, she felt, but now he even had to hurt her friends? She bounded across the yard, caught him by the collar, flipped him over to her... and punched him in his face.

It resounded like a gunshot.

Tenshi doubled over writhing in pain. It seems his cheeks were rapidly swelling. He never tasted such force from a single blow before, for he had unusually tough skin and facial muscles, much less from a girl. Ushio's hand was also in pain as she held it down, but she was still eyeing Tenshi. It was then that several students and a few teachers, including Mei, had gathered around them and parted them.

"Ushio!" cried Mei. "What's going on?"

No one gave her any thought as the crowd led the two to the principal's office.

* * *

The whole of the rest of the day they spent sulking before the principal. They had by this time been patched up and accompanied by adults. Takafumi sat beside his nephew and Mei with Ushio. Doctor Ichinose also stood there.

"Miss Okazaki," said the principal, "you truly couldn't hold yourself down, couldn't you? I must warn you that you're already a repeat offender..."

"She is not," corrected Doctor Ichinose. "Didn't I tell you to forget that other incident? This will be her first misdemeanor."

The principal sighed in acknowledgement. "Well, then, Miss Okazaki, when will you bring over your parents?"

"Her mother is very sick," said Mei. "And her father is working a long distance from here."

"Very well, I might as well be forced to take matters in my own hands. A month's suspension for you, Miss Okazaki."

"Is it right to lay a suspension on a first-time offender?" asked Doctor Ichinose.

Once again, the principal had to comply. "But," he replied in protest, "what are we to do with this girl? Her incorrigible behavior will keep manifesting itself if left unchecked!"

"Sir!" complained Ushio, hurt by his speedy assessment of her character. "He hurt my friend! He just came up from nowhere and took my juice when I don't in the least remember what I've even done to him."

"Okazaki," reprimanded Doctor Ichinose, "Are you trying to cook up a lame excuse for physical assault? If Mr. Sakagami has hurt your friend, as you say, then you're no different from him."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," she whimpered. _And Takafumi is here to see all this. How shameful I am!_

He grudgingly consented to listen. "So," he said to Tenshi, "Mr. Sakagami, what can you say about her charge against you?"

He could not speak. It will be way difficult to make up an excuse for this. If he mentioned Mei, on the other hand, that is the surest way to permanently lose her favor. Before long, however, Mei herself stood up.

"Mr. Principal," she began, "I believe I have a hand in this. I teased the girl with Mr. Sakagami, and, well, I don't know what transpired after that, but perhaps they got together and had a love quarrel or something. In any case, I think this wouldn't have happened had I not intervened."

"You think such shallow reasoning would explain these injuries?"

"Do you have any other explanation? Perhaps we should question a few witnesses just to make sure?"

He loathed the hassle. "Well, then, Miss Sunohara, since you have taken responsibility for this, I guess I must hold your papers until I could make sure that these two will reform. What do you say, Doctor Ichinose?"

She cleared her throat. _Mei-chan, I'm sorry. _"I have long wanted to talk to Miss Sunohara about her acting irresponsibly around the students. But now that the matter has come to a head, she would have no choice but to take the consequences. She must think of a way to make sure these students get along well together or else we will not clear her papers for release."

"Well, now, Miss Sunohara, what do you say?"

"I agree."

"The only way to ensure that they will work harmoniously is to put them in the same project. I will have them do a guide to our most esteemed city and they will cooperate to provide all the commentary as well as the pictures."

Tenshi smiled to himself. Not only will he have a chance to "save" Miss Sunohara, but he will do it in his own element. Let that Ushio take on the drudgery of writing the text while he goes around town taking pictures. He will definitely do his best for Mei-sama. He could only picture her thus, _O Tenshi, you saved my job! How could I ever repay my eternal gratitude to you? I want to be by your side forever..._

"If these people don't do well together," warned the principal, "as a second offense, they will both get suspension, and Miss Sunohara will get a blacklist from this school."

Mei gulped. She didn't anticipate that last part. Tenshi, however, was even more pleased. _Leave this to me, Mei-sama._

Everybody finally stood to leave. Takafumi bowed deeply in apology. "Please bear with Tenshi."

* * *

Nagisa could not do much now that she was bedridden. Dr. Kirishima put a TV and some DVDs in the room but she had little interest in watching anything. It was the phone that she kept counting on, waiting for long, quiet hours to see if her Tomoya would call. Oftentimes she ended up doing some cross-stitching that the doctor also left her, as if she wanted to see what kind of complicated picture she could create over time to indicate how long time passes between calls. Right now she was finishing an image of a flower bed, quite complex in its own right, and it was already half-done, such was the wait that Nagisa had that day.

_Tomoya-kun, when you get home, I will hang this in our room so you could see something new in our house. And, _at this she giggled, _it will remind you how much trouble you caused me._

The day was sunny for a change. A soft wind blew on the flowerbeds of the clinic garden. It was refreshingly quiet as only the purring of the breeze on the greenery and the murmur of flapping clothes out to dry in the wind. The window was open and it allowed the fresh air to waft in and the scenery to spread across a frame of lilacs by the window. Nagisa found herself humming the tune that reminded her of white clovers, since she is hearing the lovely flute-and-guitar score in her head. She is finding it a bit more enjoyable to wait upon the call of her beloved.

A cheerful ring from the phone burst upon her idyll. She immediately perked up and reached out excitedly to the phone. "Tomoya-kun! Ohayou gozaimasu!"

"Nagisa-chan..." said Kyou at the other end.

"Oh," she faltered. However, she's too much in a good mood to be troubled. "Sorry. I must have been used to receiving calls from him."

"And it's already two in the afternoon, sleepyhead."

"Oh yes," she giggled. "I completely forgot. Ehehe."

"Hey, I got good news for you. Even if that husband of yours is too busy to call you, I just found out their field office has an answering machine. So if you want to, I'll connect there right away."

"Please do!" And indeed, in a moment the sounds of the answering machine came up with the instructions to leave a message.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tomoya-kun. I say 'good morning' to you even though I don't know what time you will pick this up, because, I want you to know I always feel as fresh as I am on a fine morning whenever you're around. I wonder if you will call me in a day or so, 'cause I get bored sometimes and nothing really makes me happy except talking to you.

"Well, of course, I'm truly happy whenever Shio-chan and Mimi-chan are here with me, but you know they have to go to school and leave me so. Tomoya-kun, I wish it was always vacation, if that were possible, so we could all be here, the four of us. I really look forward to the time when you could be here again.

"Tomoya-kun, Shio-chan is already becoming a lady. You should see her now. Mei-chan said everybody's falling for her. Ehehe. Well, I mean everybody wants to be friends with her, 'cause I know you want her to finish a degree before anything serious. And I know you want her to be properly married as soon as we hand her over to her man, unlike us when we first moved out.

"Tomoya-kun, what I say may be too distant from now, but I can't help wondering what she'll be like when she's no longer with us. I know it sounds funny, but you know, in the end, it will only be the two of us. Shio-chan and Mimi-chan will leave us someday. I can only think of Otou-san and Oka-san right now. They have nobody else at home, but even if I'm not there always, I'm sure they are happy with each other.

"So, Tomoya-kun, I want to be by your side always, because that was what we were meant to be.

"Goodbye, Tomoya-kun."


	17. Somebody New to Meet

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Sixsixfour here.

Thankfully, as of the moment, I have more free time in my hands so I am able to compose and upload faster than usual. I thank everybody who have read this story, including everyone who supported this fic in their own way, whether through review, fav, or follow.

To everyone who enjoyed my story, thank you very much! ^_^

Crashing Surf, Chapter 17

* * *

These past days of late swirled around Ushio like a rushing torrent. The events all seemed so far-removed as to be almost unreal. It didn't seem so long ago since she last sat back comfortably sipping Yukine's fresh brew. It was only now that she remembered to visit the place again even though another school week has commenced.

Fortunately for Mei, though she could not start teaching in her new school just yet, the place wanted her so badly the old Science teacher there managed to send his students to an afterschool tutorial with her, their parents paying, even outsourcing much of the paperwork to her. Thus, the lady has unofficially started her school duties with compensation, but such an arrangement could not last.

"I'm counting on you guys," she told Ushio, "I got to get cleared before the year ends."

For her part, she decided to put her first return visit to the library to good use.

"Good morning, Ushio," smiled Yukine at her as usual.

"Ohayou, Yukine-san. How were you last week? Did the bad guys hurt you?"

"Oh no, no," she said. "I'm quite fine."

"I'm sure some of those gangsters are too scared to touch you," Ushio said, remembering the time she saw her at the bar.

"Come on, Ushio," she said giggling uneasily, "I'm not that strong." Changing the subject, "Sit down while I make you some tea."

"Sorry, Yukine-san. I got some real heavy-duty stuff to do right now."

"Oh? Like what?"

"The principal said I (disdaining to say "we") should do a tour book about our town. Perhaps you have an old one that I can copy."

"Well now... I think I have several publications on attractions in our city, and a few local histories, but I haven't found a single work that covers all of Hikarizaka. Besides, I won't recommend any student to lift something clean out of someone else's work."

"Well, in that case, I better start right away." She put her things down on the couch leaving only a notebook and pen for herself, but Yukine gently restrained her.

"No, dear, leave it all to me."

Ushio felt somewhat awkward about the extra service. "Um, Yukine-san, aren't you spoiling me or anything?"

The lady only giggled warmly. "You are really like your mother sometimes. You don't have to be modest with me, dear, I know you'll have tons of work outside."

Well, she's right. The girl may well have to source more information from walking around town. "But," insisted Ushio, "The college people went to the shelves themselves."

"There were too many for me to handle. Don't worry, dear, just sit down and pour yourself some coffee while you wait."

The ambience of the library was still as overpowering as ever. Soft music played from somewhere that reminded her of something as relaxing as a tea party. In a reference room? Yukine never ceases to amaze Ushio.

In about ten minutes she was back with a pile of some twelve books and publications. "Whoa," blurted Ushio, "Must I look over all that?"

"Well, I'll let you take out what you choose to work on for the moment and the rest I'll keep here under my desk until you return. And I made a suggested sequence of which books you could study first based on the content layout of travel guides." She chose a slim hardbound. "I suggest this for your first pick."

_She's awesome. "_Thanks a bunch, Yukine-san!"

As she started to browse it, Yukine gently took it from her saying, "You can see that later, Ushio. Why don't you eat for now before you go to school? I know you'll have a big day ahead of you."

While she was eating, Ushio mulled over what writing style would be best for her book. Gathering appropriate content and laying them out as certainly different from presenting them. If it was a dry research paper, she could just let the facts speak for themselves, but a tourist guide is decidedly different. She asked the librarian about how to write effectively to tourists.

"Why I think you could ask somebody who works at the airport. For all I know, airport people all over Japan have been trained extensively in guiding foreigners back when we hosted the World Baseball Classic. And you may want to ask the help of a professor to guide you in standard Japanese and English grammar."

_That's amazing! _Ushio just happened know two people fit for the job...

* * *

Immediately at lunch break Ushio went to the pay phone and called for Uncle Youhei. Fortunately he was quite often at home by this time.

"Meh, why should I even help you? Have you got Kotomi-chan for me already?"

She was dismayed by such barter attitude. But it was a golden opportunity. If two mutually hostile people could be paired for a project... "OK! I'll have you and Kotomi-san work together on a special assignment. I'm gonna make a tour guide. You'll fix the writing style so it would appeal to tourists and Kotomi-san will pick words for standard grammar."

"Seriously?" went an excited voice at the other end. "I'm all fired up!" She could just imagine him doing cartwheels as he said that.

As she went up the hallway to the board room Ushio grew worried. Would she really be able to get her into this? She has just witnessed and agreed to what the principal has decided, and now it was the same who will help bail her out?

As she stood before the big oaken door she became even more nervous. She thought of another exchange which might get her to consider: she will bring Mizuumi everyday if she will agree to... work with Uncle Youhei? It didn't sound so right in itself. Nonetheless, she brought herself to knock.

To her surprise, it was a middle-aged man who answered her. Doctor Ichinose's aide. "Well, miss, I believe you were a bit late."

"Huh? Isn't she around?"

He gestured a "no." "Docotor Ichinose rushed back to the United States over the weekend. It seems their research there has faced an urgent issue and it was crucial that she be there right away." He smiled genially. "Anyway she should be back here in Japan after about a month and to Hikarizaka about two months. Is there an important message that you have to relay to her? I can fax her."

Ushio was speechless. After a while, "Well, thank you, kind sir." And the door closed on her.

It was so fast... Why didn't she even tell?

* * *

Tomoya was finally able to send a week's supply of the complete recommended dosage for Nagisa. Nagisa started to regularly take the capsules again, and everytime she did, Dr. Kirishima came and checked her heart rate through EKG. She would make small faces every after checkup but she would keep telling Nagisa to take the dosage anyway.

Upon entering the room after school, Ushio was distressed to find the machines beside her mother's bed. "Doctor," she said worriedly, "will Mama be OK?"

She only shrugged. "It depends. In any case, keep her in bed and keep her occupied." She motioned her assistant to wheel the machine away. "Oh yes, tell your Doctor Ichimaki her bills are racking up."

"No, Doctor," said Nagisa trying to get up. "I will be out of here by tomorrow. I have the capsules now, anyway."

"You shall not!" reprimanded Dr. Kirishima. "Since you're already in my clinic I'm already responsible for you so if anything funny happens after this, I'll still get all the money and you will get all the blame for picking an 'incompetent' physician. Yeesh."

"Sorry, Doctor," said Ushio. Despite her constant grumbling, they could never bring themselves to truly loathe her, being quite attentive and serious in her examinations, unlike some other doctors.

"And tell your friend Ryou I'll have her pay part of the expenses if your mother extends her stay here. And your grandparents, too."

With that she left, and the girl immediately went over to her mother. "Mama," she sobbed clasping the woman's right hand to her breast. "Please stop moving. You need to rest."

"No, Ushio dear, I'm fine. I don't want everybody to be burdened." She sighed. "Well, maybe it would take a few more days, after all, but I will be back home soon enough."

The girl knelt by the bedside and laid herself out on Nagisa's lap while the mother tenderly hummed her child a lullaby. After a while, sunset came, and with it arrived Kyou with Mizuumi, and a large plastic bag.

"My," said Kyou upon seeing the girl laid out like that. "What's happened to Shio-chan? Don't tell me she's sick, too?"

Ushio got up and rubbed her eyes with her palm. "Konnbanwa, Kyou-sensei," she said groggily.

The teacher let her charge go over to kiss her mother. She then went to Ushio and sat down beside her. "Come on, Shio-chan," said Kyou rubbing her back gently. "brighten up. You got all our support here. Everybody's with you."

Ushio only frowned. "No, Kyou-sensei. Kotomi-san has just left this weekend."

"For Kyoto again?"

"For America."

Nagisa was visibly taken aback, as if struck by a dart. Each new development seem to drive themselves like arrows into her. Kyou fared no better.

"Wha-Why? Didn't she say she'll drop by every so often?"

"There was an emergency with her work abroad. It could take two months."

Nagisa set her lips in a stiff line as she tried to absorb the news. Mizuumi look worriedly at her mother. Kyou noticed them and suddenly broke out in laughter to dispel the melancholy. "Well, I guess that leaves _me_ for comforter status! Ahah! Say, I ordered you some excellent gyudon on the way here," she gushed picking her load. "It's the best! I have found this stand right by the bus stop just last month and, M-m! You got to go there yourself and taste their offerings while hot. You'll never forget it!"

She was able to turn the tide in favor of lightheartedness and everybody feasted on her meal. After the feast and vivid chatter, Mizuumi was so full she gradually, then quickly fell asleep right there on Nagisa's lap and Nagisa herself set about to humming a lullaby. Before long she got heavy-lidded herself and dozed off, much to Ushio's satisfaction. She pulled the blanket over them both while Kyou put away the dishes and packaging. The girl settled down and drank in the peaceful scene on the bed.

The girl felt a hand tap lightly on her shoulder.

"Eh?"

"Shio-chan," Kyou said quietly. "Come with me to the garden."

It was getting misty again in the dead of the night. Kyou had to provide raincoats for them both to keep out the dew, but she absolutely did not want the least chance of anybody overhearing. Ushio, afraid that some revelation about her mother's condition is about to unfold, that Kyou-sensei would tell her again to be "strong", but this time she decided to put her off guard from the start.

"Kyou-sensei," began Ushio, "I am honestly being scared with every passing minute sometimes. I can't help but think Mama might be getting weaker."

Kyou only smiled bitterly. "Tch. Come on now, Shio-chan, shouldn't you be rooting for your mother even in the hardest of times?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I really have no idea about what's happening to your mother, or even about what will happen tomorrow. Who does? I can see Dr. Kirishima herself is puzzled about your mother's sickness. In any case, even if something really bad happens, you should stay there and not run away. If you don't, it is like deserting your best friend in her time of direst need. That, I think, is also showing strength."

"Sensei, you're not saying it will really happen, now?" she said apprehensively.

"Anything can happen." She adjusted her coat as well as Ushio's. "Please take care of Mimi-chan."

Ushio was much alarmed at this last sentence. "Now you're saying something's really going to happen."

Kyou laughed softly. "No, you silly girl. It's only that Mimi won't have me to look after her from here on."

Ushio's eyes widened. "You're leaving, too?"

She tried to put up a laugh. "Ahaha. It won't be long. My fiance has just arrived in Yokohama and we are to meet up there soon. After that, I'll be back in a month, and then..."

"And then?"

Kyou carefully weighed her words before she spoke up again. She decided to phrase it as a question. "Tell me, Shio-chan, if you had a foreign boyfriend and he wanted to take you away with him, is it fine with you?"

She turned to her with an even more startled expression. "Eh? Uh, why ask me?"

Kyou chuckled softly. "Oh yes, silly me. Anyway, please tell your mother that I will be away for some time. After I leave, that is. I don't want to break it directly to her. Maybe, if she asks you?"

The girl understood. "Hai. Thanks for being gentle on her."

When they returned inside, Ushio gently roused her sister and lay down her mother, so Kyou-sensei could take them to the Furukawas on her motorcycle.

* * *

Before her grandparents could awake, Ushio was already dressed for school. She had gotten used to the routine of self-help by now, though at first Sanae helped her prepare her bento. She carefully opened the bakery door and made sure it was locked again before she finally left. She then turned for Yukine's library.

_What the...?_

Before her was Uncle Youhei's car. The man himself leaned against the hood. For a while she was baffled at why Sunohara would want to fetch her at so early an hour, but then she suddenly remembered that she cut a deal with him, and he's expecting payback. She paled as she also remembered that there's no way she could carry it through now.

"Oh... Hi, Uncle! Hahahaha..."

"Oi, Shio-chan, you must bring me right now to Kotomi-chan so we could start our assignment together. Remember?"

"Of course! But, Uncle, you didn't tell me you're coming today." So she could have time to cook up an alibi. What can she tell him?

"Gah!" he uttered dramatically. "You can't ever delay a man in love from showing his passion," he recited with gusto. "He cannot rest until he gets the woman of his heart! O, Ushio, take me to her! Where does she dwell?"

"In the library," she croaked.

"To the library!" he flourished as he pulled the girl into his car. Of course! The library was always the abode of his fair maiden, even back in high school. He stepped on the gas so soon it made the girl cling for dear life on the cushion of her seat. Well, she fed him something for now. What's next?

They arrived fairly quickly at the municipal library. Sunohara pulled her out and made her lead the way with the air, almost, of a robber egging on a hostage at gunpoint. "Where is she?"

"Second floor."

They marched upstairs. When they had arrived, Ushio started to speak up nervously. "Uh, Ojisan, Kotomi-san will be away for a while, so she told you to work with her... assistant while she's gone."

"Are you telling me the truth, Shio-chan?" he demanded.

"I am!" _She's really on a trip, after all._

"Ohayou gozaimasu," said a voice sweetly and cheerfully. Youhei was startled by the loveliness of the sound. "Kotomi's assistant" went out of the desk to greet them. "Ushio, who is he?"

She now went behind Sunohara and pushed him to her. "He's the airport person I brought to help us out."

"Oh how wonderful," smiled Yukine. It was so bright and beautiful Youhei could not speak. He couldn't help but let himself be led by the hand—_Oh my days, how soft and smooth—_to the couch beside which was a teapot that sent up a sumptuous aroma of freshly-brewed coffee that nourished his senses. And there was that tea-party music. He was immediately overpowered.

"Please help yourself, sir," said Yukine gently.

"Uh, hai," was all Youhei could say. He took a cup, and sipped. _Oh, glorious! How wonderful this brew is! _Before long he was downing another one, two... "Hah!" he exclaimed, very pleased. "This is perfect! Ahahahah!"

The lady offered Youhei Ushio's rough draft. "Kind sir, please help Ushio write well about her project. Nobody could do it better than you, I just know it in my heart."

"Sure!" he said, very much in a good mood. He set out at once to work on Ushio's draft. He spent a full half hour at the job, putting in comments, inserting appropriate phrases, rewriting whole sentences, editing everything, as Ushio looked on in amazement. Yukine took Ushio by the shoulders and led her to another seat where her usual feast of sandwiches was spread for her. "Here, Ushio dear, eat before you get to school with him."

Soon enough, Sunohara finished. He stood up and proudly handed over the draft to Yukine. "Here! I have everything smoothed out!"

"Thank you, kind sir!" beamed Yukine accepting the paper. "By the way, you look familiar to me. Perhaps, you know Tomoya-san?"

"Ahahahah, yes. I'm Sunohara-san, his best friend."

"Sunohara? Hmmm, yes, I think I have known you before." Shrugging, "Anyway, please come back sometime so you could work on Ushio's project again. Can you?"

"Why of course! Ahahahahah!"

Going out, Sunohara remarked to Ushio, "Kotomi-chan sure got taste in picking her people."

"Of course, Uncle! Kotomi-san especially chose her to meet with you 'cause she has an excellent sense of what pleases you. That's how much Kotomi-san loves you."

"Hahaha..." said Youhei, though not as enthusiastic as he would have been.

* * *

Now that problems with the text were already taken care of, Ushio could now check on the photographs and see if Tenshi was being sloppy on the job. Needless to say, it was a very unpleasant chore for her.

She entered the classroom of 1-C before the homeroom teacher could arrive. Upon coming in, she was assailed by the quizzical looks of Tenshi's classmates. There were some whispering even among the boys. She almost immediately regretted going to him—isn't he the one who should be going to her?—but she had to make absolutely sure he wasn't cooking up a plot to mess up and then blame her for the fiasco. She politely asked the class representative for a word with Tenshi. The class rep, in turn, told Tenshi that he will be excused from Homeroom for the day. He took his stuff with him.

They found a vacant classroom on the first floor where they were to discuss their project. Ushio went in ahead of him and sat down while he kept standing at the door. "Well, what are you stinking there for?" said Ushio. "We won't finish anything if you're so self-important."

"Coming," he yawned in her face. He dropped down himself on a chair opposite her, and banged his things on the desk in front of her.

"Watch it!" snapped Ushio.

"Just so you know," he said putting his leg on another chair, "I'm only doing this for Miss Sunohara."

"Well I have more of a goodwill toward her than you ever could. And I'm also thinking of your poor uncle. Goodness, I shudder to think what he would do to you for messing up your family. Now tell me where your photographs are before you ruin everybody."

He motioned the lesser pocket with his chin. Ushio took out a small booklet in which there were about one hundred pictures of different sites at various angles. Not being very knowledgeable in photography, Ushio's biased mind immediately dismissed most of the pictures as amateurish. "What on earth have you done here?" she grumbled examining one photograph. With another, "Are you a kid? This scene looks way off!" And another, "Bah! Hikarizaka station looks so _weird _in this light!"

"Well, then, put them all back! I don't need you yakking about my masterpieces."

She didn't comply. She kept fingering each one, grimacing and shaking her head. "Boy, boy, boy. What garbage this is. You know, I don't think I would mind if I shouldered all this and saved your butt. Only remember to be grateful to me and stop bothering me or my friends."

He spat. "You don't even know how a professional camera works."

"Indeed?" She ransacked his bag in search for the camera and Tenshi hastily fidgeted in his awkward position so he could stand and stop her, but Ushio had already found his camera. She held it up with an "Oooh!" much to Tenshi's annoyance, who grabbed it from her straightaway.

"Hey! I'm just looking over your camera. Are you miserly enough to keep even a dumb contraption to yourself?"

"Look, Okazaki, you don't try to pick a fight with me. I don't care if I get in trouble here 'cause Mom will just have to transfer me back to our place, but you? You got nowhere to go. I can make your entire high school life a nightmare."

"Humph," was all Ushio could manage. She felt cheated by Tenshi's proclaimed edge, but she's not backing down. "So, simply borrowing a camera is already picking a fight with you?"

"I alone have the right to lend my property to whomever I please. And you're not included."

_Right, huh? Yeah 'Right'... _"I can always buy my own camera."

"If you knew just what to buy, that is. My camera is not like those you find in the booths, the kind I know the likes of you would pick."

"Won't you just take this and mark out the places to put your dumb pictures in?" said Ushio nudging him with the rough draft.

He grudgingly snatched it from her and started to pencil in the spots where a frame should be introduced. "Just don't ruin the text with childish scrawling or I'll have to rewrite everything again," reminded Ushio.

Around a minute later, Tenshi felt the urge to go to the toilet. He tossed the paper back to Ushio and said, "You look this over while I'm gone. Don't touch any of my things or I'll slam you."

"Hey, where are you..." But he has already left.

About ten minutes has passed but he hasn't returned. She was already getting worried that the first period might already be upon them, but then she again noticed the camera sitting there on the chair in front of her. What's so special about that thing, anyway? She certainly wanted her father to buy her a cam, but this one looked completely different from the ordinary pocket digital cams she had in mind. It's so bulky. Is a "special" camera supposed to be bulky? What kind of exotic parts have they added to the weight of that thing?

She took it. It had a loose strap for wearing on the neck; she wondered how it was like to actually wear a big camera. She donned it. Oof. It really is heavy, on the neck as well as the hands. She inspected it over and over and counted the buttons. There were so many. Should she actually press any? She tried one... and the zoom of the lens startled her. A few lights on the device were on, indicating that it is in use. She checked the back and saw the screen; it was just like that of an ordinary pocket cam, except that there were unusual shapes and figures appearing everywhere on the field of view; she didn't want to bother with that.

She checked the front of the camera again and tinkered with some more buttons, when an abrupt blinding flash went off and elicited a surprised scream and made her drop the thing. Fortunately, it was hanging from her neck so it didn't fall to the floor, but the unusual burst of light, something she was definitely not used to, rattled her. Now, she was nervous. What if that Tenshi returns to find her messing with his plaything? She immediately pressed the first button she remembered, turning the thing off, and doffed the camera, returning it to the armchair.

Just then, she remembered to look at her watch... it's time for the first class! Hurriedly she scrambled to gather her things and rushed to the doorway, where she met Tenshi coming back. "Gotta go now," she said. You finish marking those photos so I could have them put directly when the layout's done. I'll be waiting at lunch. Don't be late!" And she scampered away.

* * *

Tenshi didn't show up for their appointment. He had never cared for a girl he hated, and he won't do so now. Instead, he checked his things to see if Ushio had maliciously ruined or defaced any of his stuff, none so far, but he was especially worried about the camera. Maybe he shouldn't have told her how important it was to him? Understandably enough, his archnemesis would target something she knows is dear to him. He examined every single function of the device, hoping the girl has not tampered with the settings or anything. He also checked if she deleted any pictures.

No image was erased. Instead one additional picture was saved.

_What is this?_

_It's her. She took a picture._

_Of herself?_

Tenshi gazed at the image with, at first, disbelief, then, he started to feel tickled by the picture of someone who obviously tried to use the camera but was jolted by the complexity of the device. As he saw it, it spelled out to him a big D-U-M-B.

He let out a thunderous laugh.

_What a cretin! Ha! That's what you get for being so clumsy._

_I'm gonna print out a million million of these..._

_She looks so downright ridiculous._

_Her nose looks a bit cute at that angle, though._


	18. When Clouds Gather

Ushio was irked to no end by Tenshi not showing up yesterday. She should have expected as much from somebody like him.

She tried to borrow a camera, any camera, and make good her word to him that she could carry on on her own. Tomoe offered her one, but she wanted to prove to him that she did not use any "booth-type" models, so she passed. She went around looking if she could ask anybody for at least a small professional camera. And she will have to work fast, as the year was hurtling to a close with the first flakes of snow descending on Hikarizaka.

"Perhaps you got one, Sanae-san?" she said hopefully to her grandmother.

"I would not know for sure, dear. I think your grandfather might have had one back when he was on stage, but perhaps he left it in Kyushu. That was so long ago." And the model might have been outdated, anyway.

Finally, she thought of borrowing Tomoe's, and then have the resulting pictures shopped, but it presented it's own problems, namely who would have the skills for expert computer enhancements, and that the pictures might as well be considered tampered or unnatural.

She hurried through the gathering snow flurries back to school. She knew the clubs were quite active on weekends, but she also knew there was no photography club who could lend the proper equipment. There was, however, an art club that did exhibit raw photographic works on occasion.

"You don't have any?" said Ushio in dismay.

"Sorry," said the club member. "Our photographic exhibitors were also professionals we invited from outside. Though, I could give you a number..." She produced from her pocket a blank card and a pencil, and ruminated before carefully writing a number. I'm not sure if it's still active, but give it a shot; I heard he would be delighted to let just anybody interested borrow his equipment for a limited time. He could even give you a workshop.

She certainly didn't have the time for a training, and she didn't want to wager on testing a number, but she accepted the card, anyway. "Thanks."

Truth to tell, there was one other person she knew may likely own a professional camera, but lately she wanted to shy away from him. He often catches her himself, though. As soon as she hit the street, a car pulled up to her, beeping.

"Oi, Shio-chan!" called Uncle Youhei as he opened the window.

She was appalled. She halted, at a loss for an excuse to be off of him. "Uncle," she chuckled nervously. "It's a Sunday."

"Iya," corrected Sunohara. "I passed by there just now."

As she sat beside him in the car, she couldn't help but feel awkward, even petrified, not just about her uncle when he finds out, but the about the lie itself. Although her mother once said to her that her father tricked a lot of people back in high school (not mentioning Sunohara was one of them, however), she made it clear to her that she did not approve of such behavior and that she wanted her child to be truthful to everybody. It surely didn't help that she committed the offense at a time when she was bedridden.

There was nobody there except the older librarian, no one else, but it surprised her that the place would be open at all today. Perhaps Yukine-san had to do with it.

Arriving upstairs, they find the furniture moved about, including the desk of the librarian's station. Yukine was mopping the floor and she has just dipped it into the bucket when she saw them. "Oh, Sunohara-san, Ushio, welcome," she greeted happily. Then, an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry if you had to find me like this. I thought I should do some cleaning when nobody's coming."

"Uncle," chided Ushio. "We're disturbing her."

"Eh? I didn't know she would be on cleaning duty today."

"You should have known 'cause it's Sunday, today."

"Anyway, isn't it good we're here? We could finish your paper sooner with more time in our hands. We could even stay here all the way until closing."

Well, he's got a point. She really was in a hurry now. But what about Yukine-san?

"It would be wonderful," smiled Yukine. "Please be seated while I prepare the table for you two."

"Seriously?" mumbled Ushio, astonished as she watched the lady put everything back in place. Before long, she had the furniture in place as they usually were, albeit without the desk. Moreover, on the table, crowding over the modest space, was a full banquet, or so it looked to Ushio. In the middle was a bowl of fruit, tropical fruit, and flanking it on either side were two bowls of salad, one fruit, one vegetable. One plate was heaped with rolls, and a smaller bowl with homemade pasta. And coffee. Loads of it.

"Um, Yukine-san," stammered Ushio, "we can't possibly eat all of this, can we?"

"Perhaps not, but it lends a refreshing ambience. The feeling also matters, you know."

As they sat down to partake of their host's feast, the girl, who couldn't quite get over the scene, asked, "Yukine-san, you said you weren't expecting people to come, but you got a meal for ten. How come?"

The lady only giggled. "I don't fully know myself, but somehow, I felt somebody important's coming. Or perhaps I wished so. Maybe it's because I did something out of the usual today, cleaning most of the the library, so I thought something delightfully unusual would also come. So I brought these along just in case."

"Your're amazing, Yukine-san," she thought aloud. Catching herself, "Eh? Ah, I mean...honestly, Yukine-san, you've always been doing all those nice things, and I never thought I could find someone as precious as you. You are a jewel I have found, believe me when I say it."

"Uh-huh. She's right," said Sunohara gamely with his mouth full, forgetting his manners in his good mood.

"Oh no, Ushio. I am here to serve people who come to our library, so it's only fair that I bring food or anything else people can use in case there are visitors." Warmly, "And you know how special you are to me."

The girl again left speechless. She didn't feel she deserved this, not after how she deceived her and Uncle Youhei.

"Well, now," said Sunohara. "special, eh? What relationship do you and Shio-chan have? Hmmm, you do look alike a lot. Perhaps you are cousins?"

"I should like to think of it that way," replied Yukine.

"No," protested Ushio. "I don't think we should be untrue to ourselves." With great reluctance, she finally sputtered out her confession. "Actually, Uncle Youhei, she's not, um, Kotomi-san's assistant. Kotomi san...actually left for America. Yukine-san is a genuine librarian here." Gulp.

"Ushio," gasped Yukine softly. "Why... why did you say such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, Yukine-san. I'm sorry, Uncle Youhei."

_Here it comes..._

To her surprise, he only shrugged, and snorted. "I would have thought as much. I really have this feeling that she's a little too expert to be a mere assistant." About Kotomi, "Well, it's just too bad."

Ushio was startled. _Huh? Just like that? _

"Ushio," chided Yukine gently with a little hurt in her voice. "Do you think you gain anything from being untrue, Ushio?"

"Um... no..."

"Perhaps," she said tenderly, clasping her hands, "you will feel relieved for a little while, and maybe you could make the other side feel happy for a moment, as well, but then it will be hard to live with yourself, knowing that you can't be a good friend. A good friend will be true to her loved ones, don't you think? And, if you can't be a good friend, who would be a good friend to you?"

This is getting really bothersome. And instead of Uncle Youhei, it was Yukine-san who's shaking her up. Losing a good friend in Yukine-san was the last thing she wanted. "I'm sorry, Yukine-san," she fumbled. "Seriously!" And then, she remembered something. "Wait a bit, didn't you go around telling people I'm your niece?"

"I did think of doing so, but I figured I'd only be deluding myself since it was simply something I myself wanted."

"Really?" said Sunohara, astonished. "You want Shio-chan to be your niece?"

"Well, don't you, Sunohara-san?"

He looked closely at the girl. Well, she does call him "Ojisan", and actually it felt good whenever she says that. Ushio looks so good with her long, beautiful brownish hair, her kindly face that reminded him of her mother, and her being fun-loving and a swell chum underneath all the mischief. Yes, who wouldn't want to be related to this girl? Wouldn't you, dear reader?

* * *

Tuesday. A late autumn gale brought early snow that morning, but such disturbances were still just temporary and the sun peeked out more often, melting whatever flakes have piled on the ground. What prevailed, however, was hoar frost clinging everywhere, and blistering chill at dawn and dusk. Dr. Kirishima was more worried as days passed. Mrs. Okazaki would be very susceptible to cold. If anything tips the scale even just a bit, it will be more difficult to get the capsules to compensate. She got the woman a thicker dress and a shawl, and made sure the heater was running as soon and as long as it was dark. "Ryou better start covering the costs with the heater," went her irritated words, but her concern lay heavily on Nagisa's health.

Thus, at sunset, she told her young aide to turn up the temperature. At that moment Sanae arrived with little Mimi, who spun around all over the room reveling in the warmth. "Wow! It feels so nice!" She squealed with delight and jumped on the bed.

"Mimi-chan," chided Sanae, "don't jump on your mother. She's not well enough yet."

Nagisa didn't seem to mind at all. She giggled pleasantly as she took her daughter in her arms and kissed her, tickling the little girl. She let Mimi snuggle up on her breast while Sanae sat by the bedside on took her daughter's hand. "Nagisa, I will bring you soup tomorrow. There's a whole casserole of it, but I want you to consume it all before it spoils. The more of it you eat, the better."

"You don't have to cook so much for me, Oka-san. I can eat a normal meal."

_Yes, _thought Sanae, _but you look paler now. _"Well then," she said more cheerfully, "at least have a side dish or so. I suppose it won't hurt. And Shio-chan and Mimi-chan can share it with you." She only wanted to convince herd aughter to accept, but she already planned to tacitly tell at least Ushio to leave the soup to the girl's mother.

"I love soup," went Mimi's muffled voice.

"Indeed, Mimi," said Nagisa. "I will get you a whole bowl, just for you."

A little while later, Ushio arrived. She was looking quite pleased. Her commentary, with Uncle Youhei's and a little of Yukine-san's help, was already done. What remains is to type everything, and put in the pictures from Tomoe's camera, or worse, from Tenshi. Even just raw amateur photos could suffice, perhaps, hoping the principal would not expect so much from underclassmen.

"Evening, Mom," she greeted putting down her bag. "I will take Mimi to another bed."

"No dear, it's fine. She'sleeping well now."

"But, Mama," she said worriedly, "you look paler now. It's you who should sleep."

"Ushio's right, Nagisa," seconded Sanae. "If you want, as soon as Mimi awakens a bit, I will nudge her off the bed and take her with us."

Oh well, perhaps they can't help it. "Arigatou, Oka-san," she said softly. Then, noticing something amiss, she said, "Isn't Kyou-sensei the one who brings Mimi here? Where is she?'

The moment of truth. Kyou-sensei had told the girl she can reveal her whereabouts as soon as her mother asks, but, seeing Nagisa like that, she could not bring the words to form in her mouth. It hung open, but not so much as a puff of breath came out. She does _not _want to tell her. _Mama, please don't make me do this._

"Ushio?" said Sanae apprehensively, sensing the tension in the air. Somehow she understood that Ushio knows something that could make things worse. To her daughter, "N-Nagisa, I think I should let Ushio get some coffee."

Too late. Nagisa can see through it all. All she needed was Ushio's uneasy silence. "I understand," she said softly with downcast eyes. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Shio-chan, Oka-san." She closed her eyes with some effort and stayed that way for about three minutes, trying mightily to sleep. That's also about as long as Ushio can take it. She stood up and walked slowly to the door, Sanae feeling sorry for her, but once there, she flund it open and broke into a run.

* * *

At about one in the morning, Dr. Kirishima received an urgent call from her aide, saying that the patient is in critical condition.

"I can't revive her! Her temperature's dropping fast!"

"It's only hypothermia!" she snapped. She put down the phone and got up, not even bothering to wear her doctor suit or even anything formal. She kept saying the same thing to herself as well. It's only hypothermia.

When she arrived there, she found the aide nearly hysteric and clutching her head in fright. "Doctor!" she uttered in severe distress. The heater was maxed up, but when that didn't work, she gathered, the aide lost all grasp on what to do next. Obviously this was the first time she handled a life-threatening situation. I should have gotten a more experienced assistant, was what the doctor thought, and if only Ryou was here. She dismissed it immediately. Maybe Ryou would be even more shaken seeing that this was somebody close to her.

"Well, go call someone who can talk back some sense into her!" she thundered, as if Nagisa was just stupid enough to faint on them. "Anyone! Except her immediate family. Go, go, go!" She wanted to bang something on the aide's head. Panic is a crime in the emergency room.

However, when she herself touched the patient's arm, the same fear gripped her. She never encountered someone lose heat this fast! She wasn't moving anymore, and her pulse was very faint. The aide must have discovered this only too late. Then again, with her treacherous condition, perhaps things went awry very quickly.

She got out and rushed all the blankets she could find in the other rooms and practically buried Nagisa's body. The doctor was already sweating profusely from the effort and the maxed thermostat, but her mind was too much harried to even notice.

_Ambulance... Ambulance..._

But there was just no time to rush her to the hospital. And what if those hospital thugs tell her they're crowded again?

At last, the people she called for arrived. The Yoshinos. The whole family, including Megumi, who couldn't bear being left alone in the house while distress raged among her parents, and Aunt Fuko, who simply wanted a piece of the action, were all there.

Kouko immediately dropped to within Nagisa's earshot. "Nagisa!" she shouted. "Nagisa-san!" followed Megumi. The doctor did not mind the noise now. The louder the racket, the better.

"Nagisa," added Kouko in a trembling voice, "You have everybody waiting for you! Everybody needs you! We're all here!"

If Nagisa could hear, she would have just ignored those words and continued to descend into she didn't care where.

"...if you go now, what will become of Ushio? Mizuumi? Please! Answer! Think of Tomoya...

"Nagisa, please, come back! You are not a burden! We need you!"

"Nagisa...

"Nagisa—

"Nagisa!" She was now weeping.

Yusuke would have none of it. He doffed his coat and ordered Megumi to do the same. They spread the clothes as wide as they could on Nagisa. The doctor checked the temperature again. Nothing, There was no change. Her pulse was gone. What's happening here?

Oh yes, the blankets were only meant to slow heat loss, but if there is no body heat to slow, it was all useless. This was it for Kirishima. "Get anything! A radiator! An oven! An open fire! Anything! Get them right next to her!"

"Doctor!" gasped Kouko in fright. "No way! We can't do that!"

"Then watch her _die!_" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Watch her slip away! Go home and _curse yourselves_ for being helpless! Who knows _how much_ I have done for her!" She clenched her fists white. Why did she have to care about this patient so much? Is it because there are too many ignorant people around her? Back in the hospital she could throw everything she's got on a dying patient, carry out measure after measure after measure, and very often she pulled it off somehow. But to see a person die and just cry over it, no, to watch a person and not be able to do anything about it, no, rather, to refuse to do anything, was the height of tragedy to her.

Just then, something moved under the blankets.

It tunneled through the sheets like an enormous mole, and stopped right over Nagisa's chest. In total astonishment they could hear labored grunting and heaving from the moving pile, and then, they could trace Nagisa's arms being pulled closer, her body squeezed gently but firmly, into a hug.

"Aunt Fuko!" exclaimed Megumi.

Everybody was in suspense.

The pile stopped moving.

After a long, agonizing silence, where everybody wanted badly to check on what happened, but nobody dared to move for fear of what they may find out, Kirishima finally brought herself to inch... closer... kneel down... and check her pulse.

Her arm was deathly cold.

A faint trickle... her pulse... her wavering pulse has returned.

Fuko was really moving, but she was now just heaving slightly, such that one could only notice if one got close enough.

Kirishima puffed out a loud and long-drawn sigh over her patient. She's out of danger for now. Nagisa will still have to be observed closely overnight, but somehow she felt that it would be all fine. A source of body heat was available, and right now, that was all that mattered to her.

Kouko broke down in her husband's arms weeping tears of utter relief, and so did Megumi around her father's back. Bubbly stars floated over Nagisa's bed, signifying that Fuko was in ecstacy and that there was nothing to worry about now.

* * *

Dr. Kirishima was finally able to put the life supports back on, and she stayed up all night with all the coffee she could manage, keeping watch especially on the EKG. The Yoshinos and Fuko-san slept on mats she laid out on the floor.

Later that day, Nagisa's condition has stabilized somewhat, but she was still unconscious. The Yoshinos refused to leave until they see Nagisa wake up, despite Dr. Kirishima's objections. She let them have their way. Arguing when she has to closely monitor every tiny detail was certainly the last thing she wanted to involve herself in.

Ushio arrived in the evening as usual. This time she got there before Mizuumi and Sanae (Dr. Kirishima phoned them in advance to come back later tonight after she has persuaded the Yoshinos to leave), but upon entering, and seeing her mother under life support again, she dropped her bag and rushed to the bedside. Kouko stayed her and explained to her everything that happened last night while she slept.

The girl could not stop crying after hearing it all. She then knelt down to sit with Aunt Fuko and embrace her tightly for saving her mother's life. She kissed and kissed the lady and could not stop. "Auntie... Thank you so much!... I love you..."

* * *

Tenshi walked out of the school gate looking at a printout of Ushio's "ridiculous" face. He held it proudly before him, like a trophy, evidence that the girl was stupid indeed. He laughed out as he went by, prompting other students to look at him, but he didn't care so long as he enjoyed himself. He meant to show this to Ushio so she could just sink through the earth in humiliation. _You just wait..._

Tenshi approached the clinic where Uncle Takafumi said Aunt Nagisa was confined. He only knew from his mother that Aunt Nagisa had a weak body, though he could not comprehend why she had to be sent to a doctor. He had waited for Ushio to come to him, hearing that she has finished the draft, so they could finalize the layout and have the final product made, but now he wanted to go to her just so he could see the look on her face.

The aide led him to the door, but he really didn't want to see Ushio just yet. He sat around for a bit, but then he got bored and went to the door to peek through the glass window.

_Is that Ushio?_

Through the glass he saw a vision of a lovely maiden cradling a child (?) in her breast. The maiden's face was as peaceful as the falling of the snow, and as pure as the powder-white drifts. Her hair fell straight down and covered her body like a waterfall, like lush growth in a garden. The maiden kissed the child... _loved _the child.

_Love?_

_So that's what that girl looks like... when she loves?_

_It can't be her._

He opened the door and found everybody staring at him. Ushio looked up and gazed at him. _Is it really her? _The affectionate effort she just lavished on Fuko lent her face an unearthly expression of innocence and perpetual youth which brought out every fine detail in her appearance. _This is not her. It can't be. Ushio Okazaki can't be this beautiful._

Ushio, as if waking from a dream, rubbed her face with her open palm and stood up. "Let's talk outside," she told him.

He saw Nagisa on the bed with all those life supports and a look of shock came to his eyes. It did not escape Ushio. Those were eyes of disbelief. It seemed he could not bring himself to accept that things like this could actually happen. Before he only heard of people being sent to the hospital, but to him it was something unreal, mere hearsay. Seeing this kind of suffering firsthand, it burned into him. That look showed Ushio that Tenshi Sakagami is also vulnerable.

She was embarrassed, looking back at her mother, and then told him again to go outside so they can talk.

"Oi," motioned Dr. Kirishima to him, "Make yourself useful. Change the sheets of our patient. The fresh beddings are in the storage room. Ask my aide how to get them."

"Uh, hai!" Tenshi said, promptly obeying the doctor's orders.

"Tenshi," said Ushio, "wait. The draft..."

"Okazaki," said Dr. Kirishima, "you sit over there and rest. Let the boys do the dirty work. That is, if he is half a gentleman."

She could hardly resist the doctor's authoritative voice. She complied, and all the while she could see Tenshi going to and fro fetching things for her mother as the doctor so ordered. He assisted in moving the woman's feet, in taking her temperature, in wiping her face with a clean sponge if it could be helped. All this kind of humbled Ushio, but she couldn't let anything between the two of them get in the way of her mother's recovery. Maybe it's time for a brief truce.

At about eight, Ushio sat beside an exhausted Tenshi who had slumped over the bed. Ushio shook him. She couldn't believe she could bring herself to actually touch him, but troubled times these were.

He got up. Upon seeing who it was, he frowned and looked away. He did care for her mother, but he still wouldn't talk with her.

"What? Are you still being a snob? Well, if you don't like my presence you could just get up and go home. I can manage without you, you know. If it wasn't for the doctor, you wouldn't be here beside my Mama at all."

"I know that," he said softly. It startled Ushio. The tone in his voice acknowledged Ushio's right to be alone with her mother. He remembered the time, long ago it seems, when he castigated the girl for simply being in the bathroom in his own house. And here he was, sitting right next to the girl's own mother. He wanted to stand now, but he couldn't keep himself from looking over the woman one last time. So this is Ushio's mother? He wondered how it was to lose a mother. To him, mother meant an overbearing woman who kept nagging him all day like rain that wouldn't stop. Mother was someone who was a constant menace. Would he have been happier if his mother just disappeared from his life? He certainly went by without a father; maybe a mother wouldn't be so different.

It clearly wasn't the case with Ushio.

He stood up. "Let's just talk at school tomorrow."

"Wait," interrupted Ushio. She wanted reassurance so badly, she was willing to get information from just about anyone who had checked on her mother. "Mama. Will she be OK?"

Tenshi declined to answer. Who was he to say for sure?

"Do we still have to deal with this? How long must we take it? How long do we have to fight on?

"It's not over yet. Right?"

She stared hard at him, demanding an answer. Maybe her mother's getting better, maybe she's still getting worse. She wanted to know.

He only smirked. "Nothing's over. But I don't care. And neither should you."

* * *

Author's Greetings: As we bid farewell to 2012, I would like once again to thank you, readers, for going this far with my story. Thank you. Thank you, everybody!

May the Lord God bless us all, and may we meet again in 2013! Happy New Year!

Sixsixfour, signing off.


	19. Looking Forward, and Back

Happy New Year to Everyone!

It's so wonderful to have all of you here once again, dear readers.

The following chapters will look like a bleak start to 2013. Please bear with me if it turns out that way. Still, whether in stories or in our own lives, we will never lose hope! This is my opening message as I now turn to this next page of Crashing Surf.

Chapter 19.

* * *

That day the weather was cool and dry. The news announced that the weather would be partly sunny with periods of rain and snow, but that was true only at about seven to eight in the morning, without even the promised precipitation. After that, brooding sheets of overcast loomed and lingered the whole day while the wind blew, sometimes faint, sometimes in gusts, and most of the time it simply died down. What was constant was the bone-rending chill that clung to the skin like stubborn humidity.

On days such as this, Furukawa Bread would get more customers than the usual, but the bakery was temporarily closed. The neighbors and passers-by were concerned and apprehensive. If Furukawa Bread was closed in the middle of the day, it meant something serious was afoot.

Akio, the great Akio, who would brandish a large baseball bat, bully those who slighted Sanae's bread, and lord it over everybody who visited the bakery, was weeping. His tears drenched the sheets right next to his daughter, while his wife, trying to hold back her own tears, rubbed her husband's back in a vain effort to comfort him. Ushio and Mizuumi stood behind them in tense silence. Both their schools let them have up to a week off in view of the situation. Ushio did not want to miss any more school days; she reckoned she had more than enough days absent and lessons missed, and she wanted to at least go somewhere where she could take her mind off her troubles, with Tomoe and...

_Why now, Minako?_

Tomoe said to her yesterday that it was hard to contact her, what with her parents urging her to cut down on social chatter and focus on her studies at the new school. The girl sent an e-mail, however, saying that she missed the group badly, very badly, and that Arata was being looked after at home by a caregiver.

"Shio-chan," pleaded Mizuumi, "hug me. Please." A girl as young as her was quite uneasy in this tension.

Ushio put her arms around her sister but her mind was floating away. It didn't try to drift to someplace where it could be fun and warm, it was in a void. Any place away from this mess was enough.

There were many brief interludes when she wondered when Takafumi was coming. She really needed his shoulders now.

At about four the sky was already so dark, the clouds so heavy, that it might as well be dusk. Dr. Kirishima had the lights on, and she ordered her aide to shutter all windows in anticipation of rain or even hail, but there was nothing. Akio had been sitting there by the bedside for hours on end, staring vacantly, his mind in the same empty space where Ushio's had wandered. But now, a hard look came upon his eyes, his fist clenched, and he growled in a low, threatening voice,

"It is that brat's doing."

"Akio?" whispered Sanae in alarm.

"It is him. He left our Nagisa alone."

"Don't say such nonsense," gasped his wife.

"Sanae, if you were him, would you have done this?"

"..."

"Would we have done this? Sanae?"

They wouldn't have, seeing the results after they have left Nagisa alone back when she was a child, and also because of work.

"What kind of person would have left his wife and children just like that? Tch. Perhaps it would have been better if we just took the children away to begin with."

"Akio! Tomoya-kun is doing his best for his family. Why would he even consent to be away from them if it wasn't also for them?"

"For them? Is he even calling? Is he even sending a filthy letter?"

Ushio was hearing voices, but they were nothing to her.

"Maybe he got a woman somewhere," he added.

"Akio!" snapped Sanae in an unnaturally sharp voice. "Enough of this! If we ourselves can't trust a member of our own family, how could we hold on together for Nagisa?" She looked at her unconscious daughter. "I know she is waiting for Tomoya-kun. He will come back, Akio. He will come back for his family."

Akio closed his eyes and made a sarcastic face. "Part of our family, eh? Come back, you say? Well then..." He stood up. "... I will make him a part of this family right now. I will make him come back."

"Akio, where are you going?"

He went straight out the door, across the lobby, out to the street, his wife trailing him hurriedly. Dr. Kirishima and her aide only looked after them without doing anything. It could only be a couple's love quarrel, anyway.

The "quarrel" must have lasted the whole afternoon and into the evening. They did not return at seven, or even at eight. Dr. Kirishima had by then long dismissed Ushio and her sister so they could go home and leave the patient to their care.

At Furukawa Bread, the two children and their grandmother sat without a word over their untouched meal. Sanae wanted to tell them to eat and recover their strength, but she couldn't, as her own appetite was much disturbed.

Akio left them a note saying that he is going after Tomoya to Iwaki, and that they should not attempt to follow him.

* * *

The task of finishing and submitting the tour guide fell on Tenshi. With help from Takafumi, who was skilled in page layout, he managed to produce a simple hardbound copy with his and Ushio's name on the cover. It struck him as funny and strange, putting their names together there. It would have been nigh unthinkable before. Well, at least now they could absolve Miss Sunohara.

He thought to pass by 1-B and see Miss Okazaki to inform her of the completion of the project... oh yes, she's looking after her mother again.

Back at home, he lay in bed shortly before dinner. All around his room, posted everywhere on the walls and even on the ceiling, were pictures, large and small, photographs, posters and even banners showing Ushio's self-taken image. He had reveled in the collection, laughing at the pictures and disturbing Takafumi for many a night, but tonight he was quiet. He was even perturbed. Surely this doesn't look like he was a fan of Miss Okazaki, could it? Why did he post so many? Wasn't this the behavior of an admirer?

And the pictures. They stamped themselves into his consciousness, having been looked over again and again so often. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could always see them. If there was such a thing as an eyeworm, this would be it.

Well, at least they made him smile.

Ushio Okazaki making him smile?

_That's impossible._

"Tenshi," called Takafumi.

He got up and went outside, locking the door behind him so Uncle won't see the pictures. He was waiting downstairs. "Tenshi, I've just been to your Aunt Nagisa to bring food. It looks like I brought most of everything we have. I'll cook dinner while you go and buy something else we could eat."

"Like what?"

"Well... whatever you like. You pick. I can pretty much get by with anything. Only," he added as handed him the money, "get a liter of ice cream at the convenience store, 'cause we have a guest tomorrow."

"OK," he agreed as he turned to leave. "Oh yeah, did you see Okazaki there?"

"Ushio? Well, no. Sanae's there and she left her in charge of the bakery."

He rubbed his hands as he walked through the evening cold. Small piles of snow lay on the sidewalks. He tried to go over the items he could pick; he wasn't one for food and he pretty much just chomped down on whatever is fashionable, except with a workout menu, although, of course, it had long since passed away with the exercise. Perhaps he'll just get hotdogs at the convenience store along with the ice cream.

Or he could just try Furukawa Bread. Somehow, he felt he wanted to go there for some reason.

Not a bad idea.

He soon found himself walking alongside the park. He remembers this place. This was where his Mom robbed him of a fight. He smiled to himself as he must have looked stupid holding that knife. He wondered if there were any gangsters left after last month's crackdown.

On the other side was the bakery.

This was ridiculous, he thought. It was a shorter trip to the convenience store. Why did he decide to go all the way here? He wasn't even sure if they got ice cream. Was it nostalgia? Perhaps he only wanted to see Okazaki? What for? She couldn't even show up for the submission. She must have forgotten about the whole thing, anyway. Or maybe not. She must be anxious to know what had happened, whether they were able to clear Miss Sunohara.

Then again, he doesn't really have to. The principal got it and that's all that matters.

What's the difference?

What's he even doing here? Since when did he have a particular liking for bread? He scanned the facade of the store and tried to see if there was something special about it that could offer him a plausible reason for choosing this place. A discount poster, perhaps? Because it looks cool to photograph? But there was nothing. It's just an ordinary bread store that says "Furukawa Bread." That was all. He could not bring himself to remember why he chose this place in the first place.

Just then, he thought he heard something. A piano score. What? A gentle, soothing tune. A refreshing cascade of piano keys playing chords. It was short, anyway. But there was no mistake. It signified to him just who was inside.

Okazki must still be anxious to know what happened to their project. Yeah, he surmised, that must be it. He must let her know.

He went in, and then he heard that tune again in his head, and this time, with it he beheld a sight at the counter.

It was her.

Her long hair covered her slender figure like a robe. And that face. It's quite different when she was alone; there was an inherent kindness in her expression that warmed his heart. It was as though she was as warm and friendly as a home to return to. This was not the tomboyish, short-haired girl he despised; so different, yet the face was clearly recognizable. It was totally disarming.

He stood there enthralled and did not speak until she saw him. "Oh, good evening," he said, bringing himself to walk into the shop. "I... I thought I could have some pastry... for a change."

"Oh," she replied, just a little surprised. She went out of the desk and got for him a blueberry loaf. "Try this." She placed it on his hands. It felt heavy. "Look around if you want something else," she added.

He did, but it was aimless, looking around for the sake of itself. He blindly took a few pieces here and there, and that was it. However, wanting to make a one-stop shop, he tried to find ice cream.

"Isn't it obvious what this place is?" asked Ushio in a soft voice, just a bit exasperated.

"Well, sorry, I just heard from Uncle Sanae-san's a great expert in all things food."

Takafumi? Is he the one asking for the ice cream? "Well," said Ushio, "actually we can make anything if it's something to eat. I'll get the ice cream over to your place tomorrow."

"OK. But, um, will Sanae-san be able to make it on time? I mean, is she still away. Looks like there's nobody here."

"Sanae-san's still with Mama. Mimi's asleep in the room."

"She's not coming tonight?"

"Midnight, probably." He felt somewhat sorry for her. Her mother's illness must have shaken her up so much she forgot to bicker with him like she used to do.

"Um, Okazaki, I'm...sorry for what happened to her."

"It's OK. I'm getting used to this, anyway, you know, living without her."

"Is it really possible?" he blurted. _Wait, what did I just say?_

"What do you mean?" she suddenly asked incredulously.

"Hah... Never mind. I was just playing."

"Playing? Don't mess with my family life, you hear?"

_So she's still mad at me. _"No, just forget, OK? I just messed up. Can't you understand?"

She set her lips in a stiff line. "Actually, when you have been away from her for so long, it's possible. But it's sad." She looked at him significantly. "Maybe you're used to Aunt Tomoyo being away."

"I don't bother to ask myself whether I miss her or not. Well, sometimes I think of her in bed, but it's useless. I know she's just out there with the station. Why bother?"

He turned to leave before the girl could ask any more prying questions. Ushio caught up with him at the door. "Wait. I promise to get the ice cream to you tomorrow. Tell your uncle to count on it. And, I think you got some of Grandma's bread. Well, you might not like the taste. You can refund it if you want to."

He threw her a disbelieving, mocking look with a half-sneering smile that irritated her for a moment, but she knew there wasn't any point arguing with him. He took out a rainbow bread and inspected it, walking out the store as he did.

_My, _thought Ushio, _his smile. It's just like Takafumi's._

* * *

Sunohara visited Nagisa at the clinic the next day at lunch and bought Sanae a box of medication for her daughter. He also paid for about a week's worth of her confinement, but Dr. Kirishima would not accept payment just yet.

He left at about two and drove to the library. He found himself checking his appearance in the mirror. Just making sure I'm presentable, he thought to himself, so as not to be a bother to Miss Miyazawa. He brought with him some cake for them to eat.

As he went up to the second floor, he was startled to find a few elderly men talking to Yukine. Researchers. They seem to be in a serious conversation over the coffee, and for a while he distanced himself staying at the door. Fortunately, the group already stood to leave, bowing to Yukine, and she bowing to them. When he was sure they were gone, he approached her.

"Oh, Sunohara-san! Would you like some coffee?"

"No, no. I just thought I'd like to thank you for helping us out, me and Shio-chan. Here," he said presenting the cake, "a little token of our gratitude."

Yukine marvelled at his gift. "This looks very expensive, Sunohara-san. You shouldn't have gone through the trouble. A word of thanks would be enough."

"Meh. For that much kindness you've shown us, words are never enough."

"But I'm afraid I may not be able to eat it all."

"Now you'll be forced to. We can't just return this to the bakeshop. Could we?"

She blushed just a little bit, and finally smiled as she accepted the gift. "If you say so. Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Besides," he added, "You lent me 1000 yen and I have never been able to repay you."

"Oh? I don't remember."

"Of course you wouldn't, we were in high school. You were in the old reference room."

Yukine looked down thoughtfully for a moment. "Oh yes, I recall now. It was the first floor of the old building, right? Yes, you were Tomoya-san's best friend. And you were trying to take 300 yen from a boy so I lent you 1000 instead."

He was dumbfounded with embarrassment. "Actually, that's not quite the story."

She giggled. "Yes. Now I remember. The boy took 300 yen from you and you were harassing him to get it back so I got you 1000 instead."

"Heheheh..." Enough of this. He laughed it all off. "Let's open the cake!" he declared, ripping off the ribbons. (Hey, Sunohara, isn't that a gift?!)

As they sat down to share the food, they went into some reminiscing their old days. There weren't too many pleasant memories, or a lot of instances they'd rather forget, but it was high school. "Mei was quite worried about me back then," recalled Sunohara. "I hardly thought of her of being any good, but she was very supportive."

"Brother and sister should be supportive of each other," smiled Yukine.

"Say, do you not have a sister?"

She fell silent for a moment. "Well, I do have a brother. Maybe, you don't remember, but back then, you stood for him when you fought off a gang with Tomoya-san."

Sunohara looked at her in disbelief. How could she possibly know? Wait... "You mean to say you're the girl we fought for?" he exclaimed.

She only smiled gently. "I know more of you than you do me."

He stared blankly at her for a good long while, and then lapsed back into laughing his consternation away. It ended with him clutching his chest in surprise that bordered on fright. "Man, if you were a snake I would have been dead by now."

Yukine giggled. It always has an effect on him when she does that, but now, it made him decidedly more comfortable with her.

"Well, then," said Sunohara, "How was I back then? Was I a great fighter?" (This despite him knowing he got knocked out by food poisoning and him not knowing that she was away when he charged down the hill to save Tomoya.)

Her smile seemed to have faded a bit. "Fighting well is not something that impresses me a lot."

"But certainly I must have been a strong defender, don't you think? A man should know how to stand up."

"But, Sunohara-san, I already think you are quite a strong man. Going out of your way to help someone like you did Ushio-chan. I know you wouldn't have done it if you haven't a purpose and to me strong people always have a purpose."

That purpose... Youhei was now in doubt about that. He wondered if his strong feelings for Kotomi before could only be taken away by stronger feelings for this new creature. Did he really love her that much?

It wouldn't hurt to find out.

"Actually," he said calming down, "I was thinking, these past days, if I have ever met any person, well, any woman, who is like you."

She was also hushed. She knew he was getting serious. "I am sure there are plenty of women out there that are better than me in every way."

"No, Yukine-san, stop degrading yourself. I really... I have never known anyone who is as kind, as helpful, as... as... as good-looking... as you."

She stood up. "I will get some hot water downstairs."

He stopped him holding her arm. He wanted to know what she really felt about all this. "What do you say? I don't care if you think someone's better than you. Are you going to deny that you yourself are kind? That you know how to care for others so well? That you can make a man very happy? Will you say that you can never make a man happy?"

She choked her words out. "Sunohara, I know that someone who is better for you will come along." It was easy to say way back then, but now she just felt so uncomfortable. She didn't know if she could love any man other than Kouhei, but part of her wanted to give this person before her a chance.

"So... Miyazawa," went a voice from nowhere, "Still playing out your deception, are you?"

With a sudden fear coming upon her face, she turned this way and that in an effort to seek the speaker. Youhei did so as well. "Who is that?" he boomed.

Only sinister laughter replied. A moment later a man, no, two men, emerged from behind the shelves. They seem to have entered through the window. Yukine stared at them with a hard gaze, and Sunohara, though nervous, looked directly at them trying to keep a straight face.

"So this fellow fought in Kazuto's group."

"He is not a gang member," she said bravely. "Leave him alone."

One of them broke into a raspy laugh. "You would have to do better than that if you want to turn our head. First, you go off with Kouhei, and now him?"

"Kouhei?" Sunohara involuntraily echoed.

Hearing that, the second gang member sneered at him. "You want to know who Kouhei is?" He pointed a finger directly at Yukine. "Miyazawa's pet boy! He tried to tell us to lay down arms so they could have the upper hand, and this vile temptress of a traitor sided with him!"

"Kouhei was a man of peace!" shouted Yukine. "If Kazuto was alive, I know he would be proud of him!"

"She even calls upon her dead brother!" He spat. "Now you make clear on whose side you are!"

"Kouhei wanted to end all this fighting! He never wanted to see any more of us get hurt, or die! I loved him for what he stands for! He wanted everyone to have a chance to live quietly."

"You shut up, Miyazawa!"

"He only wanted all of us to leave a life of fighting and drinking! He wanted everyone to get along as a family! I know... Kazuto never was able to turn his own life around. He never made up with my parents. Yet Kouhei, he was able to do everything my brother wasn't able to do. I know, whatever Kazuto left unfinished, Kouhei should have ended, if only you didn't kill him!"

The two gangsters were dumbstruck. How did she know?

"You forced me to leave him just so I could show you I didn't take sides. I wanted to keep you all from fighting again, from all this vice. It was Kouhei's dream. It was my dream!"

Their secret was out. They will have to dispatch of her now. They each took out knives, but Sunohara's quick reflexes let him throw the heavy chairs at them and quickly lead her by the hand out while they lay on the floor. However, one of them was able to grip Youhei's leg, so he pushed Yukine on so she could seek help downstairs, while he was left to brawl with the men.

As soon as hurrying footsteps were heard from downstairs, the attackers slipped back into the shelves for their escape. They left Youhei badly beaten. Upon arriving upstairs and seeing the man's state, Yukine was shocked. A few police officers picked up the man and took him out on a stretcher, going right past the badly shaken lady.

* * *

Today, Ushio's steps have a spring in them. The bulky load of green tea ice cream she herself made (a trade she obviously learned from Sanae) felt as light as a bale of cotton. Her cheeks, long paled by the depression surrounding her mother's illness, were quite refreshed by the flush of red that only intensified as she found herself drifting closer and closer to the Sakagami residence. Finally, she will able to do something for Takafumi. She will be able to see and to hear firsthand what the man can say of her own work. To make something with your own hands and be rewarded for it by someone you highly admire. It was ecstacy.

She was so excited she closed the bakery looking forward to a few hours of talk with him.

Tenshi received her at the door. He took the load—it felt heavy to him—and brought it to the fridge. "Sit down for a while over there," he told her.

As she waited at the living room, Ushio imagined what praise Takafumi could have for her creation. He was a good-natured person, kind in both word and deed. She was sure he will compliment her. It would not be a case of polite words just to avoid hurting her feelings. This was her best. She always had confidence in Sanae-san's culinary expertise, albeit save for the bread.

At the same time, she was relieved that the tension between her and Tenshi has eased somewhat. Well, he's still annoying, but now he has sufficiently tamed to the point that Takafumi can completely overshadow him. If Aunt Tomoyo comes back, she could further get to her good side, having a fine start with her already, unless of course she insists on having her and Tenshi hang out together too much as she often suggested the last time. Her ties to Takafumi could only get stronger. This house will only hold happiness for her now.

He finally came in. "Oh, hello, Shio-chan," he greeted with his trademark drop-dead gorgeously cute smile. "I've heard you got us some ice cream."

"Well," she motioned shyly. "Try it. It's in the fridge."

"I sure will," he said, turning for the kitchen.

Tenshi returned with some french fries and homemade taiyaki. Unlike her, he didn't want to say it was he who made them. These so far were the most sophisticated cooking he could muster. "Here. Uncle told me to keep you busy for a while." Wanting to give his work at least a little credit, "The taiyaki works well these days. It's in season."

"Why thank you. But I think I want to save this for conversation later (with Takafumi, of course)."

"So you're not really hungry," he said with a little frown. He shrugged. "Do what you like." And he went back to his room. Ushio only giggled to herself. She found a whole new way to irk the boy.

Takafumi returned with, much to her delight, a plateful of her ice cream. "It's really good," he smiled.

Those three words. She was speechless for a moment. She could not believe this was really happening. The girl tried mightily to keep her cool, visibly stiffening her expression in a desperate attempt not to turn red. "I'm glad to hear that," she just said.

_Shall I now say that I made it?_

_Maybe, I could also ask a few questions later._

_Um, if I could make wonderful ice cream, do you think I can cook well much of anything else?_

_Do you think I can keep house excellently, like Mama?_

_Um, do you think I can make everybody smile with my cooking?_

_Do you think I can make a man happy?_

_Do you think I look good?_

"Kanako will love this, for sure," said Takafumi.

_Eh?_

"Kanako!" he called.

Out of the kitchen appeared a really tall and slender young woman, not much apart from Takafumi in age. She had a neat ponytail tying her chestnut-brown hair. When the lady saw her, she eyed Ushio with a wary look that the girl could not mistake. Could the woman be aware of her feelings for him?

"This is Ushio. She's the daughter of a good friend of mine and Tomoyo." To the girl, "She's my girlfriend."

"..."

"Uh," fumbled Ushio standing up and bowing, "Konnichiwa, hajimemashite. I'm Okazaki Ushio..." It was a half-hearted parroted line.

The woman looked at her in silence and bowed only very slightly. To Takafumi, cheerfully, "Oh, what's that?" She took the plate from him and took a spoonful of the ice cream. "This is very good!" she said. "I didn't know you make good ice cream, dear."

"No, honey, Ushio brought it here for us."

"I want you to bring me more of this when I come back."

"Of course, dear," smiled Takafumi. That beautiful, almost childlike drop-dead smile.

Ushio spent the rest of her stay with the couple. Mostly, they talked amongst themselves and from the chatter her uncaring ears caught a number of details. Kanako was actually Takafumi's ex-girlfriend who just recently returned into a relationship with him, Kanako was an architect who has worked with a project in Tokyo and even Singapore, Kanako suggested that they should go on a trip to Italy, Kanako wanted to get a house so they could have their own place...

The lady was way above her in everything.

In the meantime, the french fries and taiyaki grew cold.

When it was time for her to leave, they bowed to each other, she and the couple, bidding each other customary farewell greetings, though of course it was a stiff and highly artificial exercise for her.

Takafumi remembered something. "Oh yes!" He turned to get something in his pocket and got out a keychain dove. "Shio-chan, this is for you—"

She was gone in a blink.

He gazed after the absent girl with some hurt. "Too bad," he sighed feeling sorry about the lost chance. "I'll give this to Sanae-san for her when I see her mother again at the clinic."

He turned and saw Tenshi going out with his camera. It seems his passion for photography did not pass with the end of the project and he wanted to keep taking pictures for his own scrapbook. "Tenshi," he said, "are you going out? Could you please find Shio-chan and give this to her?"

"Uncle, I'm a little busy now. Maybe I'll just pass by Furukawa Bread tomorrow."

His uncle looked downcast. "Tenshi... I really hope you could give this to her right away. It was a surprise gift just for her. I have wanted for so long to show her how important she is to me. She has been a very good friend since day one and I can't just let her pass by. I want her to remember that she is very special. Well, I just hope you would."

He took the dove and dashed off in search of her. He hoped to find her soon so he could take his pictures right away. Nah. He'll just photograph his entire way through while looking for her. He's not letting a mere girl get in the way of his day.

* * *

The sunshine was already growing weak when he had his fill of photographs. He looked them over proudly one by one, holding each at arm's length and gazing at them like they were made of solid gold. He put them all in the pocket of his jacket... oh, the keychain's still there. Now he remembered the favor his uncle asked of him. Being out here so long, Uncle would be very upset indeed if he were to return without any results.

He went to Furukawa Bread but the place was still closed.

It took him about an hour of more frantic running and squinting into the distance. The sun was getting lower now. He must find her at all costs before it gets dark.

Before he could take another step, he must rest for a bit and he found just the right place. The park pond. How could he have forgotten this place? It was his darling back when he was at the project, fifteen pictures in all. There was a fountain here that gushed every now and then. He should love to capture that moment when it does.

After stretching for a bit on one of the stone ledges, he got up and aimed his lens at trees on the other side. The water was in full view, and it reflected the fading sunlight in a multitude of sparkles. At the right shot, the park would be drenched in a dreamy haze of soft glow while the pond would look like gold. It would be a waking dream.

He adjusted his angle. This is just sweet. The place was usually crowded but now there was just nobody. There was even no wind, just a brilliant afternoon sunshine. The silenced afforded him every opportunity for close focus. Easy does it...

A distant noise disturbed him.

It was but a soft sound, but the silence was such that the most trivial stirrings echoed clear across. He turned to see where it was coming from, and discovered several yards away that somebody was crying.

Ushio's face lay prostrate on her bent knees while she hugged herself ever so tightly. Her long, disheveled hair hung straight down in defeat, cloaking her and hiding her from the world. Her hoarse, hard sobbing and coughing racked her whole. Everything had come to nothing. Everything was useless. In the end, she was nothing to him.

Tenshi approached her. She instantly hushed, muffling her crying but still choked in massive hiccups. She knew he was there. He also knew that. He sat down a few feet apart from her, waiting for her to calm down. He did not bother to ask her why she is here. He knew.

The sky finally lapsed into twilight. The pond stopped sparkling and lay still in a bleak gray hue. Tenshi has lost his chance. But he didn't mind now.

He glanced at her to see if she has stirred. She was still there. A few sobs bubbled, but she was already silent. She had taken a hard beating. Her faint outline loomed starkly in the half-darkness. She has become a shadow, strands and locks of hair running wild everywhere like untamed undergrowth. It was Ushio, and yet it wasn't her. He wondered. That time when they confronted each other outside the bathroom, was she about to cry back then? He certainly felt guilty that time, she must have. Perhaps at least once she also looked like this. Because of him.

For sure, he brought her mother not a little trouble, but he never saw her cry. She never did. Only bites back, only nags, only wearing him out. And he wanted to hurt her in return as much as he could. But did she also look like this? Is this what it was like to hurt somebody?

"You know," he began, staring at the pond, "Kanako's got a very bad mouth. You think Uncle's lucky? He's only too kind."

"..."

"She already broke up with him twice, but she knew there's nobody else in the world who'd take in somebody like her. If there was, perhaps, she would have been gone long ago."

"..."

"I'm sorry about Uncle," he whispered. "He's just too kind. To a fault. He won't let her go."

"..."

"Well, don't waste your time trying to impress someone who's already in love. It's useless. Not all happiness comes from Uncle. Go out and find more.

"You know, there are plenty of cool things in the world, if you only know where to look."

After a while, having run out of words, he cautiously glanced at her. She has looked up. Her eyes now show over her knees, and they sparkled in the evening light. He sighed audibly in relief. Maybe she's alright now? Man, if she had been here since morning and shedding tears all day, she should have done by now. Perhaps he can now finish his chore for Uncle. "Lookie here," he said dangling the dove keychain in front of her. "Like it? It would be great for bag. One hundred percent aluminum. It came from..." _Uncle? Great way to market this thing, duh. _"Well, just take it. Do what you like with it. Flush it down the toilet if you want. Just take it. OK?" He left the gift at her feet and stood to go.

"Is it from him?"

"Well, never mind whoever it came from."

"Do you think I will accept that?" she snapped.

Suddenly he felt mad at her. He just thought she would be alright now! He was so tired of all these waterworks. It bothered him. It bothered him to see her cry like that. She is certainly not a girl in that state, just a hunk of wasted junk. It unnerved him to see her break down into that. It was not the Ushio he bickered with. It was just... something inhuman. If she does that again, he might go nuts. He snatched up the keychain and shook it insistently in front of her. "Just take it now! Take it! Just get it for life's sake! Here!"

"You think I can bear to touch anything from him from now on?" she thundered at him.

"You're wrong, Ushio! It's from me! Look! Who's the one giving it to you now? It could only be from me! It only makes sense!"

"..."

"You know what you look like when you bawl? You look awful! I'm serious here! You look like some animal thrown out of a shack. You will not admit you look like an animal now, would you? You'll never do that! I know you!"

She was still staring hard at him, but eventually, her gaze softened as it started to regard him more closely. He could feel those eyes scanning every inch of his face, every corner of his camera, as if she was seeing him for the first time. Slowly, she reached out her hand and took the keychain. And then she crouched back to her old position, face in her knees.

He can't go while she's doing this. She might break down again.

Night fell. The distant lights lit up and cast a phosphorescent glow on them. Suddenly the fountain burst forth like a watery dandelion breaking into countless sprays. It even looked like a dandelion in that white light.

"Tenshi?" came the soft voice. It was almost inaudible, muffled by the splashing of the fountain.

"Yes?"

"If you really know me, answer me now. Do I really look good?"

"..."

"If you think I look any good, please, take a picture of me right now."

"Sure."

She stood up. He took his camera and cautiously turned it on, shielding it with his body, his back turned to the fountain so it won't get wet.

"Are you ready now?"

"Hai."

He took a picture of her facing the lights from across the pond. He showed the results to her on the screen taking care to protect the camera from the fountain sprays blown about by a strengthening night wind. Yes, it was a good shot. "Thank you," said Ushio smiling at him.

She then sat down again.

"Aren't you going home now?" he asked softly. He sat down beside her. "Come on, it's dark already."

"I can't," she said starting to well up again. "I have nothing to go home to," she sobbed. "It just makes me crazy staying in the shop all alone, thinking of Mama all day. When will she wake up? I'll be driven _mad_ if I stay another second there. Please! Let me rest here!"

"You can't," he chided her taking her into his arms. "You'll get wet out here. Stay with me."

She did. She snuggled into him seeking shelter in his embrace. He has his back turned to the fountain, shielding her from the spray. He is not letting her get wet.

At about eight they were still there, Ushio in Tenshi's arms, safe in his hug, while he was already quite soaked up.

"You know, Ushio, I think we should try something new tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"Like let's go on a short date after school?"

"Sure."


	20. Rift In Time

At about two in the morning, Kouko suddenly woke up.

Yusuke, who was usually a heavy sleeper, turned at feeling his wife being roused so abruptly. He moaned softly as if irritated by the disturbance. She was quite the opposite. She felt so alert in the middle of the night, and seemed to watch for signs of life in the darkness. She could hear Megumi snoring softly in the next room. What was it?

It struck her. It was blistering cold.

It was getting even much colder than it was only a week ago. She got out of bed and walked softly to the window. She drew back the curtains, and saw that snow was falling thick and fast. This looks like it will not disappear now. Winter has officially, unmistakably, arrived.

But this chill. She hardly felt anything like this, She wondered if a major cold wave was sweeping Japan, after all, there were reports of such a couple of years back, in upland areas not much different from theirs. She wanted to turn on the news, but the TV was with them in the room and she did not want to disturb anybody. Yusuke might want to sleep all the way till noon if he finds out that he will not be able to do any work outside.

She must scramble to Nagisa first thing in the morning.

* * *

"Mrs. Yoshino, I have to tell you something," said Dr. Kirishima over the phone. It was seven in the morning, and the snow kept falling.

"I'm on my way," she said dressed up and scrambling to get her fur coat.

"Hah?" The doctor was surprised that she herself was already on her way before she could even alert her of the latest devlopment, as though she knew in advance. Shall she tell her? Perhaps not. "Come over here as quickly as you could. Move right now. The news says snowfall would be thicker in the afternoon."

The snow clung fast on her coat as she arrived at the clinic. The aide took it and shook it outside, while Kouko went straight to Nagisa's room. There she found the doctor and Sanae standing by the bedside, and Mizuumi talking excitedly with her mother, who had just awakened, but is till too weak to sit up and speak with more than weak responses.

"Nagisa," cried Kouko, going to her and taking her hand. "I'm so glad! How are you feeling right now?"

The woman only smiled weakly at her. She tried to raise her hand, and Kouko reached out to take it, but Dr. Kirishima restrained her. "I'm sorry. Let her fully recover first."

Kouko complied reluctantly, but she forced herself to smile at Nagisa despite the tears. "Nagisa, just hold on right there, OK? We're all waiting for you. See? Mimi-chan's very excited to eat lunch with you again. Shio-chan will be very happy if you can stand up soon. Tomoya-kun will return very soon. I just know it."

Nagisa's eyes grew sad, as if she did not believe her. "Ushio..." she mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Ushio...

"Ushio... come here... Ushio..."

The doctor ordered the aide to call Furukawa Bread right away to summon the girl immediately.

It didn't take half an hour to get Ushio dashing through the falling snow, and hurrying towards the clinic and into the room. She found her mother awake but very weak and still lying flat on bed. It crushed her heart to see her mother like this. She rushed to the bedside and took Nagisa's hands before the doctor could stop her. Kouko looked at the doctor, earnestly saying "Please"; this time, it was Kirishima who grudgingly consented.

"Mama," she said tearfully, "Are you alright now? Do you still remember me?"

"Ushio..."

She wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand. "Mama, when you get well, we will eat out. That fine, Mama? When spring comes we will have an excursion and we will go back to Grampa Naoyuki's place. You know, I still remember how to get there like the back of my pinkie. You remember when you and Papa took me there when I was smaller than Mimi." She smiled. "I don't know if she knows the place, but I will take her with me to the flower fields."

They let her ramble on and on about everything she wanted to do with her mother, and her father, after all this is over. Nagisa appeared to be very pleased and the girl very much relieved. If this keeps up, perhaps Nagisa would be able to hold a conversation of sorts, and if so, that would definitely be an improvement.

"Ushio?"

"Mama?"

Nagisa managed a smile. "Ushio, you look... healthier now... There's a sparkle... in your eyes. What... is making you happy... dear?" She slowly closed her eyes. Ushio's widened. She couldn't believe this. Just when her mother was finally in reach. Her tears once more threatened, but she is not letting this ruin her precious talk with Mama. She held back.

"Mama!" she shouted. "I'm happy! I'm so glad you're awake! You know, Mama, I have always waited for you to open your eyes. If you... If you do that more often, Mama, I'm sure Papa will come back! That's what he always wanted. He wants you be well. For good! So Mama..." Now she was about to break down again, but she held back once more. "...wake up please. Stand up! Show Papa you're OK now. Call him! He will answer you, Mama, I know he will. Mama. Mama." She gave in.

Dr. Kirishima gently took the girl's hand off Nagisa's. "That's enough for now," she told Ushio softly. "Your mother needs to rest."

* * *

Tomoe also noticed the decided shift of Ushio's general mood. Despite her mother still being bedridden, her classmate has changed from being melancholy to being sprightly and once more cheerful ever since she returned to school. Certainly her mother regaining consciousness had something to do with it, but there was a subdued quality to such cheerfulness, as though the girl was hiding something else. She is not letting go of her classmate for this.

"Hey, girl," she insisted to her even at the cafeteria. "You must tell me what's ticking you now. Please!"

"I'm not in the mood to tell anything."

"You're not even in the mood to tell your own best friend?" she pouted. "You're so impossible!"

"There are some things which you can't tell even your closest buddies."

"No way! There's no such thing. It can't be so serious now..." A realization dawned on her. "Oh my..." she squealed. "Don't tell me! I knew it!" She embraced her laughing. "What can make my best best friend more serious than lovelife!"

"Wah! No! I-I mean, it's private, you shouldn't bother." Oops.

"Haha! A confession!" she said triumphantly. "Well, now, Shio-chan, tell me, who is it? Huh? Come on, I won't tell anyone."

How could she possibly break it to Tomoe? She knew Tomoe would kill her if she knew just who she got. She can't just say it to her. Not to _her!_

Tomoe did not spare class hours in her effort to pry Ushio open. Ushio was kept bothered by the on-and-off thud of the eraser at her back. There was, like, ten or twelve times she got hit in just two periods. Just how many erasers does this girl have? She looked back one time and only saw her smiling mischievously and waving at her under the desk.

And of course, there's no way Tomoe's ceasing after class. She kept nudging Ushio in the elbow all through the hallway. "I'll keep calling you at home until you spill it to me if I have to."

"There will nobody there."

"I'll call Furukawa Bread."

"Moe, can't you keep still?" moaned Ushio. At this level of excitement, however, there's no way the girl's going to. Perhaps she should just give her some crumbs and leave it up to her to chew.

"Moe, have you already gotten over Tenshi?"

"Huh? You're not ticking me off with a change in topic. You tell me first who your beau is and then I will tell you what I think of that airbag."

Gotcha. "So you don't like him, anymore, huh?" said Ushio with a victorious flashing smile.

"Heh?" said Tomoe startled. "It's not that, not that at all. Well, I guess I thought I shouldn't have fallen for somebody who would hurt my best friend."

"Well, you should get to know him better. He's really nice."

Tomoe was as one splashed with ice-cold water in the face. "You—you're supporting him?"

Ushio smirked. "I'm just getting back at you for forcefeeding him to me when _I _was mad at him."

"Hey, don't tell me you still have a grudge..." Wait. "When _you _were mad at him? Aren't you still mad at him?"

"Gotta go, girl!" She ran off. She wouldn't want to live through the moment when Tomoe finds out and she's there.

Suddenly a dictionary flew and hit Ushio's backpack, pushing her into the floor. "Ow." The next thing she knew she was flipped over and facing the enraged face of Miss Kiyomasa gripping her at the collar. "Moe," Ushio groaned, "when did Kyou-sensei teach you that?"

"You're going out with _Tenshi?! How could you?! _And I thought _all along! _Grrrr! I can just _chew you alive _right now!" She lifted the hapless Ushio up and shook her. "How did you seduce him, you underhanded freak? What do you know that I don't? Answer me! Answer me!"

At that point, Tenshi passed them along the hallway. He was just looking coolly at them. Tomoe was embarrassed red having him see her like this. She still has just a little leftover feelings for him.

"Tenshi-kun, save your girlfriend! Please!"

Tomoe was further incensed.

"_-Kun?!_

"_Girlfriend?!"_

She gave Ushio an even harder shake, sending the girl into a frightful fit of pitiable yelling. Through all that, Tenshi just ignored Ushio's plight. "I don't want to involve myself in a fight with a girl. I will be waiting for you at the gate." And he walked away. Poor Ushio.

* * *

Later, when Tomoe has signifcantly calmed down, she suffered herself to walk with the two home. Before, it was also three of them going home everyday, but having Tenshi stand in for Minako was just weird. "You know," said Tomoe ruefully to Tenshi, "you were my biggest dream back in the day. I didn't even dream you would shortchange me by picking my best friend."

"No, you got it wrong," insisted Ushio. "Like all gentlemen he just came to me and I didn't do anything to attract him. It's just my own charm, I guess."

"As if I had none to begin with, humph!" She rushed in front of them and stood facing them. "But you know, Tenshi-kun, I shall willingly admit my defeat. Ushio is the best best girl a man can ever have. I wouldn't have picked her for my chum if it wasn't so. So please, stop being a bother and love Shio-chan with all your heart, you promise me?"

"Whatever," he dismissed.

To Ushio, "And you, Okazaki Ushio, promise me you will be the sweetest girl to him, so if he dumps you someday, he'll just bite his ear off when he realizes just how much he has lost!"

"What?" blurted Ushio. "Dump already?"

"One would think I was a two-timer by the way you speak," said Tenshi.

"Exactly!" declared Tomoe. To them both, "So now, I, with the powers of a heart who has loved and lost, do give my blessing to your relationship. I am giving over my one true love Sakagami Tenshi, to my best and greatest friend Okazaki Ushio."

"Hey," said Ushio uncomfortably, "you're really making it official, huh?"

"You have to have my permission before you date 'cause I was the one who was hurt."

"Do what you want," shrugged Ushio.

"And now that I have authorized your relationship, I want you to go on dates at least twice a day. And I want you to have a grand date every week, with me there to cover the event."

"Uh, Moe, I don't think we're doing that." She looked at Tenshi, seeking what he has to say. She now addressed them both. "Mama's ill as you all know, and I don't think it's right, especially now, to do something which they reminded me to put off for now. I want to show her that I'm doing well at school, and if we date, I just might lose my focus."

"Ushio?" mumbled Tenshi.

"So, perhaps, it will be alright with you if I go straight home to Mama or Sanae-san from now on after school?"

"Shio-chan," said Tomoe in disappointment. "But wouldn't he be an inspiration to your studies?"

"Precisely." She looked significantly at him. "I could have just that if he supports me at school, but not like I must go into something deep like a relationship. You see, guys, for me a relationship is very sacred because if you really love somebody you should have it in your mind to be with him for the rest of your life. I know for one that Mama never loved a man other than Papa, ever." To him, "Do you get me?"

He sighed. "Do what you want."

"You know, Mama told me how much Papa tried to help her with the drama club back then. I think you can do the same for me at school. For you, just being with you makes my day."

"N-No hugs or kisses?" faltered Tomoe.

"Mama and Papa did not kiss or hug much back in high school now, did they?"

"It's your style," shrugged Tomoe. "At least you wouldn't be copying the movies."

"Ushio," said Tenshi earnestly, looking at her. It made her heart skip a beat hearing him say her name. "I'm not taking this lying down. If you don't want a full-blown date, it's up to you. But I will make it clear to everybody that no guy other than me can approach you. Okazaki Ushio, you are mine. I will hang out with you always, on the hallway, on the cafeteria, and I will always escort you home. I'll never let anyone else have you, Ushio."

Such presence around the girl. It will make Tomoya ashamed of himself.

Ushio closed her eyes and addressed him solemnly, "Hai. There is no other man for me but you, Sakagami Tenshi."

Tomoe couldn't take any more of this. "Ohhh," she said turning away from them. And she ran off. "See you tomorrow, guys!"

* * *

A subdued uproar spread all over Hikarizaka High in the following days. The two former archenemies, who were both sent to the principal for fighting, were now as thick and fast as lovers.

For all they knew, they _were _lovers.

"I guess opposites do attract," whispered one of the boys in 1-B.

"Opposites?" said another. "Can't you see they are both hot-blooded?" he chuckled. "Believe me, once they get into a fight, the world will shudder to a close!"

"And he even comes into our room to talk to her!" gasped one of the girls. "Okazaki is even pleased!"

Tenshi and Ushio were blissfully oblivious to the surreptitious chatter. There was no crime in being with someone special. They defiantly carried on together, eating lunch together, doing schoolwork after class together, practicing together, looking over books in the library together. And Tomoe was with them from time to time, not too often, tacitly keeping just enough distance for the two to grow closer together.

There was one episode, however, wherein Ushio got really mad with Tenshi.

She pulled him along the hallway by his uniform tie and out to the courtyard. "Hey!" he complained. "Easy on that! Do you know how much that tie costs?"

She placed an article in front of his face, almost plastering it. "Look at this. Read it!"

"Read it?"

"Read it!"

Tenshi frowned skeptically as he snatched the paper away from her. His forehead creased as he tried to understand what she was driving at. He read out the words. " 'Less Exercise Related to Shortened Life Span.' Hah? Of course fat people get more heart attacks. What's the hang of it?"

With one swift and sweeping motion, she took hold of the hem of his uniform and lifted it as well as untucked his undershirt, showing the modest layer of fat on his abs. "Look at that! Are you going to let it creep up from there? Go get a workout."

He scratched the back of his head in dismay. "There's too little of it! I'm not in the mood for the gym right now."

"Well I am." She pulled him along to the gymnasium where the equipment stood. "What are you waiting for?"

Not in the mood for a fight, having been softened by her influence, he grudgingly went to the treadmill and slowly started to walk.

"How lame!" she reprimanded. "Come on! Faster!"

"You think I can perform max in this cold?"

"Are you nuts? Exercise makes you feel hot!"

"This is not exercise, this is exhaustion!"

"Faster!"

As with a slave driven by his master he complied and broke into a full jog. Whenever he would slow down, she would yell and he would grumble and yell back in response, but he kept running as she wanted him to. It was somewhat hard on him, as he did not exercise for quite some time, and after just half an hour he slumped over the bars in exhaustion.

Ushio was terrified. She didn't know she would be so harsh. She carried him away and laid him out on the floor. Producing a towel, she started to frantically wipe off all the sweat off of his face, and then she propped him up and made him sip from her own canteen. "Tenshi," she said very worriedly, "wake up. Please." She kept pouring the drink into his lips, until it overflowed and sent him into a spell of furious coughing. A wave of relief swept over her as he roused. He turned a very angry face at her.

"I am not doing anymore of this! I'm through with the gym, and there's nothing you can..."

He was instantly hushed by the beauty of her smiling face, she, who was unmindful of his rage, only caring that he was alright. It put a sparkle in his eyes as with a little child that has discovered a sparkling pearl. At that moment his expression did look as if he had grown years younger in an instant.

"...do?"

"Tenshi, let's do this again tomorrow."

He silently assented, starting to feel himself laugh. He broke out in hearty mirth. Of course! Anything for that smile. "You got it!"

* * *

As the days began to venture deeper into winter the snowy days became more frequent and closer together. The pair spent more time at his workout or practicing their P.E. lessons in the gym, but whenever the day allowed sunshine and melted a lot of snow they practiced outside. Every time Ushio brought her specially made homemade bento, seafood on Mondays, pork on Tuesdays, beef on Wednesdays, tempura and omelette on Thursdays, and noodles on Fridays. Every night he would call her and they would chat as long as the telephone bill (something Ushio was terribly watching out for) would allow.

Sanae could not help but notice her granddaughter's vastly lightened mood. She would even tell Mimi-chan lengthy bedtime stories, something only Nagisa bothered to do before her collapse. Noticing the girl's daily load of lunchboxes, she set to make some herself for Ushio whenever she wasn't busy with Nagisa.

* * *

On particularly cold nights, Tenshi was wont to play games. These days, he calls and talks with Ushio. On this particularly wintry night, however, a letter arrived that would occupy him and make him call somebody else.

Takafumi came up to his room and delivered it. It was for him. Being perhaps the first time in his life he would receive a letter just for him, he accepted it with an air of awed curiosity, almost solemnity. He reverently tore off the envelope with a letter knife, and took out a message printed on special paper.

It was a letter of admission to a university. To it's law school. The associated forms came with it.

He was only a freshman, but his mother has already set his future career in stone. He knew that with formal correspondence in hand, his mother will go tooth and nail to urge him to accept the offer.

He is not taking this lying down.

He rushed out of the room in a fury and took the phone. Takafumi was alarmed. "Tenshi, what's happening?" He didn't mind his uncle, dialling his mother's number furiously, cursing through the busy signals and pacing up and down the living room in a harried frenzy.

He finally got through. "Takafumi?" said the voice at the other end.

"Mom! You're not going to do this! I'm not going!"

There was a momentary silence at the line, telling him that Tomoyo was absorbing his complaint and bracing to lash back at him. "So you have received the letter."

"Is there a return address?"

"Tenshi. Surely you know what is polite and what is insolent, don't you?"

"I'm not taking it, and that's my final word."

"I am the one making the final word for you, Tenshi. You are not going off to a course far inferior to a legal path."

"Photography is not inferior!" he shouted. "It's my passion! I will not be forced into what you want."

"Tenshi, enough," said Takafumi. He took the phone and talked to Tomoyo apologetically. But Tenshi could hear the muffled anger over the phone. Takafumi was saying something about the decision being too sudden, but the voice from the receiver hinted no indication of relenting.

At one point, however, though the fury of the voice was still subdued, his mother's clear and booming voice went clear across to him from the loudspeaker saying, "That boy will never be able to prove anything to his father."

_What?_

His ears seemed to perk. His vision clouded and he grabbed the phone from his uncle. The pain dripped from his voice as he said, "So you only wanted me to trump Dad, huh?" He gritted his teeth and hissed forcibly. "You're the one appearing on TV, why don't _you _get him and leave me alone?"

The voice immediately took on a not so subtle pitch. "I am only thinking of your future."

"Think of me? What? Think of me? When have you ever thought of me? You keep yakking at me about my future, yakking at me about my safety, yakking at me about my own good, yet I knew all along you were playing me in a game against Dad! Of course! You don't want me jailed or killed?" He chuckled bitterly. "What trick would Sakagami Tomoyo have up her sleeve if she has no son to chuck as bait? What image can she project if her own son got in a brawl with a gang?"

"You shut that!" retorted Tomoyo sharply.

"I will not shut up! I will never! Not while I know the truth. Not while I have my dreams. Not while _you _are my mother!" He flung the phone across the room. He ran upstairs and banged the door behind him.

He stayed up until one in the morning, crouched against the bed and staring hard into nothing. The player blared loudly in his room as he attempted to drown out the world around him in the music, but he himself was deaf to it. He couldn't bring himself to listen. It was all too unbelievable. It couldn't even be real. Even now, he still couldn't believe his own mother was doing this to him.

* * *

Ushio was terribly concerned that Tenshi did not call her last night. She tried calling him in turn, but there was no answer. She thought of visiting him, but she still felt somewhat uneasy with Takafumi there.

He also didn't show up at school that day. Tomoe kept asking her if they had a fight, but she said they haven't. "Perhaps he was just snowed in," she said hopefully, looking out on the wintry landscape, but it didn't explain his being out of touch. What could have happened to him?

As she sat at the cafeteria among the throng of cold-assailed students seeking hot soup, she watched in vain as the seat in front, on which she placed her bag to reserve it for Tenshi, remained empty. She waited, having only the hot soup as the crowd thinned out. She has little appetite.

The bell finally rang out to mark the end of the school day. Tomoe accompanied her as far as the main entrance of the school building, troubled by her loneliness, but hardly able to find words to truly comfort her. It still appeared to her a private affair, and she didn't want to meddle.

At Nagisa's bedside late that afternoon, it further broke her heart seeing that her mother still showed not the faintest sign of waking up again. How long will it be like this?

This loneliness. It was unbearable. A tightening of her chest rushed up to her throat, threatening to choke her, to drown her. It can't stay like this!

Groping for a holdfast in the swirling tides of despair, she reached out to hold her mother's frail hand, taking care as if it was made of the finest porcelain, exquisite but brittle.

Outside, the dark sky laid its heavy iron hand over all, and the snow kept falling relentlessly, endlessly. But she shut her eyes, shut out the gloom, shut out the despondency.

Ushio heard it again in her head.

For a moment, the gloom outside gave way to spring warmth, to sunshine streaming through the trees, and what fell outside were endless streams of cherry petals. It was just like that day when they met, her mother, and her father, at the foot of the hill.

She was a child, and ahead of her up the hill her parents stood with their backs to her. She excitedly hurried to them through the shower of petals. "Papa! Mama!"

The couple turned at the sound of their daughter's voice. They smiled as they received their girl in their embrace...

Ushio woke up.

Her mother again lay still on the bed, unhearing and perhaps even unfeeling. It had ended. This is the reality. What did it matter if she wept at her mother's feet? What did it matter if she was alone and grieving? Would the woman know? Just the other day, it seemed, she was talking of how happy her daughter had been, but now she will never be aware of how this utter oppression of being alone crushed her little by little, slowly and ruthlessly.

The girl ran out again under the snow, not caring where she was going. Her feet like thundering hooves kicked up plumes of snow. She went off the road into the trees to where the snow was deeper and her feet sank. Every step was getting harder and harder to take. She struggled to keep walking, but in the end her strength failed her, and she slumped against a tree, making a face, struggling to keep herself from crying even as tears broke forth from her closed lids.

She tried one more time. She took a few more leaden steps, plowing through the high drifts. There had to be someplace worth walking to. She might find it.

As the trees parted aside a sharp icy gust shocked her eyes back open. She had to catch her breath as she struggled to keep from falling, holding on to something. Her heavy panting raised a furious cloud of breath that obscured her vision temporarily.

When the haze lifted, the scene presented itself before her. A small road, no, a paved path for pedestrians. She was holding onto a bench. The way was hemmed in on one side by the trees but the other side opened out on a vacant lot, and after it the brooding grayish outline of houses. The snow was now falling lightly. She sat down on the bench, dusting off the snow, relieved. But the emptiness in her was still there. Well, at least it was a quiet emptiness now. The wind was also gone. Only the sparse fall of snowflakes gave any indication of movement in this suspended world.

The streetlamps by the path had already long since lit and Ushio was still sitting there. She wasn't thinking of anything. If she did she just might lapse back into remembering what she had just left.

The soft thwack of breaking snow cut into her reverie.

Surprised, she looked up. So somebody would actually come here in this weather at this hour? Nobody would want to venture outside in this... unless they were looking for something.

"I found you," said Tenshi.

It was his familiar, beloved face. A well of hope sprang in her.

She stood up at once and ran into his embrace. She wept into the thick fastness of his jacket and it felt so good she calmed down soon enough and was better again. "I don't know if you'd believe me, but I just wished to myself you would come this way."

"Maybe you won't believe me, but I was thinking the same way, too."

She laughed. "So what do you have, some kind of homing device? Perhaps you already know how I smell and you trailed my scent?" She played her fingers on his nose. "Eh, poochie?"

"Actually, yes." He sniffed into her hair, tickling her. "I'm serious, OK? It's everywhere. Three of my hankies are doused in it."

Oh, the ones she borrowed once. "I bet you were smelling them every night before you sleep, am I right?"

"How would you know?" he chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Well, wouldn't it be be fun if it was _you _I was smelling in my bed every night?"

She laughed. "You're impossible man."

"I'm not!" he flared gripping her wrist. _What's going on here? _"I want you to come with me, to live with me!"

"Tenshi," she gasped. "What about Aunt Tomoyo...?"

"We don't need anyone else. We will go away. Far from here! What do you say?"

"How would we feed ourselves?"

"I'll get a job."

"At your age?"

"It's easy to fake. Even the name's easy to switch. I even had them thought up. I will be called Yuu and you will be Atsuko. Nobody would find us."

It's sounds fun! Faking identities. She never tried that. Nothing she ever did with Nichi was this exciting. But... "Mama. What will happen to her? I mean, Papa's not here, Grampa's not here, everybody else... I can't just leave her behind, can I?"

"Your mother will never wake up! Can't you see? She's way too sick. How would she know if you're gone? There are other people to take care of her."

"Mama will wake up! I want her to see me when she does." She took his hands. "And you, too. I want to tell her that you are the one I want to marry someday. I want to tell her I will work really hard so I can build a bright future with you. And you, too. Do it. Work hard for our future, Tenshi. I want you to do it."

He flung her hands off his. "I am only giving you one choice! Come with me! Right now!"

"Tenshi..."

"Answer me now! Are you coming with me?"

"I want Mama to see you. She will wake up. I want to be there when she sees us."

He ran past her pushing her aside. She looked after her, trying to catch his quickly fading silhouette through the darkness. In a moment he was gone. But to her he was still there. She was still seeing him at the far end of the path. He was still there. Wasn't it only moments ago that his arms were around her?

* * *

In the morning, the snowfall has ceased. The streets were being busily cleared by the townsfolk as Ushio quietly trod her way to school. She was hardly able to sleep last night over Tenshi and only Sanae's rubbing her back was able to lull her into rest. But she still felt tired. Did he really leave home? He couldn't be able to make it out of town own his own, can he? Especially not in this weather. Perhaps all she has to do was talk to him again. He might reconsider. She decided to drop by their place before school, even with Takafumi there. He didn't matter to her now, anyway. He could even help.

She passed by their old apartment. It was locked and abandoned. She and Mizuumi have been living at Furukawa Bread for some time. When will this place come back to life again?

Still, she couldn't help but be further upset. Perhaps her mother will never wake up, as he said. She had heard of people who were comatose for years, and a number had died. But Mama woke up. She will make it. But if it was so, why haven't she regained any consciousness up to now?

She took the turn going to Tenshi's place. There, under the ragged skeleton of a tree, stood Yukine.

She gasped in surprise. "Yukine-san?"

The lady turned to look at her, and gave her that sleepy look and warm smile of hers. "Good morning, Ushio. Have you taken your breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," she said approaching the woman. "Why aren't you at the library today?"

"It will be closed for a short while. By the way, how is your mother now?"

Ushio's face fell. "She's quite fine," she said insincerely. "How did you know?"

"I saw your apartment, that it was closed. The neighbors told me what happened."

"Oh..." She never told her about her mother, wanting 'only to have warm memories' with her. Well, why doesn't she? More than ever, it was now that she must lean on Yukine-san for comfort in these troubled times. Perhaps it was high time she told her everything and unload all her burdens. Tenshi, how she was wondering whether he still loved her, Mama, her constant illness, Papa, whether she should approve of him working hard for them for afar or condemn his decision to leave them behind, Furukawa Bread and how long they will to have to stay there in the absence of a solid family, the chaos racking her life.

She ran into her and started to cry in her arms. Yukine was alarmed. "Come now, dear, hush," she said wiping her tears. "You shouldn't worry about your mother now."

"Everything's a mess, Yukine-san," sobbed Ushio. "I just don't know if I want to look forward to tomorrow. I don't know anything."

"Ushio, none of us knows anything." Yukine embraced the girl lovingly. Her eyes grew sad as she thought of her own tribulations. "Ushio, I also want to tell you something."

They sat down on the bench under the ragged tree while Yukine told her of what happened that fateful day in the library. "Uncle Youhei's in the hospital, too?" said Ushio in disbelief.

Yukine only smiled bitterly. "The wards have cleared out a bit, but I was just on time to have him in before the rooms got full again." She sighed. "Funny it is, Ushio, isn't it? Just when you were starting to know someone, something happens."

The girl stared at her. She knew what she felt. She didn't seem to have enough time with Tenshi, and he has suddenly decided that. "Do you have feelings for him...Yukine-san?" she asked softly.

"I wouldn't know for sure. If only I was with him more of the time. But I guess I will really have to live with it. Perhaps I could never have love. In the end, we must hold on to one another."

"But, Yukine-san, you cannot give up like that. I would know. I believe Tenshi has a kind heart and he will not really want to do something drastic, so I have hope that he willl see me again. Visit him in the hospital, Yukine-san."

She gestured a sad 'no.' "There are some things you don't know enough about yet to understand. Even if you love someone, things can happen that keep you away from who you love."

"But you must dare it all. Fight through everything that comes in the way of your love."

She smiled weakly. "Perhaps you're right." She shifted her eyes skyward, into the new flakes of snow starting to fall to them. "Ushio, is it true that if you have someone you love, a parent, a lover, a friend, or perhaps a child, that you will do absolutely anything to save him?"

Her uncertain expression belied her words. "Of course," she whispered in reply. "If you love someone, if you truly love someone, anything is possible for you."

"Do you think you can save your mother now?"

The girl gasped in surprise. It was so sudden that a puff of cold breath obscured her face for a moment, and when it lifted, the aghast expression was still on her face. "Uh... well... I want to... I desperately want to. But I don't know." She grabbed Yukine's arm demanding for an answer. "Yukine-san," she implored, "what could I do to save Mama?"

"There is nothing you can do now to save her."

"Yukine..." It's Tenshi all over again. Two people are now teling her it's hopeless.

"We only have each other now, Ushio. Your mother will never be able to take care of you. But I will always be here for you. I will give my whole life to take care of you."

"No! Mama will awake! She will see me again. Me and Tenshi. We will build our dreams and Mama will be there to see it!"

"Do you not know how weak your mother really is?"

Ushio's mouth hung.

"Your mother was never strong, Ushio. She repeated her senior year twice just because of her illness. She could not hold down a job because of her illness. She could not even give birth because of her illness!"

_What did you say? _"But I'm here! I'm alive! She gave birth to me!"

"Sanae-san told me

that fateful night when she brought the curtains for her,

"that she talked with your father at Ernesto Host.

"She said it was the doctor's opinion that your mother may not make it through with the delivery. Sanae-san and your father discussed whether they should carry on with the birth."

Ushio's eyes widened in shock. _Whether? _She couldn't be saying... She couldn't possibly be saying...

"Ushio, your mother may be too weak to care for or even have children at all, but I will take care of you. You need not fear. I will be here—"

"_No!" _she screamed breaking herself free of Yukine and standing up. _"Mama wants me to live! Mama wants me to be born! Mama loves me!"_

She ran on back the way she came.


	21. Sea of Snowscapes

Ushio rushed through the snowed-over streets, prompting a few people clearing the snow to stare at her. Her mind was in total static. Only her running body and a wild, raging torment in her heart were functioning, and they were functioning to only one end: to get away from it all. She slipped and fell a few times, but in each instance she got up quickly again and continued.

Eventually, her strength was used up and she was panting heavily, leaning against a tree. She puffed out clouds of ragged breath as though she was boiling inside. It all subsided quickly and when she opened her eyes again, a single destination presented itself to her.

She struggled to walk back down the street. She reached the apartment and went up to the door that was locked. In everything else her mind was clouded but single-mindedness in reaching a place amidst the chaos of the rest of the world made her sharp in one detail. Her father hid the keys in an unused mailbox. She pried it open, took the keys, and entered the house.

She locked the door behind her. Before her in the half-darkness, the furniture, the wall clock, the appliances, all stood where they were the day they left it to take care of her mother at the clinic, silently awaiting the return of people, dreaming that on them sat a couple talking about the day, their children playing or arguing amongst themselves, dreaming that the day when the house was full of chatter will come again. Ushio also saw it, envisioned it, briefly hoped for it. But then the darkness returned and she realized the things, though they belonged to her also, did not offer her any comfort at all, still waiting. Things will never be the same from here on.

She could never face her family anymore. All of this was happening because of her. Even now, her mother was still suffering because of her. Perhaps, if they killed her off long ago, her mother would be well.

She slumped down against the door and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

When she woke up, surprisingly, beams of sunshine streamed through the slats of wood that shuttered the windows, forming bright, glowing lines on the floor and on the side of the sofa. Isn't it winter? Is it a freak sunshine? What did it matter? Even if she had somehow slept for months into next year's summer, it meant nothing to her. She only stared into the room. There were many objects blocking her view, but to her it was as empty as a board house with nothing but a table in it, and a light-suffused window beyond which there is nothing worth seeing.

After about an hour, she decided she can't stay here. She must move. To where, she did not know, but what mattered was that she pack up.

She got up and went to her own room and started to take out her dresses. She took an old rucksack from camp in middle school—not her schoolbag, she was never going back to school anymore—and forcibly stuffed all of them into it. The rest of her things, regardless if they were toothpaste, soap, or whatever might spill and ruin the clothes, went in into the same place as the others. It did not matter. Nothing mattered.

She went out the door and turned to take one last look at that place where she lived in since birth. It pained her that fifteen years had to pass away just like that, but it was more painful to stay there where there were memories she shouldn't even have made in the first place. It was not as if she will never see the place ever again, but that she should never have seen it from the start.

* * *

That same day, Tomoya Okazaki was riding home in a train. Beside him sat a brooding Akio Furukawa, the father of his severely ill wife.

He only stared out the window at the winter cityscape of Tokyo. It wasn't the view; he could not look at his father-in-law, and he had a patched bruise to hide on his cheek, it was obvious who inflicted it on him. He did not resist. With the old man came the news that made the physical blow pale.

Akio have had a hard time looking for his son-in-law in Iwaki. Each day that passed where he did not find the man fueled his anger even more. When he did find him, there was an outrage that frightened even the overseers at the job site. It was very easy for them to let Tomoya go despite the contract.

The whole time on the trip they never spoke to each other even in the most trivial of matters, except when Akio, in a fury, would demand Tomoya to follow him close enough as he led the way back home. Even if Tomoya took time to relieve himself at the station as they changed lines, he would take it as an affront and berate him in public. He just felt so justified in doing so. The last time he did it was at a Tokyo station where Tomoya just shrunk in shame as sophisticated Tokyo folk looked on at the commotion. It only deepened the silence between them. Tomoya just wanted to put the city behind very quickly.

But before that happens, there was still one stop. A stream of passengers traversed the platform, most were going into the train. One figure was only standing, seemingly wanting to let the crowd pass so she could board a less croeded train. Her face now turned to the train itself, as if now trying to see if there might actually be some space left. It turned out to be a familiar face. Tomoya did not want to call out to her with Akio around, but the woman herself caught him in sight.

"Tomoya!"

She dashed into the train before could turn to see who it was, and in a moment Tomoyo Sakagami has found them. "Okazaki, what are doing here?" she said happily. But she was stopped seeing Akio, and in a pensive mood, and the patch on Tomoya's cheek.

"What happened to you?" she said. "Did you have an accident?"

As the train progressed through the deathly-white countryside, for hours, the three only sat there in silence, only looking at each other from time to time. Tomoyo had to deduce from what she is seeing. Akio would never be out of Hikarizaka, much less to Tokyo, if not for something extremely important. Since the major concern back home was Nagisa, so it had to be about Nagisa. But why go all the way there? And why is Tomoya also out here? Things became more bizaare to her as each minute passed. Why go this far if Nagisa needed to be watched back home to prevent her from slipping back into illness? It was all so random. Or rather, whatever explanation that puts sense into all this would point to circumstances so extreme she would cringe to even contemplate it.

She suffered herself to cringe. She must confirm. "Did... Did something happen to Nagisa?" she asked worriedly.

Akio visibly stiffened and Tomoyo now regretted having mentioned it. But as she was about to apologize, Tomoya cut in.

"I must go back quickly for Nagisa."

"Hmph," puffed Akio disdainfully.

"Back?" continued Tomoyo. "Why? Where did you go?"

"This pest here," said Akio, "left his own wife behind and made her sick she almost died."

It sounded so ridiculous. Could Tomoya leaving his wife cause such a drastic change in Nagisa's health? Then again, her health has always been unusually, abnormally precarious. Anything could be possible, after all.

But if he left, then...

"Tomoya," she blurted, "how is my son? Did you watch over him? Is he alright?"

Tomoya crouched down. It was now too much to take. He had now two weights of guilt strung around his neck. Tomoyo would have none of this. She stood up and shook him by the shoulders. "Tomoya, answer me! How is Tenshi? How is my son? Did you look after him? Tomoya, I want to know if you did what I asked you."

Akio spoke up in anger. "How can you expect a man to look after your kid when he can't even take care of his own family?"

"Tomoya! Tomoya! I asked you to! How could you forget Tenshi?" Just then, hushing arose from adjacent seats and Tomoyo, fearful of making a scene and being found out in public, immediately sat down and calmed. She instantly realized she had unreasonably asked Tomoya about someone else's son when his own wife was in danger. She attempted to appease them before more heated words arose. "The station would not let me off, but I got to see Tenshi. The station would find out that I left if I brought the car, so I commuted."

Not that they really cared, but they seem to have calmed down, too, and even Akio's face relaxed just a bit. Perhaps, she gathered, it would be best to her mouth shut for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Sanae received a worried phone call from Tomoe stating that Ushio has not showed up in school today. She told the girl that Ushio wasn't with her, either. After the call, she immediately contacted everybody whose numbers she knew: Takafumi, the Yoshinos, Dr. Kirishima, the Isogais; all of which affirmed the same, that they have never seen even a shadow of the girl.

She was making a final call to the police station to place a lost notice, but she hesitated for a while, thinking that her granddaughter could not be so far and would return early tomorrow; there was no other place for the girl to come back to as their apartment was locked. Perhaps if she just asked if they also saw her?

She couldn't have followed Akio, perhaps?

"Sanae-san," grumbled Mizuumi, "are we having dinner yet?"

She smiled at the little child. "Just wait in your room for a while, OK? Grandma's making supper in a short while."

"Is Shio-chan here already? I want a story again."

It would not help to tell the child. "Onee-chan will be back shortly and we'll all get down to dinner soon."

At that point someone called from the shop, "Sanae-san!" It was Yukine.

She turned to Mizuumi and gently led her to the room. "Wait here, Mimi-chan. Grandma must go to the bakery for a while. Come."

After she has put the child in, she went out with a not a little apprehension in her bosom. This was the only time she came back here. It must be very important.

Yukine did not mince any words. "Is Ushio here?"

Sanae gaped. "Goodness. I was about to ask you if—"

"Sanae-san. I have told her."

"Told what?" she replied in bewilderment. She could not remember.

Yukine's lips stiffened. "You should be the one who would know first."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"You told me that you and Tomoya talked of aborting the girl."

And she told Ushio. Now, Sanae understood everything as her gaze hardened at the woman. "Why, Yukine?" she whispered.

"You should be looking at yourselves, Sanae-san," she said bitterly. "If you really wanted to keep all this from happening to Nagisa, why didn't you do what you wanted to, Sanae-san? Letting the baby be born only to see all this suffering. Perhaps, it's just better if I take Ushio away so Nagisa would have one less burden on her. I will give Ushio everything Nagisa never could."

"You happen to have misread us, Yukine."

In the room, Mizuumi was tiring of her PSP pretty fast. She wanted a storytelling Onee-chan and not pixels. She turned off the device and put it back on the cabinet. Even dinner didn't seem to be forthcoming. Sanae-san seemed to be way absorbed in talking to the customer. Perhaps it was time she just slept early as usual. She turned off the light and pulled the blanket over her.

In the darkness, with only the streetlamp outside giving off a hazy light, Mizuumi tried to put herself to sleep. She usually slept right after dinner, but with no dinner to speak of, it seemed her body could not sign off just yet. Little growls ensued from her stomach, but she tried not to mind them, closing her eyes tightly in a effort to fall asleep quickly.

After a while, she felt an icy draft pass over her.

It was so cold, and her sleep so shallow, it snapped he awake in a blink. Snowflakes were blown into the room by a raw winter draft from outside! The flakes flitted about all over the place slowly like unearthly visions.

When she turned to the window, however, a far stranger sight sent fresh chills all over her.

It couldn't be Shio-chan, could it?

But it was her.

The little girl slowly got up, as if dreaming, and hesitantly got off the bed. She was still nervous about this singular person coming all of sudden from the window, of all places. Shio-chan would never do that. She stared at the mysterious yet familiar face that looked back at her in silence. Then, the face smiled warmly. It was her! It was the Shio-chan who hummed to her and read her stories. There was no mistaking. Why she came through the window was moot.

"Shio-chan," she smiled. "Will you read me a story again?"

The face only kept smiling down at her.

"Shio-chan, tell me a story, please! One of long ago, of princes and castles and such! Please!"

Ushio came down from her windowledge perch and knelt down to her sister's level. "Mizuumi, I have something far better than a story from a book." She took her sisters hands. Mimi was startled. What cold hands! And the face, with it's warm smile, had eyes that were sad and beseeching. She didn't get it, it didn't fit. But Onee-chan promised something better than a storybook tale. "We will make our very own story, Mimi," continued Ushio. "Come with me. We will go to a place where we will live happily ever after."

"Really?" she said excitedly. "To where?"

Ushio did not bother to answer. She herself was already becoming excited, and the brighter expression on her face encouraged Mizuumi. "We will go far away to a palace where there is no sadness. Come with me, Mimi! I will make you a princess in my kingdom! I will give you jewels, and, and douse you with the best perfume, and, you will always be happy. We will be forever happy, the two of us. Come with me!"

Mizuumi squealed with delight. "I want to take Papa and Mama with us."

Suddenly the kind face hardened. It was so unfriendly and abrupt that Mimi paled in fright.

"You have no Papa, and you have no Mama!" hissed Ushio.

"But... I want Mama and Papa with me," she said in a fearful voice. "I don't want to go anywhere without Mama and Papa. Don't you want them anymore, Shio-chan?"

Ushio is not taking any more of this. She grabbed Mimi's arm and forcibly pulled her to the window with her. The little girl struggled mightily to break free, but Ushio was too strong. When she started to scream, however, Ushio locked arms around her and gagged her as she now successfully took her to the window, like a snake that triumphed over struggling with the frog in its mouth.

Suddenly, in a burst of spirit Mizuumi bit down hard on Ushio's arm. Startled, Ushio let go of her sister at once. The little girl immediately turned and slapped Ushio forcefully. She was stunned at the force of the blow. She could hardly believe her little sister, her clinging little sister, could muster such power.

The two stared at each other for a long while, the younger in defiance, and the elder in bewilderment and disbelief. How could the sweet little girl, who Akio said looked up to her, who her father charged her to care for and support, who she thought will meekly, indeed wholeheartedly follow her anywhere, hurt her so openly? How could the only one who, having been also a burden to their mother's frail body, could have sympathized with her, the only one who can truly live with, reject her so completely?

She spoke up, and the utter pain of disappointment surfaced on her voice.

"You don't know how much I need you, Mizuumi."

Mizuumi gaze's turned from defensive, to confused, then finally stunned and regretful.

Onee-chan closed her eyes and jumped back out into the wintry dark of night.

The little girl gazed earnestly after her for a long time after that, as if she was still there, as though doing so will bring her back. But nothing proceeded from the window except the biting cold and drifting snowflakes.

"Shio-chan!" she shouted through the tears.

"Shio-chan!"

"Shio-chan!"

The commotion caused hurrying steps from outside the door. Sanae and Yukine found the girl kneeling in front of the open window. 'Mimi!" exclaimed her grandmother rushing to her, doffing her apron and wrapping it around the girl to protect from the cold. "What's wrong?"

"Shio-chan," she blubbered. "Shio-chan."

"Did you see her?" Sanae reacted in alarm.

Mizuumi only bawled. There was no need to press the girl further. Sanae made one last look at the window, and she instantly understood.

* * *

Ushio has always been strong. Even now, being pushed into the depths of despair, her mind badly shaken and crackling, she still managed to set herself a direction to which she resolutely pushed herself. But that strength was ebbing away fast, and her destination may be her final one.

There was a place far away which she and her parents visited every summer when she small, smaller than Mizuumi even. Though it was long ago when she last arrived there, her young, pliant mind, and excited eyes that loved the view outside the train window, easily bore a fresh impression of the place, and the way there as well. She knew every road and landmark by heart.

She had just enough money ransacked from their cabinet back home for the one-way journey by train. The trip lasted the whole of the rest of the night. By daybreak she alighted the train and looked over the vast, bleak landscape outside the station. The country road led to her grandfather, Naoyuki.

* * *

From across the desolate white of the countryside, a thin column of smoke rose forlornly. It indicated the presence of a lone house isolated in the snow. The thatched roof was covered in dirty greyish-white and seemed ready to give, but the house itself was dry and the inside was aglow from a fireplace.

Ushio plowed thorugh the shin-deep snow and stopped in front of the house. This was not the same house she visited for the first time as a child. The Okazakis had a separate place in the nearby town; that one was abandoned after Shino passed away some years back at a great age. This was the country retreat. The family much preferred to stay here, where the air was more open and where little Ushio can play at a flower field close by.

The girl planted her feet on the wooden steps; they only creaked softly, but it made her hold back, as if she had offended the planks that built this place or somehow disturbed its wintry sleep. Soon enough, steps echoed from inside. The door timidly slid open, and Naoyuki Okazaki looked upon his granddaughter curiously.

She was somewhat surprised, as she was still reluctant to knock in her concern over he would say seeing her like this, but it seemed he already knew she was coming on this particular day that even her steps communicated itself to him throught the house. It was as if, in loing familiarity, the house has already become part of Naoyuki himself.

He only smiled at her timidly as if she was just a neighbor. "Oh, it's you. Come in."

She was still uneasy and could not reply.

"Well, if you don't want to come in right away, I'll be leaving you now. But I must tell you this year's winter is severe and you don't want to get caught outside, now, do you?"

He opened the door a little more and that finally convinced the girl.

That night a blizzard raged outside. At dinner, they huddled by the fire and partook of a simple meal of dry loaves and potatoes in soup. The girl ate mindlessly, absently shoving spoonful after spoonful into her mouth as with an unpleasant chore, eating not only because she was hungry, but because it gave her something to do, just like walking, providing her with some semblance of a sense of direction. Suddenly, she choked and coughed up, prompting her grandfather to assist her.

"There, there. Don't be in such a hurry, or you won't enjoy your food."

When they have finished, Ushio only stared blankly at her empty bowl, and she kept staring even after Naoyuki had put away the dishes. The old man then settled beside the girl.

"Well, now, school's over too soon? Or perhaps you were stressed out from your studies?"

"I want to rest here, grandpa," she whispered.

"I have thought as much," he said, satisfying himself. He stood up and took out a futon. Rolling it out, he asked her, "Why are you alone? Where are your parents?"

As he surmised, the girl did not reply. From there, it was easy for him to conclude: her parents banished her, or she banished herself. He knew how much Tomoya and Nagisa loved their children, so the latter was more likely. But why? Was there some misunderstanding? What was it that could make the girl feel so much guilt about?

A few hours later, Naoyuki was already in a deep sleep, but Ushio was still sitting up, very much awake.

* * *

At that hour, Tomoya was also awake, burying his face in his hands sitting beside his unconscious wife as the howling wind blew a blinding mist of snow outside. Earlier that evening he has also received word of Ushio's disappearance. Mizuumi would not eat and was growing weak.

Everything was a failure.

To have imposed himself on someone as ill as Nagisa... To have brought Ushio and Mizuumi into the world...

To have been so confident he could pull it all off, that he could give them a happy life.

Everything came back to him full circle. Fifteen years were all for nothing. In the end, he was once again what he always was: a worthless bum, all over again. But now it was just worse. It would have been enough if he just ran the aimless course of his existence alone, ending up as hopeless as his father was. But to have involved Nagisa in his own life, and two innocent children as well... it was unpardonable. He should have just went on alone.

The wind momentarily stopped, and so did the noise, producing a calm that lulled him.

He should have just went on alone.

Or perhaps... if he just married Kotomi?

Kotomi was his childhood friend. He knew what special place he might have won in her heart if only he cultivated his ties with her even further. Today Kotomi Ichinose is an imposing figure, an accomplished professional. She would have been a mighty support for somebody as weak and incompetent as him. He wouldn't have to carry her only to flop in the end.

Or Kyou for that matter. _She _was strong. They messed with each other and had fun in high school and even today she is still friendly to him. They would have worked well together. A woman like her can bear four children in ten years and have no problems at all. Her assertiveness and willpower will more than cover for his deficiencies.

Or Tomoyo. She has more than enough prestige to put him in the shade as he deserved, and power to rival Kyou's. He wouldn't mind being her lackey, at least he cannot possibly harm her like he did Nagisa.

_Tomoya, you fool! Why did you let go of the best choices?_

About half an hour later, Dr. Kirishima came in. "Hmmm. So you must be Mr. Okazaki, the patient's husband."

Tomoya looked up and turned to her dejectedly, but he tried to bring himself to talk. "I am... deeply indebted to you for the care you have given my wife."

"Indebted indeed," she remarked drily. "Shall I recite now all the bills and expenses you have racked up so far? Or do you want to wait until morning?"

Tomoya pursed his lips to brace himself. He can't run away now. "Yes, Madam, please do."

She smirked at what she saw as a bluff. "First off, let me tell you that even if your friends pool their resources together, the total payment may still be beyond your capacity. You won't mind if I burst your bubble of pride a little bit now, would you?"

"..."

"You are responsible for her, after all. I'm only telling you straight facts so don't even think of badmouthing or even backbiting me for the bill. I have told you in advance.

"Your wife have had herself subjected multiple times to life support, in particular, the EKG. Perhaps, you have no idea how expensive it is to maintain the device. And there's the IV fluid. The capsules, also. The heater. The beddings, all changed evry two days. Her bed rate."

Tomoya only listened in tense silence.

"And I must add that she was the only patient, ever, that I personally return to even in the wee hours. This establishment is only meant as an emergency facility at most, but you have just forced us here to take on the responsibilities of a regular hospital ward."

Tomoya stifled a little smile of his own. He knew doctors were highly expert in siphoning off money. He would give her exactly what she wanted. "I'm afraid I have no property to sell so I could pay you off. But I can enslave myself for a lifetime so I can answer all my debts to you. I'd rather have it that way, instead of working for this... failure."

Dr. Kirishima was slightly taken aback. What is this man up to?

"I will look for another project and move out of this place. I will send you my salary every month to cover for her bed rate here or anywhere else you would put her, even if she is comatose for the rest of her life." He rubbed his open palm across his face as if to relieve himself of the tension. I will put Mizuumi at my in-laws and they can take over the care of her. And Ushio..." He trailed off. He had no idea.

Dr. Kirishima now stared hard at him, but he only chuckled it off. Maybe he has out-toughed her. "I shouldn't have married her. If only I just left her alone with her parents. This time, he could see the doctor bristling. _So you thought you could lord it over me with your bills, huh? You have never seen Nagisa give birth to Ushio. You have never seen how Nagisa's illness plagued her whole life. _He tried to barely hold down a full-blown laugh. If not for his brooding grief, he would have been hysteric with laughter. "I should never have met her," he chuckled bitterly. This wouldn't have happened to her. I wuld have stayed a free man from the start, but from now on, I will be free again." His laughing voice started to break. "If only I stayed free from the beginning, I wouldn't have done all this. Why, I could have even chosen a woman as strong as you, doctor!"

"_Okazaki!"_

Tomoya's head was thrown back by a mighty slap from the back of Kirishima's meaty hand. He doubled over in pain. It was like being hit with the butt of a rifle. He squirmed there on the floor beside his unconscious wife. The doctor's hand was trembling violently and she herself was quivering as if she has a horrendous convulsion. Despite that, she was able spit out her tirade through choking breaths.

"They... they told... they told me. They told me... that you were a delinquent. I wouldn't have believed that. I always thought... anyone who worked hard enough for his family deserved respect. But I... I jst discovered that you are not a mere delinquent. You are dirt.

"I never became a doctor just to write bills. I have dedicated my life to medicine. I had hoped that, if only my sister was alive today, she would proud of me.

"My sister was ill from birth. She suffered so much she always told me she wanted to be a doctor so she can cure herself. I knew she won't make it, so I told her I will do it for her, but she insisted even if it meant we w ill have her home-schooled all the way through college, if that was possible."

"She died before she could even send her application for a university exam. I was in my first year of internship in Kyoto, and I would have dropped my studies then and there. But I wanted to keep fulfilling my promise, to achieve her dream, to represent her. I have dedicated myself to the memory of my sister. I hold her dear even when she is dead.

"But you... You want to commit your family out of your memory even while they are still living.

"I have never known anyone as shameful as you."

"A woman like me will never consent to marry the likes of you. Still, yes, weaklings will always depend on the strong. You are right. You should have married a strong woman. But you chose _her. _You just had to take her away from Mr. and Mrs. Furukawa even if she would be better-off staying with them. Why? Tell me, Okazaki! Why did you choose Nagisa Furukawa?"

Tomoya opened his mouth as if to answer, but said nothing. He stayed like this for abouit five minutes, and then slumped back down on the floor. When Kirishima saw that no answer was forthcoming, she turned to the door, and, with a last glance at him, left the room.

* * *

Ushio watched silently as Naoyuki shoveled away at the mound of snow that overlaid Shino's grave. If he didn't do this, it will be much harder to clear the area at the onset of spring.

When he had finished, he lay flowers by the stone marker, which he had been keeping inside the house in a vase. The two stood there in silence as the soft wind blew fine powders of snow, and flakes fell only sparsely. They will have to leave within the hour before the snowfall gets any thicker.

"Ushio," said Naoyuki, "did you know your mother cried when your great-grandmother Shino was buried here? I was amazed. She was not directly related, but she felt how important she was to the family. I'm sure you remember her now, dear, don't you?"

The girl did not reply. She never was in any mood to speak to anyone.

Naoyuki would have wanted to tell the girl more about his own mother, how Shino was kind enough to take him in with her again even after he messed with the police. But he didn't want her to think ill of him. The girl, in her silence, may not ask him anything, but he did not want questions to form in her mind, questions that would only pry into his own remorse over having been such a deadweight to his own son.

That evening, Ushio kept up her mechanical routine at the meal. She did not appear to relish is cooking, but at least he was glad he could feed and take care of his own granddaughter, if not his own son. For all he knew, whatever his shortfalls were with Tomoya, he could make up for them all with Ushio. Now, he felt that he wanted to do everything he could for the girl.

After dinner, Naoyuki took something from the cabinet. He handed it to Ushio, who was surprised at the uncalled-for gift, and fascinated at the workings of a simple toy robot.

"Well, now, Ushio," he smiled, "did you like it? It's a bit rusty now, but I can polish it if you want."

She only took it in both hands and looked it over as with a little child who found a sparkling object.

"Well then, I guess that means you accept my present. Tomorrow, I will show you your own room."

And indeed, in the morning, she woke up to the sound of boxes and stuff being moved inside the house. She got up and saw the things stacked all over. Naoyuki appeared from a door, wiping off his sweat with a towel. "Oh, good morning, Ushio. Let's have breakfast."

After the meal, Naoyuki led her into her new room. Everythings has been cleared; there was only a single large table and a large glass window white with snow. Aside from that, the walls, the ceiling, the floor, all were bare wood.

"It isn't furnished yet, but I hope I can get a few things from town when spring comes, and you may still sleep here with me for the time being. I can't move the table out for now, it's too heavy, but I hope this place is spacious enough for you."

* * *

Tomoyo had stayed at a small Hikarizaka hotel to tide out the snowfall before finally preparing to go home. When she arrived, she found a house in the dark and steeped in a deafening silence.

"Takafumi," she called. Nobody answered her. She turned on the lights and put her things on the sofa. She decided to wait there on the sofa next to her stuff, and at length, she dozed off.

When she came to again, Takafumi hasn't returned yet.

She got up and took her things upstairs. Takafumi might have gone to the hotel to pick her up. She might as well apologize to him for the inconvenience. Yet an iron dread gripped her. What if Tenshi left home, and Takafumi actually went away to look for him? Tenshi would not, she kept insisting to herself. Not in this weather. The last time she heard the news train lines were being closed due to the snow. Tenshi could never get any further than the city boundaries; he must have enough sense in him not to do such a reckless thing at a time like this—she fervently hoped.

In any case, if she finds him in the hospital, it might be easier to convince him to realize his defiance and she could finally bend him to what she wants.

As she stepped on the landing, she heard something coming from Tenshi's room. Music. It was music from his i-pod, wired to a loudspeaker and blaring, muffled only by the tight-shut door. She immediately dropped her bags and knocked frantically. "Tenshi! Tenshi! It's me! Open up, now!" But the music only played louder, such that the lyrics clearly and audibly conversed with her through the door. She shuddered to think how it actually sounded in there.

"Open up! Tenshi! Please! Listen to me, for once!"

After about ten minutes of urgent and continuous knocking, Tomoyo decided she won't take any more of this. She went straight to what she wanted to say. "Tenshi, if you don't shape up, you will never be able to prove anything to your father! You must prove to him you are not the garbage he considered you to be." There was still no response and she was already on the brink of desperation. "Tenshi, why are you hurting me like this? I never did you any harm! It was your father who abandoned us both. I have no idea why I should deserve this treatment!"

The music abruptly ceased. The door opened and before her finally stood her estranged son. It was almost unbelievable how heartbreaking and at the same time overwhelming to see him face-to-face, as though they have never seen each other for ages. It might as well be the case. This was perhaps the first time in their livesthat they saw each other eye-to-eye, meaning to say what they always wanted to from deep within.

"If you care so much about Dad, I don't! You always keep selling me that law racket day in and out and then all of a sudden I find out it was for _him? _You said he doesn't care about us anymore, so why are you? And why me too? Can't I be my own man?"

"Tenshi, I will never forget how father had degraded you. He wished you were never born. He might as well considered you dead!"

"Then dead I am! You think that will shock me? Everyday for ten years I was dead to him. I lived without him! And now you want me to live for him? Just to get back at him?"

Just then, Takafumi arrived at the scene. "What is happening here?" he exclaimed standing between them. Tomoyo closed her eyes in frustration as Tenshi eyed him menacingly. "Tenshi," he reprimanded, "can't you spare some respect for your mother?" He escorted Tomoyo to her room, and went back to a still seething Tenshi. "Tenshi," he said trying to gain his attention. His nephew only looked away from him disdainfully. He better put it bluntly before Tenshi before the door gets closed on him. "Ushio's lost. I helped the Furukawas look for her, but the police have no lead and it's getting harder with all this snow. Do you know where she might have gone?"

Tenshi was appalled. He gazed at his uncle searching his face as if trying to see if he was joking, but the expression he found there was dead serious. It couldn't be happening! He felt earnest hands grip his shoulders.

"Tenshi, you got to shape up. If you can't do it for your mother, at the very least, think of Ushio."

* * *

Further complicating things for the Furukawas was the fact that Mizuumi was very sick.

Sanae lay stricken in Akio's arms. The man himself could not believe this was all happening. Mizuumi's temperature was unusually high, higher perhaps than even struck Nagisa. He was at a loss at what to do next, having called the general hospital and found out that they were, as usual, crowded.

At length, after a while of despair, he suddenly remembered the woman who assisted in healing the girl once. Although Sanae told him the woman had something to do with Ushio's disappearance, he was taking no chances, reckoning that they have a life to save first.

Yukine hurried to Furukawa Bread within an hour of being called. She came in with powders of snow still clinging to her hair, and into the room where the little girl's grandfather waited, immediately kneeling down to check on her.

She was completely caught off guard.

"Her fever's too high!" she gasped. "We must get her to the hospital right away!"

Akio only looked away in resentment. "I have thought you would be the one to cure her."

"Akio-san, I can only do so much," she said apologetically.

"Then perhaps we will just leave her here to die while the hospital keeps saying they have no room? Besides, who can possibly drive her there in this weather?"

"I have a friend in the hospital," she replied calmly. She stood and turned to the phone.

At nightfall Yukine stayed over to keep watch over the girl. Akio wanted to smoke, but she kept reminding him the fumes were out of question with the girl's condition, not to mention having future candidate for hospitalization.

At long last, people appeared at the bakery door. Yukine went and opened it to group from the hospital: two nurses, a medical assistant, and, towing a sled piled high with boxes and supplies, a janitor—Asahi, ex-gangster and Yukine's friend. She excitedly hugged him and asked him how he was able to get so much.

"I got a little thick with everybody in the hospital," he said with not a little pride, "including the doctor. Heh, he always asks me to do him a massage."

"How is Sunohara-san?" she asked with concern.

"Sunohara Youhei? He 's already fine now, but they could not discharge him in this," he said gesturing disdainfully outside.

The team got down to work at once. In no time, the Furukawa bedroom transformed into a Hikarizaka ward. Akio was visibly relieved. "If only I thought of doing this to Nagisa in the first place." He went to fetch Sanae and tell her of the good news.

When Sanae got out, she thought that she should thank Yukine for the effort, but mixed feelings about the woman prompted her to say something else. "Yukine-san," she began, "do you think you can bring back Ushio as well? Can you?"

Yukine plaintively gestured a "no". "I think we must bring back Nagisa first. But it will surely take more than just me to fix all of this. It will take more than all of us here combined."

* * *

At past midnight, the snowfall has ceased. The highway crew was finally able to immediately throw themselves into clearing the main roads for ambulances and other emergency vehicles, as well as the occassional private cars. They could only do so much. If the snow returns, the lanes will be effectively blocked once more, but at least travelers could, if they really wanted to get through, endure days of on-and-off trickling into their destination with plenty of stopovers at inns and such. Such had been the case with Kyou, who, having brought her motorcycle to Yokohama, came back driving it at a deliberate and careful pace, wary of the slippery road.

She arrived at her house in Hikarizaka at about four in the morning utterly exhausted from the trip. She fell onto bed with her jacket and mittens on.

At around noon, she woke up, blinded by the sunlight filtering through the curtains. She immediately got up in surprise and drew them back, amazed that the snow has finally let up. She doffed her jacket at once, showered hot, and got a fresh change of winter clothes. She must see Nagisa right away.


	22. Tender Palms

Ushio appeared to enjoy her new room. That morning she sat by the window hugging her toy robot, looking outside even though there was barely anything to see through the white-glazed pane, or even anything worth seeing, only more snow.

Naoyuki watched her with satisfaction. He was only concerned that the bareness did not lend any warmth to the place, but the girl was clad in his own coat, so, that shouldn't be of any concern.

He will have to bring her lunch if she becomes too distracted to notice the passing of time.

* * *

"Are you still there?" Ushio whispered.

...

"Are you enjoying this place?"

...

"I'm so glad. It's just so bad to be alone, but don't worry, I'm here. We will always be together."

…

"But... I think, there is very little for us to see here."

* * *

Kyou hurried into Nagisa's room and saw for herself how far her friend's condition has worsened. Tears rolled off of unbelieving eyes. "Nagisa!" she screamed rushing to the bedside. "Nagisa! Nagisa, wake up! Please! Nagisa!"

Half an hour later Tomoya arrived with Dr. Kirishima. Kyou stirred, but when she saw him, she gritted her teeth and sprang up to hit him, intimidating the doctor and a Tomoya struggling to keep the fists away. "You filth! How could you abandon her in this? You spineless... Agh!" She was exhausting herself trying to get to him.

After a while, she died down in heavy panting, but soon, she stirred again and tried to hit him one last time. After that, she truly lost her energy, which cued the doctor to escort her back to the bedside.

That whole time afterwards, she sat turning away from him, and would not so much glance at him.

In the meantime, Nagisa exhibited faint, labored breaths that alarmed Dr. Kirishima enough to make her bring out the oxygen mask. She is never taking any chances with this patient. Kyou's heart shriveled as she saw the kindly woman being subjected to all this. She does not even look like Nagisa Furukawa anymore, only a wired corpse.

And the man beside him, she could not see him as Tomoya Okazaki anymore.

In the fading afternoon light, Tomoya and Kyou walked back to Furukawa Bread in silence. They just received word of Mizuumi's illness. Tomoya was by now very much bowed down and in fact he had been listless since late that morning.

Kyou let herself look sideways at him. Even from such a glance, Tomoya's forlornness was glaringly plain. But she still refused to talk to him.

But the girl... Why? Why must he lose so much so quickly? Is it because he left them? But, inside herself, she also knew that Nagisa needed people to tell her, to make her believe that Tomoya is coming back. She always told the woman this. She even gave her the field office's phone number. Since then, the woman has received no answer from her husband, and she would only keep telling her that he will answer, he will answer, he will answer. And then she herself left her behind.

"Tomoya," mumbled Kyou grudgingly, "I am... sorry for trying to beat you this morning."

"..."

"I know. I also... left her alone. I promised, we all promised, we would watch over her. But we went our own ways and cut her out. I just can't help but think we each have a hand in this."

The wind whistled shrilly in the trees. It kicked up faint mists of powdery snow and threatened to become a chill gust, but neither of them minded it.

"Funny, isn't it?" continued Kyou. "Just when we thought we could care for her well enough. And we were the very ones who saw her through high school and all. Her stage play. Her graduation. Her weak body. Her lovelife."

Tomoya only groaned faintly.

She looked at him. "Tomoya," she said with hurt in her voice, "don't you care about what happens to her? Have you truly forgotten your family?" She stood in his way and looked him over. "Are you even him? Are you Okazaki Tomoya? Tomoya will never do what you're doing right now."

When she still failed to elicit any proper response from him, her gaze hardened. "Very well. If you are not Tomoya, I better be on my way. Go back to whatever hole you burrowed out of and don't you ever lay eyes on the Okazaki family. You have no right!"

He did not move. This maddened her even further. Not committing himself to his family yet hovering around them, what is he really stinking at?

She walked away from him trying to put him behind, but he was just too preposterous she couldn't let him get away with it. Rather, if he was some other person she could let him go, but not him. She must beat down what she saw as an insulting caricature to Tomoya Okazaki. She returned.

"You are nothing compared to a wonderful man I have met once! You may look like him, but you know, that fact annoys me even more! You don't deserve to even look like him! He is way too special to be likened or compared to you even in the least!"

"..."

"Everybody thought he was worthless, a delinquent with no future. And he really haven't any. But then he met this kindly and gentle girl, who he helped to face the world bravely even if she was weak and alone. He found friends for her when there was none left for her.

"From then on, the man who had no future, he suddenly found a reason to move on." She smiled fondly as she reminisced. "He transformed from a nameless shadow, into a man with purpose. When I was younger I used to sneer at people, such selfish creatures, but, seeing him, I realized the power human beings are given when they find something they want to give their lives to. For that, I decided to teach, and I encouraged Ryou to become a nurse.

"Now I realize even more, that he was truly a noble man, and that I found even more reasons to love him. Even if he was taken, even if he was married already," she said in a broken voice, "I know I never loved him in vain.

"But you—" she hissed, grabbing him by the collar, "—you are not worthy to be called by his name. He was a loving husband and father, and he deserved the love of a kind and wonderful woman like Nagisa Furukawa." In a trembling voice, "You do not know... You do not know how much this woman here loves him, even now."

She inched her face, and her lips, closer... closer to his. She caught the scent of his skin, and his hair, and her lips started to shudder, being so tantalizingly close... but in an instant she gritted her teeth, and in a swift movement, drew back and hugged him earnestly, longingly. She finally held him away at arm's length, struggling not to cry.

"See?" she yelled. "I can't believe the man in my heart could possibly be someone like you!"

She turned away in embarrassment and started to walk away at a brisk pace, but then, she was stopped dead in her tracks by his calling, "Kyou!" Hearing her beloved call her by name, without the polite formality of honorifics and such, sent a sudden chill down her spine. She instinctively turned and saw that he could lift his face again and look straight at her. To her, this transformation was simply breathtaking.

"What about your foreign boyfriend?" he asked. "Don't you have any feelings for him?"

She smirked at him as though mocking him. "Oh, that. Well, I have just decided that someone who wanted me to forget and turn away from the people I love, my family and friends, was not worth having a relationship with. If I am to love him, he should match the greatness of Okazaki Tomoya, the man against whom I measure all men."

"Kyou. If you love me that much, if you could have made the two of us happy together, then why did I choose Nagisa Furukawa? Why is my heart in her hands? Why Nagisa?"

She now laughed openly and loudly. "Tomoya, you're as ignorant as ever. Haven't you realized all along? Nagisa is the only one who could bring out all the kindness in you. Because of her, you learned to care. Because of her, you put it upon yourself to bear the burden of supporting someone other than yourself, something a mere delinquent would never do. She brought out all of those good things you could possibly be, those things that I love about you. And for this, I also love her." She looked down and smiled fondly. "Goodness. I must even say the reason I could not love you that much is because I love her so much. I would not want to take away from her what she rightfully deserves."

Tomoya has relaxed. It seems her answer has satisfied him.

"The least I could do for you, Tomoya dear, is to commit myself to you and your loved ones. I know. Akio-san once said once that they assumed Nagisa's dreams as their own. So now, I assume your dreams, and your family's also, as my own. Ever since I took care of Ushio and Mizuumi in school, I considered Nagisa's children as my own. Live a happy and peaceful life, Okazaki! From now on, I will stay by your side and watch over your dreams."

A sleek blue car arrived at the scene, slowing down to a stop beside them. They looked on in surprise as the window slid away and revealed a familiar face. "Tomoya-kun, Kyou-chan," called out Kotomi happily. "Good thing I found you so soon. Hop in! Sanae-san wants to see us all."

* * *

Tomoyo walked down the street to Furukawa Bread in a pensive mood. Sanae, who was apprised of Kotomi's arrival by the doctor herself over the phone, and of her own coming by Akio, called for them and the others to come, probably in relation to Mizuumi's sickness, Ushio's disappearance, or both. She left the house with Takafumi still waiting on Tenshi, who had calmed down somewhat according to him. To be sure, nothing was playing from his room when she passed by, but she was still very much worried over him.

In the dying evening light she saw a lone passer-by, a woman, a little way ahead of her. Her silhouette looked very familiar, so she caught up and saw who she was. "Yukine-chan?"

The lady turned in surprise. "Tomoyo-san," she said in astonishment. What took you here?... You don't happen to be going to Sanae-san's, too, perhaps?"

"I am," she smiled. "Let me walk with you."

For a moment they did not say anything as they progressed, but soon, each bothered by her own agenda, they felt like they wanted to ask each other some hard questions. Yukine was starting to wonder whether she should have mentioned the would-be abortion, but she was still much convinced that no one else can ever take care of Ushio than her alone. As soon as they find the girl, in fact, she intends to openly ask the Furukawas to let her adopt Ushio. Still, taking her away while her parents were still alive didn't feel quite right, so she looked for justification from her companion, who she knew was a nationally-renowned journalist and has a strong opinion.

"Tomoyo-san," she began, "I heard you have a son. I'm just curious; do you think I would find it enjoyable to have a child?"

Tomoyo smiled bitterly. "Enjoyable... yes, sometimes."

But you are very admirable, Tomoyo-san. I think only strong people like you would take on the challenge of raising offspring. I also heard of many others who just decided they weren't up to it so they gave their children away, to orphanages or relatives, and some of these were only babies."

"Yes, it's true. I once participated in a documentary about that. But you know, they gave their children away, and yes, they were definitely not up to it, not because they were weak, but because they were not real parents."

Yukine was surprised at her reply. "But how aren't those the same? Isn't the act already proof of weakness?"

Tomoyo chuckled softly. "If you can stomach giving away your own flesh and blood like an old toy, then you certainly aren't weak." She paused thoughtfully as Yukine waited breathlessly for further details. "Although it may be easy to prove weakness, strength is somewhat harder to define. At least, that's what I arrived at."

"How do you define strength, then? Do you not provide well enough for your own son?"

"To be strong, you should be able to do many things, sometimes, things you never thought you can." She breathed deeply. Maybe it would be alright to say this to someone Sanae-san knows. "Like, accepting that there's a possibility you can be wrong."

Yukine was astounded. Sakagami Tomoyo, the nationally-known radio personality and columnist, flat-out wrong? "But in what way? Perhaps a few people question what you say on air? Still, surely not in your being a parent. A parent is always right."

"Yes, it should be, it's not always so." She looked up at the darkening sky and saw the evening star blaze there. "It is true that children should listen to their parents, bt parents should also do the same to their children, if they are to love each other, also. I remember my brother Takafumi. Did you know that he nearly killed himself just to protest our parents' divorce?"

"What?" blurted Yukine.

Tomoyo only smiled weakly. "At that time, I couldn't care less about which of our parents would take custody of us. But Takafumi, he said, he wanted to go with neither of him, with their both causing us pain, they were no different.

"Everything came to a head. He went to a bridge and threatened them that he will jump if they don't make up. He was young; he couldn't have really understood how dangerous it was to jump into a rushing creek, and even today, I'm really not sure whether he really meant to do so. I never wanted to ask him and make him remember. But, anyway, he fell.

"We rushed him to the hospital and his life hung by a thread. My parents were hysteric with grief. I, I was just too dumbfounded, refusing to believe he will actually do it. I wasn't a good sister to him. But then, after weeks and weeks of looking after him, I realized how important it was to be a family to your family, even if your family would not be a family to you. I knew that I had enormous amends to make, to him, and also to my parents.

"That act of Takafumi's. It was simply insane. But if only my parents realized sooner that the separation talk was only hurting us, he wouldn't have been so reckless."

Yukine could only listen in silent astonishment.

"I am afraid that Tenshi might do something worse after how I treated him. I thought I was doing him a favor by pitting him against his father, but all he wanted to do was move on. And then I realized it was I who couldn't. He was right.

"Yukine, a real parent would never give up her child. Like Nagisa. I know she is weak. I know how ugly life can get for her, but she keeps caring for her children. And I know, now, that I want to be like her. I want now to really start caring for Tenshi. After that, I hope he will finally listen to me."

Yukine's face was hidden away. At length, she finally whispered. "Yes... perhaps I could also be wrong."

* * *

Upon arriving, the two were surprised to find so many people at the Furukawa's table. Everybody stared at them expectantly. Akio, Sanae, Kotomi, Kyou, the Yoshino couple, and Tomoya. And, of all people, Tenshi sat there beside Takafumi.

"Kah," said Akio, "where have you both been? We were about to close the sale of Furukawa Bread!"

"Akio!" scolded Sanae. "Do you have to play around at a time like this?"

"Bleh. I only meant the stocks of Furukawa Bread. All the brokers are here and you're late."

"Akio!"

"Tch. It's only because you guys are too serious. If all of us are tense, we won't be able to think straight on how to set Nagisa on the way to recovery."

Tomoyo smiled. "Akio-san's right. If we want a positive result, we need to feel positive."

After they have all settled down and had tea, Kotomi spoke up. "Dear friends. We have not been able to keep our commitment to stay by Nagisa's side. Perhaps, we thought we couldn't be that much of a deal to her, but we should remember the roles we have played for her in the past.

"Do you remember where she stood there on stage that day after we helped her with the Drama Club? If we hadn't intervened, she might not have even been there to begin with. And when she broke down in the middle of the act, it was you, Akio-san, Sanae-san, who encouraged her and brought back her confidence.

"Tomoya-kun, surely you do not forget who it was who enabled her to walk up that upward climb when all she manage on her own was mutter 'anpan'. There was nobody left at school to support her, so she might as well have stayed alone at that hillside path everyday, if you haven't come along.

"My dear friends, I remember how each of you also helped me move on in the world after my parents have gone. You renovated my garden. You introduced me to new friends. You organized (at this she smiled a bit) my violin recital. You stood as a new family for me. And Nagisa, in all that, she ws always there. But I have not returned her the favor this time. I feel it is imperative that I do so. However, as you have done good to me collectively, so I cannot return the favor alone. Now we all show her that we stand by her for all time."

Everybody felt the gravity of Kotomi's words. All of those memories...

Kyou spoke up. "Nagisa's dream was a family. With Tomoya. With all of us. She wanted Shio-chan and Mimi-chan to taste how sweet it is to have such a family. If that dream falls apart, then fully half of her resolve to live on has been taken away.

"But I know even now, she is still fighting to recover for her children. She knows she has to keep living for them."

"You are right," agreed Kotomi. "Thus, there is a chance she could wake up at least briefly from time to time as she tries to wake up. But she cannot move on alone. Indeed, she cannot pretty much do anything alone. As soon as she gains consciousness, we must all be there for her to see."

"Hmmm," smirked Akio. He can sense where this was going.

Kotomi continued. "We will organize a vigil and keep watch over her constantly. We will take turns if we have to. Those present at the bedside must immediately phone the others as soon as she shows any change in her condition. Do you have any questions?"

They were all quiet, but everybody smiled in relief. In such times of uncertainty, Kotomi's decisiveness was a warm gust slicing through the bitter cold.

* * *

It was getting harder to make Ushio eat. She stayed the whole time in the bare room hugging her toy robot and did not touch the meals Naoyuki set down for her every so often. Most of the time, as if to conserve her energy, she slept.

He was becoming worried that she was languishing, or that, with her abrupt shift from ravenous to fasting, some sickness has already struck her. But her eyes shone brightly, perhaps brighter than he has seen these past days, albeit with a hollow expression that made the gleaming eyes look like lifeless glass.

Even more, he caught the girl mumbling a number of times, sometimes to herself, sometimes to the robot.

If she doesn't get something hot into her belly, her thick coat will be useless.

"Ushio," he said tentatively. The girl shrunk back at once hearing his voice. "Ushio, I think you should come out a bit and eat. You are getting weak.

"No, I am not," she whimpered.

Naoyuki was at a loss at what else to do. Perhaps there was a way to coax her, fool her perhaps, out of her reverie, but right now his mind was out of ideas, the task urgent, that he decided to tell it to her straight. He crouched down beside her, making her turn her back on him. "Ushio, I am very sure your parents love you very much. They will be much worried if you keep on like this."

No answer.

"Ushio," he said in a low voice, "Your father will do everything just so you could live well." The same thing he felt for Tomoya when he was young. Perhaps he was only extrapolating. He did not quite understand what effect his care really had on his son with his ignoring him later on, so how much more does he truly know about what came between Tomoya and his daughter? Maybe he could say it better if he referred to her mother. He knew how frail she was, and of her pained first childbirth, the birth that brought Ushio into the world. "Your mother will give even her own life so you could survive. Even she was weak, she gave you life, because to her, having a happy family was as important as life itself."

It struck that chord in her. She groaned. "Mama. Mama is sick because of me. She should have just let me die. But now Mama will never see me again."

"You are mistaken, Ushio. If you leave her alone, all of her suffering will be for nothing. She endured everything because she wanted to be with you. You cannot take away her illness, but you can give her the happiness for which she suffered."

"I don't want your words, old man!" she snapped back.

Shortly after that, she had the door locked, somewhat, by pushing the heavy table against it while Naoyuki was away. After the exertion she slumped on the floor and cried herself to sleep.

The whole afternoon the snow fell again, this time lightly. The girl got up and huddled again in the corner, mumbling again to her toy robot. She quit wearing her grandfather's coat, and her shirt as well, leaving just a sleeveless dress for herself.

That evening, Naoyuki was startled to find the door blocked. Anyway, the girl was not actually strong enough to push the table all the way through; it didn't really touch the door. He managed to push a gap just wide enough for him to slip through with his flashlight. He was stunned to see the girl sleeping almost naked with the insufficient clothing. He went out and when he came back he brought with him a thick woolen blanket which he draped over her.

The following morning, it kept snowing and the drifts were already two feet high. Only a dull grayish glow signified the coming of obscured daylight. Ushio opened heavy-lidded eyes and was greeted by the half-darkness. She was unsure whether it was still night. But just enough light filtered through to tell her that the table has been moved, and she could distinctly see the gap left by Naoyuki at the door.

She got up quickly. Was he able to come in? She scanned frantically around her and found that a blanket covered her waist down. She could not believe this.

She went out taking with her the coat, shirt, and blanket, storming through the house as a bewildered Naoyuki looked on. Before he could stop her she ransacked the rooms and took out all the blankets and coats and even clothes she could find and threw all these out the window, as far away as she could. She found a box of matches which she, after struggling to light them in the cold, damp air, finally got a flame which she threw at the pile outside. The fabrics, having been kept snug and dry, quickly caught flame.

Naoyuki only stood at the door behind her, watching in disbelief. He said no more as he turned back to the living room. A massive bonfire ensued that not even the lightly falling snow could quell.

* * *

Later that morning Ushio watched from her room at the thick smoke that blew in from the other side of the house. She hugged her robot close and shivered in the cold as she slumped back down on the floor. Naoyuki was powerless to stop her. Nothing he did was enough. He has grown too timid and passive to even raise his voice against the destruction of his own property. He only sat watching the door to his granddaughter's room, reluctant to even peek inside. He could not stop her.

As the day progressed the sun appeared from the thick brooding fumes of dirty gray stormclouds on the horizon. It was a glaring brightness that reflected on the snow and subjected everything to a harsh light. The window was now too bright to even look at, as though it would burn the eyes. It cast sharp outlines on the hard table and on the slits on the floor, as well as the iron frames on the window, which appeared as ghastly, withered skeletons.

She had been sleeping for some time, but now, the intense brightness intruded upon her rest. Her eyes flickered open as they struggled to adjust to the light. After a while, she got used to it.

And then, she was mumbling to the robot again.

"Is something wrong?"

…

"Is it strange?"

…

"Does this place look strange?

"What about the snow?

…

"Are you tired of staying here?

"There's nothing for us to see here.

…

"Look," she smiled wanly, "the sun is shining."

…

"It's beckoning us. See? There's a place full of warmth and happiness over there.

"There, we will stay together. Forever.

"That place we're going to. It's over there where the sun is. You know, it is very much like that place I came from. Did you know? It... It was warm, and I laughed a lot. I had friends there.

"They are just like you. We had fun together. We laughed. We had lunch.

"And... I had a teacher there. Who watched over me in kindergarten. But now my sister is there, and..."

Her eyes were stung as she remembered the little girl. Her open mouth could not speak for a moment.

"She loved me.

"Mama and Papa. They also loved me. But... I can't see them again.

It was starting to get hot in there as high noon continued to blaze in the room.

"I can't see them again. My friends. My teacher. My sister. My... My Mama and Papa.

"But we will be happy where we're going," she said hugging the thing even closer to her. The red plastic eyes gleamed in the intense sunshine as though much interested in what she was saying. "We will never be apart, ever. We will always see each other. I will be your friend. I will be your sister. Your teacher. Your Papa... Your Mama..."

She was abruptly overcome by bitter tears as she wept in short, choking breaths.

* * *

In the afternoon the sunshine suddenly ceased and the snow returned with a vengeance. Naoyuki had slept keeping guard at Ushio's door, lulled by the heat, but he was suddenly roused by the return of the cold. He looked around to orient himself. When he has regained his bearings he stood up and scanned the place.

Something told him Ushio was gone.

He found the nerve to go to her room. Yes, the place. It is empty.

She cannot survive there for another hour, not in that scant clothing.

He rushed out of the house to follow her.

* * *

Tomoya has been staying at the bedside, holding Nagisa's hand, since last night. He has lost much rest and he was sound asleep in midday, still holding on to Nagisa.

Kyou came in and saw him like that. She smiled fondly and went beside him. "Tomoya," she nudged gently, "wake up. Go to bed properly, will you?" He got up groggily and stared blankly for a while, but when he realized it was her, he managed a smile. "Tomoya, go to bed. I will take over."

He gestured a "no." "I want to keep holding her."

It was like a faint spray of salt on Kyou's wounded heart. But she understood. "Well, then, let me hold her other hand."

She went to the other side of the bed. She leaned close to Nagisa and watched her peaceful sleeping face. She looked healthier in sleep and Kyou thought she must have even gained some weight while in bed. Yes, there is still hope.

"Nagisa," she said warmly, "Your Tomoya is here. Wake up. We are all waiting for you. It's our turn. You have waited long enough." She caressed her hair as a mother would a little child. "Soon, you will be with everybody. Come on, now, dear, wake up. We will get you some anpan if you want," she finished with a little smile.

Tomoya also smiled. "I think you're indulging her too much."

"Well, now," she frowned, "Perhaps I should have been the husband doing everything _you _should have been doing."

"That's what I'm saying. I should be the one indulging her."

Kyou let herself a chuckle. "Of course." To Nagisa, "Hear that?" she whispered to her, "Your Tomoya is here to pamper you from here on and for life. So you get up now, or he will go away again, I'm warning you."

The hand she was holding twitched.

It was enough for Kyou. Her eyes widened in joyous disbelief. Her mouth hung open trembling with excitement. She got up in a blink and ran out of the room. "Doctor! Doctor!" echoed the jubilant yell from out the door. Tomoya scrambled to take both his wife's hands and get onto the bed almost laying himself over her outright. "Nagisa," he stammered. "Nagisa! I'm here! I'm here! Right here—right here—don't leave me... wake up—Nagisa... Nagisa! Wake...Wake up!"

And then, a miracle.

Nagisa's eyes also twitched, and opened.

It was half-open. She must still be asleep. It was the eyes of someone still dreaming.

She then spoke, in the voice of one still dreaming.

.

It was spring. They were both there at the hill where the cherry blossoms fluttered, and they were in high school. He hugged her ever so tightly that she went a little off balance and lost a shoe from one foot. He was almost lifting her and her feet were on tiptoe. "Nagisa," he pleaded, "I'm right here. Stay with me. I beg you."

"You had me worried. You... did not say anything.

"I thought, you will just pass me by and wished you never met me. I was very afraid. It couldn't be true now, is it, Tomoya?"

"No. Never. I will never regret anything about you." He cupped her face in his hands endearingly. "I will always be here. I have done you so much trouble. But even if you regret knowing me because of that, I never will. Never will!" He took her hands and pressed, forced, his lips into them as one dying of thirst.

"No," said Nagisa. "Don't say that! Knowing you was the best that ever happened to me. You made me happy. Even if everything was hard, even there, I was happy, if only because you were with me. I will never regret anything we went through, together.

"Even in this weakness, I will never be afraid, because we are together.

"I will never be afraid or worried or anything, now that you're back. And I want you not to be afraid, also. Is it too much to ask?"

"No. No. No..." He enveloped her.

.

When Dr. Kirishima came in, she was appalled to find Tomoya fully embracing Nagisa in bed. "No! The patient—"

"Doctor!" snapped Kyou. "She's recovered! She will make it!"

Kirishima gritted her teeth embarrassed that she should be reprimanded. "I guess so," she conceded ruefully. "Well, then, get my aide here so we could check her up!"

The aide scrambled in a closet to get everything the doctor ordered her to and it took some time for her to have them all in order. When she came in, she was surprised seeing so many people beat her to it, all standing around the bed way ahead of her. The doctor will not be pleased with her tarrying.

But the doctor seems to be absorbed in what the people are doing to the patient. The Furukawas held on to one arm, Sanae gripping her hand, while Tomoya and Kotomi held the other, Nagisa's hand in his. Kirishima took the woman's temperature and was surprised to see it rise noticeably.

"Nagisa," coaxed Kotomi, "answer us. You can hear us, right? Nagisa, wake up."

"Nagisa," encouraged Sanae, "Fight-o! You can do it! Fight-o, desu-yo!"

"Nagisa," said Kyou, "Shio-chan and Mimi-chan are waiting for you. They want you to make dinner for them again. Go for it, Nagisa!"

"Nagisa," Tomoyo added, "We are all dying to see you."

"Nagisa," mumbled Tomoya hopefully.

At that moment, as one, everybody felt hope shine through the loneliness that until now held sway. They have all suffered. But now, coming together, their spirits were lifted in anticipation of Nagisa's regaining consciousness, as with a chorus that soars and is shining in the sky. Indeed, everyone can hear it playing and soaring in their hearts.

Their mood seemed to communicate itself through the warmth of their hands to her rousing body, for, soon enough, Nagisa's eyes, the eyes they waited upon, opened, and stared upward as though seeing the heavens, but when the woman's vision cleared, she saw _them._

"K-Kyou-chan..." Her eyes rolled slowly from side to side. "Ko... Kotomi-chan... Tomoyo-chan... Oka-san... Otou-san... Tomoya... kun..."

A wave of gladness swept over Nagisa's face and overwhelmed it. Her expression was immediately mirrored in the faces of those around her. None of them could speak in their all-suppressing joy, save for Sanae, who shouted,

"_Nagisa!"_

and threw herself over her daughter, weeping from the happiness she could not bear to contain.

The scene struck Dr. Kirishima as odd to the highest degree. This scene was, in her mind, supposed to be that of a deathbed, loved ones surrounding, mother crying out with unbridled emotion over her bedridden child, and severe illness. But this was more of being raised from the dead. A total reverse. That, and the powerful contagion of everybody's tearful triumph knocking at the waterworks in her, prompted her to leave before they could see her weep unashamedly.

* * *

At the moment when Naoyuki made a few yards out of the house a wind started to blow mists of snow.

The gale will again turn into a blizzard pretty soon. He will have to watch out, especially as he has but one coat left, the one he is wearing; Ushio has already burned everything else. He struggled through the knee-deep snow trying to look for his granddaughter.

His calves are starting to feel heavy as lead. The continuous walking through knee-deep snow as he ventured further off the road, one leg up, then down, the other up, then down, was becoming a vicious routine of fatigue. At that age, he could not afford to exert himself so.

Finally, after becoming to tired to step over the snow, he settled for pushing through the snow with his shins. He really didn't have the slightest idea where she might have gone, but he will never let himself not enact at least a token effort for his granddaughter. He must find her.

_I wonder, is she far by now? Is she still close by?_

_How many steps must I take to reach her?_

_Or is it endless?_

He tripped into the snow. His head was half-buried. He was now exhausted. He stayed there for he didn't know how long, as the wind started to pick up some more. Soon enough, a blizzard was howling over his back.

And then, the biting cold somehow caused his body to snap awake and shiver. He roused in an instant and struggled to stand up, puffing fumes of cold breath that the wind immediately tore away. He finally realized. At first he thought his coat would be enough. But the chill wind factor was something he never quite appreciated at first hand. He was now as vulnerable as a naked boy.

But move on he must. To tire himself yet again only to turn back was useless. To live in a house without Ushio was useless.

_A world completely white. Completely blank. There was no outline, nothing to tell where I am going._

_The wind slapping at my face with icy shards spat onto my eyes, even that did not tell where I was going._

_It was always like this. I never knew where I was going all my life. It was all blank. Like this snowfield. But now it's not the same. I'm here to look for someone._

_I am here to protect Tomoya's child._

In the thick rushing mist he noticed something. It protruded faintly from the snow, but in the complete whiteness it was hard not to notice even through the thick blizzard veil. A landmark finally showed itself. But in a moment it disappeared again. No, he is not letting it slip by. He knows in what direction he saw it. All he had to do was keep plowing through over there and he will find it again.

Yes. Plow. Plow. Plow.

_What?_

He hit something. So it wasn't a landmark after all. It must only be a rock or something caught out here in the snow.

It's someone. It's a girl!

"Ushio—" he gasped hoarsely.

He knelt to see how she was. She was still hugging her toy robot. He was appalled seeing her like this. He can't let her lie in a cruel place like this.

He felt for her pulse. It was there, beating faintly. He felt for her lips and sensed slight breathing. Will she make it if he carries her? But he has not the strength. No, he must try. A token effort. He took her frozen hand and tugged... He faltered. He was simply drained from walking.

A token effort. It was all he could do. It was all he could manage for Ushio. It was all he could muster for Tomoya's child. There was nothing he ever did that was enough. All his life he failed. He failed his mother Shino. He failed Atsuko. He tried to carry Tomoya on his own, but in the end he failed that as well.

Surely, now, it was no different with Ushio.

But all he did were token efforts. His walking out here. His exhausting himself. His attempting to pull at Ushio's arm.

There was still something left to do.

He doffed his coat and draped it over her. Certainly, that would suffice. He knelt in the snow and waited for a while as his body heat started to drain away more rapidly. Soon, the shivering was already racking him to his core. Even that was draining his strength. He took her arm again and saw if her pulse has changed. It was still faint. Is this all he could do?

* * *

It was said that if a person undergoes the final stages of hypothermia, she experiences a supremely comfortable sensation. Like floating? Perhaps. All body senses would have been immediately cut off from the suffering it endures in the environment and so leaves the body in semblance of blissful relaxation. It would certainly feel so.

But it feels empty.

And then, after hours of floating in this hollow comfort, she can feel something again, see something again. A warm draft blew at her face and seeped into her body. It tickled her, but above all it infused substance into the emptiness. And, there was something pressing down on her, as with a weight. But it was not so much crushing as snug, more like a blanket. It was getting warm, and bright.

A light intruded itself upon her reverie and stung her eyes. Grudgingly, she let them flicker open. A flash of blinding brightness made her draw back.

When she has gotten used to it, she tentatively opened her eyes again, slowly, slowly, until she carefully met with the blinding light, gently coaxing it into letting her see. It relented. After the fog of light subsided, she could finally see more distinctly.

Tiny flakelets of snow fell upon her as the morning sun shone over them.

But there was something else.

Something lay close to her face, just beside her head. She turned. She gasped as she saw a face so close to hers. She wriggled free and sat up. A body had been lain over her and it now lay face down on the snow from her getting up.

Gingerly, she turned it over and saw. It was her grandfather. His eyes were half-open, as well as his mouth, but they were both lifeless. There was no light in those opaque eyes. It couldn't be.

The warm draft had been his warm struggling breaths which she caught and imbibed. The blanket was he himself and his coat had lain over them both. But he did not survive. The chill was too much. But she, safe underneath, bathed in the body warmth quickly oozing out of him, lived.

"Grandpa," she choked. "Grandpa."

Her distant journey was now just a memory.

She let tears of disbelief well up from within her because she could shout.

"Grandpa!" she cried, shaking him earnestly, trying to force him to revive. It was useless. The eyes only stared at her in its emptiness as she refused to believe it.

* * *

In the closing weeks of winter, the hospital has eased capacity and they were able to put both Nagisa and Mizuumi into proper hospital wards. They chose a spot where Nagisa's bed was right next to an east-facing window, so she could catch a refreshing dose of morning sunrise every morning, now that the weather afforded more of it.

With the warming weather and greater medical attention, Nagisa started to improve steadily, but what beckoned her on to recovery was the constant presence and frequent visits of her friends, bringing fresh fruit, hot meals, anything their best could give. As soon as Mizuumi could sit up in bed she was placed next to her mother so they could talk and play together. The warmth and happiness has returned to Nagisa.

Mizuumi, however, had a complication.

"The child won't be able to walk," the doctor broke to them sadly. "For how long, I can never be sure. She could be paralyzed for life."

Nagisa was speechless at this. Kyou glared at the doctor while the others simply stared blankly at the doctor. "No way!" said Kyou. "You should have done your best to assure her recovery."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he apologized. "It happens sometimes."

"Please, doctor," said Kotomi grabbing his arms. Her love for the child made her forget her profesionalism for a while. "Do something! Dont leave her like this. Please!"

Tomoyo only sighed painfully. "It can't be helped. Mimi-chan has been sick for too long already." She went and confronted the doctor as well. "You said she could be like this for you don't know how long. So that means there might be a chance?"

"I, I can't answer that..."

"Umm!" Mimi herself cut in. "Miss Nurse told me if I took in a lot of fresh air and always went outside, and exercised my legs often, too, I will be able to walk in no time!"

Kyou was exasperated at the child's assertion. This must only be something to turn the girl's head and buoy her up despite the odds. The "exercise" was a reference to physical therapy on her legs, but there was little guarantee it could restore her legs to normal.

"I know," said Nagisa. "Mimi-chan will walk again. If she believes it, I don't see how it can't happen."

"Yay!" cheered Mizuumi in her innocent glee. "Mama is on my side!"

Kyou looked back in surprise at her dear friend. But in a short while, she understood. They had worked so hard to return hope to Nagisa's heart, they just can't ruin it now.

"She's right!" Kyou affirmed to the bewildered doctor. "Mimi-chan will work hard so she can walk again." The doctor was still way too dubious with his aghast expression but the others followed suit and flew in his face.

"Yes," Kotomi said quietly. "Nothing is impossible. I am an international academic and I believe it, so I don't see why you shouldn't." The tricked somehow worked. Some resignation came over the doctor's face but he still had his reservations. But of course it didn't really take a rocket scientist to hope against all hope.

"She will walk," said Tomoyo. "If Nagisa could come back from the dead, then walking again is a piece of cake."

Indeed. In the following days, upon Tomoyo's insistence, the hospital subjected the little girl to therapy and soon enough she could wiggle her toes some, though she still couldn't stand on her own. To that end, they made Mizuumi grasp a bar while having her carry herself out of the wheelchair. It was a strenuous exercise for her, and every after just a few minutes she had to be carried back to the wheelchair so she could regain her breath.

Through all that, Nagisa was on hand to watch her daughter's progress while Tomoya, and Kyou, dropped by everyday after work so they could personally assist the girl. Kotomi also pitched in every other day to give the little girl treats and books.

A week later, buds appeared on the trees and a faint screen of young grass appeared on the roadsides and vacant lots everywhere. Winter was finally over.

* * *

Nagisa has recovered enough to be discharged, and walk with assistance. Of course, it was always Tomoya who accompanied her, to make up for lost time.

They were already able to go to the supermarket together. As they walked home, Tomoya carrying most of the groceries, he started to raise concerns about their missing child.

"I will start searching for Ushio on Saturday," he said. "I have been away from work too long and I only have weekends to go very far."

"Where will you find Shio-chan?"

"Have you forgotten? We always go to my father's house in the country every summer, right?"

"Oh yes," she said smiling in embarrassment. "There couldn't be a better place. I know Shio-chan would especially love that place." She looked up at the gathering dusk. "I remember how much she loves running in that flower meadow..." She started to tear up as she remembered the good times. "Shall we ever see again, Tomoya-kun?"

"Hey, hey," he said holding her, "don't give up." He wiped her tears. "I know she will be fine if she is there. We only have to wait."

"Oh, out on an evening stroll, eh?" said a voice. It was Dr. Kirishima.

Tomoya was at a loss seeing her, remembering the bills at the clinic. Nagisa didn't seem to mind. "Konnbanwa, Kirishima-san," she bowed. "It's a lovely evening, isn't it?"

"To you, yes," she smiled. To Tomoya, "And you? How could you afford to relax when you still have your obligations to me?"

Oh man. Straight to the point.

"By the way," she continued, "what did the hospital say about your wife's condition?"

He was ill at ease talking to her. "Well, they only told her to relax often and avoid stress."

"Precisely. Well now, they haven't diagnosed what's bugging her health?"

Tomoya was downcast. "No, Ma'am."

She sighed. "I have thought as much." She walked past the couple immersed in thought. A few paces behind them, she suddenly stopped and turned to them again. "On the contrary, though we don't know what her disease really is, but, irony of ironies, we know exactly what can cure her."

"Eh?" they both blurted.

Kirishama approached Tomoya and clasped his arm. "My friend, you and your friends helped her out of her sickness. It was all of you who did the most for the actual healing; I only tried to keep her alive in the darkest hours, I haven't really done anything to cure you. For that, I will only charge you the basic expenses for maintenance of the facilities you used, and no more. I am taking no profits for myself. That way, you will only have a month left to pay."

Tomoya was speechless with joyous disbelief. Nagisa also wanted to celebrate, but, "Doctor, I feel sorry for you. You have worked hard so much, also."

"Kah. I was planning to get a trip to Europe from your long stay, but, heh, I had a wonderful journey with you nonetheless. Thank you. Thank you for teaching me how to better care for people."

* * *

Tomoya set out to look for Ushio early Saturday morning. With him was Tenshi, determined to see her again after his unceremonious departure the last time they talked. He especially pleaded with his mother and with the girl's father as well so he could get the man to trust him and let him have his daughter someday.

The countryside sprang into life all over this side of Japan. Spring breathed fresh hope into them that they will see their beloved Ushio again. But they will have to move fast to make the most of the weekend time alloted to them.

Upon arriving at the country house, they were surprised to see it abandoned. Until one of the neighbors told them that Okazaki Naoyuki was found dead in a snowfield with who appeared to be his granddaughter.

"Where is the girl? Tomoya demanded. "Where was she taken?"

"I don't know," fumbled the neighbor. "I really don't!"

"You live here and you don't get wind of who gets lost in your own place?" he said angrily.

Tenshi broke into a run to look for the girl himself, and Tomoya had to follow. After chasing him for around half an hour, they found themselves at a familiar place.

This was the meadow where the flowers bloomed. The place Ushio loved in her childhood. Now the flowers where budding and a soft fluff of yellow lay over the landscape. They both stood there for a while enthralled, and then Te shi ran to the middle of the field wildly hoping he would find her there.

"Ushio!"

When nobody responded to his cry, he knelt down and wept there. Tomoya came to him. He felt for him, felt his intense longing, as much as he himself yearned for his own child. For a while he saw Tenshi as his son. He touched his shoulder. "Come," he said solemnly. "She is not here."

At the close of the day they visited Naoyuki's grave where Tomoya shed tears of profound gratitude for what the old man did for his child. Later, they were still standing there.

"I will wait for her," said Tenshi quietly.

Tomoya looked at him in surprise as though he had shouted it.

"She told me. She wanted me to work hard for our future." He looked at Tomoya, as though seeking his approval. "Okazaki-san, she told me we must work hard for our future. I love her! I want to fulfill her dreams...even if she's not here. When she returns, I want her to see me like this, accomplished, able to give her that stable future she wanted." He bowed to him deeply. "Okazaki-san, please! I want to be a part of your family, Okazaki-san!"

Tomoya was astounded. Normally he would have told the suitor to bug off, but on hearing that Ushio said those words... "Ushio," he muttered to himself. "So you were really thinking far ahead. Is he the one you want to be with for the rest of your life?

"Ushio," he choked, "thank you. Thank you for listening to me."

_Tomoya, watch over my son, please._

Hardly able to control his emotions any longer, having realized now more than ever how valuable his daughter was and missing her intensely, he again wept there unashamedly in front of Ushio's lover. It hardly mattered now, for he found it in himself to trust Tomoyo's son.

* * *

As the days became even warmer, Ushio sat out on the porch more often. It has been over two months since the townsfolk found her and the deceased Naoyuki on that snowfield and turned her over to the welfare desk. She refused to speak the whole time and even now she didn't want to have anything to do with these strangers at the welfare house, so the social workers could not find any lead as to who she was except that she must be somehow related to the old man. They meant to air a bulletin on her next week.

Ushio could hardly catch up with everything that happened. But if one thing was clear in her mind, it is a single question: why did her grandfather go to such lengths to protect her? Why should somebody who caused so much suffering at home be saved?

These past days, one answer started to present itself to her. So she could be reminded over and over of what her existence did to her mother, and thus be punished with constant guilt for being born. But that was just a tentative explanation. Naoyuki's deed, his dying for her, somehow she felt it wasn't her fault. He willingly did it for her, because she was special. Because she was loved. It caused a subdued warmth in her that counteracted the depression that constantly hovered around her in her isolation.

What was the real answer?

Wrestling with questions for months was wearing her down. She now wanted to take a break go outside more often. Maybe it will unclutter her head some.

The lobby of the welfare house was brimming with excitement over the picnic they organized for tomorrow. The homeless of every age fraternized there as they chattered about what else they wanted to do on that day, perhaps take a hike, play baseball or go, or sing at the karaoke. At first, the whole time Ushio only listened from inside her room, but a little later she grew curious about the commotion outside so she went out. She looked around to see if she ask someone about what's going on, but she still had the reservations she felt from day one. Perhaps she should just talk to the officer at the desk.

"Oh!" she said delightfully seeing the girl outside of the room on her own. "Do you feel well now? Well, then! I think I shall find you a croissant for breakfast, now wouldn't that be just superb?"

But Ushio was staring at one particular poster behind the officer. It showed a little girl.

_I am Okazaki Mizuumi, seven years of age. Please help me get a new wheelchair. For your donations please contact Hikarizaka General Hospital at number..._

"What's the matter, dear? Are you ailing? Feeling something?"

"Mizuumi!"

"What?" She turned to the poster. "Do...Do you know her?"

Ushio rushed to the poster and wept there, causing such a racket that everybody fell silent and stared at her. The social workers went to her and asked her so many questions trying to find out what the problem is with her, but they only got one reply.

"Take me. Take me to my sister!"

There was something Naoyuki told her back when she was in that bare room in the country house. She did not remember the words. But, just the same, the message seeped through to her as she remembered again what her grandfather did for her. It was essentially the same thing her mother did, accepting the danger and going ahead with her birth.

She did not find the answer she was looking for all those two months, so she formulated one herself. She is not living for herself. She is still here because she has a family to love. She must find them, and return to them everything they lost because of her.

Naoyuki's deed led to Ushio having a second life so to speak, but more than that, it drove his point across.

* * *

The cherry trees were in full bloom. Everybody decided to hold a reunion at the Hikarizaka school grounds. They were all there: Kyou, Kotomi, Tomoyo, Tenshi, Yukine, the Furukawas, Ryou and her family Kappei and Taro, and her new baby, of course. They all agreed now to call often despite their schedules, and visit regularly, monthly if it could be helped. Also there was Nichi, who was indebted to Doctor Ichinose for endorsing him to the student exchange he has just returned from. Also there was Tomoe, who knew Nichi, and Minako, who hangs around with Tomoe.

"Hah..." sighed Minako looking up at the lovely cherry blossoms. "If only Ushio was here."

She was the only who voiced it, but she knew everybody else felt the same way.

Leading the way as they made up the hillside path, were the lovers who met here: Tomoya and Nagisa Okazaki. They stood by their youngest child, who was brimming at the beautiful scene in her new wheelchair.

"Mama! Was it like this when I was born?"

"Yes, darling. It was a wonderful spring."

"Oh yes," said Tomoya, "you are about to turn eight soon, aren't you dear?"

"Umm!" she assented happily. Then, more soberly, "You think Shio-chan will be there?"

"Of course," said Nagisa. "Onee-chan will always be there for you, if you only wait for her."

And she did. As she was wheeled forward up the sloping path, she saw if someone even remotely like Onee-chan would appear at the next turn. It seems that each minute made her even more excited.

"Mama!" she suddenly cried.

"Yes?"

"It's... It's her."

"Who is it?"

"Shio-chan..."

With amused laughter, the couple turned to look where the little girl was pointing. They could see nobody there. Prcisely. Because behind one of the cherry trees hid a lone teenager who was still very reluctant to face up to the family she left behind. What will they say if they see her? But her eyes were fixed on the sister she had so looked forward to seeing again. How her heart crumbled seeing her in that wheelchair! She wanted desperately to go out right there and then and take the girl into her embrace.

"Why are you laughing, Mama?" asked a bewildered Mizuumi.

"Of course, Mizuumi," said Tomoya. "You will indeed see her very soon."

"No, no!" Mimi loudly protested. "She is there! I have seen her!" Then, in an act that stunned everybody, she pushed down hard on the arms of the wheelchair and raised herself, shaking from the effort. This was too much for her to take, and she quickly fell down again on her seat as her parents assisted. It was also too much for the hidden Ushio, who rushed out of hiding and ran to her sister. "Mizuumi!"

She dropped down on her knees and took her sister into her arms.

"Ushio?" chorused the Okazaki couple.

She did not mind them at that moment. She was busy hugging Mizuumi.

_"Ushio!"_

Nagisa knelt down as well to wrap herself upon her long lost daughter. Tomoya settled to surround all three of them. Tenshi broke forth and rushed to his Ushio. All the rest followed, amazed, overwhelmed, unable to register that Okazaki Ushio is here in the flesh, but they indulged themselves in this wonderful fantasy, and soon saw for themselves that it was true.

They are one big Clannad.

* * *

In the summer, Ushio took out Mizuumi in her wheelchair at a paved footpath out at the beach. It was a very windy day, and she had to struggle to keep Mimi's hair off of her face. Up till then, Mimi was enjoying the view hugely, but the novelty wore out with the morning and now she wanted to take a break back at the cottage.

"Shio-chan, I want to go eat."

"Haven't you had breakfast already? Come on, the weather's awesome. Let's walk some more."

The wind picked up again, but this time Ushio had their backs turned on it. She was humming as she pushed her sister along still enjoying the view, but Mizuumi was already voicing her complaints.

"It's hot."

"No, it's not. It's cool in this wind."

"The wind is hot."

The waves pounded on the sand a little far off from them, breaking into luxuriant foam that resembled the flowing white curtains of a mansion bedroom.

"Just relax, Mimi. If you don't rest yourself, you won't be able to walk anytime soon."

The little girl waited some more, trying to amuse herself listening to the distant crashing of the surf, a sound that Onee-chan reveled in, but her patience was just too short right now and she couldn't help it. "This is boring," pouted Mizuumi. "I want to play."

Ushio felt herself give way to laughter. "Mimi, what else can you play in that wheelchair? A wheelchair race?"

This angered the little girl. She groaned in irritation and then looked up staring hard at her Onee-chan. "Humph!" Mizuumi wheeled herself away from Ushio, and turned to face her again, from a distance.

"H-Hey," fumbled Ushio, "I'm just kidding."

"I can walk now!"

_What? Wait! _"Eh? Are you serious?"

Huge clouds covered the sun and shaded them.

"I will walk to you, Shio-chan, you just watch!"

"Hey, stop that! Can't you take a good laugh? You'll get hurt!"

Too late. Mizuumi pushed herself up and stood wobbling on her chair as Ushio, too stunned to react fast enough, watched. Before she knew it, her sister was taking a step forward, and another, still wobbling. Ushio dashed forward just as the little girl fell forward and caught her just in time.

"Goal," panted Mizuumi.

Now, Ushio couldn't stop the tears. But there was really no reason to be sad. Mizuumi is fine, and they are together.

"Mizuumi," gasped Ushio clinging to her sister as though she wanted to stay that way for the rest of her life, "I promise you! Mizuumi, I promise, someday, you will be able to walk again."

**FIN.**

* * *

_A note of thanks to everybody who supported this work: I am honestly delighted every time I see another review, another fav, another follow, another visitor. I am very satisfied with all the feedback I got from you guys; they were quite enough to tell me that I am doing reasonably well with my fic._

_Domo arigatou gozaimashita!_


End file.
